A Blackened Core
by AnalystProductions
Summary: Go on. You know the cost of your actions if you do." Merlin shot a look at Arthur, then back at him. "I will do what I must do, to protect Arthur." All it takes to ruin the future of Camelot, is for the destiny of one to become nothing at all...COMPLETE
1. Gaius' Departure

Hey everyone!

As promised, The first chapter of **A Blackened Core** is here!

I have spent a month planning and writing this story, I really hope you guys enjoy it(:

It's my birthday today :D and I couldn't think of a better day to post it than my sixteenth! lol

Based on "A Remedy to Cure All Ills"

Pairings: Merlin/Arthur, Merlin/Gwen, Morgana/Arthur, like in the show, it's easy to see chemistry between everyone (:

I just want to remind you all, that this story is set back at the beginning of the series, so Merlin and Arthur aren't all buddy-buddy yet...but they will be :D haha

Enjoy guys,

Let the magic begin....

Disclaimer: I do not own BBC Merlin.

Please Note: This is my interpretation, so some of the things in here are different :D if you don't understand and want me to explain anything just give me a shout!

* * *

A - B l a c k e n e d - C o r e 

**Analyst Produtions 2008**

A Merlin Fanfic

**All it takes to ruin the future, is for the destined one...**

**To become destined for nothing at all...**

* * *

**In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name; Merlin.**

**C1**

Gwen tried to pretend she wasn't bothered, but she generally was awful at masking her feelings. Her thoughts shone through her deep brown eyes when they caught radiant beams of sunlight far too generously. Some believed that donating thoughts so carelessly was a mistake, for it would land one into great trouble, and problems. Not only did her thoughts emanate from her eyes, they seemed to pour out effortlessly from her mouth. She usually didn't have time to think about her words, because they would literally jump off her tongue.

It was about to happen now for instance. The town village was overcrowded, people brushing past her with their everyday lives their priority. Many of them cast their eyes up at the miraculous castle behind her, some even scowled at the luxurious paradise; so close in reach, but so inaccessible. The sun trickled down through the clouds, pushing her into the limelight of attention, along with the figure beside her.

A tremor of worry ignited throughout her body, her eyes sealed onto the sight of the old man beside the beautiful horse. He stood silent. His defined features revealed wisdom and great knowledge. The years had been kind to him. White hair fell to tips of his cheeks, irritating his skin when the gentle breeze whispered its solemn goodbye in his ears. Despite the wrinkles and the tarnishing of his complexion, his eyes remained young. It was clear this was what made him so respected.

The dark cloud in the distance symbolised Gwen's brewing fears that were growing closer toward her. Like rain, it would drench her skin, and swallow her. Like the wind, it would howl, and screech, it would toil inside her mind. Then it would stop. But it would return. Unlike Gaius, he was not returning. He was leaving. Leaving. Reaching out a desperate hand towards the man, she swallowed-hard.

"_Please_." She paused, inhaling deeply.

"Don't go Gaius. We need you. I need you. I don't trust Edwin, he did something to Morgana I saw him."

Gaius lifted his head, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. His wise eyes caught hers, exposing her further doubt. Scanning the area cautiously, he beckoned her closer. A new sense of secrecy had smothered his face. Gwen obediently leant closer, tucking a strand of wavy black hair from her face.

"You ought to be careful who you say that too Gwen. That's a _big_ accusation." He admitted slowly, brushing his blue robes down.

There was obvious concern, for Gaius' tone sounded protective, as if he seemed to think the same, yet something was holding him back from agreeing. In fact, it was almost like he was being held to a strange kind of ransom. It was as if he wanted to do something, yet he could not. She had noticed this earlier today; she had not confronted him about him. She had put it to the back of her mind, unlike the thoughts she had for Merlin. They were always centre focus. Gwen shook that thought off quickly and drew her eyebrows together.

"But it's _true_." She protested in her innocent tone, gazing up at the sky.

The dark grey cloud was looming closer. The sun's spotlight upon them had faded, moving on to a much more calming scene of two lovers at the market buying fruit. The woman was favouring the ripe crimson tomatoes, whereas the male was clearly uninterested, nodding and saying whatever he could to please her so they could leave.

"You can not delay my departure any longer Gwen, it's getting late." Gaius softly said, lowering his head slightly to catch her eyes directly level.

Sighing, Gwen held a hand to his arm comfortingly and spoke.

"You don't _have_ to go," her words sounded like a friend pleading rather than accepting Gaius' decision.

Gwen knew what his reply would be, but she still waited to hear the words, in case some magic twist of fate changed his mind.

"I don't have a choice." He replied sternly, adjusting the straps on the horse's back. It was evident he was nervous about keeping eye contact with her for much longer, she looked on the verge of tears.

Shaking her head, Gwen watched the man turn his back to her. He was going to opt out. He was going to just leave, because he believed he had no choice? He was going to cower away because he believed it was all he could do? She felt her mind flood with counter thoughts, and instantly, her mouth worked words.

"You always have a choice; sometimes it's easier to think you don't."

Silence.

Gaius patted the brown stallion gently before pivoting round to face the woman. Her face radiated hope, hope that she had convinced him to stay. He gazed down at the ground sheepishly. She was correct. He did not have to go, but he knew if he didn't, Edwin would make things harder for himself and even worse, for Merlin. He was leaving for Merlin's sake, not for his own. This was the only way to protect Merlin from Edwin's vindictive streak, he had to. Glancing up at Gwen for a few seconds he spoke slowly.

"Then I chose to leave."

Shock. That was what Gwen felt. She was right. She couldn't convince him otherwise. He was leaving, and that was that. Wiping her eyes, she choked on her words. Attempting to speak, she failed and hugged the old man with sympathy. Gaius returned the hug and frowned.

"I'll miss you." She admitted solemnly.

Grabbing the reigns of the horse, Gaius turned and began to walk down the gravelled pathway in a gait contrasting to usual stance. It seemed he was sad to leave, and wanted to cherish the memories made here for one final time. He took one last glance behind him and kept a mental picture of what he saw: the villagers, merry and oblivious to the trouble of Edwin, the beautiful castle, standing majestically, a beacon of hope and a tower of prosperity. He saw Arthur standing at the top of the castle, gazing out at the kingdom, more particularly, at Gaius. He saw the reams of royal red flags dangling from the entrance of Camelot castle. He smiled.

Camelot was one place he would never forget. It was a land of loyalty, legend. Everyone valued each other, people worked together. He would always find refuge here in the casket of his empty mind. What reassured him the most was that he knew Merlin was destined for great things. With Merlin's help, Arthur would grow into a great king. As he turned away from the sight of the town behind him, he could have sworn he saw Merlin appear beside Arthur, staring out at Gaius. Eyes watering, Gwen cupped her hands together over her canary yellow dress, and gazed at the leaving figure remorsefully.

"Goodbye; Gaius." She whispered.

Within a bear two minutes, which went incredibly slowly, Gaius was out of sight, embarking into the deep forests, his presences shrouded by verdant trees. Throughout those one-hundred and twenty seconds, Merlin had stood very still, composed in his own world. The breeze raked through his black hair, ensuring him that things were going to be ok. The dark cloud told him otherwise, it seemed to highlight Gaius' goodbye even more than he wanted it to.

He was sure that this was a vivid nightmare, in which he would wake from. He would tell Gaius about this dream, and he would ridicule him for thinking such foolish things would come to pass. The only thing that seemed real enough to convince him he was awake was the voice of Arthur. He pulled him back out of his pensive world, and Merlin shivered slightly at the rippling sound of his voice, indulging his senses.

"Gaius was a good physician Merlin, he'll find his way." Arthur said.

If any other being had said that, Merlin would have snapped back angrily and told them they were wrong. He would have told them to stop trying to act smart and wake-up. But Arthur's authority gave him an unknown sense respect. Even if Merlin didn't agree with Arthur, his words were absorbed completely and acknowledged as acceptable. Merlin guessed that was one of the advantages of being a man of nobility. He could think of many other advantages, but was not in the right state of mind to be listing things so pointless when his valued friend had just left Camelot-

"Merlin?"

Arthur looked over at Merlin, expecting some form of verbal response. The servant beside him didn't shift his vision from the horizon. He was completely transfixed, lost in thought. Clasping the stone wall of the castle tightly, Merlin stared infinitely into the distance. He could have sworn Arthur had said his name; he wasn't really listening. He was too entranced by the sight he saw. With his sorcery, he was not only able to see things quicker, he could see things further, far further than any human eye could ever see. It was the far distance that had gripped him. There was so much land, so much earth ahead that was probably left at peace with the human race.

There were mountains, beautiful mountains carved raggedly with rigged caps sprinkled in ashen snow. They stood out magnificently against the blue sky. The dark cloud had passed this horizon; the trees were showered with beads of water that sparkled when the light touched. There were lakes; the most crystal blue lakes. There were gradients of flowers, flourishing in azure, magenta and vivid yellow. There were fields of lush green grass, acres of tall woodland basking in the shadows, stretches of dry land, where the water did not wish to go. There was so much beyond the horizon, so much behind the forest of Camelot, it fascinated him. It also made him wonder...

Where would Gaius go? What dangers would Gaius face on his journeys? He was old, and although he had sharp reactions, like Merlin he was no good with a blade. What if he was attacked? Or what if he was mugged? What if someone tried to hurt him? What if the nocturnal creatures surrounded him? What if he got lost? What if he fell? What if he-

-Merlin jolted out of his thoughts and fiercely turned on his heel, beginning to walk. He was stopped. Arthur latched his hand around Merlin's arm, hauling him back with force. It was not hard to predict when Merlin was going to something drastic. His main giveaway was the frantic walk, and the inferno that smouldered behind his captivating eyes. Merlin released his arm from Arthur's iron grip, and stood motionless, face skewed up with hurt and irritation.

Arthur raised his eyebrows and folded his arms across his chest. Nothing needed to be said. It was obvious Merlin had some kind of plan in his head, and he was not going to stop until he achieved his goal, which was most likely impossible.

"I will go and bring him back, he will be safe and-"

"-Merlin there's _nothing_ you can do." Arthur cut in and rolled his eyes. Merlin was always so determined, always full of fire. He watched his frustrated servant pace up and down the castle floor.

"I have to do something I can't just stand here and go on without him." He muttered, more to himself than to Arthur.

Clumsily, he crashed into the young prince when Arthur deliberately stepped in front of him, stopping him from madly pacing. Lifting his vision to the handsome prince, Merlin frowned, his eyes sparkling with sadness. Arthur put a hand to Merlin's shoulder and rubbed it gently.

"Gaius has chosen to leave. I'm sure you of all people would know that respecting his wishes would be all he would ask of us."

Perfect words.

Merlin was suddenly calm, pacified. He gazed out at the forest, throat still tense. He swallowed painfully, and gazed into Arthur's blue eyes. He felt at ease instantly. However much his rage had died, his thoughts were still restless.

"It's wrong." Merlin murmured, bowing his head to the floor.

Arthur brushed his blonde hair off his eyes and studied the forest of Camelot, where Gaius would now be ploughing through. He sighed and spoke, not taking his eyes off the forest.

"It is my father's decision to assign a new court Physician; I can not speak against his terms."

Merlin weakly smiled at the prince before he turned to leave. When Arthur averted his attention back to Merlin, he found he was no longer there.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The new Court Physician should have spent his free time celebrating his success. Any ordinary man would have, they would have been out conversing with friends, or doing something productive. They would not be standing in the middle of a hollow stone cave deep underground the castle in solitude. It had already been established that Edwin was no ordinary man. Not only was he like Merlin in terms of power, he was mysterious, cryptic and secretive. Upon his face were the haunting memories of his past, left in visible singes, imprinting the skin in a way that looked highly unnatural. Though at this moment of time, his deformed face was not in sight; the black hood of his cloak shaded his face.

He was standing over a bowl of water, hand hypnotically creating new layers, new fascinating curvatures in the water. If any other human had been doing this, it would not have been so foreboding. Edwin, however, had a certain kind of rhythm in his fingers that many did not possess. They glided over the water daintily, alluring sharp twists of the index finger, and gentle caressing of the water with his flat thumb. His fingers had a certain pressure on the water that disrupted the balance of its stillness so faintly, it was mesmerising to watch. It was all in sync to the music of the growing twilight, building up an aura of enchantment.

His voice echoed around the hollow area, resonating in plumes of archaic words.

"Aqua fateor,"

The air began to stir, the water trembling under his hands. His eyes cast down to the bowl where the water began to spiral, like an endless vortex. He grinned, adding his final command. His voice was deep and rich in an intriguing pronunciation.

"_Nimueh_."

With one last spiral, the water did wonderful things, things it should not do. The face of a woman appeared in the water, her piercing blue eyes striking against her sallow skin. Her hair was pinned back, a single strand falling on her face. She was, unlike Edwin, captivating and beautiful. She gazed up into Edwin's eyes, as if she was in the same room as him.

"Gaius has left Merlin defenceless in Camelot. It is all to plan." He said simply, his voice was augmented with the decoration of malevolence.

The woman grinned darkly, revealing sharp, but perfect teeth. Her whole image seemed to be unconditionally wonderful, but that was just the thing; it was unconditional and false. Edwin continued quickly, leaning towards the water.

"Tonight the bells of Camelot shall ring, and the King shall fall, just like my parents fell so many years ago."

Nimueh's eyes widened, pupils thinning sharply. She spoke, her voice echoing through the hollow creating the sense she was there.

"NO." She screamed, causing Edwin to flinch slightly.

Her tone instantly softened, to one of seductive deception.

"Not tonight, we must _wait_. It is not only the King we need to dispose of. The boy, he's too strong, he is a danger to us. Build up his trust, we will need him." She explained enigmatically.

Edwin nodded slowly with understanding, bowing his head obediently. Her eyes flickered with rage once more.

"If you mess this up I will _pulverise _you like a beetle under a mortal's foot." Nimueh hissed threateningly.

Wincing at the irony, Edwin wondered whether she had intentionally used the word "beetle" or whether she was oblivious to it.

"I have waited for this a long time; I will not make any mistakes." Edwin stated, the passion of the task fully radiating from his eyes.

Nimueh's eyes brightened, her lips lifted.

"Good."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

It was dawning the evening and Merlin was growing increasingly annoyed by the fact there was no longer a man sitting opposite him, the room was empty. By leaving, Gaius hadn't only taken his possessions and himself, he had taken the spirit of the room. The ambience Merlin loved had gone; it had swelled, erupted and then dissipated into nothingness. It saddened him. He reluctantly pushed his food around the plate. He took one last pathetic mouthful and screwed his face up in displeasure- yuck.

_'I can turn a statue into a living thing, I can move objects, I can freeze things but I can't cook...'_

It was then he came to the conclusion that without Gaius he was useless. Not only that, but without Gaius here, it was lonely and the room was just a room, it wasn't a home. He pushed the plate away in the same mannerism of a sulky child, and rested his head on the table. He stared at the bench on the other side of the room, where Gaius' medicine used to be stacked. It was just a bench now, a block of carved wood. He shifted his eyes across to the vacant seat on the other side of the table.

He imagined Gaius in the woodland on the verge of nightfall and that panic came over him once more. The night was dangerous and in the forest anything could happen. Although he knew Gaius could take care on himself, Merlin still wanted the reassurance he was ok. Arthur's voice resonated through his head, calming him. He remembered what Arthur had said and silently mumbled in agreement. He was right. Gaius had made up his mind, it couldn't be changed now.

Standing up sluggishly, deprived from enthusiasm, the male sighed. It was like someone had died. The room was empty, and that distasteful element that could reduce you to tears hung in the air. Merlin brushed a hand down his svelte face, a frown swathed his thin lips. Gaius hadn't left much for Merlin to remember him by. The ghost of him was constantly there, but it lingered in the shadows, refusing to comfort the boy. The shelves were coughing out dust that they had swallowed through the years.

Tracing over the rough wood, Merlin smiled to himself, picturing some of the large books that had once sat on this shelf. Gaius had left the top shelf of books, for Edwin and mainly Merlin. His eyes cast over to the red quilt. He pulled off the quilt and looked at the book underneath. The magic book. Gaius had made Merlin promise he would keep it safe, and use it to help protect Camelot and Arthur. There was something about the book that emitted hope and excitement. With each page, a new spell was revealed, with each word, a whole new level of magic had been engraved in Merlin's mind.

He reached for the cover of the book. Suddenly, the door slammed open. Merlin tugged the quilt over the book instantly. Then he leapt back in shock and fell backwards clumsily. It was clear he was startled by the noise that had shattered his silence. His eyes met the woman at the door, frantic, and eyes wide with fear. He stood up, walking towards the figure.

"Morgana-?"

She bit her lip and spoke tensely.

"Merlin."

It was easy to detect the worry in her voice, the fear. Merlin quickly darted to her side, examining her horrified expression.

"What's wrong? Are you alright? Is somebody hurt?" He asked suddenly, becoming as tense as she was.

"-Merlin I had a nightmare and…and-" The restless female spoke through sharp, defined breaths. Merlin waited a few seconds, gesturing her to continue, a curious anxiety plastered over his face, twinkling brightly behind his mesmerising eyes.

"-It was about you and Edwin."

Before she could continue, Merlin placed a hand on her trembling shoulder, narrowing his eyes with speculation. He was now curious, what had been so bad about this dream?

"Me? _Edwin_?"

Morgana nodded, and swallowed-hard. There was a silence where the two of them dwelled on her words. Merlin absorbed her horror; confusion was not mistakable upon his face. It was clear this nightmare had been vivid and relentless. After a moments silence, Morgana formed words on her lips.

"He had this deep black stone. But it didn't look like a stone, it looked like something more. Like a compressed space of something. He held it out toward you and you looked horrified. You said something but I couldn't hear you." She added, averting her eyes to the floor swiftly.

Merlin released his grip on her shoulder, and tried to hide his soft smile revealing sympathy rather than belief. However, the orange glow emanating from the candlelight accentuated every single feature. Gazing up at him, Morgana sighed, noticing his hidden doubt. She opened her mouth to speak. Then she shut it again. Merlin watched her, unsure what to say on the topic. She tried forming words again, this time she was successful.

"It seemed so real."

Merlin narrowed his eyes, and his thoughts trailed back to a previous conversation with Gaius. He could have sworn Gaius had mentioned Morgana's dreams before. He was so overwhelmed he could not access this memory, which annoyed him.

"Did Gaius ever give you anything for these dreams?" He asked taking one of the books from the shelf. He threw it onto the table and began skimming through pages. Headaches, chest pains, unconsciousness, tiredness…

"They don't work, it's just as bad."

He beckoned her towards the table where he leant over the book.

Abdominal cramps, nausea, swelling, paleness, inflammation…page turn.

"How often do you have these dreams?" Merlin asked curiously, feeling slightly more like a Physician by the second.

Paralysis, influenza, vomiting, warts, coughing, irritable skin…

Morgana's voice sounded through Merlin's head.

"It depends," she began.

Page turn…Blue lips, tenderness, strain, rash, brain disturbance, scolds, cataracts, facial pain, anxiety…

"It depends on how-" she cut herself off mid sentence, her words drenched in concern.

Noticing her shift of behaviour, Merlin lifted his eyes from the book and turned to face her. Her skin looked incredibly pallid, her hands trembling. Merlin leant across the table towards her in interest. She was going to say something then, but she decided not to. Whatever it was, it had shaken her. Their eyes caught, in which Merlin expressed his curiosity. Morgana averted her eyes quickly, swallowing-hard.

"Depends on _what_?"

There was a silence, in which Morgana fiddled agitatedly with her fingers. Merlin narrowed his eyes, catching onto how awkward she had become. She was hiding something, he could tell. Closing the book, he focused all his attention on her, awaiting a reply.

"It depends on…how _tired_ I am." She said, her voice quiet enough to be mistaken for a trick of the mind.

Shaking off his suspicions, Merlin did not identify her continued sense of discomfort. He smiled weakly and put the book back on the shelf. Clasping his hands together he caught her eyes and rested a hand on the wooden table.

"Then I'd suggest more sleep. But then, I'm not Gaius…"

He hit a nerve in both of them. The air around became tight. Merlin adjusted his crimson scarf and studied the floor. Morgana frowned, lifting her head to address Merlin.

"Do you miss him?" She pried, eyes twinkling with sadness.

Gazing up at the King's beautiful ward, Merlin nodded slowly, tapping his fingers on the wooden desk. It was clear he wasn't keen on elaborating on the subject. Yet when he saw how Morgana's eyes were close to tears, he realised she needed assurance more than ever. Casting aside his own pain, Merlin replied.

"More than ever. He was like a father to me, he still is. I don't know what I shall do without him."

Pushing her hair off her face, Morgana watched Merlin become suddenly interested in the wooden table. Though she knew he was merely trying to divert his thoughts away from Gaius.

"Gaius has treated me since I was a little girl, many times I have come to him in need and he has been there for me."

"He's a wonderful man, and a good physician." Merlin added. He hit another nerve.

Blood rushed to Morgana's face, her jaw tightened.

"How could Uther do this to him? He treated me the best he could." She spoke in a tone revealing disgust and stubbornness.

Merlin suppressed his chuckle. She really was the only person he knew that wasn't afraid of Uther. She stood up to him, she answered him back. She disobeyed him; she was full of passion for what she believed in. It was an admirable trait.

"As strongly as we feel on this subject, it's _too late_. There is nothing we may do." Merlin sadly stated, in a tone lacking life.

"We have each other Merlin; Gaius would have wanted us to look out for one another." The woman replied, smiling at Merlin softly.

Merlin returned the smile and nodded silently, rather touched by her words. Walking towards the door, Morgana embellished the silence with her grace.

"Thank you for listening to me Merlin." She quickly added.

"Anytime." He kindly responded, opening the door for her.

Stepping out of the door, Morgana revealed an attempt at a smile and it was then Merlin saw something was still troubling her. Leaning against the wooden door, Merlin waited for an explanation.

"Please, watch yourself around Edwin." She spoke warningly with anticipation.

Hesitantly, Merlin nodded still confused as to why her suspicions had favoured Edwin. It was understandable, Edwin taking Gaius' place, there was bound to be a hint of dislike. But she didn't know Edwin. Edwin wasn't deceptive. He was kind and trusting. Morgana didn't know Edwin's secret; Merlin did. Edwin was a sorcerer like himself, and he was great company, for they could practise magic together in peace.

"If it eases your worries."

* * *

Next time:

"You are to pack your belongings."

Confusion pelted Merlin in the face. The prince's words woke him up fully. Why was he to pack his stuff? Where was he going? Why couldn't he stay here?

"Why?"

---

"I am NOT wearing that ridiculous hat again-"

Arthur chuckled, clamping a hand down on Merlin's shoulder, wrestling him from side to side playfully.

"Oh don't worry Merlin," he winked mischievously.

"I've got something better."

----

"You don't have to hide your feelings for Gwen Merlin. Its ok-"

Merlin staggered backwards in shock- what?!

"But I don't-"

----

Only one thought lingered in Merlin's mind. He expressed it bitterly aloud.

"I think I preferred the hat."

**Hope you liked the first chapter :D**

**Feedback would be awesome (:**

**please review if you can even if it's just a "love it" or "hate it" so I know what you're thinking!  
Updating soon,**

**thanks for reading guys,**

**Until next time,**

**Izzy**

* * *


	2. New Chambers

Hey everyone :)

An update is finally here =D

OMG Merlin was amazing wasn't it? :P can't wait for next week! Lollll.

Erm yeah I have a few new Merlin stories to come out soon, I hope you'll like my special Christmas one coming soon :)

Based on "A Remedy to Cure All Ills"

Pairings: Merlin/Arthur, Merlin/Gwen, Morgana/Arthur

Disclaimer: I do not own BBC Merlin.

Enjoy guys,

Let the magic begin....

PS- :O what could be worse than the hat? xD You'll have to find out ;)

* * *

A - B l a c k e n e d - C o r e 

**Analyst Produtions 2008**

A Merlin Fanfic

**All it takes to ruin the future, is for the destined one...**

**To become destined for nothing at all...**

* * *

**In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name; Merlin.**

**C2**

It was a wonderful, bright day in Camelot. The village was merry, the birds were singing, the sun was shinning. But Arthur was definitely not merry, and he was definitely not singing. He pushed his hand through his blonde hair in distress. The only thing that was on his mind was where his servant had wandered off to. Merlin had always been on time for his job. Today, he was meant to be at Arthur's chambers by daylight; that was two hours ago. Arthur had given him the benefit of the doubt and assumed he was doing other duties. But after two hours had passed, he realised he was wrong.

Maybe he had left in the night to go after Gaius? Arthur rolled his eyes groggily, clutching his dishevelled hair. That sounded like something ridiculous and reckless Merlin _would_ do. Groaning, he walked down the castle corridor towards the Physician chambers. As much as he hated his father's latest orders, it still had to be done. Arthur had been practising a way to address the request to Merlin. He thought being overly sentimental would be weird, but being an arsehole about it might upset him further. He had to find a balance, which was the problem.

Opening the Physician chambers, he walked through the empty room towards the back room where Merlin usually slept. He didn't bother knocking; instead he rudely just walked in. Merlin was fast asleep, lost in dreams. Little did the sleeping Merlin know that he was extremely late for work. In a few seconds, he would be well aware of this, because Arthur would wake him up.

Arthur didn't want to wake him up. The male looked comfortable and cute, resting. Waking him would ruin the atmosphere of silence and peace. Sitting at Merlin's side, Arthur gazed fondly at the boy asleep. He was a good friend, and no doubt hadn't gotten much sleep due to yesterday's events. Leaning over to his ear, Arthur spoke.

"Merlin," he hissed hoarsely.

Nothing.

"_Merlin._" His tone was more persistent, like a parasite leeching onto something.

Merlin twisted slowly towards the source of the voice in his sleep and groaned. He pulled the quilt up to his face and tightened his eyes.

"Arthur?" He mumbled in confusion, unable to open his tired eyes.

Shaking Merlin by his shoulders, Arthur dragged himself down to Merlin's level and spoke a little louder, making the tired figure jump.

"You idiot, I've been _waiting_ for you."

Merlin immediately opened his eyes and fumbled out of his bed. He hit the floor hard, red quilt spilling over the floor like split blood. Arthur stood up, gazing down at the clumsy male. Merlin had to admit, waking up to Arthur's voice in the morning was surprisingly something he wanted to get used to. Holding a hand to his head, Merlin yawned. Why had Arthur come to wake him up early? It wasn't even-

-In shock, Merlin gazed at the sunlight beaming through the small window.

"I overslept." He said bluntly.

"Observant as usual." Arthur replied back monotonously, voice smothered in sarcasm.

There was a silence. Merlin threw off his old shirt quickly, pulling his usual teal shirt over his head. There was just enough time for Arthur to acknowledge that Merlin had been topless, in which by that point the moment had passed. Heaving the brown jacket over his shoulders, Merlin stood opposite Arthur, waiting for orders.

Looking around, Arthur was slightly shocked by the state of the male's room. It was messy and untidy. He turned to Merlin and spoke, blue eyes frosting over with severity.

"You are to pack your belongings."

Confusion pelted Merlin in the face. The prince's words woke him up fully. Why was he to pack his stuff? Where was he going? Why couldn't he stay here?

"Why?"

Arthur was unable to look at Merlin's face. He walked down the steps to the main room, not answering. Merlin followed, demanding an answer with his assertive posture.

"These are the Physician chambers and as I am sure you are aware, you are not a physician."

Arthur paused and glanced at Merlin before continuing. He then raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"At least I _hope_ not, _god knows_ what kind of disasters you would brew."

"Then who is to live here?" Merlin asked obliviously.

"Merlin when I said this was the _Physician _chambers did that not inform you of who is to live here now?" The blonde replied mockingly.

It was clear who was inheriting the chambers; Edwin. Edwin was moving into the chambers and so Merlin had to leave his own room? That was hardly fair. Merlin had lived with Gaius, why couldn't he live with Edwin. It wouldn't be too bad. In fact, it would be fun; they were both sorcerers after all. The answer didn't need to be said aloud, but Merlin still said it.

"Edwin?"

Arthur's expression turned slightly sour.

"Yes. And for him to do so, you _must _move out." He snapped.

_'Gees', _thought Merlin,_ 'something's got Arthur wound up.'_

Wound up was not the word for it, it was more like jealousy. Arthur didn't want Merlin sharing chambers with Edwin. In fact, he was pleased Edwin had asked for privacy and that his father had agreed to it.

"Gaius never had a problem with me staying in the back room."

_'Gaius was like your father, Edwin is a completely different story.'_ Arthur grouchily thought to himself. It did not take long before he responded.

"Well Edwin _does_." Arthur retorted indolently. His blue orbs met the soft brown eyes of Merlin and his burning envy calmed slightly.

"He wishes to dorm alone. I am sure you understand he needs his peace and privacy," he paused and then chuckled.

"Something I know you could not possibly allow."

Ignoring the last remark, Merlin frowned. Edwin didn't want his company? Merlin had thought they were friends.

"Where am I to go?"

Arthur shrugged lightly, trying to act as if he was blasé about the whole thing. The truth was he wasn't. He had constantly been on his father's back, the annoying voice in his ear, asking that Merlin could receive a decent place to stay. So far, no progress had been made.

"Don't know yet. Perhaps the stocks; that's becoming a familiar place for you isn't it?" He teased.

The male beside him tuned back and scowled. He had been put in the stocks far too many times, all for Arthur's sake. Coughing in the awkward silence, Arthur slanted his lips to his left cheek, and patted Merlin hard on the shoulder.

"I'm _joking_ Merlin. We will find you accommodation tonight, there are plenty of places to stay in Camelot, someone will offer you refuge."

There was silence, Arthur extended the hand on Merlin's shoulder so it wrapped around tightly. He gazed at Merlin and pulled his eyebrows close.

"Well, I _think _they will. With you, you can never really tell." He admitted.

If it had been any other day, Merlin would have pretended he was amused or at least said something in return. However, he removed Arthur's arm and walked back toward his room. Gazing at his rejected arm, Arthur frowned and followed. Maybe he was being a bit of an arse, maybe he had to switch the tone over for a while? The thing was, he never could seem to balance it. One second he was constantly making sardonic comments, the next he was tense and reserved.

"What shall I do when I'm packed?" Merlin asked, beginning to show his belongings, which was very little, into a woven bag.

"Take your belongings to my room; leave them there whilst we find a place for you to stay. In my room are my clothes for tonight, get them ready for the banquet."

Merlin almost dropped the small cup he was holding; had he heard Arthur right? Arthur had said he was to leave his belongings in his room? He never extended courtesy of such to anyone. Shoving it to the back of his mind, Merlin focused on the last part of his words, which were even more confusing.

"Banquet?"

Arthur refrained from pacing around the room and caught the male's eyes. He sighed; Merlin was not going to like this, a banquet to celebrate Gaius' replacement.

"For the new Court Physician, you are to attend." He ordered, walking down the stairs towards the centre of the main room once more. There was smugness upon his face that Merlin could not yet identify.

Merlin continued packing upstairs, stirring it over. Why did Arthur sound so smug about this? What was he hiding? A vexed expression plastered his face. Banquet, now what happened at the last banquet he went too? Standing up, Merlin grimaced.'Hold on. Arthur made me wear that-'

-Reality hit him. He suddenly sprawled down the stairs in a frantic run. Arthur sharply turned his head round to Merlin. Pointing his finger at Arthur in despair, Merlin shook his head. His eyes were full of worry.

"I am NOT wearing that ridiculous hat again-"

Arthur chuckled, clamping a hand down on Merlin's shoulder, wrestling him from side to side playfully.

"Oh don't worry Merlin," he winked mischievously.

"I've got something _better_."

It took Merlin a few seconds to process what Arthur was saying. When he realised that there was a dark humour embedded beneath the words, he sighed. What did he have planned this time? He thought there couldn't have been anything worse than that hat. Their eyes collided, remaining fixated on each other. Smugness matched the smirk forming over Arthur's lips. There was a moment where Arthur laughed to himself, thinking about the banquet.

"Oh," he added, returning to a more serious note.

"I've been asked to prepare a speech for Edwin's success."

Merlin stood clueless, unsure why Arthur was telling what he had to do. Gazing at the male, Arthur rolled his eyes. Had he not made it clear enough? The tired servant closed his eyes for a second and replied.

"Thanks for filling me in on your jobs." He said insipidly, and rather pointlessly.

Arthur laughed.

"I'm not going to do it, _you are_."

Eyes wide, Merlin shook his head. Sometimes it was as if Arthur couldn't do anything but boss him around.

"You want me to write your speech?" There was clear annoyance in his voice.

Lifting his head, and pushing his lips together tighter to reveal a half-pout gesturing thoughts, Arthur tuned his eyes to the wooden door and thought it over for a second. Then, he turned fluently to Merlin.

"Yes I do."

"Surely that's your job." Merlin bit back on reflex. His words seem to astonish both of them.

"_My _job is to give _you_ my jobs," Arthur explained lightly, unable to hide his complacency.

"I can't write speeches seriously I'm really not-"

"-Just do it Merlin, and make it good." The prince retorted, making his way toward the door.

Merlin glowered at the back of Arthur's head and pouted in displeasure. He watched him stride closer to the door proudly, about to leave.

"There will come a day where you won't be able to boss me around." Merlin called stubbornly.

Arthur twisted his head behind, and grinned.

"_Mhmmm_."

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

It had taken Merlin a grand total of twenty three boring minutes to pack his belongings into a bag which he flung over his shoulder miserably. There wasn't really much he could pack. Most of his possessions were clothes. In fact, the books on the shelf weren't even his, they now belonged to Edwin. He had been tempted to use magic to pack his things rather than his bare hands, but with Arthur continuously entering his chambers to check on how he was doing, beckoning him to hurry up, meant magic was off-limits. Gazing around the empty room, Merlin sighed, sorrow riming over his navy eyes.

He had almost been unable to picture Gaius' face in his mind.

It had been a tough job, at first it was hazy, like it was there, but it was slipping away, as indeed the real Gaius was. But with the sunlight pouring through, the birds resonating from nearby trees, the room was full of Gaius. Sitting down on the wooden stool, Merlin shut his eyes, breathing deeply, inhaling the floral scent lingering in the air. It still smelt of medicine, of plants, and carefully filtered chemicals. It still smelt of Gaius, this stimulated vibrant memories in Merlin's mind, ones that were enhanced by the smell. At last the blurry picture had sharpened; define features standing out against the white background in his head.

Adjusting the bag on his shoulder, Merlin opened his eyes. Edwin was to move in now, and things were going to be different. The new court physician was to live here, and throw out any memories left of Gaius. Lugging his bag pathetically to the ground as its weight was hurting his back, Merlin stumbled toward the door. He hadn't seen Edwin since Gaius left. This worried him. He had expected the sorcerer to at least acknowledge him, wherever he was. From what Merlin knew, no-one had yet seen Edwin today. Confusion swallowed him; surely the new court physician would take his duties immediately?

Brushing the thoughts off irritably, Merlin took one last moment to appreciate the last memories of Gaius, encapsulating it within his mind, so he could always find it when it faded from Camelot. The chambers were cosy, comfortable, and full of charm. It was going to be a new start for Camelot, and for Merlin. If it was Gaius' destiny to leave, then Merlin had to accept that fate had chosen this destiny for a reason.

Then, reluctantly, Merlin shut the door behind him, and made his way to Arthur's room as he was ordered. Walking swiftly along the corridor, Merlin tried to remember what Arthur had asked him to do. Apart from having to write a speech, he knew there was something else. He had cleaned out the stables yesterday, he had packed his belongings, he had-

-Merlin came abruptly to a stop, finding himself awkwardly crashing into Gwen who had also been lost in thought. Their collision was clumsy. Merlin grabbed her by the arms not only to support himself but to keep his startled friend upright. The vase in Gwen's hands smashed on the floor. Merlin released his grip, and frowned sheepishly at the floor.

"Sorry Gwen." He said neatening the front of his hair.

Smiling softly at the young man, the beautiful woman sighed. How had she not seen Merlin coming? She had been too busy thinking about him rather then actually using her eyes to see he was locked on a collision course with her. She blinked her eyes, wanting to dispose of her thoughts. Kneeling down to the floor, Gwen began to gather up the pieces of the vase with her hands. Merlin crouched down beside her, pushing her hand away gently. Their eyes caught, an unusual shudder passed down Gwen's spine.

"I'll do it, you could hurt yourself." He stated lamely, averting his eyes rather nervously.

It wasn't just the fact that the pieces were sharp, he also insisted on cleaning it up because it was his fault after all, and; he could fix the vase in less than a second when she had gone, which meant he wouldn't have to clear it up anyway. When he gazed back at Gwen, he noticed she was looking at his back anxiously. Before he could explain, she spoke, eyes glistening with bewilderment.

"You're not leaving as well…_are you_?" She asked him, trying not to sound completely crushed by the thought of this ever happening.

Pursing his lips tightly together, Merlin shook his head slowly. It was obvious that something was troubling him. Gwen's face screamed concern as he spoke.

"Edwin wants Gaius' chambers, I'm moving out." He explained gruffly. He pretended to act like he wasn't bothered by this. But the truth was, he wasn't particularly overjoyed about being thrown out his room for Edwin's sake. Not that there was anything to dislike about Edwin, he was a good, respectable man.

"Where to?" Gwen insisted, the words left her mouth before she could process them.

Flattered by her concern, Merlin stood up in unison with Gwen. He gazed out at the beautiful garden of the castle for a moment. Then he turned back and shrugged, reminding Gwen of a young boy.

"I don't know yet."

"You could live with me if you wanted…" She paused in shock, realising what she had just said.

The young man beside her felt a smile flourish over his lips. Embarrassed, Gwen threw her eyes to the floor and spoke at a hundred miles per hour.

"Not that I want you to…live with me I mean only if you _wanted_… (she took a deep breath- why did such things flow from her mouth?) Not that you _would_ want to…I mean I was only-"

"-Thanks Gwen that would be great." Merlin cut her off, chuckling slightly at her foolish ranting.

Glancing up at him pleasantly surprised, she smiled and then replied. It was not hard to see she felt extremely uncomfortable and wanted to leave his presence so she could mentally beat herself up over the stupid things she said.

"See you later then."

His smile broadened as he watched her walk away. He should have know that a friend like Gwen would be able to help him in his time of need. That's what friends were for, helping each other and supporting each other. But maybe they were a little bit more than-

-Turning to the vase, Merlin held his hand out. Leaning over the Vase, Merlin quickly gazed around. No-one. Silence. Just what he needed. The shades of navy blue and sapphire morphed into ochre in a way that lulled the world around into a peaceful silence. He whispered in an alluring way.

"_Reconcilio_. "

Under the influence of his hand, the pieces of the broken vase swivelled miraculously in the air, glowing with a tinge of magenta. Moving his hand through the air in a circular pattern, Merlin gazed down at the faultlessly fixed vase in front of him. Grinning, he proudly turned on his heel, walking towards Arthur's room. Two seconds later, he turned back, picked up the vase and realised perhaps leaving it in the middle of the corridor was not his greatest plan.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Arthur ran his hands over the clothing on the table, scrutinising it to ensure Merlin had made a good enough job of it. As usual, he had found it was perfect, which brought a small glint of satisfaction to his wonderful blue eyes. Merlin stood by the table, hands clasped together in front of him. The silence became too inviting when he met Arthur's eyes, causing him to instantly speak.

"Your speech is ready and prepared." He said flicking his vision towards the window.

The weather did not look promising for this evening. The rain had already begun to fall, at a slow pace, but Merlin knew the heavens must have been outraged, for in the far distance, the land struggled to soak up the constant downpour. Glancing out the window, he studied the few villagers below, the ones that weren't so bothered by the rain.

"Good good." Arthur replied monotonously, adjusting the belt around his waist.

The blonde haired man walked over to his bed and sat on the quilt silently. His eyes cast over to his servant who stood motionless, watching the rain pour down. On cue, Merlin stopped people-watching and turned to Arthur. Nervously, he brushed a hand over his clothes. He was unsure how to tell Arthur this, because he knew he would never, and yes he meant never hear the end of it.

"I have found somewhere to stay, don't worry about finding me chambers." He attempted to sound casual, and he failed miserably.

Surprised, Arthur replied, unable to control his own curiosity.

"Have the stocks proclaimed their love for you then?"

Laughing lightly, Merlin revealed his irresistible smile, before responding.

"Gwen has offered me a place to stay."

Arthur stood up quickly, and leant against the bedpost. He pulled his lips into a dishevelled shape that spelt revealed one thing; amusement.

"Gwen?" He asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

When Merlin caught Arthur's blue eyes, he felt exposed and gazed away.

"Yes, my _friend _Gwen." Merlin snapped back, not realising how rapidly he had spoken.

"Ahhh, I _see_." The prince said humorously, chuckling to himself.

Oblivious to what was making Arthur laugh, Merlin naively stared at him in confusion. What was so funny? Was it something Merlin had said? Paranoid, the young magician narrowed his eyes, unable to bear the sense of unknown any longer.

"_What_?"

Placing a hand on Merlin's shoulder, Arthur spoke, voice drenched in amusement.

"You don't have to hide your feelings for Gwen Merlin. Its ok-"

Merlin staggered backwards in shock- _what?!_

"But I _don't_-"

Putting a finger to Merlin's lips, Arthur rolled his eyes and continued.

"You don't have to _lie _to me Merlin. It was _obvious _from the first time you two met." He said withdrawing his finger that had silenced the protesting Merlin.

Overwhelmed by perplexity, Merlin focused his eyes on the floor. Arthur thought he was in love with Gwen? That was impossible. Surely they were just friends. Though there were times where when she smiled it naturally was passed onto him like an uncontrollable notion of happiness. There were times when sparks would subtly fly across the air when their eyes met. But that didn't mean he was in love with her- did it? Maybe he was. He didn't know. He hadn't really thought about it, he usually took Gwen's presence for granted, appreciating her as a friend, and too busy saving Arthur's life to think about his own feelings.

The harder he thought about it, the more he found his cheeks were beginning to burn. No. He couldn't be. If he was, then why hadn't it ever occurred to him before? If he was in love then surely it would be known to him? Love couldn't be unknown….well maybe it could that was besides the point-

"The banquet is soon, go get ready." Arthur ordered, breaking Merlin from his deep thoughts.

Gazing up at Arthur, with a look doused in confusion, he frowned. Patting Merlin on the shoulder, noticing the change in his behaviour, he decided to taunt him further.

"I'm sure you'll be _delighted _to hear Gwen will be there."

Twisting his lips, Merlin scowled at the prince. He knew Arthur was never going to let it go, it was going to haunt him forever, as long as he lived in Camelot. Seeing as it was his destiny to protect Arthur, that was going to be a long time. Merlin tried to think of something to say, but he had nothing against Arthur. He was brilliant and this time he was one step ahead. Turning to leave, Merlin felt a hand drag him back.

"You're forgetting something." Arthur pointed over to the corner of the room smugly.

When Merlin's eyes cast over to where the prince was pointed, his navy eyes frosted over with controlled rage and annoyance. Pushing Merlin towards the corner, Arthur gestured towards the….interesting…item. Grabbing it gruffly, Merlin held it up in front of him, screwing his face up in disapproval. It was awful, terrible. Arthur sniggered to himself quietly, finding Merlin's horror comical; he had warned him.

Only one thought lingered in Merlin's mind. He expressed it bitterly aloud.

"I _think_ I preferred the hat."

* * *

Next time:

Leaning towards his servant's ear, Arthur spoke.

"Did I ever tell you, you're an _Idiot?"_" Merlin shuffled, biting his lip, unsure what to say. He knew he was in no position to answer back.

----

"I wouldn't be so sceptic Gwen, all of his talents are used for good; I assure you."

Looking at Merlin suspiciously, Gwen narrowed her eyes. After seeing what she had seen when he had cured Morgana, she was determined to prove her case, and she may have just found some proof.

"What do you mean by _talents_?" She quickly pried.

----

"What?" He asked.

"You don't dislike Arthur _really_. You just say that." She replied, smiling.

----

"This book should be here Merlin." He said, sternly.

Picking up on the polarised tone in the physician's voice, Merlin swallowed-hard. He then remembered how much information this book contained. It was never to be taken from the library. If anyone had seen him reading this book, he would be in deep trouble. Opening his mouth to explain, Merlin found that the man broke the silence first.

"Then again," He placed the book of records on the table and walked towards the wall by the bookshelf.

"Neither should this." Merlin's heart accelerated.

The magic book...

**What could be worse than the hat?**

**The magic book has been found but by who?!**

**What has Merlin done this time? Oooh so many questions lol.**

**Thankyou all for reading, I appreciate the feedback a lot.**

**Feedback would be brilliant (:**

**P****lease review if possible, like I said even a "love it" or "hate it" would be helpful, so I can see if what you think  
**

**Most likely Update will be tuesday or wednesday. lol.**

**Until next time!**

**Izzy**

* * *


	3. The Banquet Clown

Hey guys, as promised here is an update :)

I'm updating a little earlier than usual because I dont think I'll be able to update for about another week due to my exams and stuff =D

so I hope this makes up for it (:

Based on "A Remedy to Cure All Ills"

Parings:Merlin/Arthur, Merlin/Gwen, Morgana/Arthur

Disclaimer**: **I do not own Merlin, it belongs to the BBC.

Yeahh, I hope you guys like this chapter =D I've worked hard on it.

Remember, Merlin and Arthur- still kind of dislike each other, they're at the "oh he's not too bad but STILL" kind of stage :) lol. Just to clear up any questions you might be tempted ask in this chapter (:

Finally you get to see what is "worse" than the hat...or hopefully you think it is (: haha xD

Enjoy,

Let the magic begin...

* * *

A - B l a c k e n e d - C o r e 

**Analyst Produtions 2008**

A Merlin Fanfic

**All it takes to ruin the future, is for the destined one...**

**To become destined for nothing at all...**

* * *

**In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name; Merlin.**

****

C3

There was a clown staring into the mirror in Arthur's room. The crimson shirt they wore was tight around the chest, gold seams running down the front in patterns of flowers. At the top where it met the collar, the sleeves puffed out like they were inflated with excess air, creating the illusion his muscles were abnormally large. From there downwards, the material clung back to the clown's skin, all the way down to the hands. Spilling out the front of the shirt was a frilly layer of white cloth, fluffed up to the point where it looked over elaborate. The trousers were not too bad; they were the most ridiculous shade of purple the clown had ever seen, but at least they were not shaped in a deformed way. The bottoms of the trousers were turned up, revealing large, clumpy shoes that extended at least two times longer than the clown's feet.

Merlin stared at the clown and then realised there was no clown; it was his own reflection. He looked utterly ridiculous. Where did Arthur even_ find_ these stupid things? _Why_ was he keeping them? Where did he keep them? Merlin gazed at the speech he had written for Arthur, sitting on the table, and he scowled. He had a spent a long time doing Arthur's jobs. It was a good speech, and his reward had been to dress up like the court jester. It wasn't fair that Arthur escaped humiliation when he didn't even do the jobs he was assigned to do.

Merlin's navy eyes sparkled with ideas. Immediately, he shook them off. No. It was wrong, it was very wrong. It wasn't nice, _but_ it felt nice. A little altering of the wording wouldn't hurt anyone would it? Despite how much he was growing to like Arthur, he felt compelled to carry out this task. His conscience left him. Holding his hand out towards the speech, Merlin whispered, eyes flickering ochre.

"_Pertorqueo_."

The quill beside the parchment scribbled over the speech, reforming it. Mischievously, Merlin grinned to himself. Arthur stormed into the room, and as soon as he did the serious look on his face shattered to one of uncontrollable hilarity. The quill fell onto the table, lifeless; thankfully Arthur was focusing on Merlin. Grabbing the parchment from the desk, Arthur suppressed his laughter behind tightened lips.

"You look _ridiculous."_

Merlin sighed and cast another glance into the mirror. But when he saw the speech in Arthur's hands, his distress faded.

'_Pretty soon so will you.' _

****

o0o0o0o0o0o

The hall was crowded with people of nobility, conversing and laughing. The servants were lined around the sides of the room. Some of them, like Merlin and Gwen, were more engaged in the celebration. There were royal red flags draping from the metallic posts lined up on either side of the room. There were tables scattered across the hall, layered with glasses. For the first time all day, Edwin had made himself visible. The deformed physician was standing rather reserved, beside Uther who was sitting in his throne. Every now and then Edwin would exchange words when the King posed a question.

Merlin was still highly confused about the Gwen-scenario, and standing beside her dressed like a clown was not helping. She had tried not to laugh when she saw him walk into the room. He walked towards her and instantly her thoughts took over her mouth.

"Nice outfit." She said studying the ridiculous outfit.

Not replying, Merlin gazed down at the floor, wishing that the numerous pairs of eyes locked on him would dissipate away from him. He was tempted to turn himself invisible, but he hadn't ever tried it; it was likely to go wrong. Maybe though, if he was quiet and kept himself low-profile, it would be bearable. His worries were dispelled when he saw the sorcerer beside Uther. Curiosity overpowered him, where _had _Edwin been all day? He watched Gaius' replacement keeping what he said to a minimum, short and to the point. Nudging Gwen gently, he caught her glimmering chocolate eyes.

"You'd have thought that Edwin would have something to say. Look at him; he's like a shadow."

Merlin looked at his friend, who was sizing up the physician suspiciously. He saw the distrust smoulder though her, frosting over her eyes. Turning his attention to her, Merlin adjusted the incredibly annoying frills at the front of the shirt. He wondered how on earth Gwen was able to take him seriously. Somehow she did. Perhaps it was because she was a great friend to him-

"There's something funny about him." She muttered.

Glancing up at Edwin, Merlin met the man's eyes. Edwin nodded slowly at him, smiling with a secret locked behind his eyes. Merlin returned the smile, comforted that he was no longer alone. There was someone who he could share his magic with, someone who understood him. Averting his eyes, his smile widened.

"I wouldn't be so sceptic Gwen, all of his talents are used for good; I assure you."

Looking at Merlin suspiciously, Gwen narrowed her eyes. After seeing what she had seen when he had cured Morgana, she was determined to prove her case, and she may have just found some proof.

"What do you mean by _talents_?" She quickly pried.

__

Shoot.

Shrugging casually, Merlin turned to face her and smiled.

"His _medicine_ talents, what else?" He asked rather sharply, trying to hide his apprehension.

Gwen dropped her interest and nodded, relieving Merlin. That had been close. As a fellow sorcerer, he had made a promise to keep Edwin's secret safe, as Edwin would for Merlin. A silence hung over the pair of them, where both of them seemed to dwell on the tense moment beforehand. Neither spoke. Shifting his eyes to the blonde-haired prince, Merlin observed. It was easy to watch Arthur; his authority seemed to radiate hope.

Arthur was conversing with Morgana, whose beauty could not be denied. Her dark hair fell over her shoulders, filling her complexion. It was not hard to miss that Arthur was slightly captivated by her presence. Merlin leant towards Gwen, breaking the tension.

"It seems that Morgana and Arthur are having a_ calm_ conversation."

At that precise moment, Arthur's expression changed to one of arrogance, he said something and Morgana fierily snapped back. The prince took a step to his left, beginning to talk to someone else; Morgana glowered and turned on her heel to stand beside Uther. Gwen sighed and looked at her friend.

"Well they _were_." She corrected, smiling at the pair who occasionally drew their eyes back over to one another, hoping to have some effect on the other's composure.

The King stood, and as he did, the whole hall fell into silence. He gazed at his son who unravelled the parchment in his hand, standing in the middle of the room. Merlin now began to feel a little guilty. He had no idea what the quill had done to it; he had just ordered it to do something, anything to get the prince back. Biting his lip, Merlin forced a smile at Gwen. Arthur gazed at the parchment in confusion and lifted his eyes to Merlin, as if to say "is this right?" Merlin nodded assertively, when Arthur gazed back down at the page, he smiled to himself.

_'Let the magic begin.'_

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Clearing his throat, Arthur spoke boldly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight we are here to celebrate the wonderful start of the wonderful New Court Physician Edwin Muirden and welcome him to the wonderful family of Camelot….(pausing for a second, Arthur gazed harder and the parchment doubtfully.) wonderful?"

There was a silence, in which Arthur gazed up at the dozens of eyes locked onto him. Awkwardly, he buried his face back into the paper, reading the next line. An expression of deep confusion spread over his face. Merlin swallowed-hard. Perhaps this wasn't the best idea ever. He had no idea what the quill had written, he had just summoned it to do something to the speech. Now he wondered what exactly it had done. Nonetheless, the confusion on Arthur's face did make Merlin chuckle to himself.

"Why are you laughing?" Gwen asked turning her attention to the clown beside her.

Merlin's face fell to a neutral expression. Suppressing a laugh, Merlin shrugged and smiled at Gwen softly, not able to elaborate with words. Before she could pry, Arthur continued, voice wavering between uncertainty and anger.

"Tonight we are going to…" He lifted his eyes from the parchment and pursed his lips tightly together.

"To…"

His sapphire eyes darted towards Merlin quickly and then back at the paper. _What _planet was Merlin on when he wrote this? It didn't make sense. It was awful. The worst speech Arthur had ever seen. In fact, it was so bad he was convinced he could have done a better job of it. Eyes around the hall were glued on the young Pendragon, all awaiting Arthur's next words with eagerness. Resting a hand on the wooden table behind him, Arthur nodded slowly; an odd expression swathed over his face. Now was definitely not the best time to be speechless.

"_Poor_ Arthur; Looks like he's tongue-tied." Morgana muttered to Uther in amusement, mainly to herself.

Uther pretended not to hear her, aware of the recent tension between his son and his ward. Despite being far from Morgana, in the silence, Arthur heard her voice and shot a glower at her. She tilted her head to the side mockingly, aggravating him further with a small smirk. Scowling, Arthur gazed at the beautiful woman heatedly. She was deliberately trying to wind him up, trying to heighten humiliation. It took him a few seconds of thinking clearly to realise she wasn't the one he should be targeting. Morgana didn't write the speech for him. Morgana was just mocking him. It was _Merlin_ who had-

-Sharply Arthur's eyes twisted toward the clown standing beside Gwen. _Merlin. _He was to blame for this. Arthur's blue eyes were full of a new hue, a deeper tone of blue; it was electric, and rimed with a lucidly livid aura. Perhaps Merlin had done this on purpose? Dwelling on the thought, Arthur studied the clown. He wouldn't have _dared-_ would he? Arthur frowned. With Merlin, you could never really know what he would do. He was unpredictable.

When Merlin caught the brilliant eyes of the young prince, he shuddered; they were not so brilliant right now. In fact they seemed to remind him of a restless ocean, waves heightening and roaring, towering over him. Thoughts rushed over him. Could what the quill wrote have been _that _bad? Maybe he shouldn't have done it. He should have just done what Arthur had wanted him to. Something changed in Merlin's eyes, they darkened. _No._ It _was _fair. Arthur may have been of royal blood, but that didn't mean he could get away with making Merlin wear the ridiculous clown costume. He looked at the frills on his shirt and his worries calmed. But when he looked at Arthur, he did the opposite.

"Excuse me one moment." Arthur said, turning to his father politely.

There was something in his voice that told Merlin; this was the first warning. The initial reaction. Scrunching the parchment in his fist, Arthur casually walked two steps closer to Merlin. Merlin refused to gaze at the handsome boy's eyes. From a distance they had been toiling like water in an intense gale yet they burnished like a firestorm; he dreaded to think how they would look now. They would probably fiery enough to send the castle down in flames and restive enough to drown him. Leaning towards his servant's ear, Arthur spoke.

"Did I ever tell you, you're an _Idiot?"_" Merlin shuffled, biting his lip, unsure what to say. He knew he was in no position to answer back.

Navy eyes met the crystal orbs of the prince; it happened. The ice in Merlin's eyes polarised against the raging fire in Arthur's. The restless ocean in Arthur's eyes poured over the ruthless avalanche in Merlin's eyes. An inferno of irritation was released between them. Neither moved, neither spoke. The gaze deepened. It became tense. The oceans in Arthur's eyes smothered over Merlin, he choked on the overwhelming feeling that became deep enough to swim in. Arthur felt the ice of the servant's eyes become a fluent blizzard, persistently biting at him. Merlin tried extremely hard not to start an argument, holding his tongue back from beginning a bicker. He swallowed-hard and averted his vision. The tension alleviated. The ice in Merlin's eyes began to melt, the fires dying down in Arthur's.

"_This," _Opening his fist, Arthur gestured down towards the crumpled parchment, clearly unimpressed.

_"_Doesn't even _make sense_ Merlin_."_ Arthur added, his lips almost touching Merlin's ear.

"It was your job to write the speech. You should have done it." Merlin snapped irritably in the prince's ear. A match ignited the tension once more.

Gwen gazed at the pair. How blind were they? Merlin stated that he wasn't fond of Arthur, as did Arthur about Merlin. But it was obvious some kind of bond had formed between them, if not a bond at least a small friendship. How immune they were to that, she did not know. She hoped the two of them would come to their senses soon, for it was evident that they needed each other. In ways she didn't understand, they were like two sides of the same coin.

Arthur rolled his eyes. He had nothing to say because he knew that Merlin was right, he could not admit that aloud though. His servant was so opinionated, so passionate about things he believed in; he never ceased to speak his mind. Arthur's breath on Merlin's ear was increasingly distracting yet also it was so-

"We'll talk about this _later_." The prince concluded, stepping away from his servant.

Before he turned away to address the hall, Merlin could have sworn a miniscule smile slipped over the prince's lips. Confusion pelted him in face- smile? Why was he smiling? Surely Arthur detested him for being an "idiot" and "useless"? It wasn't like he had chosen Merlin to work for him; it was Uther who had made the request.

Merlin gazed at Gwen beside him who gave him a knowing look.

"What?" He asked.

"You don't dislike Arthur _really_. You just say that." She replied, smiling.

Merlin said nothing, because he knew that this was correct. Arthur wasn't that bad. He was unbearable at times and arrogant as well. But he fought for righteousness, he fought for his people. He fought for the kingdom and went in heart first, loyal to his promises. He was courageous and dedicated. Silence still occupied the hall. Pivoting on his heel, Arthur walked to the centre of the room, throwing the parchment on the floor. Merlin watched as Arthur 'accidentally' walked over the speech toward the table where he picked up his silver goblet. The sight of Arthur treading over his day's work stirred Merlin's annoyance. Containing himself, Merlin sighed. It _was_ his own fault; he shouldn't have enchanted it, no matter how much satisfaction it brought.

For reasons he didn't understand, Merlin chuckled watching the prince fondly. Holding his silver goblet in the air, Arthur spoke. He turned to Edwin and bowed his head for a second; Edwin did the same in return. Uther stood alongside Morgana, goblets raised.

"I propose a toast, to welcome Edwin into Camelot and to our kingdom. Our new Court Physician; may you bask in our refuge and may the years be good to you."

In unison, the people of nobility drank. Merlin and Gwen stood together, without goblets like many of the servants dotted around the hall. Merlin cast his vision to Gwen who was eyeing Edwin suspiciously, scrutinising him like he was a criminal under high surveillance. Merlin gazed over at the deformed physician, who seemed to have a charm about him that captivated all around him. When he spoke little, people would ask him questions intrigued, and when he spoke too much, people were still fascinated. Gwen didn't understand Edwin, Merlin did.

"Why are you looking at him like he's done wrong?" He asked his friend in Edwin's defence.

Shaking her head slowly, Gwen glanced up at Merlin doubtfully.

"I don't _trust_ him-"

Merlin turned to Gwen.

"-but Gwen he saved Morgan's _life_." He replied gently, unfamiliar with the feeling of protection.

As a fellow sorcerer, he had a responsibility to protect Edwin. He had to eliminate all suspicion, or he could get caught. It seemed this statement pacified the woman, thoughts of the past events uncomforting her. Morgana had been gravely ill, Gaius unable to cure her. It was Edwin who had saved her life, and healed her.

"I know he has done no wrong." She admitted.

She averted her eyes away from the new court Physician, but Merlin watched her flicker back three or four times before dropping the thought. The candlelight beside them brought out the woman's features, creating the illusion her skin was glowing. Merlin tried to shake this thought off but the conversation with Arthur flooded back to him. Her dark brown eyes were absorbing the light, sparkling sympathetically. A smile turned up from the young man's lips. Gwen turned to him.

"Do I have something on my face?" She asked subconsciously, bringing a hand up to her cheek.

"No, _no_." Merlin said, shifting his vision away quickly, laughing sheepishly.

"I was…"

For the first time tonight, Merlin's eyes found Edwin's. His words trailed off. The deep eyes emitted friendship, and magic that only Merlin could detect. It said one thing; you are not alone. It comforted Merlin, to know there was someone else like him. Edwin bowed his head kindly across the hall at Merlin. In return, Merlin grinned, relief swallowing him. Things were going to different now. He didn't have to keep his powers to just himself, he could _use _them. And with the book that Gaius had give him it meant that he could try all sorts of new-

-Merlin froze in horror, eyes wide. The book. The magic book. Merlin had left the book- the _extremelyimportant magicbook thathehadpromised tokeepsafe_- in the chambers. How could have been so stupid? Stupid didn't even come close. It was irresponsible. What if someone had found it? He hadn't left it in the most secure of places either. The thought of a servant or a guard finding the magic book haunted him. It would be the death of him. Panic enshrouded him. Gazing at Gwen, who picked up his fear, he spoke.

"I'll be right back." He sounded flustered.

Before she could question, Merlin subtly left the hall, ambling down the corridor. Arthur turned from his father on cue, expecting to meet Merlin's captivating eyes on the other side of the room. But his servant was gone. Narrowing his eyes, he stared at the emptiness beside Gwen, confused. Instantly, he paced over to Gwen, adjusting the golden crown on his head proudly.

"Where's Merlin?" He asked her, studying the hall, searching for the young man.

Gwen could have sworn he looked slightly _worried_. She shrugged with a sigh and held her hands in front of her, continuing to absorb his unusual concern.

"I don't know." She said.

Arthur frowned. Why would Merlin leave? Maybe it was his fault. Maybe he shouldn't have been so harsh on Merlin, making him wear that ridiculous costume. It was only a joke. Before he could investigate; Morgana seized his attention, conversing with himself and Gwen. Three minutes later, Edwin escaped the banquet, in the same direction as Merlin. He weaved through the bodies of guests, like a ghost, unseen. It was if he was_ invisible_…

****

o0o0o0o0o0o

Merlin had managed to slip out of the banquet almost seamlessly as soon as he had remembered his foolish mistake. One thing he knew for sure, it was a mistake he could not make again. Darkness had swallowed Camelot. The night was faintly blanched by the presence of burnishing stars and flame-light. However, it was not enough light to dispose of the shadows that were dancing on the walls, and creeping behind those who walked alone.

He reached a wooden door, and scanned the area quickly, to certify that no-one was around. The last thing he wanted to happen was something to catch him using magic to rescue a magic book. He winced at the thought of the painful punishment it would befall. There was an abrupt colour change in his iris, his hand gently against the door knob.

"Dissero…" The door swung open with a creaky groan.

Walking into the room, Merlin's eyes dissected the area. Edwin had not unpacked yet. The only thing that was unpacked was the peculiar wooden box, full of beetles that he used to cure Morgana with. Withdrawing his eyes from the box, Merlin gazed over at the bookshelf; there was nothing new. Then to his relief, he saw it. The crimson quilt, dangling off the table, concealing the magic book. Merlin frantically uncovered the red quilt at the untouched table. There was nothing there. His eyes stared at the red quilt, where the book once had been.

He threw the quilt off the table and began searching frantically. Had someone found it? No. Surely they would have consulted Uther by now? It would be the end of him and surely Gaius if he ever returned. He would be sentenced to death. What if someone had found it who wished to use magic for themselves?

Under the table; nothing. On the shelves; nothing. By the bench, nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. By the windows; nothing. Beside the door, nothing. In his old room, nothing. The drawers, nothing. The boxes, nothing. Under the bed, nothing. Nothing. Nothing; nothing.

Merlin's heart accelerated. He tugged at his hair in horror, pacing up and down the room stressfully. How he have been_ stupid_ enough to leave the magic book? It was his responsibility and Gaius had trusted him with it. He needed Gaius. If Gaius was here then maybe he wouldn't have moved out. If Gaius was here he would still be slightly organised, he wouldn't have overslept. If Gaius was here he would know the book was safe. If Gaius was here he wouldn't be distracted and distant, he would be-

A book in the corner of the room caught his eye. It was not the magic book, but nonetheless it captivated Merlin. He crouched down to it, examining it's dusty cover. A red ribbon around it's middle had been cut open. It was not hard to recognise the book. It was the book of records. The book containing everything and everyone, anything and anyone. Merlin's eyes turned ochre, images flashing through his head. Gaius had been reading this book yesterday morning, when he had stumbled down the stairs. He hadn't slept all night either if he recalled correctly.

Flinging the book into his arms, Merlin hauled the heavy book onto the table. The dust dispersed, latching onto his black hair. Gaius always had a reason for everything. If he had been looking through the book all night, there had to be reason for it. The whereabouts of the extremely important magic book slipped to the back of his mind; the book of records absorbed his full attention.

The bone of the book was engraved with thin gold lines, emphasizing its worth. When Merlin opened the book, he found that there was page folded down intentionally half way through. Skimming his fingers over the paper, Merlin read the title on the page that had been folded down; Dark Sorcerers.

Nimueh.

Her name was no surprise to Merlin. His eyes wavered further down the page, examining the long list of names. Before he came to the third name a hand slammed down onto the page. Falling backwards in shock, Merlin gazed up to see Edwin leaning over the book, clamping it shut quickly. Standing up whilst composing himself, Merlin stared at the deformed physician in confusion. He hadn't seen Edwin enter the room, he hadn't even heard him. How had he escaped Merlin's senses like that?

Merlin held his tongue, realising he was no position to ask questions when he was the one imposing in Edwin's chambers. Pulling the book of records to his chest, Edwin glanced down at it then back at Merlin warily.

"This book should not be here Merlin." He said, sternly.

Picking up on the polarised tone in the physician's voice, Merlin swallowed-hard. He then remembered how much information this book contained. It was never to be taken from the library. If anyone but Edwin had seen him reading this book, he would be in deep trouble. Opening his mouth to explain, Merlin found that Edwin broke the silence first.

"Then again," He placed the book of records on the table and walked towards the wall by the bookshelf.

"Neither should this." He pulled out the magic book.

The cold tone of Edwin had faded away, into one of care. A smile spread over Merlin's lips in relief. The book was safe, Edwin had found it first. Rushing over to Edwin, Merlin reached out for the book. However, Edwin held a hand up defensively and raised his eyebrow.

"I suppose this is the reason you're in my chambers?" He asked softly, not taking his deep brown eyes off the young magician.

Releasing a sigh, Merlin nodded.

"Sorry I was just-"

"-I am sorry for moving you out of your chambers Merlin." Edwin spoke sincerely.

Merlin watched him in awe; one second Edwin was beside him, the next he was suddenly by the wooden bench, tracing patterns only one of magic would know how to weave in the air flawlessly. Trying to hide his delight at the thought of there being someone else like him, Merlin averted his eyes to the ground. By the time two seconds had passed, he was unable to keep his eyes on the floor.

"How else was I to make this look less suspicious? Two sorcerer's in the same chambers," his expression moved into one of amusement.

"Would be risky."

He understood exactly what Edwin was saying. He should have thought of this himself. Two magicians in the same room, both wanting to practise magic, both relieved to have someone of their kind around. It would probably be havoc; spells would be conjured so freely that if someone did walk in, it would be the end of it. Lifting his hand, Edwin wordlessly and effortlessly levitated the book of records, moving it to the wooden bench. Merlin followed it toward Edwin, in wonder.

Edwin was strong; there was no doubt about that, and Merlin wanted to learn the things he had just done. He wanted to be as strong as the physician. He wanted to practise his magic with someone who knew how to help him shape it and develop it. Narrowing his eyes with a smile, Merlin spoke.

"You will use this room to practise magic?"

Edwin placed the magic book in his hands on top of the book of records and smiled at the young sorcerer.

"No-one is permitted in here, unless I am needed for emergencies." He said watching Merlin's actions carefully.

Merlin looked around the empty room, and had to agree, it was a pretty good place to practise. If only he had been allowed to keep the room, maybe he could have used it. Running his fingers fondly over the wooden table, Merlin frowned. Whatever the room was going to be used for, it still lacked one thing; Gaius.

Sensing Merlin's sadness, Edwin gazed at the magic book, then back at the troubled boy. A mischievous element glinted through his dark eyes, emanating evil that Merlin was too naïve to register.

"Merlin, you need privacy, secrecy for your powers." Edwin began, walking towards him.

"You need somewhere to develop your gift and _nurture_ it."

Merlin nodded, that was true. He couldn't practise magic whilst in the presence of Gwen, or her father. He remembered the trouble using magic in her house had gotten him into last time. Lifting his navy eyes to meet the physician, Merlin smiled weakly.

"Meet me here tomorrow evening. We shall practise magic and I will teach you new things."

An uncontrollable smile swept over Merlin's lips. Once again he reached for the book but Edwin pushed it out of his grasp.

"It'll be safe here with me." He ensured, levitating it silently to the book shelf.

Nodding, Merlin's smile grew, he was unable to speak. He didn't know what to say. He still couldn't believe he had found someone like him. Someone who had magic. Tomorrow he was going to be able to learn new magic and practise it. This was a whole new experience for Merlin. He was going to be able to use magic, with someone who shared his gift. Turning from Edwin, Merlin made his way out the door; he was out of sight in a few seconds. If Merlin had gazed back he would have seen the vindictive smirk that smothered Edwin's deformed face. More importantly, if Merlin had opened the book of records a little earlier, he also would have seen the fourth surname on the list; Muirden.

Muirden.

* * *

Next time

"It is not my job to play lookout for those who are out of the protection zone of Camelot." The dragon then said, in a tone far more bitter than Merlin had anticipated.

In fact, it seemed to be drenched with so much distaste, Merlin shuddered. What had Gaius done to ever offend the Dragon? Gaius had been the Court Physician; he had no reason to be disliked by the Dragon. They hadn't even met. Stubbornly the boy turned away, prepared to walk off. The Dragon's cold breath caressed his back, the tip of its nose gently nudging him.

"If you will not tell me," Merlin spun around, eyes drenched in an inferno of determination so strong, it burnt out every last possible resisting argument.

"Then I shall go and find him."

-----

"Magic is indeed a man's greatest weapon." The Physician met Merlin's bewildered eyes and he immediately realised he'd said the wrong thing.

"But also it is man's greatest…_healer_."

-----

"If this was a real battle you would be _dead," _Arthur paused, and then chuckled, raising an eyebrow as he tallied up the amount of times he had disarmed his opponent.

"For the _fiftieth time." _

Meeting Arthur's eyes, Merlin nodded cheerfully.

"Fifty is a…_reasonable _number."

-----

"I hope you will not continue to _abuse_ your gift Merlin." Edwin said, in a tone of sorrow.

**oooh if only Merlin had managed to get to the fourth name! haha. Yeah, I am using a lot of dramatic irony in this story :P**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the read, hopefully it was ok... :P I only skimmed through it quickly before posting cause I wrote this a while ago and was pretty sure there were no major errors.**

**oh yeah, just so you know the part where it's like italic words all mushed up together: "extremelyimportantbookthathepromisedtokeepsafe." That bit. It's meant to be like that (:**

**I'm experimenting with some ideas, that was meant to show the sudden outpour of horror, and how he was so anxious the words just whizzed round his mind :D**

**lol**

**Hope to update soon, with exams that may not be possible, i'll try though :D**

**Thank you SO MUCH for reading (:**

**Feeback much appreciated, even a "love it or hate it" :)**

**Until next time**

**izzy.**

**PS- MERLIN FINALE this week...excited? :D**


	4. Humour me

Hey all, OMG the finale of Merlin!! Wasn't it great (: I'd be interested to hear your thoughts on it :P

Bring on Series 2 :D haha.

I'm updating early again, which is very unsual for me :P lol. I thought it would be a good time to update (: so I decided to. lol.

Based on "A Remedy to Cure All Ills"

Parings:Merlin/Arthur, Merlin/Gwen, Morgana/Arthur

Disclaimer**: **I do not own Merlin, it belongs to the BBC.

I really hope you like this chapter :D I've worked mega hard on it (:

Enjoy,

Let the magic begin...

* * *

A - B l a c k e n e d - C o r e 

**Analyst Produtions 2008**

A Merlin Fanfic

**All it takes to ruin the future, is for the destined one...**

**To become destined for nothing at all...**

* * *

**In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name; Merlin.**

**C4**

By the time Merlin had completed all of his jobs, it had hit the peak of the afternoon. Merlin had thankfully been awoken on time, with help from his friend Gwen. Smiling softly, the young man brushed a strand of black hair from his eyes. It had been nice, being able to feel slightly at home again. The night Gaius left had left him full of anguish and solitude, it was horrible. But last night, the presence of his good friend and her father comforted him. His mind was still drenched in confusion, about where exactly he felt he stood with Gwen. Uncertainty was misting over the answer, which he could not yet grasp.

It was infuriating,_ worse_ than infuriating. He wished Arthur had never mentioned it yesterday, because now he had, it seemed all Merlin was good at was standing clueless, drifting into debate with his mind. Speaking of the young, handsome prince, Merlin had only seen Arthur twice throughout the day, for he had gone hunting with his father. The thought of hunting the innocent creatures of the forest slightly sickened Merlin. It wasn't that he was a "girl" about it, as he was sure Arthur would have expressed it, it was the fact that they had done no harm. The animals were not guilty of any crime, only being in the wrong place at the wrong time, unlucky.

The young man was standing in the grounds of Camelot castle, gazing into the distance. This had become an hourly routine. It was time to think about someone who had taught him everything, and time to respect the man. How far had Gaius gotten today? What kind of things had he seen? Had he met any new companions? Did he miss Merlin? Perhaps he would go to Ealdor and live beside Merlin's mother. What the future had in store for Gaius was unclear, this worried him greatly. Gaius had taken him in, he had been like a father to Merlin. Losing a father figure so suddenly was hard to cope with. Camelot was rich with marvellous, brilliant people, but it had lost one of its oldest hearts, one of its oldest melodies; Gaius. The atmosphere was different, Merlin could no longer confide in the Court Physician for help, for he was no longer there.

Frowning, Merlin turned his head away, and strode towards the castle dungeons. His eyes were full of anxiety, and deep upset. The way to the Dragon was dark and dismal, but it always held such a great aura of prophecy and legends, it always sent butterflies through Merlin's stomach. It sparked off memories of the old ages, and the day when Dragons were free. Holding a flame-lit torch in front of him, Merlin listened to the intriguing resonance of his own footsteps along the path downwards. The flame painted patterns on his skin, enhancing his complexion. His navy eyes shimmered in the flame light, not one inch of his eyes concealed his emotions, they radiated his worries.

Merlin reached the mouth of the underground cave. It stretched for what seemed endless miles, and miles. It towered upwards with magnificent stalagmites and stalactites dominating the landscape. The rock was ancient and full of stories it would never reveal unless forced to break. Merlin often wondered how big this area actually was, for the chained beast always seemed to be out of sight. Darkness smothered the inside of the cave; the Dragon was nowhere to be seen.

"Hello," Merlin called, his voice echoed through the cave.

Peering in all directions, the young man awaited a response. There was none. Breathing deeply, Merlin inched closer to the edge, leaning out.

"It's me, Merlin."

In a matter of seconds, the sound of colossal wings filled the empty air, creating a gust of wind. A miraculous creature emerged from the darkness, stretching its wings majestically before tugging them into its side like a bird, perching on the rock opposite Merlin. The golden iridescent scales of the creature reflected the flame-light hypnotically. The large eyes of the creature were aged, crammed with awareness and wisdom beyond human. It was a dragon, the last dragon.

A creature of honour and loyalty, chained beneath the castle, kept hidden away from daylight. If Merlin had a say in the way Camelot was run, he would strongly oppose to the treatment of the mythical creature, royal and majestic. It was no way to treat an ancestor of the Gods, a source of beauty and power. Merlin gazed at the silver chain attached to the ankle of the Dragon. He said nothing. It seemed that the creature didn't have to say a word; its poise could not be tainted. The Dragon had noticed him staring, but also remained silent.

It was Merlin who spoke first, through tense vocal chords, voice trembling.

"I'm worried about Gaius." He said truthfully, and as soon as he said it, the emotions bottling up inside him for the whole day poured out effortlessly. He paced around the small area of rock, flame clutched tightly in his hands. The Dragon narrowed its eyes at this name and listened intently.

"I know I shouldn't worry but I do. I can't help thinking that something bad could have happened to him. I can't help thinking about how small he is in comparison to what lies in the forests, and how weak he is with his age. I find myself constantly wondering whether he's still alive-"

"-It is not your _destiny_ to protect Gaius Merlin. It is your destiny to protect Arthur." The Dragon interrupted wisely, leaning towards the troubled boy.

Pausing, Merlin came to a stop and sighed. He had heard this several times now and it was clear it was going to be continuously drilled into his brain. Arthur needed him, he needed Arthur. It was his duty to protect Arthur from enemies more vindictive than he could handle and to consolidate peace in Camelot. They were like_ two sides of the same coin_. He gritted his teeth tight. He _knew_ this. Navy eyes glimmering in the firelight, Merlin caught the Dragon in an intense stare, and replied.

"This has _nothing_ to do with my destiny. I _accept_ my destiny, it can not be changed. But this is to do with how I feel in my heart and my family-"

The Dragon lifted its head, perched proudly, towering over the boy.

"-Feelings are the core of all trouble, and of all danger. You must learn to cast aside what you feel and focus on what you know."

A few seconds later, Merlin snapped back fiercely, eyes sparkling with passion for his opinion.

"You expect me to put my destiny before my family, my friends?"

His tone was questioning but the Dragon took it as a statement of truth.

Silence.

At this moment, all the dignity Merlin had seen in the Dragon dimmed. The creature sat knowingly, with pride. It did not respond. It stared intensely at the boy, as if he expected him to know the answer. Merlin's eyes watered, his vision blurred. Was this the kind of life a destiny of his brought? He would never put his destiny before the ones he loved. He would never fulfil his destiny without those who were close to him. He needed them he-

"To fulfil your destiny, many will die in your name Merlin. It is the way it is." The Dragon murmured softly.

Merlin swallowed-hard and placed a hand to his forehead. Would anyone be able to understand how he was feeling right now? He had expected the Dragon to be sympathetic and at least comfort. But there was something about the subject of Gaius that had unnerved the Dragon. Although Merlin sensed this, he put it to the back of his mind, not wanting to raise tension. Desperately, the young man turned to the Dragon and frowned. He thought about the Dragon's words. Eyes wide, he tensed. Was the Dragon suggesting Gaius was-?

"All I want to know is that he is safe. That is all I ask of you." He pleaded, as if he expected this to be little to ask for.

The Dragon chuckled and shook its head. Bending its neck towards Merlin, the face of the Dragon loomed close to Merlin, staring at the boy directly in each mesmerising navy eye. Merlin recognised the chuckle as an act of ridicule and adjusted the grip on the flame torch angrily.

"It is not my job to play _lookout_ for those who are out of the protection zone of Camelot." The dragon then said, in a tone far more bitter than Merlin had anticipated.

In fact, it seemed to be drenched with so much distaste, Merlin shuddered. What had Gaius done to ever offend the Dragon? Gaius had been the Court Physician; he had no reason to be disliked by the Dragon. They hadn't even met. Stubbornly the boy turned away, prepared to walk off. The Dragon's cold breath caressed his back, the tip of its nose gently nudging him.

"If you will not tell me," Merlin spun around, eyes drenched in an inferno of determination so strong, it burnt out every last possible resisting argument.

"Then I shall go and find him."

There was a pause; the Dragon looked into the boy's eyes testing the declaration. Right then, he knew Merlin was not lying. In fact, so much truth lay within the eyes it worried him. If Merlin left Camelot, Arthur would be defenceless and in great trouble. It would interfere with his destiny and could change the course of the future events. Shutting his eyes for a split second, the Dragon shuffled uncomfortably in its place. Then opening its eyes slowly, it turned to Merlin and spoke gently.

"Gaius is as safe as he was in Camelot. No harm has come to him, and I am sure none will."

The fire in Merlin's eyes was washed away by the relief enveloping around him. Nodding gratefully, Merlin forced a small smile and held a hand up at an attempt to show a resolute goodbye.

"Thank you, _dracon_."

The Dragon bowed its head in return, proud of the resonating sound of Mother Nature's language. It spread its wings, hovering above the rock.

"I long to see the day you learn my name, and speak it."

With that, the Dragon flew off, into the distance of the darkened cave. Merlin took another two seconds to embrace the notion that Gaius was safe, before turning on his heel and departing from the creature's presence. He strode out of the dungeons and onto the training grounds of the castle- bad move. A familiar voice spoke.

"Ahh Merlin, _right on time_,"

Suddenly, a silver blade was at his back, a worn sword thrown at his feet.

"I need some blade practise."

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

The worn sword's potential had been diminished over time at a steady rate. However, when it fell into Merlin's hands, all of its dignity and grace had fallen. It was just a heap of metal, being carelessly thrown around in the air. There was no technique; there was no poise or no tactic. It was just Merlin lugging the blade foolishly around to protect himself from Arthur's attack. The young sorcerer seemed to believe he had improved vastly since the beginning of the training session. This was not the case.

With one effortless twist of the wrist, Arthur's blade savagely crashed onto the worn sword, sending it sprawling a few metres to Merlin left. Merlin's eyes widened, lucky for him, his quick eyes indicated Arthur had hit the sword with so much force it was going to continue hurdling at him. Dugging frantically, Merlin dived to the ground for the worn sword. A foot trod softly on his hand, refraining him from doing so, a blade on his back. Groaning, Merlin pushed his head into the grass. This had been the one time he thought he had almost been a worthy match for Arthur.

The young prince rolled his eyes throwing his blade onto the floor in annoyance. He paced a few steps away then turned back to Merlin to meet the mesmerising blue eyes.

"Merlin I am _never_ going to get better with you." He admitted harshly, watching the sorcerer stumble up to his feet, picking up the sword with a lumbering hand.

Arthur watched and frowned. He was hopeless. Merlin with a blade was a nightmare; a nightmare he wished would never come true. The truth was, Merlin was worse than awful. In fact, he was worse than anyone Arthur had ever had the inconvenience to fight. Fighting his servant was not improving his skills; it was merely making him frustrated. How could he practise and be successful at this rate? Picking up his sword, Arthur spun the sword with his wrist, gazing at Merlin. He tired to convince himself that this was an attempt at combat practise, not a way to vent out emotions.

Though the navy eyes of Merlin continued to captivate him, and continued to confuse him. This made it even harder to believe he was fighting in reality. Brushing the thoughts aside, Arthur ran a finger down his blade, waiting for Merlin to prepare himself.

"If this was a real battle you would be dead," Arthur paused, and then chuckled, raising an eyebrow as he tallied up the amount of times he had disarmed his opponent.

"For the_ fiftieth_ time."

Fiftieth? It had definitely not been the fiftieth time in the space of an hour Arthur had "killed" him. That was almost a win a minute. Twisting his lip in disappointment at this thought Merlin sighed. Surely he wasn't _that awful_? He had tripped Arthur up once; but then that had been Arthur's fault, a stroke of luck for Merlin. Meeting Arthur's eyes, Merlin nodded cheerfully.

"Fifty is a…_reasonable _number."

Rolling his eyes, Arthur held his blade in front of him, fully focused.

"I beg to differ Merlin."

Before Merlin could respond, his opponent lunged at him. Merlin leant backwards, narrowly missing a painful collision. Two seconds later, Arthur was closer, blades snapping wildly at each other, the clang of metal screeched ruthlessly through the air. Right. Left. Dive. Merlin was sure this had been one of the longest battles he and Arthur had endured. The sad thing was it was only a duration of one minute. The blonde-haired man glided the blade swiftly through the air, with grace and agility that exceeded any knight in Camelot. It was inevitable that Arthur had the potential to do more than just fill the shoes of his father. He was going to be a magnificent ruler, a kind ruler, a respected ruler. He was going to be a King that every kingdom wished to have, he was going to be envied by enemies and adored by woman; Merlin resented that thought.

There was one truism that kept Merlin from giving up at the times where Arthur was unbearable. It gave him the courage to fight the lethal enemies. It enhanced the already strong loyalty. Arthur could not become king alone. He could not rule the Kingdom successfully without Merlin. It was his destiny to ensure that Arthur was the best king he could be. In Merlin's eyes, there was no greater destiny ever set. Even if it meant keeping his talents hidden, it was worth watching the prince flourish day by day into a convincing king.

Merlin had often found himself wondering what would have become of Arthur by now if he had not arrived in Camelot. Perhaps he wouldn't be standing opposite him now, perhaps neither would Uther. Perhaps the kingdom would have fallen into darkness. Merlin shuddered at that thought. Why had the heavens given him a task so grand? What were they expecting him to-

"Earth to Merlin." Arthur chanted, smacking his servant with the blunt side of the blade in the chest.

Jolting awake, Merlin fumbled backwards. Regaining his composure, Merlin tightened the grip on his sword, and charged. His stride was so amateur that Arthur could have held him back with his hand. However, he didn't want to demoralise his friend further. There had been enough derision for a day, he could at least give the poor boy the impression he was a decent opponent. Striking feebly at Arthur, Merlin fell forwards, quickly leaping up to his feet. The two of them circled each other, eyes fastened intensely on one another, trying to pinpoint the next move, or the next step.

Merlin broke the circle, stepping towards Arthur. On reflex, the young prince leapt backwards, swivelling his blade skilfully in the air before crashing it back down against Merlin's. Pushing up with his pathetically little strength, Merlin gritted his teeth. Why did Arthur have to be so strong? He made the muscular, beefy men out to be ants in comparison. Arms trembling, emitting as much strength as possible, Merlin had no choice but to withdraw and stagger backward. In half a second Arthur was back, persistent and strong, refusing to give up. There was the burning desire for victory and courage loitering behind the miraculous eyes.

It was when Arthur had pushed him down for the fifty-first time that the temptation to cheat came to mind. Merlin was surprised why this notion of thought hadn't occurred to him before. In all honesty, with magic, Merlin could wipe the floor of hundreds of armoured knights. He could easily defeat Arthur supernaturally, but that didn't mean that he should. Thinking back to the very first battle with Arthur, Merlin felt a smirk tug at his lips. It had been so easy escaping Arthur's blows with his magic. If he was careful maybe it would be alright. Besides, Arthur needed a challenge.

"Is it worth us trying again or are you just going to _humour_ me?" The prince complacently asked, an egotistical look plastered over his face. He knew he was good, and he knew he was practically invincible.

The smugness on Arthur's face suddenly became a justifiable reason to use magic. Merlin held his sword up with newfound confidence, eyes full of a dark humour Arthur was unable to detect. His eyes flashed ochre when Arthur averted his eyes. The sword beneath Merlin's fingers felt new, it felt like it was in control, it felt alive. Proud of his successful spell, the young sorcerer lifted his head. The sword was trembling in his hands, waiting to unleash its power. Its potential could finally be used.

This time, Merlin was the one who started the battle; his blows were ridiculously weak, but dripping in resolute fortitude that had been concealed previously. Stunned at the change of Merlin's resolve, Arthur found for the first time today- he had to concentrate. The sword in Merlin's hands raised its game sending Arthur backwards in shock. Gazing at Merlin in confusion, Arthur's eyes widened. Had Merlin been waiting for this moment to strike back? Maybe it was a fluke. There was no way he could be so skilled after his previous performance.

The look on Arthur's face was priceless; laughter was suppressed behind Merlin's lips. The prince lunged at Merlin doubtfully, unsure this time how it was going to end. Merlin's blade effortlessly cast the sword away. Smirking, Merlin gazed down at the blade full of life. A metallic melody, two blades colliding, hissed through the air, attracting the attention of Edwin who was walking up along the pathway. Merlin caught his eyes and Edwin returned an amused, knowing glance. Arthur continued resisting against the strength of the worn sword, struggling to keep up with Merlin's agility, or rather the sword's agility.

The confusion on Arthur's face morphed into one of intense rage, rage at the thought he could perhaps be beaten by his own servant. Merlin was unable to wipe the grin off his own lips. The expression on the prince's face was too cute to ignore. Merlin wondered how naïve beings without the privilege of magic managed to surpass things like this. It made him think about how vulnerable they were. Even more so, it drilled in the constant truth; Arthur was defenceless from magic. With enemies that were bearers of sorcery, Merlin had to be there to protect him. It was showing now, that Arthur was unable to cope fighting a simple spell, little did he know it was a spell.

Tripping on the grass, Merlin lost his concentration, and the sword's vigorous life faded. The spark of energy flowing through him weakened. Glancing down at the worn sword, Merlin glared. He had been doing so well. One small trip had caused him to release the sword from the spell. Arthur watched Merlin's reactions slow, the blade losing its elegance. He was unsure why this was the case. Nonetheless, he used it to his advantage and fought back. It took three hits to pummel Merlin to the ground.

From the paved ground behind them, Edwin watched curiously, gazing intensely at Merlin with a motive that was malevolent and deceptive. Twisting the blade in the palm of his hand, Arthur examined the reflected sunlight glinting into Merlin's eyes.

"Come on Merlin, I'm sure a girl could fight better than you." He hid his surprise at Merlin's sudden improvement.

"I'm pretty sure there are girls who could fight better than _you_." A female voice sounded from behind Arthur.

Merlin spun around to see the beautiful lady Morgana standing parallel to Arthur, eyes full of mockery, face drenched in a winning smile. The prince put his blade in his belt pocket. Narrowing his eyes, Arthur looked at the ward sceptically and spoke.

"You think you could beat me?" He asked arrogantly, folding his arms over his chest.

Merlin averted his eyes from Morgana to Arthur, watching the expression change constantly on their faces. He listened intently. Morgana was a strong, stubborn woman, he was sure with grit determination, she could probably defeat Arthur.

"Don't you remember those times we used to fight?" She asked.

Trying to remain casual, Arthur cast his eyes to the forest, turning his head away for a second. It was clear he was avoiding the question, for he knew the answer was not favouring him. Merlin noticed and grinned; anything to maintain his pride. Morgana caught Merlin's eyes and mischievously continued.

"I always won." She said to Merlin.

Arthur sharply turned back.

"You did not." He snapped,

Morgana turned to him and laughed. A spirited inferno burnished suddenly through her eyes. The epidemic of pride and rivalry hit Arthur fast, his expression became intense. The battle had already begun, without the blade. Morgana held a hand out toward Merlin, raising her eyebrows. Gazing down at the worn sword, Merlin handed it over silently, watching her create magical patterns in the air with the tip of blade. Her eyes turned competitive, Arthur took his blade out and abraded it over the worn sword.

Merlin averted his vision to the new Court Physician who was standing on the paved stone, staring directly at him. He slowly left the squabbling pair, and walked towards Edwin, excitement ploughing through him. Had Edwin seen his spell? Was he impressed? Could he tell Merlin any better spells? Maybe they could practise some more magic today? The urge to use magic in an open environment without secrecy burnt through his veins, stimulating enthusiasm. He met the dark brown eyes of the deformed man, and he indicated over to the blonde haired prince who was now battling Morgana.

"My magic was a tough challenge for even Arthur." Merlin said proudly, almost brimming with joy at this revelation. It was clear he wanted to set a good impression to Edwin, to let him know what he was capable of, so he wasn't underestimated.

Edwin smiled faintly and nodded.

"Magic is indeed a man's greatest weapon." The Physician met Merlin's bewildered eyes and he immediately realised he'd said the wrong thing.

"But also it is man's greatest…_healer_."

Merlin's suspicions faded, he did not look at Edwin long enough to see the deformed man cringe at his last words. Magic used for healing, for repairing things? What a waste. Magic was powerful, it was controlling, compulsive. Why use it for healing when it could be used to create chaos, to persuade people in your favour?

Edwin's eyes turned dark, manipulative. He gazed at the strong, powerful magician in front of him and remembered Nimueh's words. They needed Merlin; it could not be done without him. He was going to befriend Merlin, he was going to deceive him, he was going to betray him; and then he was going to destroy him. The thought send shudders up his spine- how merciless it was, and how brilliant.

"I hope you will not continue to _abuse_ your gift Merlin." Edwin said, in a tone of sorrow.

Merlin frowned. It was the only way to remain in Camelot, to complete his destiny. He couldn't use magic, it was against the rules.

"The rules of Camelot are strict on magic." He replied firmly, clearly having thought this through a number of times. His conclusion was simple; speak a magic word aloud and he would be burnt to the bone on a fire, or maybe he would be hanged. Perhaps they may even-

"Then bend the rules a little." Edwin replied tauntingly, leaning closer to Merlin.

"It is not fair that one of your abilities has to hide away and never get to unlock the true talent."

Before Merlin could come up with a response, Edwin continued his point. For some unknown reason, Edwin's arguments seemed to influence Merlin a great deal. He assumed this was because he was a sorcerer like him, a sorcerer's words were greatly valued to Merlin; for the truth was he had never really spoken to someone of his kind who had experience.

"I shall be expecting you this evening. We shall unlock our talents and share them, in peace."

Smiling Merlin nodded at Edwin. The deformed man returned the symbol of friendship, pacing away. When the Court Physician walked off into the distance, Merlin gazed behind him. Morgana was standing boldly above Arthur, sword pointed down, and Arthur lay on the ground, a look of annoyance on his face. Laughing, Merlin shared Morgana's amusement. Hearing Merlin's laugh, Arthur hauled himself to his feet angrily. He walked over to Merlin, Morgana following smugly.

There was a silence where no-one spoke.

"Now is it worth us trying again or are you just going to _humour_ me?" Morgana teased, mimicking Arthur's previous words. She handed the worn sword back to Merlin.

The grin spreading over Merlin's face was uncontrollable. Arthur grew defensive, angred by Morgana's mockery.

"I was being easy on you."

Then Merlin buried his eyes in the ground, laughing alongside Morgana. Arthur scowled at them both.

"Stop laughing, it's _not funny_." He spat, aggravated.

The fact he was wound-up by this seemed to amuse them further. One more glimpse into Morgana's eyes set Merlin's laughter off again. Arthur's scowl progressed to a look of morbid anger, to deranged petulance, to composed irritation. He was unable to count to ten before the laughter got to him.

"_Stoplaughing."_

Merlin gazed at Arthur with a fond friendship, tempted to speak his thoughts aloud; the future king had just been beaten by the King's Ward in single Combat.

* * *

Next time

"I can not thank you enough for all of this Gwen. I promise you I'll be out soon." He said.

Her thoughts overpowered, bouncing off her tongue before she could shut her mouth.

"No, you don't have to move out. It's nice having you around."

Merlin gazed at her, flattered by her words. She blinked slowly wanting to hide away for letting her thoughts out.

"I meant its fine. It's no problem."

-----

"I suppose you know what this is Merlin?"

Tilting his head, Merlin leant closer curiously to gaze at the object. The stone looked intriguing. Merlin wanted to reach out and hold it in his hands.

"Well-" he begun.

Edwin closed his palm abruptly and smiled darkly. Merlin hadn't realised until now how he had been leaning toward the stone. Edwin chuckled to himself, gazing at Merlin manipulatively.

"Oh how silly of me, _of course_ you know what it is. (He pivoted on his heel, turning his back to face the perplexed boy) Gaius would have told _all about_ cores."

-----

"I said I'd go to see Edwin, I should go-"

Gwen stood up and held out a hand.

"Merlin." She cried subdued. The young man frantically walked out the door, the confusion in his mind bordering that of insanity.

-----

"Everything alright Gwen?" He asked sympathetically, pacing toward his daughter.

A frown tugged at her lips; her eyes did not leave their focus point.

"Yes." She said distantly. Her tone was secluded; she almost choked on her words.

"Everything's fine."

-----

"Can't you _hear _it?" Edwin whispered, suddenly excited. His voice was airy, smothered in enthusiasm and wonder. The tone of his voice seemed to grip the young sorcerer. Merlin gazed up at the ceiling, focusing his attention on his senses.

"It's _calling_ to you."

**The next chapter is the first Chapter I wrote of this story. The scene between Edwin and Merlin was used in my Trailer for it, and it was the scene in my head that inspired the story. So next chapter is really where the whole idea came from, so it's a special chapter to me :D**

**I hope you enjoyed guys (:**

**I hope you'll like what's to come, I'm kind of easing you in...for the things that are to come :P lol.**

**Feedback much appreciated, please review if possible.**

**I love hearing your comments (:**

**until next time,**

**izzy xx**


	5. A matter of Interest

Hey all

I'm on chapter 9 of this story so far, so I thought I should update because for once I'm actually ahead of myself!! lol (:

Hope you like this chapter, I wrote it about two weeks ago lol and I've edited it down and stuff.

This is a crucial chapter for the plot of the story! It's now that the story begins to unravel (:

Based on "A Remedy to Cure All Ills"

Pairings: Merlin/Arthur, Merlin/Gwen, Morgana/Arthur, it's kind of like in the series you know, hints flying everywhere! xD

Disclaimer: I do not own BBC Merlin.

Chapter Shoutout: Myrmidryad, thanks for the awesome reviews!

Let the Magic begin...

Please Note: The whole idea about a sorcerer's Core is my own idea, so if I haven't explained it well enough, just let me know. Though you're not meant to know a lot about Cores yet...there's more to come of that later (:

**

* * *

**

A - B l a c k e n e d - C o r e 

**Analyst Produtions 2008**

A Merlin Fanfic

**All it takes to ruin the future, is for the destined one...**

**To become destined for nothing at all...**

**

* * *

**

**In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name; Merlin.**

**C5**

Darkness had enclosed the city of Camelot. Unlike the last invasion of nightfall, it was a comforting darkness. Instead of littering the sense of despair, it embraced those in trouble, lulling them softly into the world of dreams. The stars dusted over the velvet sky sparkled admirably like diamonds, guardians of mortals below. Their smiles exuded onto the faces of those still awake. There was not one cloud; the full moon dominated the sky. Merlin watched its silvery light hauntingly skulk downwards, like lightened shadows creeping up behind their prey. It created the aura of mystery and beauty. Treading on the ground silently, the young sorcerer studied the open spectrum of jewels above in interest. He had always found the stars fascinating. For reasons he never could quite understand, they seemed to lure him inward, as if calling his name in a silent language.

After a day of toiling and working beyond what he thought was possible, Merlin had been dismissed by Arthur. The prince had been in an awful mood; he was still irritated by the fact Morgana had beaten him. Although watching the prince drown himself in annoyance was amusing, Merlin was relieved to find that he was free to go home. Though home was probably not the best word, it was more accurately his temporary chambers, not that he didn't want to live permanently with Gwen and her father. In fact, he felt at home again. Merlin had been thinking about how he could repay Gwen and her father for their hospitality. But he could not think of anything that would match up to their generosity. Walking through the shadowed street, Merlin gazed at the small, cosy house ahead. Automatically, a smile touched his lips.

Knocking on the wooden door, Merlin adjusted his clothing, running a hand over his hair quickly. He felt slightly…anxious. Anxious for reasons he was unable to target. In the back of his mind, he knew what this anxiety was, but he refused to admit it. He blamed Arthur for ever bringing it up. If the prince had not commented about feelings for Gwen, he would have been ok. However, every time he spoke to Gwen, he throat went dry, his pulse quickened. It puzzled him greatly. Every time their eyes collided, the rest of the world became duller, almost black and white; Gwen the only thing in focus. She was his friend that was for definite. But crossing his mind more frequently then he wanted, was the thought that maybe they-

-The door was pulled open slightly, a woman leaning against the frame. And when he looked at her, thoughts thawed away. Her eyes lit up when she saw the young man, embellishing her complexion. Merlin smiled timidly, and caught her eyes. He found within two seconds he had to withdraw, because he found he was unable to even _think_.

"Can I come in or…?"

Gwen laughed and pulled the door fully open, revealing the snug room behind her.

"You don't have to ask to come in; you are staying here after all." She admitted cheerfully, straightening the front of her canary-yellow dress.

Noticing the stupidity of his words, Merlin nodded in agreement and walked into the open room. Gwen closed the door twiddling her thumbs awkwardly. There was a silence where the two of them stood, unsure what to say to one another. Both had a buckets of things to say, but were worried how the other would react to their words. Eventually, Merlin sat down on the ground, leaning against the bed. He shut his eyes for a second, taking a deep breath. He hadn't realised how tired he had been. Exhaustion clouded over his body, draining him from energy. Part of him considered rescheduling Edwin's meeting tonight. However, the temptation of using magic, and using it in a free way excited him too much. Opening his eyes, he gazed over at Gwen who was standing beside a silver pot of food.

He watched her warmly, his eyes drifted from her eyes, to her smooth lips, then back to her eyes. Gwen had always been a good friend to him. Ever since he had come to Camelot, she had been there for him, as he had tried to be for her. Bringing his knees up to his chin, Merlin studied the room, trying to familiarise himself with it. Yesterday, he had dissected the right-hand side of the room, from the broken flower vase, to the rusty fork, to the random thatched item he could not quite identify. It was when Gwen clumsily dropped something that Merlin realised he was being rude. If he was living here, he had to help up.

Standing up, Merlin picked up the wooden spoon, and placed it on the table. Smiling at him gently, Gwen silently thanked him continuing to stir the silver pot. Merlin rested his arm on the wooden table, and watched her.

"I can not thank you enough for all of this Gwen. I promise you I'll be out soon." He said.

Gwen stopped stirring the food. No. He could not leave just yet. She was just getting to find out more about him. She was discovering his interests, his dreams. He had only stayed one night. Where else was he to stay? There _was_ no-where else. Since Gaius had left he had become homeless, like an infant child. Gwen frowned. She had noticed a distinct change in Merlin since the man's departure, it saddened her. The past few days had been hard for him. She sympathised. Her thoughts overpowered, bouncing off her tongue before she could shut her mouth.

"_No_, you don't _have_ to move out. It's nice having you around."

Merlin gazed at her, flattered by her words. She blinked slowly wanting to hide away for letting her thoughts out.

"I meant its fine. It's no problem."

Smiling at her softly, Merlin averted his eyes, trying to comprehend why the feeling of anxiety was growing. Gwen turned to the silver pot, taking out two wooden bowls. The smile spread over Merlin's lips faded. He gazed at the woman and held a hand out, gesturing he wanted to help.

"Let me help." He insisted taking the two wooden bowls from her hands.

Their fingers brushed past one another, the contact sending electric shivers up his spine. The feeling was so engaging, he was tempted to drop the bowls and reach back for her hands, but he was unsure how she would react. On reflex, he locked his eyes onto hers and swallowed-hard. The twinkling brown eyes beleaguered him with confusion; he had never noticed their sparkle before. Snapping away, he gazed down curiously at the two bowls, wondering what had happened to the third one. Gwen observantly noticed.

"It's just us tonight; father's gone to see Marcus down the road." She explained.

Merlin felt his hopes flourish. A slight tinge of relief washed over him, and Gwen appeared to have no problem with this either. Grabbing the ladle from the side of the table, the woman poured the stew into each bowl. The two of them sat together, leaning against the bed. She perched herself next to Merlin, handing him a bowl. Merlin looked at her humorously, and instantly she stood up sighing. His eyes were so compellingly beautiful, she had completely forgotten the-

"_Spoons." _She sighed grabbing cutlery from the shelf.

Merlin made a mental note of where the cutlery was; top shelf. He chuckled, Gwen sat back down beside him, their proximity comforting.

"I do apologise, I didn't have much time to put this together." She gestured to the food, slightly embarrassed by her recent fault.

"I'm sure it's great." Merlin replied kindly, gazing down at the stew.

His stomach rumbled. Obviously, he had also been neglecting the fact he was starving all day. Latching her deep brown eyes to the shimmering navy orbs, Gwen smiled tucking a strand of hair off her face. Her heart accelerated, thoughts rushing through her head. The candlelight was bringing out the handsome features of Merlin. His eyes seemed to shine twice as bright, his skin glowing radiantly. Gwen often wondered what lucky soul had managed to capture his heart. Many times she assumed it to be the lady Morgana, for she was far more beautiful than herself, and far more worthy of his love. Prodding her food, Gwen gazed away. What if Merlin thought she was stupid, the way she just blurted out her feelings hastily-

"Ok," Merlin took a sip of the stew.

"I take my comment back." He joked lightly, smiling mischievously at the woman.

Gwen drifted from her thoughts and caught his playful look. A cold breeze swept through the room, raising the hairs on the back of Merlin's neck. He shivered slightly at the icy wind. Gwen did the same. She stood up quickly, closing the wooden shutters. Then, she crouched by the fire and attempted to get it started. Turning back to Merlin she grimaced.

"You'd think by now I would know how to start a fire." She groaned aloud, discomfited by the fact she was being foolish in front of Merlin.

The young man placed the wooden bowl on the ground, and leant over her to gaze down at the fire. Gwen lifted her head, blushing at how suddenly close they were. Merlin smiled down at her, ostensibly oblivious. She turned back to the fire, a broad smile on her lips. Merlin held a hand out. Gwen had her back turned to him, she wouldn't notice. Besides, she was too occupied in getting the flames going. Suddenly, she turned her head around dismally to address the young man. Merlin withdrew his hand quickly, trying to look casual about it. She narrowed her eyes gazing up at the man hovering beside her.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

Gazing at her with an unfocused composure, Merlin lifted his eyebrows.

"Hmmm?" He replied, attempting to act as if Gwen must have been seeing things.

Shaking her head in bewilderment, she turned back around, wishing to start the fire. Cautiously, Merlin raised a hand, pointing at the fireplace in front of the woman. Swallowing-hard, he paused for a moment to ensure she was not going to suddenly catch him in the limelight. When he was sure it was safe, Merlin whispered.

"_Inflammo_." The fireplace violently burst into vivid sodium orange flames, spitting lurid light out rapidly. Gwen leap backwards in shock, and suspiciously turned to Merlin.

"Did you say something?"

She could have sworn he had whispered something, or muttered a few words. Whatever they were, they had sounded…intriguing and mesmerising, hypnotic. Glancing at Gwen, Merlin shook his head innocently, eyes smothered in a false honesty. He had learnt to conceal the truth over the years of practising magic secretly. He had become an expert and hiding his powers. No-one ever found out, he was sneaky and although sometimes careless, he never got caught.

The candlelight was competing fiercely with the firelight, creating an interesting mood. Shifting his vision to the candles, Merlin's eyes turned ochre, and obediently, the light of the candles dimmed. The mood instantly changed. It became romantic. Merlin smiled in satisfaction at the new atmosphere he had created. Gwen sat back beside Merlin, eyes wandering over his face for a few moments. She gazed at the burning fire in wonder, and then spoke.

"It seems everything works when you're around." She chuckled.

Merlin wasn't really concentrating on her words. He found the mood was overwhelming, too much for his confused mind. It was causing a tempest inside his mind. The debate about his feelings for Gwen flooded his mind, occupying every inch of his brain. Maybe he did like her. It was plausible, why else would he have been anxious? Their eyes caught and sparks ignited through the air, electric blue and ostentatious bronze shades transferred through their eyes, heightening the hazy aura of bliss. Gwen was strikingly attractive. Her hair fell modestly past her shoulders, tied back. Her complexion was rimed with beauty, entrancing him. Merlin had never seen her in this new light before. It was surprisingly effortless, and awkwardly impossible to ignore it any longer. The gaze had deepened into a pensive stare, their eyes conveying newfound compassion.

"I guess it's just my _magical powers_…" Merlin ambiguously replied. Suddenly, he snapped into focus. He blinked hard- what had he been _thinking?_ Gwen wouldn't take that comment seriously- would she?

The woman laughed, picking up the two wooden bowls. She placed them on the table, sitting back down beside Merlin. She gazed at him quickly, wanting to become lost in his eyes but unsure if that was a good idea.

"Magical powers?" She raised her eyebrows in sarcastic disbelief.

Merlin leant closer to her and narrowed his eyes, revealing an impish smile that melted her down slowly. She leant a little closer too, her body turned in toward him.

"You don't believe me do you?" He asked, hiding his relief, instead toying with her.

"Of _course_ I don't."

Picking up the metal cup on the floor by his feet, Merlin held it in his hand and spoke.

"Ok, I will make the contents of this cup _disappear_." He said boldly.

Gwen watched eagerly, laughing.

"_Go on _then."

There was a silence where Merlin gazed intensely at the silver cup. Then he did the unexpected. He put the cup to his mouth, drank the contents and held the cup back out towards Gwen. As he had claimed, the contents had disappeared, just not in the way Gwen had been expecting. He smiled. Chuckling, Gwen gazed at the young man in admiration.

"Very good."

"I've been practising that for a while, think I got that to perfection." He replied, biting his lip in humour.

Gwen continued to laugh and revealed pearly white teeth. Merlin put the cup down, listening intently to her words.

"You're funny Merlin." She admitted, staring at her feet.

In shock of her words, she gazed back up and continued, worried she had offended him.

"I don't mean that in a_ bad_ way. I mean you're funny…in a good way…I think you're-" She paused. Her words trailed on as she gave up trying to explain herself to Merlin, it only seemed to be making her feel more awkward.

Curiously, Merlin leant closer, narrowing his eyes in a way that made it impossible to deny him truth. He lifted his burnishing eyes to her face, she did the same. The fire emitted warmth, spreading its heat towards the pair who both desperately tried to ignore the chemistry blending in the air. However, it was too late to ignore it now.

"You think what?" His voice was low and quiet, churning butterflies in Gwen's stomach.

Gwen averted her eyes nervously and spat her words out as fast as she could.

"I think you're…(she turned back to him) wonderful."

Merlin was taken-aback by her comment and touched. To hear Gwen say that astounded him slightly. He watched he hold a hand to her head in dismay, as if she believed she was saying the completely wrong things at the wrong time. The truth was, it couldn't have been more perfect. Meeting his navy eyes, she quickly tried to redeem her words.

"Well I don't mean to say that I _think_ it; I just meant it as a general statement, not anything s-"

"-Gwen you don't have to explain yourself to me." Merlin chuckled lightly, eyes refusing to leave her face.

"I was just backing up my feelings." Her eyes widened in horror.

Merlin gazed at her- did she…_like _him? She had said feelings. Did that mean Gwen had feelings for him? Merlin pensively studied the brown eyes and the atmosphere became too strong to ignore. Gwen blinked. By the time she had blinked four times, Merlin's face was closer.

"I-I mean my thoughts…"

Not knowing why, Merlin shut his eyes and brought a hand to her neck. She shuddered.

"_Thoughts_…" Gwen's words were cut off by soft feathery lips brushing smoothly over hers.

It took her a few seconds to realise that Merlin was kissing her. She shut her eyes in bliss, lifting her hands to stroke his silky black hair. Their lips spoke fluently to each other, softly touching with held back passion. Merlin felt his heart accelerate, blood pumping faster. Her angelic touch washed away his subdued thoughts. Her kiss was exhilarating, and wonderful. Then, as quickly as the kiss had begun, it ended. Merlin pulled away slowly, and gazed into the woman's eyes.

Of all things, he had not been expecting that. There was a silence. Neither said a word; sometimes it was the things left unspoken that meant the most. Cherishing the moment, Gwen realised her hands were still latched to the smooth black hair, caressing it gently. She didn't remove them, she kept them there. Their faces remained close; Gwen felt Merlin's breath tickle her skin. The young man placed a finger onto his lips and traced them thoughtfully. He had just _kissed _Gwen, they had just kissed. He stared at her smooth eyes rippling compassion.

He opened his mouth to speak, but found he was speechless. Before he could re-phrase his words, he lost his chance. The door swung open. Gwen quickly withdrew her hands and averted her eyes to the floor in embarrassment. Merlin gazed up to see Gwen's father enter the room. He smiled at the pair, not registering the awkward tension between them.

"Marcus is away on business." He said lightly to his daughter.

Instantly, Merlin stood up and brushed a hand through his hair awkwardly. Adjusting the blue scarf around his neck, he nodded at Gwen's father politely before heading for the door eagerly. He had to think this out-

"I said I'd go to see Edwin, I'd better go-"

Gwen stood up frantically and held out a hand.

"_Merlin." _She cried subdued. The young man frantically walked out the door, the confusion in his mind bordering that of insanity.

Sighing, she stood motionless, gazing at the spot where Merlin had stood. Her father placed his bag on the table and looked at his daughter who was staring aimlessly at the door.

"Everything alright Gwen?" He asked sympathetically, pacing toward his daughter.

Touching a hand to her lips for a brief second, she sighed deeply. A frown tugged at her lips; her eyes did not leave their focus point.

"Yes." She said distantly. Her tone was secluded; she almost choked on her words.

"Everything's _fine_."

**o0o0o0o0o**

The young magician, full of confusion and apprehension, ambled through the darkened streets of Camelot, towards the Court Physician chambers. It was clear by the skewed expression on his face; he was struggling to comprehend the previous events. Why had that happened? Had it meant anything? Maybe it hadn't, but maybe it had. Did he come across as rude, storming out? He had to leave, he couldn't' bear it any longer. The tension had built too much, he didn't understand why. He had to figure this out. He needed some space to think, not that he _could_ think, his mind was blurred with-

-His fist hit Edwin's door clumsily. Seconds later, the deformed sorcerer opened the door, ushering Merlin inside, his eye were dark, but yet again Merlin had missed this. Silently, Merlin walked over toward the wooden table, where his magic book lay. He said nothing. He did not even greet Edwin. He was flustered, and distracted. Shutting the wooden door gently with a hiss of Latin, the physician made his way over to the boy. It was evident there was _something _on the boy's mind. Pretending to be concerned, Edwin frowned.

"Something wrong dear boy?" He asked softly.

Merlin paused for a moment, then he sat down on the wooden stall, clasping his hands together tightly. His foot tapped against the floor irritatingly. As much as Merlin trusted Edwin, the new court physician was definitely not someone he could pour out to.

"I'm fine."

His body language clearly contradicted this statement. Edwin chuckled and examined the young sorcerer full of potential. There was only one thing that could fluster a man like this, and it was emotions, _feelings_. How Edwin despised them; feelings got in the way of magic, it altered motives, it _changed_ the words…it could even change a spell. But using emotions this way was extremely advanced and Edwin had no intention to inform Merlin about this. After all, if he did, Merlin could easily defeat him with the advantage of being so passionate about everything.

"Hm, I suppose you are." Edwin smiled knowingly.

Silence.

The sound of the wind scraping the castle walls resonated. The leaves rustled. But the room was silent; dead silent. It was not only the recent events that had silenced Merlin. As he had predicted, every memory of Gaius that afflicted his senses was gone, dispelled from the room. It had been replaced by a new, musty smell of distinct mint, decayed damp wood and also a touch of floral aroma. Together the scent was unpleasant, yet it had a captivating sense about it, one of magic, one of excitement. Revelations and discoveries lingered in the atmosphere. Edwin slammed a hand on the magic book, and his eyes pierced through the young magician. Immediately, they softened with a deceptive friendship when Merlin glanced over at him.

"Tonight we are going to try some advanced magic that would take any normal sorcerer _years_ to master. But with your talent, you are _more_ than able." Edwin's flattery instantly thawed Merlin's mood of confusion.

His eyes lit up, eager and keen to learn. Now he could break free from reality, he could break free from the real world. It was time to practise and indulge in magic, to try new things, to gain a greater knowledge. A smile spread over Merlin's lips; naively he spoke, unable to contain his newfound curiosity. Edwin had said it took _years_ to master this kind of magic…so what did it entail?

"What do you want me to do?" Merlin asked, standing up, giving his full attention to the sorcerer.

Grabbing a heavy book from Gaius' old shelf, Edwin threw it onto the table. He gazed at it, then back at Merlin. His eyes turned serious, and he pointed at it.

"I want you to lift that book into the air, rip it to pieces,"

Before Merlin could question, he continued, holding a hand up to silence the boy.

"And _then_ seamlessly put it back together."

Merlin glanced at the book and swallowed-hard. How was he to destroy something, and then bring it back to its original state? The spell he had used in the castle to repair the vase was not strong enough for this kind of magic. It required deeper words, deeper meaning. It required entire focus and dedication. Nervously, Merlin studied his task. It was a large book, about six-hundred pages dealing with ecology. The fact it was Gaius' book instantly flagged reluctance in his mind. He was hesitant to destroy anything of Gaius'. What if he couldn't restore it? That would be another piece of Gaius…gone.

When he looked at the deformed man, his thoughts took a new route of belief. Edwin had faith in him; he believed he could do it. He was testing him, expecting him to live up to what he could be capable of. He was lucky Edwin had offered to help him. Trying would not be good enough; he had to prove himself, for the glint in Edwin's eye screamed utter conviction.

Holding his hand out toward the book, Merlin's face sharpened. His eyes shifted denser. A fresh breath of air cast energy through his body. Intensifying his stare, Merlin waited for the words to come to him, like they normally would. But nothing came. A contort swiped over his face. This was unusual. He searched his minds for words, for anything. Nothing. His outstretched palm began to shake, as he scrounged for the spell. A minute later, he still had nothing. His mind was blank.

Merlin didn't like this feeling. For the first time, he felt like he did not have magic. He had to think incredibly hard about it, yet still, no magic came from his lips. Doubtfully, he lowered his hand, turning to Edwin in disappointment.

"I can't do it." Pessimism overcame him.

"It's too hard for me."

Lifting his head, Edwin patted the boy on the shoulder lightly.

"I did not say it would be _easy_ Merlin." He admitted sternly.

Merlin caught the man's eyes and his confidence slowly seeped back. If Edwin believed he could do it, then maybe he could. Self-belief was important for magic. It had to be as strong as the instinct and passion for magic. You have to believe what you were saying, be convincing. Otherwise, it was as effective as nudging someone weakly.

Edwin stood beside Merlin, leaning over the book.

"The key is, to let the words come to you. Don't search for the words, let them search for _you._"

Awed by the man's words, Merlin listened carefully.

"Open your mind. Think of it as a _dream_, something you are passionate about, you _want _it to happen, so it must. You _need_ it to happen, so it must. Imagine that, this one spell will _transform_ you. Put everything into it, even memories if that makes it easier."

Merlin had never heard of this technique before, and it bewildered him. How would memories help stimulate a spell? What was so important about treating the spell like it was your last? He understood why passion and desire for the magic was important, but the rest of the information was alien. Absorbing the information slowly, Merlin nodded and held his hand out for the second time toward the book. His eyes frosted over with a new shade of ochre, compulsive and smothered in determination.

He opened his mind, allowing thoughts to roam freely through his mind. Like a chain reaction, with one small thought, the whole event was triggered. Images flashed through his mind, memories. Ealdor, his friend Will, his mother, Gaius, the first time he met Arthur, the dragon, knight Valiant, Gwen, the hat, the magic book, Gaius leaving-

-The ochre shade burst into fluorescent sodium orange. Quicker than he expected, words flew from his mouth. It was then he realised the magic was controlling him; he was not controlling the magic.

"_Deletum_ as subst."

The book of ecology vividly shredded into pieces, the paper flying across the room. Edwin's eyes darkened, revealing satisfaction. Merlin was powerful, he had just proved it. He was more powerful than expected; this would advantage the plan greatly. The young sorcerer felt slightly faint, his hand trembling. The memories had faded from his mind, but everything else collided inside his brain, creating vibrant colours and unknown emotions racing through his mind. A tremor ran through his body, and the words erupted from his mouth.

"Fectum as subst _absolute_."

Within seconds, the shredded segments of the book threaded back together before their eyes, and the book sat faultlessly on the desk, as if it had never been touched. There was not a page out of place. In amazement at what he had just done, Merlin staggered backwards, holding a hand to his throbbing head. That had drained him of energy. It had taken over him; he had not even been able to control his thoughts. It had all become an instinct. Slowly, his eyes morphed back to navy blue, swallowing the firelight and glistening like they had done before.

Gazing up at Edwin, Merlin watched the deformed man lift an eyebrow. At first there was silence. Merlin could feel the throbbing fade away from his mind. Normality latched onto his shoulders, holding him upright. He studied his hand in wonder, slightly shaken by the new depth of magic he had performed.

"Very good Merlin," Edwin said darkly, his eyes full of something uncertain.

Levitating the book, Edwin placed it back on the shelf, watching the young sorcerer smile to himself, clearly proud of his last spell. He had never done anything like that. The magic had felt like it was truly part of him, even more so, it was him. Merlin didn't understand it, yet he loved it. It was invigorating and-

"How's your timing Merlin?"

Edwin lifted a silver stone with his hands, tossing it towards the boy. Merlin's eyes swiftly turned ochre and immediately, the stone froze in its tracks in the air, inches from his face. Edwin's eyes widened. He walked towards the hovering stone in astonishment, scrutinising the way it stood still. It was as if Merlin had frozen it's time dimension, which was truly brilliant. Hiding the envy of Merlin's powers exceeding his own, Edwin caught Merlin's eyes. For the first time, Merlin looked satisfied. He had impressed Edwin that was evident.

"Merlin, that is _amazing_," he said, releasing an impish grin.

Merlin tried not to look flattered by the complement, but it blemished his complexion. It appeared that being able to talk to someone about magic was something he was overjoyed about.

"How do you do that?"

Shrugging the young sorcerer twisted his lips into an expression of ambiguity. His next words were vague, and unhelpful.

"I don't know, it just _happens_."

Eying the boy cryptically, Edwin held his palm outward. The silver stone-like object fell into his palm smoothly, with a few uttered magical words, spoken in the fluent tone of a sorcerer. The court physician's eyes slid from the stone in his hand to the eyes of Merlin opposite him. Radiating from Merlin was a lurid anticipation and curiosity. He wanted to know more, he wanted to _do_ more, and he wanted to do more magic. Edwin raised his eyebrows inquisitively, and spoke with a casual tone that secreted his motives.

"I suppose you know what this is Merlin?"

Tilting his head, Merlin leant closer curiously to gaze at the object. It was in the shape and form of a stone, but it did not look like an ordinary stone. It was hypnotising. The silver tint contained beads of light, shimmering brighter than a diamond would in the sunlight. Along the creases of the rock were darker silver lines, weaving between each other. Underneath the surface, indicating it was not a normal rock, was compressed matter. A grey orb of light floated inside, mixing with black specs. It had a jagged surface, yet it appeared to be smoother than any stone cut by nature or man. The surface reflected the candlelight, but it also radiated its own captivating aura. The detail was elaborate, vines of russet could also be seen entwining along the folds of stone. The stone looked intriguing. Merlin wanted to reach out and hold it in his hands.

"Well-" he begun.

Edwin closed his palm abruptly and smiled darkly. Merlin hadn't realised until now how he had been leaning toward the stone. Edwin chuckled to himself, gazing at Merlin manipulatively.

"Oh how silly of me, _of course_ you know what it is. (He pivoted on his heel, turning his back to face the perplexed boy) Gaius would have told _all about_ cores."

Merlin ran a hand through his jet-black hair, squinting at the back of Edwin, as if he was trying to decode a secret message. _Cores_? Cores; the word was alien to him. Gaius had never spoken of such things. Questions pummelled over him, overwhelming his mind. What were cores? Why was Edwin so sure he knew about them? Was it something important to the ways of magic? Why would Gaius keep such a thing from him? Taking an anticipated step closer to Edwin, he replied, rather embarrassed.

"No."

Edwin pulled a sarcastic-surprised face at the wall before spinning back round to face the boy with an exaggerated look of pure shock. Grabbing Merlin by the shoulders, he gazed into the burnishing eyes, envious of the way the light danced seamlessly through the texture of his iris.

"Good _grief_ Merlin!" He shrieked.

The intensity of the deformed man's voice made Merlin jump.

"Why? Are they important? What do they mean?" He quickly asked, naively.

Edwin took a step away from Merlin, outstretching the palm with the silver-stone object. Once again, Merlin was enchanted by the beauty and the mystery of the object. He gazed down at the object, then back up at Edwin. By the time he had the chance to get another look at the object; Edwin had shut his palm teasingly.

"Dear boy, the Core is what makes a sorcerer. It is the only part of us that lives on when we die. It is the earth's symbol of gratitude to our kind. Our Core decides what path of magic we undergo; it reveals our fate, our _destiny_. The Core of a sorcerer chooses whether they are shadowed with black magic, or given their talents for good uses. It is the hidden truth of any sorcerer." Edwin paused, using the silence to his advantage.

Merlin stood motionless, stirring it over in his head. It was obvious what he was thinking, and Edwin exploited the fact he was easy to read. His eyes grew dark, full of deranged torment and notions. However, Merlin wasn't paying attention to Edwin; he was lost in the whole concept of Cores. It fascinated him. Suddenly a whole new notion of thought had drenched him. Each sorcerer had a Core. It was a part of them. It chose your destiny? It predicted the use of a sorcerer's gift..

"I am surprised that Gaius kept this from you; cores are the very _basics_ of magic."

…So where was _his _Core? What was his Core? What was his true destiny? What would his Core tell him? Would it tell him the secrets of his future? The questions burning inside of Merlin could not be contained. All of a sudden he turned to Edwin, eyes sparkling. He burst out with questions, demanding answers.

"What is my Core?"

Edwin chuckled and gazed at the boy in amusement. It was clear Merlin was being quite foolish about the subject, for he had no idea how serious Cores really were.

"You can not just expect _me_ to tell you what _your _core is Merlin," he laughed silently again as if the proposal was ridiculous. Merlin frowned.

"You must find it yourself. It takes many years to find a core, it is hard to find because it is a stone, but a stone that is connected to you. If you have a strong connection to it, you will find it."

Merlin nodded understandingly, but the questions beneath his skin continued to slip out.

"How do I find my Core?"

For reasons Merlin did not know, Edwin looked delighted by his lack of knowledge on the subject. Little did the young sorcerer know this was exactly what Edwin and Nimueh were hoping for. A smile touched the deformed man's lips gently. He glanced at the young sorcerer and replied.

"Come early tomorrow Merlin. We shall search Prophisia for your Core. That is where your Core lies."

Instantly, Merlin's eyes flashed with confusion.

"How do you know where _my _Core lies, when I do not?"

The question was plausible, and Merlin was expecting a plausible answer. His eyes narrowed suspiciously. Edwin gritted his teeth behind his closed lips; he had to come up with something extremely convincing now, to alleviate suspicions.

"Can't you _hear _it?" Edwin whispered, suddenly excited. His voice was airy, smothered in enthusiasm and wonder. The tone of his voice seemed to grip the young sorcerer. Merlin gazed up at the ceiling, focusing his attention on his senses.

"It's _calling_ to you. It's calling to me. It calls to all. A Core as strong as yours can hardly be ignored by any sorcerer Merlin."

For a split second, Merlin was utterly influenced. The doubt flew back and he continued curiously. Edwin had said they were to go to Prophisia…but that city was-

"Prophisia is a city of myth. It lies beneath the water. We can not go there." Merlin replied.

Edwin chuckled and shifted his eyes to the magic book.

"Unlike_ all_ humans Merlin, we have a _gift_. Magic can be used in so many ways you do not yet understand."

Eagerly, Merlin turned his head to Edwin. He assumed that meant that somehow they _could_ enter Prophisia. Suddenly Merlin flourished with excitement, unable to restrain his final question.

"Will I be stronger with my Core?" He pried impatiently, eyes lighting up like an infant child fascinated by the means of ordinary life.

Edwin shut his eyes, pressing a hand to the bridge of his nose. There was a moment of silence. Then, he opened his eyes and nodded tentatively at the boy.

"Stronger than _ever _before."

Incapable to control his wonder at the subject, Merlin smiled, and made his way to the door. He gazed back at Edwin keenly before leaving, thoughts of Cores and newfound magic spells ringing through his mind.

**o0o0o0o0o**

The deformed physician's lips broke into a smirk, devious and callous. He walked over toward the bowl of water in the room, and held a hand out. His hand skimmed over the water deceitfully, and the face of a defined, evil woman appeared.

"We are correct; he knows nothing on the subject of Cores." Edwin replied, chuckling darkly at this statement.

Nimueh's icy eyes grew sharper with delight; she spoke quickly, her cold voice freezing the air around.

"Conjure the spell upon his Core. With Gaius gone, he will believe whatever you show him." She said bitterly, a grin forming over her lips.

Edwin nodded slowly, and bowed his head. Nimueh lifted her scarlet hood over her face, shadowing her skin. Her polarised eyes pierced Edwin once more, and she spoke her last words.

"You know what to do Edwin."

The water shook, the air loosened around. Edwin breathed deeply, staring at the transparent water, where the face of Nimueh had once been. His eyes averted to the magic book. The look on his face progressed into one of utter darkness. Finally, the plan was to commence.

* * *

Next time:

"Where's Merlin? I heard he was staying here." Arthur folded his arms over his chest.

He rolled his eyes at the thought of Merlin. This has been the second time in a week Merlin had not turned up on _time_ to do his job. Narrowing her eyes, Gwen gazed at Arthur. He was stirred by the glint in her eyes.

"You mean he's not at the castle?" She asked in confusion.

Turning his heard sharply, Arthur felt his stomach lurch in anxiety.

------

He ran. Left. Down the alley smothered in moss. They slithered after him at immaculate speed. Merlin held his hand out desperately behind him.

"_Corrumpo._"

------

"Guards." Arthur called with authority.

The four men in draping red cloaks dispersed from each other quickly ,expecting to be scorned for being off task. They turned to the Prince obediently, spears held high, alerted. Reaching the four men, Arthur sternly gazed at them.

"Search the town. My manservant - Merlin- is missing." He ordered.

------

Swallowed by the avalanche, bones crushed under the impact, squashed to death _or_ devoured to death by the creatures, tearing of limbs, bloodshed, eaten alive.

_Hmm… n_o _wonder_ he stood froze in indecision.

His life was on detonation; and he was not going to escape the bomb.

------

Gasping for breath, Morgana ran to the window, eyes wide.

"Merlin." She whispered.

**Ahhh the next chapter has been my favourite one to write because FINALLY the action kicks in (:**

**From here on, the real story begins :D the darkness unfolds...**

**I hope you have enjoyed reading! I worked hard on this chapter.**

**Feedback would be great if you have time, please review!**

**lol**

**Until next update,**

**izzy xx**


	6. The Quest for the Core

OK I am sure I have NEVER updated a story this quickly before in my life :P haha.

Well, I'm home alone, bored, school's over, and this chapter was just sitting on my computer (:

So I thought maybe, I should post it up, then I can work on the rest of it :D lol.

Based on "A Remedy to Cure All Ills"

Pairings: Merlin/Arthur mainly, Merlin/Gwen, Morgana/Arthur

Disclaimer: I do not own BBC Merlin.

Chapter Shoutout: Solanyxe, keep up the vids :D

Let the Magic begin...

Please Note: This story is set at the beginning of the series (: so the chemistry between Gwen and Merlin is there, hence the scene in chapter 5 lol (: But yeah, this is not -definitely not :D - a Gwen/Merlin story. That was just one scene, to jazz things up a bit :P lol.

Enjooy...ohhh wait! I forgot something (:

Alsooooo: This legendary city of Prophisia is my own made-up magical underwater city. You can kind of tell by the lame name xD haha. It's basically a long lost city where a race of magical beings used to live, but it's now ruins :D if you have any questions on Prophisia let me know. lol.

* * *

A - B l a c k e n e d - C o r e 

**Analyst Produtions 2008**

A Merlin Fanfic

**All it takes to ruin the future, is for the destined one...**

**To become destined for nothing at all...**

**

* * *

**

**In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name; Merlin.**

**C6 **

Luckily, when Merlin had returned to Gwen's house to rest, both her father and she were asleep. At the crack of dawn, Merlin had leapt out of his temporary bed ardently, throwing on a new brown shirt. He had walked straight past the woman who was still asleep, and said a hurried goodbye to her father. Today was the day he was going to find his Core, and he could not wait any longer for the answers he had been searching for.

Opening the door to Edwin's room frantically, Merlin was surprised. The man was standing by the wooden table, a small bag flung over his shoulder. It was as if he had been waiting for Merlin. Smiling politely, Merlin closed the door and swallowed-hard. He did not know what today was going to endure, but he did know it was going to be exciting. Prophisia, the lost city. The city of myth, they were going to a place no-one had ever been before. More importantly, they were going to find his Core.

"Hopefully we won't be too long." Edwin explained, lifting a closed palm toward Merlin. Holding out his hand, Merlin watched an emerald leaf touch his skin. Clasping it curiously, Merlin gazed at Edwin.

"What is this for?"

Edwin chuckled.

"We travel by permission of the forest. The leaves will grant us access, to go where we may go."

Unsure of the physician's words, Merlin narrowed his eyes. How was a _leaf_ going to get them to where they wanted to go? It sounded absurd and very unlikely. Then he remembered that Edwin had had many more years of experience with magic. He had to trust Edwin, for he knew what he was doing. Nodding silently, Merlin held the itchy leaf in his palm, navy eyes casting toward Edwin.

"It's time." Edwin said enthusiastically, eyes drenched in anticipation.

Merlin seemed anxious. What if something went wrong? He was meant to be with Arthur today, helping him with jobs…maybe he should have consulted Arthur first? Knocking the thought away, Merlin mimicked Edwin's action of scrunching the leaf into his first. Shutting his eyes, Edwin spoke calmly.

"Think of where you want to go and _only_ where you want to go." He explained slowly.

Merlin shut his eyes. Prophisia. Prophisia. The city of Prophisia…

"Open your mind, and let the magic take hold." Edwin added a few seconds later.

Merlin opened his mind and the bombardment of vivid colours and images exploded through his head. He channelled one thought larger than the others; Prophisia, Prophisia. His body began to shake, his head hammering with pain. Crushing the leaf tighter, he felt a transition, a shift. He clamped his eyes shut, focusing on Prophisia. The intensity of his focus blocked out his pain. It all came flooding back to him as soon as he felt he was hovering.

Merlin opened his eyes and was blinded by light flashing past him brightly. He was compelled to shut his eyes, bombs of lurid light flushing behind his eyelid. He felt stationary, but also like he was being moved, pushed through an invisible force that hardened around his chest. He struggled for breath, toiling against the force. He shut his eyes tighter, skewing his face. The pain returned, singing his skin. He heard an unbearable screech hiss through his mind. It got louder. Louder. Louder.

Silence.

He was falling. Falling faster than he thought was possible. The streaks of lurid light had faded, indicating he was encapsulated in darkness. Opening his eyes, Merlin saw nothing. That was what was so terrifying. For nothing had never been seen before. He gazed around in shock. Nothing. Not even a colour, no sound. No senses. No light. No _something_. It was all nothing. But how could it be nothing? He tried to visualise what he could see, but his eyes struggled to distinguish it. They were not accustomed to the surroundings.

It scared him.

He reached his hand out; nothing. Above him was nothing. Below him for infinity was nothing. But it was not for infinity, for infinity implied it was _something_. He was inside nothing, not even a vacuum, or matter. Merlin shut his eyes quickly, choking on the airless nothing. He resorted to the black barrier his eyelids produced. Suddenly a jolt of energy rushed through his body, his fingers became tingly, his skin sensitive. Wrestling against the uncomfortable feeling, Merlin kept his eyes shut, feeling air reach his lungs again.

He landed on a hard surface with a thud that resonated through the new area. When Merlin opened his eyes, he was relieved to see something. Nothing had gone, and he was lying on stone…stone that seemed to radiate in the same way as Edwin's Core had. A few seconds later, a deformed man landed flawlessly on the same surface. Standing up slowly, Merlin swallowed-hard and caught Edwin's eyes.

"Where are we?" He asked, perturbed.

Edwin smiled softly and gestured behind him towards the rocky wall. As soon as his hand met the stone, the stone dissolved and water engulfed the enclosed cavern they had landed in. To Merlin's surprise when the water hit him, it wavered around him, leaving a pocket of breathable air around him. Gazing at Edwin in confusion, Merlin reached out to the water, his hand was not drenched by the material, but it had touched it. What _was _this?

Edwin said nothing, though he noticed Merlin's perplexity. He stepped through the break in the rock and disappeared from Merlin's view. The rock sealed back up. Eyes-widening, Merlin ran to the rock. As he touched it, it dissolved for him too. He fell through the water-like substance. Clumsily he landed at Edwin's feet. Scrambling up, he gazed behind him; the rock had restored itself to a solid again. The blue light around them created the essence of magic and mystery. Then, Edwin spoke, and gestured towards the horizon.

"We're here."

Instead of having to look for the horizon, it looked for them. When it found them, they were standing above remains of a glorious myth. Merlin felt faint, the notion of places coming to him rather then he finding them was scrambling his thoughts. But as he gazed up and caught the blue orbs of light shining downward to reveal the city below, he lost his confusion and gaped.

Prophisia.

The ruins of the city were shining pearly silver, similar to the colour Edwin's Core had been. The convoluted temples had been decayed over time, yet the stairways and chambers were still visible. It stretched for miles, archaic remnants of a mythical past. A shaft of lurid sunlight trickled down, through the ocean, revealing the centre of the city. The unknown and adventure set the scene. A glorious sphere stood in the centre, a building constructed so abnormally that a shiver ran down Merlin's spine. How could someone have constructed something so perfect, so beautiful?

The ground beneath Merlin's feet became soft sand as they walked slowly down the stone steps towards the remains of the city. The water around Merlin did not once try to drown him, engulf him or swallow his soul. He was confused why the water was behaving this way, or maybe it was his body that was reacting differently. He looked at the leaf in his palm and his navy eyes sparkled. Perhaps it was the leaf? Though he was unsure how the leaf was to prevent him from drowning underwater. His eyes averted to the captivating city.

The remains were towering, magnificent, majestic. Each stone wall was painted in excellence, every inch of the gold-lined roots was inspiring. A great sense of power and belonging radiated from here. Merlin stood motionless, studying the city in amazement. An overwhelming feeling compressed against him. It was so beautiful. It was like heaven, it was paradise, but it had been ruined. The beauty had been ruined, decayed by the restless water.

"Why is it that I can…." Merlin paused for a second, and gazed in horror at Edwin.

He was able to speak underwater, without the water flowing into his mouth, and his sound travelled perfectly, as if he was on land. His vision stretched, it was not blurred like he had expected. Overall, it was as if the water was there, but it also was not. It was an unusual feeling, walking through water like it was air. In fact, Merlin felt slightly uneasy about it. He knew they were here to retrieve his Core, but why was his Core in _Prophisia?_

"How can I speak to you as if we are on land yet we are under the water?" Merlin continued, narrowing his eyes doubtfully. Maybe this was an illusion of some sort.

Edwin replied, walking ahead of Merlin, toward the darkened city.

"It's _magic_ Merlin." He kept his answer short which kept the young sorcerer full of questions.

From then on, for a good ten minutes, they walked in silence through the moss-covered stone. Merlin examined the bubbles of air rising as he tripped over a broken terracotta artefact. Breathing deeply, he was even more entranced when a flock of fluorescent green fish swam past him, into the window of a broken house. It was after looking at the wall for some time Merlin realised there were engravings carved. They had eroded to almost nothing over time, and even now it was potentially unreadable.

He leant closer to the wall in curiosity, gazing at the strange letters. A deranged interpretation of the letter R- or perhaps a worn B- started the line. Skimming his fingers over the wall, Merlin felt a shudder rush through his veins, a supernatural shudder. Cautiously, he read the odd language on the wall. Even if he could read it, the language was unfamiliar. But something told him it was a language of magic, earlier than Latin, far earlier.

Remembering what Edwin had said last night, he held a hand out and opened his mind. An explosion erupted throughout his body, his eyes flickered sodium orange with power. When Merlin gazed back at the wall, the words were readable, as if they were in English. He could understand every word, if it could be seen. Part of Merlin wondered if it was the magic that was reading it for him, rather than himself reading it. This new notion of thought Edwin had told him about clearly still confused him.

Unfortunately, most of the letters were indeed impossible to decipher. He had, however, decoded one word which had been bordered with elaborate decorative features.

_Merlin_.

An icy tremor rushed through Merlin's body. Surely that could have been a co-incidence? But as he scrolled further down and picked out the word "Camelot" he realised it was no co-incidence. His name was there for a reason. His body became tense, his eyes sharp. His name was imprinted on the stone. Gazing back up at the text, to check he was not hallucinating, Merlin read the words again.

_Merlin_.

Pressing his hand to the ancient letters forming his name, he felt the rock dissolve under his hands, pushing him through into the room. Walking through the ruins of a corridor, Merlin shut his eyes, allowing the magic to rush through his veins in a way he never had done before. He was in an environment where no-one could find him breaking the laws of Camelot, he was free. He felt alive, and suddenly powerful. He could do anything, for his magic would allow him to.

However, the newfound height of magic was washed away by his anxiety. The ancient civilisation that had lived in Prophisia were sorcerers. But they had lived thousands of years ago, how could they have foreseen this? How could they have known his name? Merlin spun around, walking out of the house by the rusty wooden door. The blue orb light was slowly diminishing, Merlin guessed this was because a cloud had formed overland, blocking the sunlight.

It was when things began to darken, Merlin realised he had lost Edwin. The court physician was no-where in sight. Merlin swallowed-hard and made his way forwards through the remains of the city. The further he walked the more like a maze it felt. He was unsure what way was forwards anymore. The skewed arrangement of the buildings had knocked his perceptions off. Breaking into a frantic run, Merlin webbed a pathway through broken walls. He came to a peculiar clearing outside the large spherical building.

"Edwin?!" He cried.

Merlin heard his voice echo through the water. Turning his head behind, Merlin sighed. Where was Edwin? He should have followed Edwin. If he had not stopped to read the wall, he would not be lost. Merlin advanced further into the paved square in front of the giant sphere. The markings beneath his feet were peculiar, embedded with gold to reinforce its significance. Treading carefully, Merlin swivelled round, getting a three-hundred and sixty look of the new ambience.

"Edwin?"

Something was creeping in the shadows, lurking closer. A rustling sound emerged from behind Merlin. Alerting his vision towards the source of the noise, Merlin held out a hand vigilantly. Something was there. Gritting his teeth behind tightened lips, Merlin paced backwards, away from the noise. A second later, he heard another noise, and pivoted rapidly on his heel. Although his eyes were able to catch things quickly, they narrowly missed the shadow that had escaped. Hands trembling, Merlin stumbled backwards into the blockaded doors of the sphere building.

Fear enclosed around, fear of the unknown.

The creature in the shadows lurked closer. A threatening sound shook the earth. Merlin was knocked off his feet. He stood up. He grabbed the metallic pole locking the sphere front doors. He held it out in from of him, like a jouster would. His eyes flashed with fear; something had just _moved _in the shadows. Swinging the pole naively around, Merlin spun right. A shuffle to his left caught him off guard. He spun left. This time he did see a shadow. It was the shape of the shadow that unnerved him. It was reptilian…not human…Grasping the pole tighter, Merlin backed up against the rotten doors of the sphere, unsure of what was going to happen.

The creature slithered closer. The shadows favoured it.

Merlin breathed raggedly, eyes wide. It was inevitable, _something _was out there. What is was, he did not know. He tired to remain calm, knowing if he panicked, he could well be falling into a trap. Backing against the wall was a death-trap. He had to be free to move, to run. To escape. He slowly took a step at time down to the paved square. Growling, snarling, _hissing_. Merlin froze in his tracks, the hairs on his back rose. He was not dealing with something small. It was something big. _No_; it was huge.

Merlin held the pole out nervously. Maybe it was his imagination? Perhaps his mind was brewing up a nightmare situation? Maybe his eyes were seeing things, because he was afraid of seeing things? No. He had seen it. He had seen the coiling within the shadows, dark eyes sparkling out. He had seen it, and it couldn't be questioned. Swallowing-hard Merlin compressed his thoughts down…maybe it was nothing, after all-

-A second growl plumed the around the area, engulfing the silence, swallowing it. It was forceful and made Merlin quiver. He proceeded cautiously forwards. If he was quiet enough he would be able to get out of the open, and hide. His eyes skidded clumsily over to the ruins of a house, creating a perpendicular section perfect to hide. An aura of hope swept over him. All he had to do was run. He had to run over there and-

-Merlin's eyes began to falter, struggling to focus. He realised it was growing dark. The beam of sunlight oozing down from the surface faded to a bleak spec. He was alone, in darkness. The silence was terrifying, heightened by the low breathing of the creatures nearby who had not yet shown themselves. Merlin could hear his heart pummelling his chest, begging for safety, prying for a way out. His blood boiled. He was prey, and the predators had an advantage. A hideous truth hit him, shoving him into a frozen frame of terror.

The marine beasts would be used to this lack of light. They would have impeccable eyesight. They could still_ see_ him.

The water vibrated, carrying a callous hiss to his ears. The hiss was louder. He paused in confusion. No. It was not louder. It was the same volume. It was just- his eyes-widened- _closer. _Merlin didn't have to think twice about his next actions. It came as an instinct, and instinct to stay alive. Adrenaline rushed through him, quickening his frantic movements.

He dived to the ground in the darkness, unsure of his bearings. The metal pole in his hands fell to the floor aimlessly. He scrounged the floor blindly. He found nothing but sand. There was a deathly silence predicting a stalemate. Merlin held his breath, terrified. The creatures were waiting for him. He had time to think, but it was not enough time to think, yet alone to come up with a lifesaving plan.

His eyes automatically flashed ochre, the intuition of using magic taking over. He held his hand out. Unable to speak, for he was choking on the fear, Merlin summoned it wordlessly. Obediently, his wish was granted. An orb of light hovered beside him, illuminating the scene around him. He gazed around, squinting. He was able to make out the grains of sand nearby, but everything else around him was alien, blackened. Merlin took an anticipated step. When he did, everything suddenly went too fast for him:

Inches from his face. Close. Large jaws of pearly white teeth…daggers…sharp, _very _sharp. Gust of sand. Sprawled backward. Darkness; nothing.

It was gone by the time his mind was able to decipher the images. His brain sent a warning to him, holding up a red flag. He gazed at the orb of light in horror. The orb was giving his position away, it was attracting the beasts. The stalemate was over, and it had barely begun. How could he have been so _stupid_? But what else could he have done? Wallowing hopelessly in pitch blackness was practically like _offering _himself up for death, it was suicide. Yet the light was-

-A tail covered with jagged spears swept past the orb, knocking it sideways. Something prodded him in the back. He turned. Merlin came face to face with the beast. Even in poor light, the creature was utterly terrifying. The face was defined, and triangular. Its head was similar to that of a serpent. Primitive Dragon features sliced the side of its rough skin. The head was covered in rough sapphire scales. Its obsessive eyes were deep black, no iris was present. Along the jaw line of the beast were acerbic silver daggers, matching those of its lethal tail.

The teeth extended to the length of Merlin's arm, glinting in the orb light. Gathering that the face of creature alone was far bigger than he was, Merlin trembled in fear. He knew what it was, and it was a creature not to be meddled with. It was a Sea Serpent.

The sunlight returned, sprinkling dangerously over the ocean. Slowly, the entire body of the beast was revealed. Merlin froze in terror. The neck was exceptionally long, stretching possibly four metres. The body of the creature was small; large wings flapped back and forth, stirring the water viciously. Lining the large wings, were barbed daggers. Behind the large pair of wings was a smaller set, for increased speed. The stream-line body indicated it was agile, and fast. It had a set of legs, with claws the size of its primitive ancestors.

Starring directly at the Sea Serpent, Merlin dared not move. One wrong move and the creature would attack. If the creature attacked, there would be blood, pain and inevitably; death. He swallowed-hard. A lump formed in his throat. Merlin paced backwards gradually. The neck of the creature moved forwards on reflex, following teasingly. Merlin's heart accelerated. A second hiss burst assertively from behind him. The first serpent locked eyes on the young sorcerer hungrily, teeth exposed. The seconds serpent had its talons prepared, brushing against his jacket.

The sharp talons dug into his back, causing him to tremble. Merlin shifted his eyes between the two humongous beasts. Without further notice, the first serpent shrieked, its cry deafening Merlin. Clamping a hand to his ears, Merlin collapsed to the ground. The leaf was still crumpled in his right fist. The second serpent lunged down, mouth open, showing an impressive display of seven rows of teeth. Rolling out the way, Merlin gasped for breath. He hauled himself up in time. The sharp talon crushed the stone where he had been. The other serpent nipped at his jacket. There was an aggressive struggle. The jacket tore down the back. Throwing it off his shoulders, Merlin ran frantically down the paved square.

They followed. Faster; shrieking; hissing.

He had to get into the ruins of the city; the maze-like area of the city would hopefully slow them down. The creature behind followed effortless, using their agility to their advantage. Reaching the maze of walls, Merlin dredged for an awkward passage. Their shadows towered over him. He ran. Left. Down the alley smothered in moss. The serpents slithered after him at immaculate speed. Merlin held his hand out desperately behind him.

"_Corrumpo._ "

A spark of energy crashed through the darkened area. The wall behind him exploded sadistically into pieces. The serpents travelling at high speed were unable to stop, colliding with the collapsing wall. A strident screech echoed through the city, shaking the ground. Rubble spluttered everywhere violently, creating a plume of grey dust. Little did Merlin know he had ignited a vicious sandstorm, pushing through the body of the water like a mudslide, mixing with the debris. Turning behind him, Merlin grinned, noticing the disappearance of the beasts. He ran frantically, away from the scene.

A scaly tail brushed past his face, slashing his skin. Blood spurted from his chin. Eyes widening, Merlin averted his eye to the left, then to the right. The serpents were on either side of him, weaving their way through the ruins. His feet staggered clumsily over a stone in the ground. He fell to the floor and did a stupid thing. He looked behind him.

He wished he hadn't.

Fear erupted, terror hazing over his mind. His eyes burnished with a newfound panic at the sight. His spell had created an avalanche. The narrow alley way was caving in. At an immense speed, a collection of rubble, stone and sand surged toward him. It raged and sucked in the remnants around. The world shuffled the cards in its hands. Leaping up, Merlin began to run forwards. The world picked a card hesitantly. Lifting his eyes to the route ahead, his eyes met an obstacle…he lost all hope.

It was the wrong card.

Irony slapped him round the face. He grimaced. Surely his luck could not be _this_ bad? He had heard of fate turning against people, but this was a different story. It was now classified as something else. It had nothing to do with fate anymore, it was the world. It had turned against him.

He felt like he was in a game, and the outcome was out of his power. The world picked another card, it spelt certain doom. Waiting for him at the end of the narrow alleyway were the two serpents. They waded mockingly. The world rolled the dice once more. Three steps to Merlin, one to the avalanche, none to the beasts. It rolled once more and then laid down the cards. "_You lose_"; a black skull, sharpened daggers, a grave. Loser; the end.

_Game over._

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Arthur knocked forcefully on Gwen's door. The woman opened the door slowly, meeting the vibrant blue eyes of the prince. She smiled softly, allowing him to step into the bare, poor room.

"Where's Merlin? I heard he was staying here." He foldeed his arms over his chest.

He rolled his eyes at the thought of Merlin. This has been the second time in a week Merlin had not turned up on _time_ to do his job. Arthur knew if he had consulted his father about this, Merlin would be sacked. But Arthur liked Merlin; secretly of course, he did not want a new servant. He was not as terrible at his jobs as Arthur claimed he was. He was consistent and loyal, a good friend, perhaps a little more than a good friend. Narrowing her eyes, Gwen gazed at Arthur. He was stirred by the glint in her eyes.

"You mean he's not at the castle?" She asked in confusion.

Turning his heard sharply, Arthur felt his stomach lurch in anxiety. What did she mean? Had he already left? If he had left for the castle, then he would have been there by now. Worry blemished his complexion, he attempted to hide it, but it was lucidly visable. Something was wrong, something had to be wrong. Merlin could not just disappear. Perhaps he could but that was unlikely. Maybe something bad had happened, what if he had stumbled into trouble and-

-The thought of Merlin being hurt instantly troubled both Gwen and Arthur. They shared a look of horror. Arthur swallowed-hard, and adjusted the belt around his waist. Two seconds later, he was out the door, and making his way toward the castle apprehensively.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The serpents darted towards him, like nuclear warheads, locked on target. They travelled at terminal speed. Sharply twisting his head behind, Merlin gaped; the avalanche. It was gaining on him. It was moving faster, towering higher. He now had a choice. Swallowed by the avalanche, bones crushed under the impact, squashed to death _or_ devoured to death by the serpents, tearing of limbs, bloodshed, eaten alive.

_Hmm…_no wonder he stood froze in indecision.

His life was on detonation; and he was not going to escape the bomb. The serpents loomed closer, the avalanche advancing. Merlin was stuck in the middle between the two of them. His eyes slid over to his left, where a narrow passageway came to sight. His eyes lit up, maybe, just maybe. If he ran he might be able to make it. His legs threw him forward.

He ran.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Arthur strode through the town of Camelot, his gait frantic. If Merlin had left Gwen's house and he was not in the castle, then where could he be? Eyes emiting anxiety, the Prince reached the castle grounds. His eyes met his father's guards who were conversing rather than doing his job. He didn't hesistate.

"Guards." Arthur called with authority.

The four men in draping red cloaks dispersed from each other quickly, expecting to be scorned for being off task. They turned to the Prince obediently, spears held high, alerted. Reaching the four men, Arthur sternly gazed at them. Peering down at the scene from a window of the castle was Morgana. Her face screamed fear, and her hands were shaking.

"Search the town. My manservant - Merlin- is missing." He ordered.

Morgana's eyes were wide, she gasped. It was like in her dream. The four men looked at him with expressions of confusion. It was obvious they were questioning the extent of his concern for a servant. Arthur picked up on their reluctance. Taking his sword out viciously, he glowered.

"_Find him."_ He spat through gritted teeth.

Stunned by the outrage of the Prince, the four men briskly walked off, knowing that to disobey Arthur was an unwise thing to do. Watching the four men dissapear into the distance, Arthur put his blade away. He swallowed-hard, eyes restless. He turned on his heel, making his way up the castle stairway. The woman by the window did not move, she stood motionless.

"Please, be alright Merlin." She whispered.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The walls were crumbling _too quickly_. The serpents were headed on a collision course with him _too quickly._ He was not going to make it out alive. He leapt over a piece of stone that crashed before his feet. He heart accelerated. The avalanche was behind him, preparing to drag him in. Death. Game over, ran out of lives. It happened slower than he expected. The pain was vivid and horrible.

It was devastating. Teeth met flesh. Rubble met skin. Claws met dust. Dust met clothes. Limbs met stone. Stone met fangs. Fangs met blood. Blood met sand. Sand met nothing. Nothing met everything. Everything met Merlin. A life crumbled. The whole thing expanded outwards, it was colossal.

There was a shift in the chain. A shriek split through. Bright light escaped, bursting out intensely. A figure was spat out onto the ground.

Gasping for breath, he skidded round the corner through the narrow passageway and into one of the decaying houses. Navy eyes watched the demolition outside. Someone had saved his life. He did not know who, he didn't see them. The serpents had not been quick enough to escape. They had been pounded to death in the avalanche. But Merlin had been dragged into the weak spot of the avalanche and, with help, was able to getaway. Blood stained his left cheek.

Merlin bit his lip and shut his eyes in relief. He leant his head back against the dusty wall, the sandstorm outside had decayed. Silence radiated outward. Opening his eyes Merlin gazed outside. A corpse of a sea serpent was sprawled across the ground. That was the problem, there was just one corpse…where was the second one?

The wall began to vibrate, a hiss sounding outside. Merlin alerted, leapt to his feet. He was wrong. One of the beasts was still alive, and they were outside. Half of the Sea Serpent entered the room, craning it neck around, sniffing out its prey. Merlin crawled underneath its neck. It jolted backwards, and then left, right. Merlin moved in sync with it swiftly. The creature withdrew its search, and left the room. Merlin sat crouched in position for a few seconds longer, as if he thought the beast was still above him.

Standing up hesitantly, Merlin breathed deeply. That had been _close_. Part of him had believe he was going to die. That had been the second time death had personally hunted him down in the space of ten minutes. He had thought-

-A mouth of daggers grabbed his leg. He dug his hands into the sandy soil. The creature dragged him out into the open. Merlin cried out in pain, blood spurting from his leg. It floated through the air. The scent of his blood encouraged the beast. Merlin struggled in the creature's grip. He tugged violently. Holding a hand up, he screamed. His eyes burnt sodium orange bright enough to be mistaken for fire.

"Infligo."

Sparks of electric blue fastened around the serpent. The creature released his leg, wailing in pain of the blow. Merlin leapt upwards. The world really must have turned against him that was for sure. Merlin seized his chance, and began to run. However, he found his body had slowed. The forces of the water worked against him. Suddenly he felt the water splash against his face, soaking him. The air around faded, his lungs began to search for air, but there was none. A density enclosed around him. He tried running but he could no longer run. The water surrounded him, the air vent fading. Eyes wide in horror, Merlin gazed at his empty fist. He had dropped the leaf…

It was then he realised the importance of this object. He had been ignorant of it, believing it to be irrelevant. It was his life-support, his lifeline. It had kept him breathing; it had changed the properties of the water around him. Turning behind him, he saw the leaf on the sandy ground, and the last serpent headed towards him. This time there would be no twist of luck and magic. Merlin shut his eyes, it was the end. It was over, and no-one had no idea where he was.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The deformed Physician had lost Merlin, which was part of the plan. However, what was not part of the plan were the giant sea serpents that had emerged ready to kill the young sorcerer. Edwin had needed this time alone to retrieve Merlin's Core before the young man could see it for himself. He had found the stone glowing, in the rubble of a miraculous pillar. He held it in his palm, envious.

The stone was an ochre colour, a comforting shade of brown. There were smooth supple dents rippling over the stone, like honey. The stone radiated goodness and joy, and also power. Edwin's eyes darkened. It was unfair. Merlin's Core was naturally destined for good things; he had a destiny many scavenged for. Pulling out his silver Core, Edwin compared the two Cores resentfully. It was evident that Merlin had a destiny far greater than his own, and he would receive honour, courage and friendship. He was going to be a hero, one that would always be remembered.

The silver Core looked lifeless in comparison to Merlin's shimmery ochre Core. The light radiating off the honey Core was intense, captivating. Edwin's Core shone like a burnt out flame, flickering pathetically. The texture of Merlin's Core was smooth; a perfect circle. Edwin's Core was jagged, and rough. The silver stone looked like an ordinary rock with no talent, the other rock looked enchanted, it screamed power. Glaring intensely at Merlin's Core, Edwin held his hand up to it, and shifted his vision, to ensure he had lost all sight of Merlin. It was so tempting, to destroy it.

Edwin could not though. His eyes darkened. There was one thing he _could _do; blacken it, fill it with hatred, fill it with darkness…

"Inflecto, Corė ae Merlin."

The honey-coloured stone in his hands began to glow. Smirking enigmatically, Edwin continued his spell.

"_Infusco_ ab Corė."

The Core began to transform itself into something dark, something deceptive. The stone remoulded itself, into a jagged lump of rock, rough to the touch, and awkward. Immediately it was unimpressive. Its complexion became blemished. It slowly progressed from an ochre shade to the deepest black. The black was captivating, and dark. It emphasised wrong-doing and torment. Along the curvatures of the deformed Core, were blood red lines, stretching and leeching to the stone. The stone looked unattractive and dangerous, but it had an aura about it that Edwin knew Merlin would not be able to ignore. The compressed matter inside the stone shifted to a deep shade of black, sucking in light. The stone lost its shine.

Edwin gazed down at the Core that had been beautiful and wonderful. Nimueh's spell had worked as predicted. The silver Core of Edwin seemed significant in comparison to the new surface of Merlin's Core. Chuckling sinisterly, Edwin placed the blackened Core into his pocket. He had just successfully changed Merlin's Core. It was no longer a stone of warmth; it was A Blackened Core…

-A loud explosion from nearby caught Edwin's attention. A catastrophic violent collision shook the earth. A plume of grey cloud emanated from nearby, the ruins around him beginning to tremble. A loud hiss roared across the depths of the ocean. His eyes narrowed. He recognised that sound; Sea Serpents. Then it hit him. He had lost Merlin deliberately, but this had led im into trouble, into a trap.

Edwin made his way quickly down the maze of ruins, eyes attentive. Then he saw it. An avalanche of rubble and two serpents, both heading right towards a trapped boy, standing aimlessly in the middle of a narrow passageway. This was _not_ part of the plan. Edwin was tempted to stand as a witness, and watch the bloody action, yet he knew that was not possible. Groaning, he held out a hand reluctantly. He did not want to _save _Merlin, but he had no choice. It was too early for his death. It was not the right time. They needed Merlin for the plan.

Without Merlin, the plan would fail.

A bright flash of light shot towards the boy, and he was thrown drastically out of harms way, the two serpents crashing awkwardly into the rubble. Blood spilling over the ocean, staining the complexion. There was a final shriek of pain from the serpents as they hit the avalanche, rubble sliced through the skin, pummelling them to pieces.

There was silence, and the scene calmed. Edwin slowly walked through the wreckage and towards the alleyway where Merlin had scurried down. He walked to a cross-road and realised he must have walked too far. There was a tremor in the ground, and someone cried out. Edwin listened in horror. Spinning on his heal, he leisurely waltzed back to the scene. He had to save Merlin's life, but allowing him to suffer was no crime. Well, no crime in comparison to the future events.

He reached the scene. It was worse than he predicted. Merlin lay unconscious on the sandy seabed, the serpent hovering over him, about to make a meal of the boy. Edwin glanced over to the seabed and saw the emerald leaf crushed. He frowned; it was severer than he hoped. He had to act fast, or Merlin would drown.

The sea serpent lifted its vision to Edwin, and slid towards him in curiosity. Eyes latched onto the beast, Edwin swallowed-hard. He knew no spell would be able to rid him of these creatures. Perhaps if Merlin was conscious, he could have been able to summon something. The truth was Edwin was strong, but Merlin was stronger. If Merlin had not managed to defeat them, Edwin had no chance. Resorting to a gamble, Edwin reached into his pocket. He pulled out the Blackened Core. The serpent stirred.

A dark light shone from the stone, something enchanting and wondrous. Yet it was something dangerous and lethal too. The creature took one final second gazing at the stone before retreating. It turned agilely into the distance. Glancing at the Core in wonder, Edwin put it away quickly, Nimueh had been right. Merlin's Core was strong, the goodness and purity inside of the stone was still lingering. It wanted to break free from Edwin's enchantment. But the strength of the dark spell had placed it under a new motive. The strength of the Core seemed to stir even the deadliest beast.

Crouching beside the boy, Edwin sighed. He feared he may be too late. Merlin had dropped the leaf, and the water had seeped into his lungs. Grabbing the boy's wrist, Edwin clenched the leaf in his own palm tightly and shut his eyes. He thought of one thing, and one thing only; Camelot, Camelot, Camelot.

* * *

Next Time:

The physician pulled a sorrowful expression and spoke.

"It seems your Core is_ tainted_ Merlin."

----

"Why did you not speak of my Core before? Did it not occur to you or Gaius as something _important_?" He snapped, surprised by his own outburst.

Tilting its golden head, the Dragon responded wisely.

"Why so angry Merlin? This is unlike you." It admitted, watching the mortal below curiously.

"I trusted you. I believed in you. You lied to me." His accusatory tone offended the Dragon.

It leant closer to the boy, eyes narrowing suspiciously. Breathing raggedly, the Dragon replied, fierily.

"Explain yourself."

----

Edwin chuckled darkly, gesturing towards the blackened Core.

"Your destiny is not to protect Arthur. It is to-"

**Haha (: I'm not giving the main part of the next chapter away! lol.**

**Sooo many questions now...why is Merlin's name engraved in the underwater city? What's going on with Morgana's dreams? What has Edwin done to Merlin's Core? What is this plan Nimueh and Edwin are brewing....? **

**(; I'll update soon :D**

**Thank you so much for reading! **

**Please reivew if possible, feedback much appreciated!**

**until next time**

**izzy xx**


	7. Dark Destiny

Hey(:

I hope you all had an awesome christmas and hope you all got some cool stuff! Lol. I'm happy cause I got a yellow Ipod nano =D lol.

Anywayyyy, an update I thought an update was appropriate seeing as I haven't done it for a while(: lol.

Hope you like this chapter, it's short and...well i was going to say sweet, but this story is far from sweet xD haha.

Based on "A Remedy to Cure All Ills"

Pairings: Merlin/Arthur, Merlin/Gwen, Morgana/Arthur, everybody really! Kind of a "spot the hints" thing (: lol

Disclaimer: I do not own BBC Merlin.

Let the Magic begin...

Enjoy(:

* * *

A - B l a c k e n e d - C o r e 

**Analyst Produtions 2008**

A Merlin Fanfic

**All it takes to ruin the future, is for the destined one...**

**To become destined for nothing at all...**

**

* * *

**

**In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name; Merlin.**

**C7 **

Edwin did not ask Merlin how he was feeling when the boy awoke. Instead, he took the blackened Core from his pocket, glancing at it with false admiration. He had indeed created a dark Core, one full of deceptive purposes. He aim was to catch Merlin's attention, and lure him towards the object. Sitting up groggily, the young sorcerer held a hand to his head. The last thing he had remembered was falling to the seabed, with a vicious sea serpent tugging at his clothing. Large teeth, blood, avalanche...He winced at the pain in his leg, vividly remembered the sharp teeth clutching his skin. Only one assumption could be made; Edwin had saved him. There had been no hope of surviving; a miracle did not quite sum it up.

He cast his eyes to Edwin, who was staring at an unfamiliar stone. As soon as Merlin's eyes caught the stone, he felt an odd feeling rush through him. A sense of belonging, _knowing_. Energy poured through his veins, stimulating his mind. Suddenly, he was compelled to the stone. He wanted to take it from Edwin. He wanted the stone. The grogginess faded instantly. Standing up frenetically, he walked towards Edwin, eyes locked on the stone. Edwin did not have to explain what this stone was, Merlin felt the connection. It was his Core.

"My Core?" He stammered, looking at the black stone with amazement.

The young sorcerer collapsed onto the wooden bench in fatigue. Edwin gazed at Merlin and his eyes flickered manipulatively. It was working. He had never suspected a sorcerer to be so easily deceived. The thing was with Merlin, he trust everyone. Now Edwin had saved his life, he had gained even more trust than before. The physician pulled a sorrowful expression and spoke. Pulling the Core into his palm, Edwin squinted.

"It seems your Core is_ tainted_ Merlin."

Merlin absorbed the words. Narrowing his eyes curiously, he stared at the black stone. Tainted? What did Edwin mean by that? A tainted Core? Confusion pelted him in the face. Before he could question, Edwin continued. He paced across the room; Merlin's eyes followed the stone. Pausing, Edwin held the blackened stone up to the light, examining it.

"Your Core is the deepest shade of black I have ever seen. Your Core has chosen," The physician caught the navy eyes.

His eyes were smothered with darkness, deception that Merlin was immune to.

"You are to follow _Dark_ magic Merlin."

Merlin stood up suddenly, shaking his head in protest. No. Dark magic was what he fought against. He loathed it. How could _that _be his pathway? His destiny-

"No." He snapped defensively.

He took a second look at his Core through new eyes. With a second glance, it was clear. It did look dark, and malevolent. It's aura was smothered in darkness, the shade of black yearning for power, _calling_ for a destiny. Leaning to the stone, Merlin frowned. His Core, it made dark magic seem like something _new_. It was something adventurous. Something tempting, inviting…a new pathway of magic. A new experience, an exciting-

-NO. Edwin had to be wrong, it was not possible. Merlin refused to believe it. Edwin noticed Merlin's reluctance. He turned his head away and smirked deviously. The deception was already kicking in, the boy was already deeply confused.

_'And to think, this is just the first day of the plan.' _He thought darkly.

"The Core does not lie Merlin. You are bound to dark magic." Edwin placed the stone on the table coldly.

Then, he paced away from the table, hands clasped together. It was clear he wanted to give Merlin some time to dwell on the concept, before he continued baffling his mind. The aura of the stone was irresistible, it whispered against the air words unknown to Merlin. The sense of discovery hit the boy. An unusual connection to the Core tugged against his chest. His body tightened. Inching closer to the stone, Merlin swallowed-hard. It was beautifully tainted. There were places where it lacked substance, but overall, the stone was admirable. The deep black colour churned, revealing mesmerising shades of grey now and then. The inside seemed to bubble, like it was brewing something.

Studying the black stone, Merlin twisted his lips together. His eyes were glued to the stone. Reaching a hand out to the stone, Merlin ran a hand over the smooth texture. His fingers tingled with a new sensation, the sensation of a dark magic, of a deeper meaning to the words he had kept inside his mind. For the first time, new words came to mind, words painted with yearning to be spoken. The energy swelled inside the stone, it began to glow gently, and then Merlin felt the connection.

**Merlin.**

Quickly, the sorcerer withdrew his hand in shock, as if he had been hurt by the stone. His eyes were locked on the stone, refusing to leave their focus point. He lowered his body to the level of the stone, leaning his hands against the wooden desk. Swallowing-hard, Merlin spoke.

"It is beautiful..."

Edwin lifted his hand instantly, eyes darkening. He had heard the concentration in Merlin's voice fade away, the spell had taken effect.

"-Interfectum-"

On reflex Merlin spun round to his feet, and he felt dangerous words leave his mouth. They were smothered in hatred, fury and emotions he had never felt with magic before.

"-_adlido_.."

The two sorcerers both fell backwards at the force of each other's spell. The physician got up quickly and traced his hand along the wooden bench. Merlin gazed at the man in bewilderment, heart racing. He had never conjured a spell of such…dark….motives before. It shocked him. What had he just performed? He had never seen magic of that power before. Yet it had come from him naturally. Edwin shot him a knowing look, and Merlin gazed away in shame. No. It was not what Edwin claimed it to be. Though deep inside, Merlin knew what it was; dark magic.

"You are more familiar with black magic then you think Merlin." Edwin explained, referring to the previous event.

Shaking his head in despair, Merlin grabbed the table for support to stand. His navy eyes radiated fear.

"_No_. The Core must be wrong it _has_ to be-"

"-The Core is never wrong." Edwin replied, delighted at Merlin's reaction to this false revelation.

Merlin swallowed-hard sickened. He was destined for black magic, for _evil_? Something had to be wrong. Maybe it was the wrong Core? Merlin brushed that stupid thought off. There was an obvious connection between him and the stone. He felt it in his blood. It was calling to him, like Edwin had said it would. It was his Core. Perhaps this was why Gaius had not told him about his Core? Perhaps Gaius had known the Core would bring bad things upon him? Maybe he knew of this secret destiny and wanted Merlin to believe otherwise. But then, the Dragon-

-The dragon.

Merlin's eyes darkened, the Dragon had _lied_ to him. The Dragon had never mentioned dark magic, only good. Merlin gazed at Edwin desperately, his eyes burnishing with confusion and intensified misery.

"I can _not _follow this destiny."

The physician dwelled in the silence for a second. He put a hand thoughtfully to his lips, and gazed over at the anguished boy. He parted his lips gently.

"You are trapped. But there are many like- (Edwin paused, biting his tongue. He was about to say "like me" which would have instantly ruined the plan. He continued slowly.) like _you_, blackened by their Core, unable to escape. All of the dark names, Nimueh included, are prisoners of their Core." Edwin said.

Merlin choked on those words. One name stuck out. So he was to follow a density of one like Nimueh? He did not want to live in darkness. He wanted to help people, to save people. He did not want to hurt, or to destroy. Merlin held a hand to his head, swiping all thoughts from his head. At last, there was silence in his brain. The only thing that rung in his mind was uncertainty.

"The Dragon told me my destiny was to protect Arthur." Merlin slowly stated.

Edwin chuckled darkly, gesturing towards the blackened Core.

"Your destiny is not to protect Arthur," Merlin decided he did not want to hear Edwin's next words, but they still sounded clearly through his ears.

"It is to _kill_ him."

Scowling at the blackened stone, Merlin thrust it into his pocket. He gazed at Edwin, tears swelling in his eyes. It could not be true. It had to be a lie. But Edwin's eyes did not change, they did not soften. They were consistent. Merlin swallowed-hard and stormed out the room. Edwin grinned evilly, delighted by the young sorcerer's naivety. He averted his eyes to the case of beetles. Time was running out, he would have to strike soon.

Merlin's mind was burning with answers, shame, and confusion. He was to kill Arthur? Arthur was…Merlin sighed and the truth spilled from his mind. As usual Gwen was right. Merlin did not dislike Arthur. In fact, he liked Arthur an awful lot, perhaps a little too much. Protecting the prince was what he believed he had been born to do. But his Core spoke differently, it had a different motive. Killing Arthur was something Merlin had never wanted to do. He would never, he would avoid his destiny. He would leave, he would run. But that calling of his Core told him there was no escape. His destiny was sealed, and judgement day was going to arrive sooner than he thought.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Merlin grabbed the flame torch beside the darkened tunnel leading downwards. Angrily, he lit it, a flame burst into life violently. He had not stopped thinking about Edwin's cruel words to realise that the blood on his face had gone; the cut on his leg had been healed. Merlin made a mental note to himself to thank Edwin for this. He frowned, he had not even thanked Edwin for bring him safely back to Camelot. The Core had absorbed his attention. Reaching the edge of the stone, Merlin held the torch up diligently. He was about to call out, but resting on the stone was the Dragon. It sat opposite Merlin, a grave look plastered over its face.

Merlin spoke first, through clenched teeth.

"Why did you not speak of my Core before? Did it not occur to you or Gaius as something _important_?" He snapped, surprised by his own outburst.

Tilting its golden head, the Dragon responded wisely, eyes sharpening.

"Why so angry Merlin? This is unlike you." It admitted, watching the mortal below curiously.

It was not hard to notice a shift in the boy's behaviour.

"I trusted you. I believed in you. You-"

Merlin held the flame torch out toward the Dragon angrily, eyes shining with perilous vehemence.

"You lied to me." His accusatory tone offended the Dragon.

It leant closer to the boy, eyes narrowing suspiciously. Breathing raggedly, the Dragon replied, fierily, unable to maintain its own pride.

"Explain yourself." A growl sounded from its lips.

Obediently, Merlin continued. He was about to pull the blackened Core from his pocket, but a protective streak ran through him. The bond to the Core snapped fierily through his veins. He decided to keep it hidden. He was unsure what the Dragon would say if he showed him the evidence of his Core. Even more so, he was unsure what would become of his Core.

"My destiny is not the protect Arthur; my Core states my destiny is to _kill _him."

Merlin's eyes softened in anguish, the sense of betrayal crushing against him.

"How could you do this to me?"

The Dragon stared intensely at the boy, noticing the revulsion in his tone. Then it chuckled lightly, and replied honestly, bringing its elegant wings to its side.

"It is not _I _who brings this upon you, it is yourself. Your Core can not be changed."

Fury burnt though the boy. It was an ambiguous answer smothered in riddles. The creature was avoiding the question deliberately. Gripping the flame-lit torch harder Merlin's eyes sharpened. The navy blue became a metallic blue, one that was terrifying and unwelcoming. He felt his sanity depart from the room.

"Can't you ever give a _simple_ answer that I understand?" He spat.

Instantly Merlin's rage melted into upset and confusion. He clutched a lock of black hair in his fist, tugging, searching for reasons, for answers. He gazed urgently at the Dragon with eyes that proclaimed fear. It was a fear of what was to become of him, a fear of what he was destined to do. The Dragon noted the boy's despair and listened keenly, predicting an outpour. Skimming a hand down his face, Merlin sighed deeply.

"I can not-" He paused, and raised a finger gesturing determination.

"-I _will not_ kill Arthur."

The Dragon gazed in admiration at the mortal. After toiling with his troubled mind, Merlin caught the Dragon's eyes and continued confidently.

"I will not follow my destiny."

"Destinies must be followed, destinies do not lie. But destinies can be misleading and deceptive." The Dragon said cryptically, leaning toward the warlock.

There was something in the Dragon's voice representing a warning, a sign. But yet again, the mystery of the words misted over the message. It clouded over the warning, and left the sorcerer clueless. Another riddle, when was he ever going to get a straight answer? It would be so much easier. Why had the Dragon kept all of this from him? The confused rage bit back.

"That's not very helpful." He admitted sourly.

The Dragon, insulted by this statement, lifted its wings and flew into the distance, not saying another word. In unison, Merlin spun on his heel and exited the dungeons. This was the turning point. A sad revelation hit the sorcerer; he was not going to be visiting the Dragon for a long time, and the Dragon was not going to welcome him here for a long time either.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"I have enchanted the boy's Core; he believes he has been imprisoned to dark magic." Edwin said bowing to the witch who walked towards him in pride.

She chuckled darkly and stood opposite the deformed man.

"It's a shame a boy with such talent is so easy to manipulate." Her blue eyes polarised, her voice deepening to one of severity.

"We will move the plan forward, _tomorrow night_."

Edwin nodded submissively and bowed his head. Tomorrow's evening was to be painted with death, with betrayal, and deception. Tomorrow's evening, was going to be the death of Uther, the death of Arthur.

But more importantly, the death of Merlin.

* * *

Next time

**Don't walk away from me.**

Merlin quickened his pace, refusing to make contact with the voice. His heart accelerated, blood pumping though his body faster. Something was _talking_ to him. But nothing was here. There was nobody here. He was the only person in the corridor; there was no possibility of it being-

**-Merlin.**

Merlin broke into a run, trying to escape the sound ringing though his ears; it stung his mind, piercing his ears. A harsh, bitter laugh screamed through his ears.

-----

"Where the hell have you been?" He demanded, tapping his fingers impatiently on his folded arms.

Merlin absorbed Arthur's rage silently and said nothing.

"I have _guards _searching the city, looking for _you_. No-one had seen you since yesterday." Arthur said fiercely, grabbing the sorcerer by the shoulder viciously.

-----

When Arthur lifted a hand toward Merlin's enclosed palm, the servant leapt backwards, hauling his hands away from reach. Arthur noticed Merlin's sudden frenzied behaviour and narrowed his eyes.

"What_ is _that?" He repeated.

"Nothing." Merlin retorted instantly, heart accelerating.

"If it's _nothing _let me see it." Arthur said grabbing Merlin's hands.

-----

Gazing at the sorcerer in distraught, Morgana trembled.

"That stone." She whispered.

-----

**The next chapter is probably one of my favourite chapters! A lot happens, and now it's starting to get evil! Will Merlin follow this Dark Destiny? And will he be able to discover the truth of his Blackened Core? And what is this plan Nimueh and Edwin are brewing for "tomorrow night"?**

**I will update soon! ****Hope you all had a wonderful christmas! Thanks for reading, please review if possible!**

**Until next time,**

**Izzy**


	8. Duty or Destiny?

Heyyy all (:

Here's the next installment of A Blackened Core! Sorry this AN is short lol, the joys of house work...haha.

Based on "A Remedy to Cure All Ills"

Parings:Merlin/Arthur, Merlin/Gwen, Morgana/Arthur

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, it belongs to the BBC.

I've worked hard on this one, hope you enjoy,

Let the magic begin...

**

* * *

**

A - B l a c k e n e d - C o r e

**Analyst Produtions 2008**

A Merlin Fanfic

**All it takes to ruin the future, is for the destined one...**

**To become destined for nothing at all...**

**

* * *

**

**In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name; Merlin.**

**C8**

Confusion and fury was never a good combination of emotions, especially for the young sorcerer. In fact, the combination failed to flatter the young man. It simply did not complement him. The trait of frustration blemished his usually handsome complexion, moulding his lips into a tight scowl. His navy eyes radiated a newfound shade of indigo, which caught the light in an intriguing way. One could say the way they glinted almost resembled darkness.

Merlin tightened his grip around the blackened stone, refusing to look at it. After all the excitement of travelling to the legendary city of Prophisia, he had discovered that his destiny was not to save Arthur, but to kill him. It horrified Merlin. It _scared_ him. He refused to believe he was chosen for dark things. Though the incident with Edwin had seemed to favour this dark destiny. For reasons Merlin still could not understand, he had used black magic. He hadn't used it intentionally of course, it just…came out.

It was instinct.

It was unavoidable…like his destiny was unavoidable-

_-No. Never._

Merlin shook the thoughts off quickly, his hands trembling. The temptation to throw his Core into the distance and forget about it was increasing. However, what use would throwing his Core away do? What if someone else found it? He paused on that thought. His navy eyes unwillingly cast down the black stone and became obsessive, captivated. It was part of him, it was connected to him. He could _feel_ the Core pulling at him with its own gravity. It was strange, it was hypnotic. Merlin tried to pull his eyes away, but they were fixated on the stone. There was only one thing that could avert his focus.

"Merlin?"

Gwen's voice. His heart spluttered its beat clumsily, his body froze. Gazing up instantly, Merlin caught the eyes of the woman. Energy and fire, sparks of vivacity invaded the air. He nervously came to a halt, standing opposite his friend. The confusion already prying his mind was intensified by the sight of the beautiful lady. Placing the Core in his pocket quickly, Merlin swallowed-hard. Lifting her vision to his once more, Gwen awkwardly shuffled. She seemed speechless. After a few anticipated seconds, Merlin broke the silence, to his own surprise.

"Gwen, _hi."_ He smiled a heart-melting smile, Gwen tried to remain composed.

But it was not so easy. He had been missing all day. For the entire day, Arthur had been searching for him. Gwen had been worried, scared for Merlin. She had thought something grave had happened to him. Swallowing-hard, her thoughts reached her tongue quicker than she hoped. Yet again, she was unable to control her own words.

"Where have you been all day?" She asked curiously, her tone drenched in concern.

Merlin looked away, studying the dull, dismal patterns of the clouds. He hadn't realised how long he had been away. He thought he had only been away for a few hours, nothing serious. However, it seemed he was wrong; it was most likely early afternoon.

"I was with Edwin. We were looking for (he flinched, cutting his words off.)…herbs in the forest."

Gwen eyed him suspiciously for a few moments. But it wasn't Merlin's words she was doubtful of, it was the fact he had been spending time with Edwin. Merlin could tell; it radiated off her face clearly. She still had no trust for Edwin. Another uncomfortable silence wrapped around them, where they stood motionless. Both were thinking about the events of last night, but neither had the courage to mention it.

"I was worried about you." Gwen admitted.

She sighed and quickly cut herself off. Merlin turned to her, his heart skipped a beat. The feeling was odd, but comforting.

"I mean…we _all_ were. Arthur's been looking for you all day-"

Merlin's eyes lit up automatically for reasons he never could quite understand.

"Arthur?"

Nodding silently, Gwen watched the young sorcerer. Merlin then realised this was not a good thing; Arthur had been looking for him. He must be furious, outraged. Merlin shuddered at the thought of having to meet icy blue eyes. Arthur was going to be-

"I should go and find him…" Merlin quickly replied to Gwen.

Gwen smiled lightly and watched the young man amble off in another direction. Her smile faltered when he was out of sight.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Leaving for Prophisia had been a bad idea. Not only had it opened Merlin's eyes to his dark destiny, one he did not want to follow, it had almost killed him. The sea serpents had been relentless, stopping at nothing until they had broken Merlin down. Flinching at the memory of the attack, Merlin put a hand to his smoothed cheek, where a bleeding cut had once been. He had Edwin to thank for that, and he also had Edwin to thank for saving his life. It proved Merlin's case, Edwin was not full of evil, he was good. He was a great, respectable man-

**-Merlin.**

Alerted, Merlin halted in his tracks. Someone had called his name, he was sure of it. He gazed around in perplexity. No-one was there, he was alone in the corridor. Not even the shadows stirred with life. He was the only being around. Continuing to walk down the corridor, eyes sharpened, Merlin relaxed slightly. He shook the voice off. A yawn escaped his lips. He was tired, perhaps he was imagining things, it was plausible-

**-Don't deny my existence Merlin. I'm as real as you are.**

He stopped again, did a full spin on his heel. Nobody, nothing, no-one. It was just him, on his own. Gazing down at the Core clasped in his hands, Merlin swallowed-hard. It was then a very fearful thought crossed his mind. Maybe he was not imagining things. No. He had to be. He was only being paranoid. It was always the most haunting of corridors in the castle anyway, no wonder his brain was playing games with him. He clutched the stone in his hands tighter, walking away.

**Don't walk away from me.**

Merlin quickened his pace, refusing to make contact with the voice. His heart accelerated, blood pumping though his body faster. Something was _talking_ to him. But nothing was here. There was nobody here. He was the only person in the corridor; there was no possibility of it being-

**-Merlin.**

Merlin broke into a run, trying to escape the sound ringing though his ears; it stung his mind, piercing his ears. A harsh, bitter laugh screamed through his ears.

**Run.**

Security compressed over Merlin when he reached Arthur's room. Gasping for breath, Merlin entered the room, slamming the door behind him. For now, it seemed the voice had been defeated, a barrier of safety embedded around Arthur. The Prince who had been standing by the window subdued, turned his head at the sudden sound. He drew his sword, eyes alert. The sight he saw reassured him.

"_Merlin_?" He asked in repressed relief, lowering his blade.

The servant lifted his head to meet Arthur's eyes. The anger he had expected to see smothering the blue eyes was replaced by a heavy anxiety, adding weight to his complexion. Merlin bit his lip, watching the Prince walk towards him. It was clear by his gait he was apprehensive and stunned. Brushing a strand of blonde hair off his eyes, Arthur threw his sword on the table angrily. He folded his arms across his chest.

"Where the hell have you been?" He demanded, tapping his fingers impatiently on his folded arms.

Merlin absorbed Arthur's rage silently and said nothing.

"I have _guards _searching the city, looking for _you_. No-one had seen you since yesterday." Arthur said fiercely, grabbing the sorcerer by the shoulder viciously.

It was a gesture of gladness that he was safe, though Merlin interpreted it wrong and frowned. He should have told Arthur where he was going. But he had not expected to be this long; he had thought that the journey to Prophisia would be short and easy. He raised his eyebrows at that thought; it had been far from short and easy. Turning to Arthur, Merlin realised the Prince was awaiting an answer.

"I was with Edwin."

Arthur's blue eyes stirred. He tried not to look disturbed by this statement, but his thoughts poured out quickly.

"_Edwin?"_

Noticing the amusement and sarcasm in the Prince's voice, Merlin defensively glared. It was unfair. The whole court seemed to be against Edwin. They did not know him like Merlin did. He was nothing like they thought. They were wrong about him; he was going to prove it.

"Is there a problem with that?" Merlin asked a little more tetchily than he had anticipated.

Uncontrollable jealousy smothered over Arthur. He had thought something bad had happened to Merlin, he thought that he had been harmed. He had called a search against his father's orders to find him. Here he was, in a perfect state, declaring he had been spending time with Edwin. Narrowing his eyes, Arthur placed a hand on the wooden table, Edwin. It wasn't that Arthur didn't trust him. It was that fact that if he was going to try stealing Merlin away from him, he would issue Edwin with his own servant. Merlin was his friend, not Edwin's.

"All this time you were with Edwin? You didn't _bother _to consult me?" Arthur asked, bringing a hand to the bridge of his nose.

Clenching his blackened Core in his hands tightly, Merlin breathed deeply.

"It was an urgent matter." He said through tightened lips.

Raising his eyebrows, Arthur traced his hand along the wood, searching for interesting patterns. It was dull. After a few seconds of silence, the Prince lifted his head to Merlin and he blinked slowly gesturing ignorance. An _urgent_ matter. Arthur rolled his eyes. If it had been _urgent_ why had his father or he for that matter not been informed? Arthur could feel the balance of compassion and arrogance being destroyed. The scales snapped, and arrogance overpowered. It was a replacement for envy which he was keen to dismiss.

Glancing at the servant, Arthur put a hand to his chin.

"Did I _ask _you to gallivant off with Edwin?" His tone was sour, causing Merlin to wince.

Merlin replied fluently with the same bitterness for reasons he did not comprehend.

"No."

Removing his hand from his chin, Arthur placed it on the table. He gazed at Merlin knowingly, tapping on the table impatiently.

"Ahh," he began. "So where _should_ you have been?"

Shuffling awkwardly Merlin cast his eyes to the floor, pretending to be fascinated by the boring ground. It was an excuse to ease the tension. He said nothing in response. He knew the answer. He should have been here, with Arthur. But how could he have waited any longer to find his Core, his soul? It was part of him. He would not have been switched on, he would have been unfocused and-

-Arthur's face was suddenly close to Merlin's, prying for a response. Merlin lifted his eyes to the handsome face of the Prince. He spoke.

"Here?" His tone was questioning which angered Arthur.

The Prince took the tone of voice as an offence. He was _questioning_ his duties? He was questioning his responsibilities, his job.

'_What's Edwin done, brainwashed him? He's my servant, my friend. He should have been here with ME. Not Edwin.'_ Arthur stubbornly thought to himself.

"You should have been here with _me_ to help me sort out all this." Arthur pointed behind him.

Merlin's eyes met the extremely large pile of clothes on the table. His lips formed an 'o' shape gently, and the next thing that left his lips was stupid and only angered the Prince more.

"Oh."

Arthur laughed in disbelief; oh? Oh. That was all he could say, _oh._ No sorry for scaring the Prince half to death by disappearing off the face of the earth for the whole day. No sorry for being late or not turning up. No "it won't happen again" which annoyed Arthur further. _Would _it happen again? No "what do you want me to do". No "are yo ok?" No "shall I help you with this?" Just oh.

Oh; oh; oh.

A pathetically pointless response, a word which meant nothing.

_Oh._

Arthur threw his blue eyes toward Merlin; Merlin caught them unwillingly in a gaze of tension. Putting a hand on the large pile of clothes, the Prince gritted his teeth.

"Are you able to do this for me or are you already _engaged_ with _Edwin's _affairs?"

Merlin picked up on the Prince's conceit. Tilting his head with contained annoyance, Merlin pursed his lips tight together, resisting a rude snappy response. Arthur was being an arse, and he knew he was being an arse. He seemed to enjoy being an arse at this moment of time. Merlin didn't understand it. Why was Arthur so – _enraged­_ by the fact Merlin had been with Edwin? What did it mean to him? Why did it matter to the Prince how Merlin – his _manservant_- spent his time? Lifting his head in the same manner as Arthur, Merlin spoke sharply.

"It depends," to irritate the Prince further, he continued.

"If _Edwin_ needs my assistance."

Merlin knew he had pushed the Prince to his limit. Just like old times, the two of them shared a loathing glance, one full of such anger and rage it seemed the whole room was about to explode into thousands of pieces. A fire ignited in the air, scolding them. The tension rose when Arthur's eyes met the black stone in Merlin's hands. Merlin was holding the rock in his hands protectively. Arthur groaned, he didn't want to know _why _Merlin was cradling a rock; it was another one of those surprises that came with Merlin. But the aura radiating from the stone was endearing. It was captivating. Arthur felt compelled to reach out and grab it, to take it from Merlin. It screamed desire, it screamed power-

"What's that?" Arthur pried, walking towards Merlin.

Merlin glanced down at the blackened Core in his hands and shut his palm quickly. He gasped. How could he have been stupid enough to have his Core in his hands whilst near Arthur? If Arthur took another look at the stone it would be clear it was enchanted and he would jump to conclusions. Blue eyes fixated on Merlin's closed palm, Arthur felt a hypnotic yearning to see the stone again takeover. It was like it was _calling_, like it was…special. When Arthur lifted a hand toward Merlin's enclosed palm, the servant leapt backwards, hauling his hands away from reach. Arthur noticed Merlin's sudden frenzied behaviour and narrowed his eyes.

"What_ is _that?" He repeated.

"Nothing." Merlin retorted instantly, heart accelerating.

"If it's _nothing _let me see it." Arthur said grabbing Merlin's hands.

A small beam of black light slipped through Merlin's fingers. Snatching his hands away ferociously, Merlin defensively put the Core in his pocket, away from sight.

"No."

Dazed, Arthur blinked several times, his thoughts hazy. He gazed at Merlin in confusion. What had come over him? That stone had drawn him in, lured him forwards. He had been unable to deny his curiosity for it and obsession had taken over. The compulsive feeling left Arthur, but the curiosity was still there. He gazed at the servant.

"Let me see it." He ordered.

Merlin shook his head and paced backwards. The Prince raised a brow, angered by his servant's reaction. Then, Arthur did something that made him seem like a bigger prat than he ever could have been before. He rested his arm on the pile of clothes on the table.

"Very well."

Then he pushed the clothes onto the floor, the neatly folded linen and clothing dishevelled in a messy pile on the ground. He gazed down at the mess and clicked his fingers, pointing at it.

"Get this mess cleared up Merlin." He commanded.

Merlin stood angrily, looking at the pile of clothes on the floor. Did Arthur have any respect? Someone had taken time to fold his clothes and prepare them. Now they were dirty, and creased. They would have to be remade. Scowling, Merlin watched the Prince leave the room. Sighing he stormed over to the clothes, crouching beside the pile. The heap of clothes overwhelmed him .There was so much of it, how was he to start fixing this? Maybe he should leave it. Arthur had been rude enough to _knock_ if off the table, he should do it-

-No. Arthur was a Prince. Merlin was a servant; he had no right to leave unfinished jobs. Arthur had been right, Merlin should have been at his assistance at the break of dawn, he should not have been "gallivanting" (as Arthur had called it) off with Edwin on a reckless quest to find his Core and his destiny. He should not have been _looking_ for the answer that had rattled his mind since he was a little boy-

'_-Oh no, of course._' Merlin thought sarcastically. He gruffly hauled a majority of the clothes into his arms.

'_Sorting out Arthur's clothes is FAR more important than finding my destiny, or discovering who I am.'_

A figure had been in the room for several seconds now, though Merlin had not noticed. She had been watching Merlin sympathetically. Her eyes softly mused over the sorcerer, a frown tugged her lips. Merlin threw the clothes on the table brusquely. Socks first or shirts? Or maybe he should start with the trousers? The woman by the doorway spoke, catching Merlin's attention.

"He doesn't mean to come across like that."

Merlin tuned his ears to Morgana's voice and smiled lightly. He knelt back down to the floor, lifting the rest of the clothes into his arms. The pile almost concealed his face. He leant to his right, so Morgana could see his navy eyes.

"Yeah," he said averting his eyes. "I know."

Morgana could not easily be fooled, Merlin should have known that. She saw through his reserved behaviour and sighed. Her sapphire eyes studied the servant gently.

"He cares about you a lot Merlin. He may not show it, but he does."

Raising his eyebrows at that remark, Merlin hid his doubt. That was most unlikely. He nodded silently at her words, stewing it over. Arthur cared about him? How was Morgana so sure? She sounded sure, but then Morgana always sounded sure. She had one hundred percent belief in everything she said. He stumbled slightly, unable to see his feet amongst the ridiculously large pile of clothes. Merlin had never known a man to have so many clothes, it was slightly amusing. Sensing his uncertainty, Morgana walked towards him.

"Let me help you-" she insisted, Merlin laughed in response.

"-No. It's _fine_."

At that exact moment half of the clothes in his arms fell to the floor. Morgana gazed at him knowingly. Nothing had to be said. Merlin sheepishly glanced at the ground. Picking the pile of clothes up, Morgana placed them on the wooden table. She began piling the clothes neatly. Mimicking her actions, Merlin clumsily sprawled the clothes in his arms over the table, ruining the recent pile Morgana had made. Neither said a word, Morgana watched the servant pile the clothes silently.

Grabbing a maroon shirt, Morgana began to fold it whilst speaking.

"Edwin's settling in well." She said slyly averting her eyes to Merlin to watch his expression change to one of confusion.

There had to be a reason why Morgana was bringing Edwin up. Merlin dreaded to think about it, deciding to play along with her obviously planned conversation.

"Yes, he is." He stated bluntly.

The woman's eyes sharpened, her jaw tightened.

"I heard what he did, throwing you out of your own home." She said bitterly, clearly angered by this.

Merlin was taken-aback by her concern for him. He watched her angrily shove the folded shirt onto the table, snatching another from the endless pile. When she lifted his eyes to him, he quickly looked down at the pathetically folded shirt in his hands.

"He has his reasons." He admitted truthfully.

Indeed he did. Merlin understood completely, he was not angry. He was glad. Having two sorcerers sharing chambers would create suspicions. It would be dangerous. It would rouse the people around, for their way of life would become flawless and perfect. Merlin smiled. Edwin was going to help him with the horrible truth, he was going to try and help him overcome the darkened destiny. He was starting to be a friend he could-

-Morgana's voice cut off his thoughts.

"It was wrong of him to do that."

Merlin chuckled at her stubbornness, her passion for what she believed in. It was admirable and amazing how she strongly rebelled against things others were too scared to. However, this time, she was pressing the wrong matter, Merlin had no problem with living with Gwen…his thoughts took a new direction. Despite the confusion of the previous events, it was like home to him. Gwen had goodness in her heart, she was wonderful and-

"It can not be changed." Merlin responded calmly, placing the badly folded shirt on the neat pile.

There was a silence, where Morgana tried to form her next words in a reasonable way. Merlin said nothing; he was waiting for her to make a reply. Grabbing a pair of socks, Merlin skewed his face in displeasure, tossing them behind him into the fire. Even with washing, they had smelt _foul. _Merlin caught Morgana's watery eyes, and the same fear from a few nights ago had returned to her face. She looked morbid, terrified. Breathing deeply, Morgana parted her lips.

"When Arthur said no-one had seen you all day I was terrified."

Gazing at the woman, Merlin narrowed his eyes. She had been afraid for him..._terrified?_ It seemed nothing had to be said, for the silence said it. The traumatised Morgana continued.

"I…thought something bad had happened, like in my dream."

She lifted her eyes to him.

"I-I had that dream again Merlin."

Merlin turned to Morgana, all of his attention donated to her. He looked at the woman. Whatever Gaius had prescribed Morgana, it was not working. These vivid dreams were still occurring and evidently they were still bad and strong. Smiling caringly, Merlin placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Morgana-"

"-I saw Edwin…" she shrieked in the silence, tears framing her eyes.

Merlin leant closer, prying for her to continue.

"He killed Uther, you were there-"

"-They're only _dreams_ Morgana-" Merlin snapped back sternly, wanting to erase the horrific image that had cropped into his mind.

"-I saw it with my own eyes." Morgan said in a raised voice.

Rubbing her shoulder sympathetically, Merlin gazed at the traumatised Ward and sighed. These dreams were scaring her, shaking her. Morgana saw the same sympathy Merlin had had the previous night and she glared at him. He didn't believe her. He still didn't believe her. Shaking her head in despair, Morgana bit her lip.

"Edwin's conspiring against us-"

Merlin grew defensive over his new friend, not pleased that yet another one of his friends was throwing accusations at the newcomer.

"What do you have against him? He saved your _life_! He's a good man, why are you so reluctant to agree?"

Morgana released herself from Merlin's grasp, continuing to fold the clothes on the table. There was no reply. Merlin tightened his lips and stood beside her.

"_Morgana-"_

Something fell from his pocket, something dark…a stone…a deep black stone.

"-I know he is not a man of good, he is one of bitterness and-"

She stopped in her tracks, eyes wide with fright. Her eyes met the stone. Merlin quickly dived to the ground, putting the stone into his pocket. Gazing at the sorcerer in distraught, Morgana trembled.

"That stone." She whispered.

Merlin swallowed-hard, his mind going back to the first time he had been informed of her dreams. She had dreamt of a stone, a blackened stone, she had warned him that-

-Morgana's words from the previous night flooded back to him, haunting him

_He had this deep black stone. But it didn't look like a stone, it looked like something more. Like a compressed space of something. He held it out toward you and you looked horrified. You said something but I couldn't hear you._

In shock, he shifted his eyes toward the woman. NO. That was _impossible. _No-one had to power to do that. No-one had to power to foresee events. She couldn't have…._could_ she? Gaius would have known about this, surely? Merlin shook the thought off. She was wrong, there was no way. It was fluke. Why did this stone have to be the one her dream? It could have been _any_ rock, there were many stones on the earth, there was a small chance it was his Core that had haunted her dreams. Though the more Merlin thought about it, the description of the stone in her dream matched his Core perfectly.

_He had this deep black stone. But it didn't look like a stone, it looked like something more. Like a compressed space of something. He held it out toward you and you looked horrified. You said something but I couldn't hear you._

Their eyes caught, both of them fearful.

"It's _nothing_ Morgana." He said, trying to cover up the evidence surrounding him.

In shock, the woman turned her head away, piling the clothes with shaking hands. Merlin reacted the same way, not wanting to talk about what had just happened. He was confused, anxious. What Morgana had seen had come true. Edwin had found Merlin's Core. Merlin's Core was a deep black stone. Edwin had held the Core out to Merlin and he had reacted in a horrified way. No. She could not be what he thought she was, it was not possible. He thought it over in more depth, and then he ignorantly came to the fundamental reason _why_ it could not be true. It was _Morgana_ he was thinking about here. It seemed highly unlikely the King's ward was a-

"Funny I.." A voice said from the doorway, a silver goblet in his hands.

Both Morgana and Merlin turned simultaneously to the doorway, to see the Prince leaning against the doorframe. He gazed at the pair, folding the clothes he had pushed on the ground.

"…I never knew I had a manservant _and_ a maid."

Morgana scowled at Arthur, throwing the neatly folded shirt in her hands to the table. She cast one morbid look at Merlin and then headed to the doorway, her face was stained in tears.

"Save it Arthur," she spat.

Then her emotions overruled, tears fell from her eyes and she gazed at Merlin in fear, fear for him.

"I was only trying to _help_ you." She whispered before walking off.

Merlin frowned, knowing the statement had been meant for him. However, Arthur believed the words to be addressed to himself and he raised his eyebrows in confusion. Help him? Why was she trying to help him? And why was sorting out clothes something to _mourn_ over? Narrowing his eyes, he brushed the words off and sat on the chair with authority. For a few seconds he sat silently, then he chuckled in amusement.

"Every time I think I've got to grips with Morgana, she just comes out with something surprising."

Drinking from the goblet in his hand, Arthur glanced at the servant humorously.

"Kind of like you Merlin." He added honestly, watching the sorcerer continue to fold the clothes.

Merlin became distant; unaware he was staring at Arthur. His thoughts were clouded with questions. Why was he Core blackened? What was the voice he had heard earlier? Was he going to fulfil this dark destiny? _Was he destined for dark magic?_ How had he managed to conjure black magic effortlessly in Edwin's presence? Why was Morgana having such vivid dreams? How had Morgana foreseen the Stone? Was Morgana's other prediction correct too? Was Uther in risk of death? _When was Arthur going to stop being an arse? _Why did no-one trust Edwin? How come no-one saw the goodness within him? Why did no-one welcome him? Where was Gaius now? Was Gwen angry at Merlin for walking out yesterday? _Had he hurt Gwen's feelings?_ Did she think he had been rude? Why had the Dragon lied to him? Why had _Gaius _not told him of Cores? _And what gave Arthur the right to-_

**-Merlin., Merlin. **

Merlin stood motionless, eyes vacant. Arthur heard the servant gasp for air and turned in concern.

"Merlin?" He asked, standing up.

The boy lifted his eyes suddenly, gazing at Arthur. He tried to hide his fear, but it was obvious.

**Arthur Pendragon will die at your hand. You're going to kill him-**

-No. Merlin would not allow it. Never. _Never_ would he be the one to harm his friend. Arthur placed a hand on the servant's shoulder gently. Merlin vigilantly turned to Arthur, heart accelerating. The Prince studied the servant. Perhaps he had been too hard on the servant. He looked exhausted, drained…maybe even a little scared. Patting Merlin on the back, he spoke.

"Get some rest Merlin." He said compassionately.

Nodding, Merlin frantically made his way for the door, confusion expanding. Before he left, Arthur seized his attention one final time.

"Merlin,"

Clenching his trembling hands together, Merlin forced a smile upon his face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" unable to put his thoughts into words, Arthur gestured toward the pile of clothes and Merlin understood instantly.

Their eyes locked onto each other's the friendship restored. Merlin's anger for Arthur and his recent prat-like behaviour melted away. A small smile touched his lips as he left the room. Maybe there was some truth in Morgana's words. Perhaps Arthur did care for him.

Merlin's eyes darkened, fear consuming him. Of all the things Morgana had said, he prayed that the rest of her words were nonsense and lies. Though when he took his Core from his pocket, holding it in his hands, he was unsure of that. It told another story, the story of how he was to kill Arthur, and follow a dark destiny…

* * *

Ooooh it's getting a bit tense now. Is Merlin going to follow this dark destiny? Next Chapter is my fav chapter I've done so far, it's a crucial part of the plot (:

Thanks for reading! Feedback is much appreciated so if you have time to review please do (:

Next Time

"There's a voice…"

Edwin's eyes lit up, he smirked in delight. When Merlin gazed up at him, he pulled an expression of exaggeration concern.

----

"I did not know that was black magic-"

"-But your Core did." Edwin gestured toward the black stone.

"-Do you_ want_ me kill Arthur?" Merlin asked, before he could stop himself.

----

Merlin frenetically sat up, holding a hand to his head. He gazed around apprehensively, eyes wide. That voice, that _thing_. It was back.

****

Merlin…

It was here; it was in the room, right now. Shutting his eyes, Merlin focused hard and did something peculiar. If he could not _see_ this demon, maybe it was because it wasn't really here. Maybe it was in his mind, or maybe it was invisible.

'_Who are you?'_ He thought.

**You know who I am Merlin…You know.**

**----**

"I'm worried about Merlin." Gwen whispered quietly; almost quiet enough to be mistaken for the wind.

Registering the evident distress in her voice, Arthur pondered on her words. Why was she worried? Had something happened? He tried to hide his concern, masking it over with a held back curiosity.

"You must have noticed _something_ Arthur." She stated bluntly.

----

"I can not do this Edwin." He walked towards the door. His voice rose to a shout, and his fists shrivelled.

"I almost _killed _my friend."

----

**You can't escape me Merlin...it's too late.**


	9. The Dark Side

Happy happy new year all!

Chapter nine has arrived! I am SO sorry about the length of this chapter...I honestly tried to make a cut, but there really was no possible place for one as there are only four scenes in this chapter, and they're all important to the chapter.

Based on "A Remedy to Cure All Ills"

Pairings: Merlin/Arthur, Merlin/Gwen, Morgana/Arthur, it's kind of like in the series you know, hints flying everywhere! xD

Disclaimer: I do not own BBC Merlin.

Chapter Shoutout: Sarah (LovewithoutLimits) go check out her fics :)

Let the Magic begin...

Enjoy

Also: I think there is going to be a certain part you will question, so if you want the answer just PM me! lol.

Warning: This chapter deals with dark themes particularly in the first main scene, just so you're warned :)

* * *

A - B l a c k e n e d - C o r e

**Analyst Produtions 2008**

A Merlin Fanfic

**All it takes to ruin the future, is for the destined one...**

**To become destined for nothing at all...**

* * *

**C8**

**Darkness comes in more forms than one would assume, even though there are many kinds of assumptions made. Some foolish assumptions believe darkness only to arrive with the blackened night, staining the skies a dejected colour of obscurity, where the stars will glare down as a warning; an omen. Others would say darkness lingers in the shadows, where the eyes are unable to see what lies in the depths of deception. However, the assumption that eyes are needed to flush out darkness is wrong. Another assumption made is that darkness can brew inside a person's soul, that it can possess a human being, and push them over the border of even nature's very own intentions. **

**Wrong. Close; but wrong.**

**Other assumptions are merely adaptations of these three principal assumptions. Therefore, clearly this suggests that darkness is not what beings amongst the earth **_**assume**_** it to be- **_**does it**_**?**

**Heed my words. One may think that they have seen darkness, seen evil. But they have not; oh they have not seen what darkness can do. **

**Darkness is the route of evil.-**

**-No. It is the…**_**Core**_**…of evil. The Core of evil.**

**Yes; the **_**Core**_**.**

**And a Core should never be trusted, for a Core can be changed…**

**It can be blackened.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

It was dark night, the shadows were hovering. Yet despite this, the people of Camelot _continued_ to feel safe. The people of Camelot tucked their children into their beds, and shut their eyes, allowing sleep to dominate. The people of Camelot knew that it was safe, because of the protection embedded around the very name of their kingdom. No evil could ever penetrate through the walls of Camelot, for the defence was far too high. Yet alone, the harsh dealings evil would have to face from King Uther immediately scared off many attempted attacks. Nothing could get in. It's a fact, a statement.

But that is an old statement, one of thousands of years. If the statement is to be renewed, it would sound more like this:

No threat that is mortal could get in, but a threat conjured of sorcery could indeed infiltrate through the city.

One could instantly agree that the extent of change to this statement is worrying; horrifying. But whatever gave you the idea that the people of Camelot were _aware_ of the dent in the shield of safety? Who said that the people of Camelot knew that sorcery could indeed be the fall of Camelot, and be the death of hundreds? So surely, King Uther himself knows about this flaw to the statement, because he is the King. The truth of the matter is concerning, _perturbing _even.

He has no idea; nobody does.

Nobody had any idea that lingering within the walls of Camelot was something dark, something dangerous. No matter how hard one would try to look for a sign they would never find it because darkness gave no signs. If one tried to search for it, they would not find it, because darkness knew how to play the game of hide and seek far better than any mortal. It was not something obvious to the eye. In fact, this darkness was something so contrasting to the human assumptions of darkness, it would be overlooked. Darkness had chosen its disguise extremely well this time, and slowly it was blemishing upon the skin of its victim. Like a leech, it was throttling the victim. But like a lost child, it needed the victim; _everyone _needed the victim.

The night was silent, yet something was stirring. Peaceful dreams had left him. The smiles on the faces of the figures in his dreams had cracked like glass, into splintered pieces which pierced through him. The sunshine in the peaceful dream gradually wilted into a deep black disc of despair, where no light could be found, and therefore nothing could be seen. A shudder shot through his body, smothering him in a cold, dense atmosphere, which weakened his breathing. Goosebumps rose on his limbs, his forehead sweating intensely. The peaceful dream had ended, and the stabbing of a hypnotising drone wavered through his ears. Then, that _thing_ overcame him.

That sickening, horrific thing overwhelmed his senses; it soaked up into the pores of his skin. It tainted his complexion. Gasping for air, the figure watched last fragment of serenity in his dream fade away into one of chaotic obscurity. The dark disc swallowed the picture and revealed a new one, a haunting one. The picture intensified, seeming real enough that the figure almost felt as if he was there. The hypnotic drone grew louder, occupying the incoming noise through his ears.

The Prince was standing in his room, his face hidden. The red shirt on his back was ripped, and his hands were clasped tightly to the wooden chair. A figure in the shadows crept closer towards the Prince, silent. Turning to the side in his bed, Merlin clasped his hand round the Core tighter in fear, refusing to let it out of his grasp. He could feel it scorching his hand. It was glowing; it was _calling_ out to him. Merlin sharply dived further into the pillow, wanting to dismiss the drone emerging in his ears. It got louder, more compelling.

"Whose side are you on?" The Prince asked spinning around.

The sight of the Prince's tainted; worn face smothered in despair enhanced the drone. It satisfied, but it was not enough. There had to be more…torture, more torment. The creature in the shadows of the dream paced closer. Merlin scrambled around in his bed, clawing the air, trying to wake himself up. He opened his eyes, but he was not in the room, he was in the dream. Clamping his eyes shut again in fear, Merlin cried out, squirming against the grasp of the thing.

"I don't know anymore." The voice hissed vehemently.

Holding a hand to his throat, Merlin felt his heart accelerate. His body went into an instant frenzy of panic. The scene continued, and Arthur's face spelled clear horror. Pacing backwards fearfully, the Prince shook his head pleadingly.

"_What?_"

The shadowed figure stepped into the light and Merlin's hand tightened around the Core. His body continued to tremble, and the figure stared directly into his eyes, mockingly. Then the figure turned back to Arthur, a look of pain and anguish. The figure held a hand to their throbbing head, and gazed at the Prince through infected eyes, dark eyes.

"I'm so sorry Arthur."

The Prince swallowed-hard. The figure leapt out at Arthur. Merlin toiled in his bed frantically, trying to dismiss the image in his head, the screaming, and the blood. He tried to erase the new picture in his mind yet it stayed. It domineered all thoughts. He tried to be scared for Arthur, worried even, but no emotions came. Instead he watched, watched the scene unfold. He lay there motionless, the scene replaying in his mind, indoctrinating him in dark methods. Twisting awkwardly between the sheets, Merlin panicked. He could feel a chuckle building behind his gritted teeth. His eyes watered. How could he- laugh at such horrific things? What was happening? What was this new….passion; this new obsession- _desire_- to inflict pain? It made no sense; it was not the route of magic he wanted to follow. He would not follow it.

The suppressed chuckle sounded, and Merlin cringed at the sound of his own darkened voice. It was derelict, and yet he found he could not stop. He watched the scene in his mind, the chuckle continued. Merlin angrily lunged at his throat, trying to stop the terrifying sound from his own mouth. His fingers clenched the bare skin of his neck tightly, squeezing gently. He ran his fingers down his throat in panic, feeling the skin beneath his fingers blaze.

'_Stop.'_ Merlin shouted in his mind desperately, slamming into the wall as he toiled.

'_STOP.'_

The chuckle withdrew from his throat painfully; a scar of darkness was left upon his own neck. Merlin could see the image fading slowly, but it was still there. He curled up and whimpered in fear, the drone against his ears loudening. His hand reached for the Core and clenched it in his fist. It was _calling_. He could feel it-

_-No._

The Core in his hands suddenly shot up in temperature, and Merlin cried out. His eyes burst open violently and the horrid image fled his mind. Merlin's shaking hands groped along the bed sheet, ensuring that he was no longer trapped in a dark dream. His heart slowed to a reasonable pace. What had he been thinking? Why had he done nothing to save Arthur? He felt tears prick his eyes. It was just a dream. It was only a dream. It didn't mean anything. If it was real life he would have done something, he knew it. He panted, frantically catching his breath. It was terrifying, watching him die. But it also was-

**-Merlin****.**

Merlin frenetically sat up, holding a hand to his head. He gazed around apprehensively, eyes wide. That voice, that _thing_. It was back.

**Merlin…**

It was here; it was in the room, right now. Shutting his eyes, Merlin focused hard and did something peculiar. If he could not _see_ this demon, maybe it was because it wasn't really here. Maybe it was in his mind, or maybe it was invisible.

'_Who are you?'_ He thought.

**You know who I am Merlin…You know.**

The image in his dream replayed through his mind slowly, haunting him.

"No." Merlin yelled, standing up in hysterical fear.

His throat burned. Holding a hand to his neck, Merlin's fingers traced along the skin slowly, and found a small, but clear scar. Swallowing-hard, he grabbed the sword on the bedside table, swinging it around helplessly. The voice had done this; it had done this on purpose. His eyes were sharp, and alert.

"You gave me this scar." Merlin choked.

A gust of wind swept past him.

**It was not me, it was yourself.**

Lunging at the wall, Merlin spun around fiercely when the gust of wind sounded from behind him.

**You can't hurt me Merlin.**

"Leave-me-alone." Merlin hissed.

He stumbled backwards in panic, crashing into the wall behind him, the vase on the cabinet smashed loudly onto the ground. Glancing down at the smashed vase, Merlin circled the room quickly, eyes wide. The bedroom door shook-

**-I will get you Merlin.**

_'I said leave me alone.' _He thought fearfully, too scared to speak.

Merlin held the sword up high, gasping for air. The door unbuckled-

**-I will never leave you.**

_'Then I will have to kill you.'_

A figure leapt into the room. Without looking, Merlin plunged the sword toward the figure-

"_Merlin_."

The sword grew closer to flesh.

"No." A voice cried.

He could not identify the voice; the drone in his ears was too loud. Merlin gazed up at the figure by the door expecting the demon of his nightmare to be standing there-

"_Merlin?!"_

-Abruptly he threw the sword to the floor, recognising the face and the voice. Merlin swallowed-hard, in shock at what he had almost done. He studied his stunned friend at the doorway. He gazed down at the sword in horror, and paced backwards towards the corner of the room. Gwen lowered her arms that had been shielding her face from the sword. Her brown eyes were watery, face drenched in despondency. She had been close to death. Merlin had almost killed her. Despite this being unintentional, it was still a fact, a terrifying face. There was a silence, where both of their frantic, heavy breathing could be heard by the other; this disturbed them both.

Gwen slowly lifted her eyes to Merlin who clenched his fists, one of his knuckles were bleeding. The young man opposite her leant against the wall, eyes widened. He had been so sure that _thing_ was going to burst through the door. He had been so sure that he hadn't even checked, he had recklessly lunged at the door, with an aim to destroy his fears. Running a hand through his hair, Merlin stapled his eyes to the floor. He could not look at her, not after what he had almost done to her. He would never have been able to forgive himself if the sword had-

"Merlin?" Gwen whispered sympathetically, overdriven by her concern.

Shaking his head in contained despair, Merlin smiled weakly at her. His eyes were unable to gaze up at her, and beads of water had stained his face from moments ago. Sliding down the wall onto his knees, Merlin leant his head into his knees, and threw his arms around himself to hide his expression of guilt. Slowly, Gwen crouched down to the young man and spoke gently.

"What's wrong with you Merlin?"

"N-nothing." He whispered back.

Refusing to take that as an answer, Gwen touched a hand to his arm.

"Something has-"

Standing up, Merlin shook off her hand, voice trembling.

"-It's _nothing_ Gwen."

Frowning, the woman tightened her lips together, watching the servant climb back into his bed, and turn his back to her. Gwen took his tone as a hint that she should leave. Picking up the sword, Gwen traced the metal gently. Tears beaded her eyes. Then, without saying a word, she left the room, disturbed by his recent behaviour. Since he had been with Edwin, something had changed. He wasn't right, something was wrong. Shutting the door behind her, Gwen left Merlin alone in the darkened room.

Merlin lay in the darkness, eyes open. He stayed awake all night, thinking about the awful panic inside him that had almost caused him to kill his friend. Through the sadistic storm outside, and through the rain, he lay awake. Despite the ferocity of the storm, Merlin wasn't scared by it. He was scared by the voice. The voice hung in his ears. Every time an hour had passed, it spoke.

**You can't escape me Merlin...it's too late.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Walking into the Prince's chambers silently, Gwen placed the pile of bed linen on the wooden table. Her eyes flickered over to the handsome Prince who had not heard her enter the room. He was putting on his armour, no doubt to practise combat skills. He pulled the long silver ventail, attached to his hauberk, over his red shirt. The hauberk draped down, reaching just above his knees. He pulled the head of the ventail down, so it rested like a hood behind. Gwen watched the Prince tetchily grab the brown leather belt from the table, tightening it around his waist.

Taking the metallic black Vambrace, which had sat beside the belt, Arthur wrapped it around his forearm. The sound of metal against metal rang through the room as he secured it around the area. He did the same for his other arm, though much more swiftly; Gwen assumed from this that Arthur's left hand was stronger. She studied the armour on his shoulder, realising it was loose. At that exact moment, the Spaulder slid off his shoulder onto the floor. Arthur snatched the Spaulder tetchily off the ground, pushing it to his shoulder joint. He stood for several moments, attempting to fasten the buckle whilst holding it in place.

When he thought at last, he was finished, the Vambrace around his right forearm unbuckled, falling to the floor. Shaking her head, Gwen smiled in amusement; he was doing it all wrong. He had to be gentle with it, and patient. Groaning the Prince picked the armour up angrily. Then the Spaulder fell from his shoulders. A laugh escaped Gwen's lips. Her smile faded, and she quickly became silenced.

Before he saw who it was Arthur growled, irritated someone had witnessed his slip-up. He half expected it to be Morgana, but no sarcastic remark had sounded yet.

"What are you doing in here?"

The Prince spun around quickly, the pair of Vambraces clenched tightly in his hands. His eyes instantly softened when he saw the woman standing behind him. Gwen lowered her eyes to the floor in embarrassment. Fiddling with her hands, Gwen swallowed-hard, keeping her eyes on the floor.

"Sorry." She muttered, smoothing her hands over her yellow dress.

Then she lifted her eyes to meet the Prince's and the words poured out unwillingly.

"It's just, you're doing it _wrong_."

Taking the Spaulder off the floor, the Prince's eyes sharpened, his pride jabbed at. He was _not_ doing it wrong. He had just…slipped. It was hard buckling the Spaulder _and_ holding it in place. Maybe he should have called Merlin in to help him. Usually he did not need to think about these things, his servant did it for him. The Spaulder that had sat firmly on his other shoulder loosened. Examining the second Spaulder, Arthur sighed. It was then he realised Gwen may be right. Perhaps he _was_ doing it wrong. Armour was meant to be secure, his was falling off, it was far from secure. Gwen grew anxious, realising she was in no position to tell the Prince what he was doing right and wrong.

"I shouldn't have laughed at you, it was rude of me-" Gwen's voice caught the Prince's attention.

Arthur glanced over at Gwen who had made her way to the door. It was obvious she felt discourteous to have questioned his actions, yet alone laughed. Arthur narrowed his eyes; Gwen turned her head back to him and forced a faint smile.

"-I should go,"

Rolling his eyes with fondness, Arthur interrupted her, placing the Vambraces on the table.

"Gwen."

But she wasn't listening. She opened the bedroom door, prepared to leave the room. Yet her justifications for her actions continued to slip from her mouth.

"-I was _only_-"

Arthur chuckled, folding his arms over his chest.

"-_Gwenevere._" He chanted in a way that froze her to the spot.

Gwen tried to pretend his voice had not reduced her to mellow state of mind, where she had to focus twice as hard not even think straight. Her heart thumped in her chest. Releasing her hand on the wooden door, Gwen slowly turned around to face Arthur. Her deep brown eyes met his vibrant blue orbs. Sparks of something unknown burst through the room, a small shiver ran down her spine. Their eyes parted suddenly, as soon as Arthur had felt something prod his composure.

"Show me." He ordered.

The woman gazed at him in confusion for a split second. Then, when he picked up the Vambraces, she understood. Nodding obediently, Gwen walked towards Arthur nervously. Taking the Spaulder from the table, she held it to his shoulder buckling it tightly around the layer of hauberk beneath. Their eyes met for a second, and Gwen felt her tightened lips betray her. Swiftly, she took the loosened Spaulder off Arthur's arm, unbuckling it. Arthur watched her fondly.

"How is it that you know more about this than me?" He asked, rather taken-aback.

The woman fastened the second Spaulder onto the Prince's arms, moving round to his front.

"Well," Gwen said, dismayed that he did not know the answer to that question.

"My father _is_ a blacksmith."

Flinching at his own stupidity, Arthur pursed his lips together. That had been a stupid thing to ask. How could he have forgotten that? Feeling a little moronic, Arthur continued talking to the woman, to postpone the silence.

"He's a good one too." He recalled honestly.

Placing the front plate around Arthur's chest, Gwen wrapped her arm around his back, to buckle the plate. There was a silence where Gwen felt her heart race. Arthur grew slightly tense, unsure why he had fallen silent by her touch. Then, abruptly, Gwen allowed the thought that had expanded from the back of her mind to sound.

"I'm worried about Merlin." She whispered quietly; almost quiet enough to be mistaken for the wind.

Registering the evident distress in her voice, Arthur pondered on her words. Why was she worried? Had something happened? He tried to hide his concern, masking it over with a held back curiosity.

"Why?" He pried, his throat became dry, and the air around began to wilt in the same way Gwen's eyes had.

_Why_? For starters, last night he had charged at her with a sword. Gwen removed her arm from the Prince's back, pausing. She stared at him in confusion, confusion for his oblivious response. Was she the only one who had noticed the sudden shift in his behaviour? Surely she was not. Swallowing-hard, Gwen replied.

"You must have noticed _something_ Arthur." She stated bluntly.

Arthur frowned holding a hand to the bridge of his nose. He hadn't really thought about how Merlin was behaving yesterday; he was too clouded with envy to focus. Now he wished he had. Casting his mind back, Arthur stared at the wall ahead. He remembered yesterday. For starters the boy had entered his room frantically, as if he had been…_running_ from something, or someone. There had been an unfamiliar glint in his navy eyes. He had seemed distracted, shaken; distant. And then there had been that stone, that deep black stone he had been extremely defensive of. Arthur's mind flashed back to the stone. It was so captivating, so beautiful so-

-In agreement, Arthur gazed at Gwen, the anxiety radiated from his eyes.

"Yes." He said recalling the events.

"He was a little… (Arthur searched for the correct word) _distant._"

Eyes glazed in subconscious worry, Gwen nodded.

"Last night," she began fearfully, looking dangerously into Arthur's eyes which gave all of her emotions away.

Leaning towards her inquisitively, Arthur beckoned her to continue.

"A loud crash from his room woke me up. I ran to the room, and heard something smash on the floor. I opened the door, and Merlin-"

Gwen bit her tongue, deciding to adapt the story. She knew Merlin had meant no harm, and she knew if she ever told anyone what had really happened, he may be in grave danger for it.

"-He was standing there with a sword in his hand. His eyes were full of fear." She explained.

Both Gwen and Arthur were unsure what to make of the words. After silence had hovered over for a few more seconds, the woman slid her hands down Arthur's back once more, to finish fastening the armour. The Prince, who had been deeply worried by her words, spoke.

"Perhaps I should go and find him, try to find out what is wrong…"

Though in his mind, the perhaps was not there, and the should was a "will". It was something he was going to do. Removing her arm, Gwen reached for one of the Vambraces in his hands. She said nothing, wrapping it around his forearm. Reaching for the last piece of armour, the Vambrace for the left forearm, Gwen fixed the buckle around his arm. It took a few seconds longer than it should have for her to withdraw her hands from the tips of his palms. When she was finished, both of them were overwhelmed by the conversation about Merlin that a subject change was desperately needed.

"There," Gwen took a step back, admiring her job.

"You look _great_…." She said proudly, gazing at the handsome Prince.

Arthur lifted his mesmerising eyes to hers. Gwen suddenly thought about what she had just said. Embarrassed by her outpour of words, she quickly tried to redeem herself.

"I don't mean that you don't look great_ all_ the time….because you do-"

Her eyes-widened, she buried her eyes into the ground. Arthur absorbed her flattery a smile touching his lips.

"-Not that _I _think you look great I was just-"

Arthur warmly brushed a hand to her shoulder lightly.

"Thank you Gwenevere." He chuckled softly.

Their eyes met one final time, stirring Gwen's confusion further. Bowing her head in respect, she left the room, her head spinning. Why was she feeling all….light around Arthur? It wasn't as if she _liked_ Arthur or anything –no. It was definitely not that. She was just overwhelmed by the words that had slipped from her tongue that was all. How could she have said such things to the Prince? Didn't she realise it was only going to boost his ego? But she knew there was a deeper reason why the words had sounded from her lips. She knew what it was; well at least she thought it was his-

-Pushing the thought away, Gwen paced down the hallway. She already had Merlin running through her mind, confusing her. The last thing she needed was a second figure dancing through her dreams. Sighing, Gwen held a hand to her head. Matters of the heart were so irritatingly confusing.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Gwen had managed to avoid another awkward conversation with Merlin, for ten seconds later; he strode down the same corridor she had. Though unlike Gwen, he did not enter Arthur's room. He walked past the Prince's room, striding further down the hall. His eyes did not even gaze in the direction of Arthur's room. His mind was set on one thing and one thing only- answers. He needed answers and he knew the one person who would give him answers.

Edwin.

He could not trust the Dragon anymore. It had lied to him, it had betrayed him. Edwin was the only person he could trust. Perhaps he could find a cure for the _thing_ in his head, the voice that never ceased to taunt him. Without knocking, Merlin entered the physician chambers. Edwin quickly turned, pushing the bowl of water away suddenly. He gazed at Merlin and smiled gently, beckoning him into the room. Slowly, Merlin walked towards Edwin. Taking the Core from his pocket, Merlin slammed it onto the table.

"That can not be my Core." He said simply, turning away from it.

But as soon as he had said these words, he felt its calling and was compelled to draw his eyes back to the blackened stone. Titling his head curiously, Edwin waited for the naïve sorcerer to expand on his words.

"_Look _at it."

Angrily, Merlin held a hand up to it and glared. He did not want anything to do with it. It was dark, it scared him.

"It's full of evil, it's not me." He roared.

Edwin watched the boy mutter spells, though he was not brave enough to fire any enchantment at the stone. It was his Core, a part of him. He was unsure what destroying a part of him would do. It may make things worse. Desperately, Merlin shifted his vision to Edwin. The boy broke down, collapsing onto the chair, head held in his hands.

"There's a voice…"

Edwin's eyes lit up, he smirked in delight. When Merlin gazed up at him, he pulled an expression of exaggeration concern. Merlin continued slowly, gazing around to ensure they were alone.

"It creeps up on my mind, it speaks to me," He explained.

Then his eyes frosted over with complete despair. Edwin hid his satisfaction; the plan was _working,_ far better than he could have dreamt it to.

"It's me." Merlin added fearfully.

Standing up, he paced around the room frenetically.

"The voice is _me_. It's what I am to be." He turned to Edwin eyes glistening with tears.

"But I don't want to be like that." He paced towards Edwin's a fraught tone smothering his voice.

Slowly, he raised his hands to the red scarf around his neck and lowered it just enough for the small scar to become visible. Nothing had to be said. It seemed as if Edwin knew how the scar had appeared, and what had caused it. Edwin's eyes studied the scar in fascination, though he covered it with a look of horror. Hiding the scar once more under the red material, Merlin felt his eyes water.

"_Help me_ Edwin." He muttered pleadingly.

Satisfaction rimed over Edwin's eyes. This was brilliant, better than brilliant. Musing over Merlin's words, Edwin dramatically frowned, acting along to Merlin's fear.

"There is one thing I can do Merlin." He admitted, darkly.

Once again, Merlin didn't catch onto his darkened tone and desperately turned to Edwin. A solution, Edwin had a solution? He was willing to do _anything_ to dispel himself from this awful destiny. It was an awful future ahead, and he did not want to follow it.

"What's that?" Merlin asked, his urgency spilling over his words.

Standing tall, Edwin paced around the room, his eyes locked on the boy.

"Dark magic is hard to grasp but I do not think you'll have a problem with it-"

Merlin's eyes widened.

"-No." He replied suddenly, the detest for the newfound destiny arising.

Gazing up at Edwin, Merlin sighed. It was not Edwin's fault his Core was Blackened, it was nature. Edwin was trying to help him. He should not be treating a good friend this way. He had Edwin to thank for still standing here alive after all. Averting his eyes, Merlin swallowed-hard, his eyes met his Core.

"Sorry," he muttered weakly.

Then his confidence grew and he lifted his head.

"It's just. I can not do this Edwin." He walked towards the door. His voice rose to a shout, and his fists shrivelled.

"I almost _killed _my friend."

Edwin held his hand up to the door, and the door slammed, bolting shut. Stopping in his tracks, Merlin turned to the Physician questioningly. Withdrawing his hand, Edwin noticed the gleam of admiration for the strength of that spell in Merlin's eyes. He knew he had now got the boy's attention.

"You were no so…reluctant to use black magic yesterday Merlin." He said manipulatively.

Defensively, Merlin shook his head. He hadn't _known_ what he was doing was that sort of magic. If he had he would have immediately-

"I did not know that was black magic-"

"-But your Core did." Edwin gestured toward the black stone.

Merlin felt his argument wither away into dust by the sight of his Core. The presence of his Core seemed to eliminate any opposition, it made everything clear. Staring at the Core, Merlin reached out for it. He stopped himself suddenly and caught Edwin's eyes. And then, the very first thought against Edwin sounded in his mind. Why was Edwin so…keen to teach him the ways of black magic? Why wasn't he trying to help him escape it? Maybe Edwin _wanted-_

"-Do you_ want_ me kill Arthur?" Merlin asked, before he could stop himself.

Instantly, Merlin regretted the words, guilt washing over him. How could he say such a thing? It was absurd. Edwin had good in his heart, there was no evil. He was trying to help Merlin, and all Merlin could do now was accuse him falsely. Shuffling in the silence, Merlin threw his eyes to the ground. Edwin picked up on Merlin's guilt and his eyes lit up. The boy trusted him, he had _faith _in him. That was clear. This was yet another advantage to his side. Walking towards Merlin, Edwin frowned in sarcastic confusion.

"No Merlin, of _course_ I don't."

Merlin lifted his head slowly, the vulnerability shining through more than ever.

"I want you to be the_ best_ you can possibly be," The deformed man held a firm grip on the boy's shoulder, smiling softly.

Merlin felt the atmosphere warm, the cue for an intimate moment entering the air. Edwin continued gently, his words pouring out smoothly, efficiently, as if planned. Little did Merlin know that behind the eyes mused over with compassion, was a dark, deceptive plot, aimed at one thing and on thing only. The naïve warlock clearly was not one to pick up on the obviously staged speech, for he was an emotional wreck, and Edwin was the only person at this moment of time he felt he could truly– and unfortunately- trust.

"I want you to _shine_, I want you to unlock your full potential and show the world what you're made of. Your destiny will come when it does, but when it does, I am sure that no matter what, you will have done good amongst the bad." Edwin explained, tapping the boy more insistently on the shoulder.

An orbit of belief overwhelmed the room, and Edwin's deceptive streak was clouded over even more intensely. Merlin's eyes softened, a smile touching his lips. Edwin had been a good friend to him. He had saved Merlin's life, which the young sorcerer still had not thanked him for. Although, and Merlin was sure of this, no-one could ever replace Gaius, Edwin was turning the page, starting a new chapter. It was the chapter where Merlin knew his magic could be controlled, but also it could be unleashed to new heights he had never experienced before. He had an experienced teacher, and even more so, a new friend. There was only one small ream of doubt lining Merlin's mind now, which he disposed of quickly through his lips.

"Gaius told me dark magic is dangerous." Merlin nervously recalled the number of times he had seen Gaius' statement been proven.

Laughing at Merlin's words, Edwin gritted his teeth; Gaius. The only person who could still get in their way was Gaius. Merlin took Gaius' every word seriously, he never forgot any of his advice, and he respected him. It was going to take an awful lot of _convincing_ lying to break that connection. Though when Edwin watched the blackened Core lure in Merlin's attention, he grinned darkly. It seemed as if he wouldn't have to break that bond, the Core seemed to be doing exactly as planned.

"It is only dangerous to those who do not have the…" Edwin paused and searched for a word that would encourage the boy into his train of thought.

"…_bravery_ and strength to perform such magic."

Turning to Edwin, Merlin withdrew his hand from his Core, and listened intently. Within Edwin's brown eyes, Merlin saw it. There was the sense of desire to see such magic performed. There was a strange kind of darkness hovering about the air. It was neutralised by the presence of Merlin. However, there was something entrancing about those eyes, rather like his Core. Shifting his eyes away, Merlin bowed his head and stood in the silence. The Court Physician took Merlin's gesture as acceptance for what they were about to do. Clasping his hands together, Edwin stepped further into the light, his deformed face on display.

His eyes slowly moved to the locked door.

"Unlock that door Merlin." He said simply.

Merlin was once again baffled by the simple, yet odd, tasks Edwin was asking him to do. Before it was to tear up a book and piece it back together, how was that to teach him the strongest form of magic there was? He refused to understand it. Vexed, Merlin's face skewed in confusion before morphing into an expression of total focus. His hand lifted in sync with his mind, and his eyes flashed ochre. There was a wave of pressure that jolted through the room. Merlin could feel his sorcery weaving between the locks of the door, attempting to open it.

After a few seconds, nothing had happened, though the magic had been done. Edwin shook his head in sarcastic disappointment. Glancing over at the man, Merlin tried to remember everything he had been taught by Edwin so far. He had to put everything into it. He had to imagine that the door was to be punished, to be destroyed. Edwin watched the young man's eyes turn a dark shade of blue, almost mistaken for black, and he smirked.

"That's it Merlin," he whispered in delight.

"Let the magic control you."

Shutting his eyes, Merlin lowered the barrier between his mind and his magic. Instantly the explosion inside his mind detonated. Like a chain reaction, one thing hit another, memories hit spells, colours hit words, and emotions hit the pool of darkness brewing in his mind. His hand sadistically clenched, twisting the air around into a small spiral. The magic spluttered messily through his veins, pumping through his heart, through his lungs, through his mind. Opening his eyes, Merlin scrutinised the door. Suddenly he could see everything, the tiny hinges, the mechanics of the lock, the texture of the wood.

The magic continued to reign, and as Merlin moved his fingers through the air, he found he could control every single piece of the door, from the smallest screw to the plank of wood. Navy eyes sparkling with enchantments, Merlin felt the rush of adrenaline surge through. The words were coming, they had arrived on the tip of his tongue, melting away logic and thought. The only thing that mattered in this moment of time was the words.

"_Frango."_

The hinges on the door unbuckled suddenly and violently. They were spat across the room like sharp daggers thrown at high speed. The door lurched forwards violently and crashed to the ground, the wood splitting in many places. Shielding himself, Merlin felt splinters slice the air, a few pricked his skin. The magic left his mind, and he stood in horror at what he had just done. Breathing deeply, Merlin gazed down at the door.

He had done that? How had he done that? It was as if some strange form of magic had overcome him. It had been nothing like he was used to. It had taken concentration, and energy, but it had felt _so_ good. The control he had over things, he could move anything, he could do _anything_. Pacing backwards in confusion, Merlin walked into the table, he spun around and his eyes met the blackened Core.

**Bravo bravo, it seems like dark magic is your specialty.**

Clasping a hand to his head, Merlin gazed over at Edwin who raised his eyebrow, clearly impressed by the display of his powers. Eyes wide, Merlin shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. What had he just done? A smile framed the Physician's worn lips, and Merlin was only able to say one thing.

"Wow." Merlin whispered, gazing down at his tingling palm.

The sensation of that kind of magic was still there, it longed to be spoken again. The dark words, dark magic. It was calling him, like his Core was calling him.

**Yes, wow indeed.**

"You're getting the hang of it Merlin." Edwin admitted, stunned by the extent of Merlin's dark routes of magic.

Catching the physician's eyes, a sheepish grin of delight plastered over his face.

"I have so much, _control_ over things." He admitted, clenching his hand, the books on the shelf shook violently before rearranging themselves at his command. But what the human eye could not see was that Merlin had control over every page, every word, he could rearrange the seams, the titles; everything was in his control.

"It feels good doesn't it?" Edwin darkly cooed, believing he had finally converted the boy.

Instantly, Merlin snapped out of his thoughts, ashamed by the words that had left his lips. He had been…amazed,_ fascinated_ by this kind of magic. He had been wowed by it; he had _wanted_ to use it again. He wanted to try more things; he wanted to continue speaking it-

-Grabbing his Core from the table, Merlin paced towards the exit of the chambers. Edwin's voice pulled him back.

"It's time to try these sorts of spells on each other."

Merlin's eyes narrowed, was Edwin completely _mad?_ Dark magic was not something to mess about with. He had had enough for one night. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Edwin with this newfound power; he had found it incredibly hard to stop it, yet alone to control it. The magic controlled him, it told him what to do, it told him what to say. It was…dangerous, just as Gaius had warned him. Sensibly, Merlin smiled at Edwin and gestured he was on his way home now.

"I don't think that's a good idea Edwin." He admitted.

Holding a hand up, Edwin tilted his head cynically. The wooden door on the floor lifted into the air and slammed back into place, the hinges from across the room darted back into their position and the door shut with a creak, as if it had never been broken. Merlin was unable to hide his glee at the power of that magic. He turned his eyes to Edwin for a split second, and gaped when he realised the Physician was not done-

"Invado-"

On reflex, Merlin heard himself chuckle, though it was a dark chuckle, one he was sure did not belong to himself. It was the chuckle similar to that of last night, the one he had fought back. The magic electrified his muscles, tensing his body. The hand by his side lifted instinctively, a playful smirk spread over Merlin's lips. His eyes were fierce, full of untamed magic that had been bottling inside him for years. He gazed at Edwin, and the spell darting towards him slowed down. Twisting the air manipulatively, Merlin tilted his head in the same testing manner and words shot from his mouth.

"_Consulo_."

The two spells collided in the air, bursting into vivid purple flames, spurring on the battle of magic. Edwin's eyes darkened, he now knew Merlin was too naïve, too vulnerable to ever escape the dark magic. It had taken over, and using it was exactly what was going to destroy him. Their eyes met suddenly, and the playful atmosphere became tenser. They were not toying with magic anymore, the battle of words became a little more serious, both growing more competitive with their stunts.

"Come on Merlin," Edwin taunted coiling the air around his fingers.

"Like we practised, only this time, I want you to direct it at a living object, at me."

Merlin could feel his hand trembling at the request, the magic in his veins more than willing to do the deed. Yet the conscience in his mind made him a little hesitant. Edwin could see that he needed further support, and blinked slowly. Edwin raised his voice, and looked at Merlin's darkening eyes.

"Unleash that power Merlin, _release it_."

**Listen to him Merlin. Listen.**

The magic erupted out of Merlin's mouth aggressively, a painful cry from the inside to try and stop himself choking his throat. A trail of red flames hurdled toward Edwin.

"-praemitto flamma-"

"-_Iacio_."

The flames vanished into midair, and Merlin was thrown backwards. The young sorcerer hit bookshelf with a loud thud. He fell to the ground, and winced at the pain in his back. The books on the shelf began to topple off the shelf; he was covered in scattered rubble of books. Edwin sniggered, he had much to learn, but he was so strong for such a young sorcerer. The dark magic had left Merlin's focus, and his eyes softened to their smooth shade of navy.

At that precise moment, Prince Arthur walked into the room, eyes alert. It was not hard to tell that he had heard the collision of Merlin and the bookshelf. Even more so, the magic being performed would have been heard through out the whole castle. He gazed at Edwin who stood on the other side of the room, then at Merlin who lay clumsily on the floor; books had fallen over his body. He instantly jumped to conclusions and turned to Edwin angrily.

"_What_ is going on here?" He demanded, staring the Physician in the eyes directly.

The challenging look in the Prince's eyes dented Edwin's composure slightly. However, it did not dent his acting.

"Nothing." Edwin said simply, a small smile on his face.

There was something in his smile that Arthur detected, though he was unsure what exactly it was. All he knew was it was one of those smiles he found illusory, and deceptive. The boy behind the two of them stumbled to his feet quickly. However, after two seconds of standing, he found he was still incredibly dazed, dizzy from the spell and his legs gave way. He groaned in grogginess, not realising how much energy the spell had required. Arthur's attention shifted impulsively.

"Merlin _what _are you doing?" He groaned, rolling his eyes.

Merlin gazed up at the Prince and fiddled with his hands awkwardly. He had no good excuses this time; instead he said something which unnerved Arthur greatly.

"Nothing."

Arthur instantly hauled Merlin up to his feet. Grabbing the boy by the shoulders, the Prince studied his servant cautiously. Gwen's words flooded back and then he saw what she meant. He was not acting like himself. Ever since yesterday, something was not right. There was an element of him missing, and a new element that was alien. Something had shifted in his eyes…they were even more captivating, but it was not a good kind of captivating. It was more like-

"Nothing? You could be helping me, but you're standing here doing _nothing?_" Arthur asked irritably, releasing the servant slowly.

Before Merlin could reply, Edwin's voice sounded. Merlin glanced over at his friend in confusion; this had to be the first time Edwin and Arthur had properly spoken. There were obvious lose threads between the two of them, though these lose threads were sharp enough to be mistaken for blades.

"The boy is not only bound to your service Arthur but to mine, as he was to Gaius."

Stung by those words, Arthur turned his head toward Edwin. His eyes were fierce, his body language favouring jealousy. So Edwin _was_ trying to steal Merlin from him, he had been right all along. Perhaps he should consult his father to get Edwin his very own servant.

"Yes I _know _that, but the level of noise coming from here is concerning." He shifted his eyes to Merlin, then back to Edwin suspiciously.

"Are you trying to _kill_ each other?"

Trying to kill each other, well, that was _close enough_. Merlin was unable to hide his amusement at Arthur's ironic words. Hearing his laughter, Arthur turned to him.

"What's so funny?" He asked. He watched Merlin's eyes avert to Edwin. Maybe it was a _private joke_, his envy grew instantly.

Refraining from laughing, a look of innocence splashed Merlin's face. Yet again, he replied in a way that he knew would aggravate the young Prince. Teasing Arthur had become something Merlin found too funny to resist.

"Nothing." He said, though a smirk bubbled behind his lips.

The Prince gritted his teeth behind tightened lips.

"Nothing? This nothing business again,"

Arthur paced around the room, suddenly turning to Merlin, waving his hands in the air in deranged confusion which only encouraged amusement. The tetchy Prince continued.

"Nothing, nothing_, nothing._ Always nothing, never _something _Merlin."

Before Merlin could respond, Edwin took the limelight, clasping his hands together in sarcastic respect, though Arthur did not catch on to Edwin's dark sense of humour; neither did Merlin.

"It is my fault Arthur; I have taken your servant's valuable time."

'_Yes you have.'_ Arthur grouchily thought to himself.

The Prince caught eyes with his servant and spoke boldly.

"Merlin, what do you plan to do for the rest of today?" He asked curiously, stroking his chin.

Merlin knew the answer Arthur wanted, yet he found unwillingly something else sounded from his mouth.

"Nothing." He cheekily replied.

Arthur had to bite his tongue extremely hard, and clench his fists tightly to avoid saying something he would regret. His eyes smouldered his servant in fury. Unable to take the atmosphere of being the only one in the room who was naïve, Arthur stormed angrily out the room. Merlin was hiding something, and he was going to find out what it was.

There was a silence where Edwin and Merlin stood quietly, listening to the heavy footsteps fade away. Then, mischievously, Merlin gazed up at Edwin, and burst into laughter. Arthur was so easy to wind up; it was funny watching him crack. To Merlin's surprise, he could have sworn for a slight second, that Edwin had smiled along with him.

Catching the servant off guard, Edwin held his hand out and his eyes grew dark.

"Think fast Merlin-"

A beam of blue light darted towards Merlin. Spinning on his heel the boy on reflex held his hand out, his eyes burnt sodium orange.

"-Think faster." He replied cunningly watching his purple jet of light undercut Edwin's spell and directly hit the physician in the chest.

Edwin absorbed the hit, wincing only slightly. He frowned when he saw Merlin's sudden concern that he had hurt him. Merlin had to learn to let go of his emotions, it clouded over the true magic, the real magic inside. Leaving that thought, Edwin smiled in satisfaction at the servant.

"You're a natural Merlin." He admitted, rather astounded how quickly the sorcerer was picking it all up.

He walked towards Merlin.

"How do you feel?"

Merlin swallowed-hard and felt the tingle in his fingers fade away. But inside him the power was still there, the control. The will to do whatever he wanted in seconds. A glowing smile spread over Merlin's face, and he seemed to forget that he had been using dark magic.

**Fantastic.** **I feel fantastic.**

"Fantastic." He exclaimed.

"I feel fantastic."

* * *

Next Time

"Gaius has served Camelot for many years. It is only fair to allow others the same opportunity."

"He could have stayed." Arthur admitted.

Angrily, the King slammed the silver goblet onto the table, not taking his eyes off his son.

"That was not my decision. Gaius_ chose_ to leave." Uther defensively growled.

----

Edwin's lips broke into a grin.

"_Sire_," he began, with an enigmatic tone.

"It is a remedy to cure all ills."

----

"What's going on Morgana?"

The Lady Morgana shook her head in despair, ambling towards the front door. No. It was all like she had dreamt. Edwin and Merlin, in the castle of Camelot. Inhaling air desperately, Morgana burst into tears of terror.

"T-terrible…U-Uther."

"Uther?" Gwen muttered more to herself than to the despairing woman at the door.

----

"Where are you going?" He pried, towing Morgana back into the castle.

"Keep _out of this_ Arthur." Morgana spat tenaciously.

Arthur stared directly into her eyes, revealing that he was not going to stand down.

"_Where_ are you going-"

"-Go back Arthur it's not safe." She warned.

-----

"Edwin what is it?" He asked immediately, growing anxious.

"You better come with me Merlin, it's not good." Edwin muttered beginning to walk away.

----

"Only magic can cure the King."Edwin whispered solemnly, as if this was a crime which to the rules of Camelot it indeed was.

"But magic is forbidden we can't." Merlin protested, remembering the things Gaius had told him.

----

"You were so easy to deceive Uther," Edwin began, placing the bottle back down onto the table.

"You killed my parents. You burnt them." He said bitterly, his eyes hardening as they studied the King.

"Now it's time for me to claim my vengeance."

**The next chapter is absolutely packed with suspense and action, the real story begins!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Feedback much appreciated (:**

**Until next time**

**Izzy**


	10. A Remedy to Cure All Ills

Hey everyone.

I'm ill at the moment so I've got nothing better to do than watch DVDs and write :) lol.

This chapter is actually twice the size it is now, I've split it in two so that I don't kill you :D haha. The second part will be posted as chapter eleven soon.

I think that this chapter is where the tension begins to build, so hopefully I've pulled it off!

Based on "A Remedy to Cure All Ills"

Pairings: Merlin/Arthur, Merlin/Gwen, Morgana/Arthur...everyone kind of xD

Disclaimer: I do not own BBC Merlin.

Chapter Shoutout: Emz, go check out her Merlin video on youtube "Troublemaker" :)

Let the Magic begin...

Enjoy

Random fact here: I had to put a scene of Arthur and Uther dining because I don't remember there ever being a scene of them eating together like a family at the table in the whole series =O gasp shock horror!

****

* * *

A - B l a c k e n e d - C o r e

**AnalystProductions 2008-2009**

A Merlin fanfic

**All it takes to ruin the future, is for the destined one...**

**To become destined for nothing at all...**

**

* * *

**

**In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name; Merlin.**

**C10**

"I think the new Court Physician has settled in well." Uther declared before taking a sip of wine from the silver goblet in his hands.

It was nightfall in Camelot. The King was sitting at a large long wooden table, dining with his son. Arthur sat silently, picking his food with the silver fork, rearranging the meat and vegetables on his plate into new patterns and inquisitive designs. His eyes did not leave the plate. Instead, he stared down at his food, too lost in his own thoughts to reply to his father's words. He was uninterested in the subject anyway, it was about _Edwin_. King Uther gazed over at his troubled son and frowned. He and his son spoke less properly together, far less than he wanted. Even more so, when they did converse, it usually ended heatedly in a dispute about something.

Realising that his father was growing suspicious of his son's behaviour, Arthur finally lifted the fork to his mouth, chewing slowly and dully. He wasn't hungry. He couldn't eat because his mind was clouded over with the subdued thoughts of today's events. That black stone Merlin had was intriguing. Just the thought of the miraculous stone drained him of focus, and replaced it with a strange desire to take the stone. Arthur's eyes sharpened, becoming electric blue. It wouldn't be hard to take the stone; he could easily remove it by force-

-What was he thinking? It was a stone. It was not worth anything, and it definitely was not worth causing chaos in Camelot. Holding a hand to his head in confusion, Arthur grimaced. There was something odd about the stone; it was like it wasn't just a stone. Merlin had proved this statement with his defensive actions over it. Swallowing the food in his mouth, Arthur brought his fork back down to the table, deciding that the latest pattern he had created on his plate was no longer appealing. He slowly smoothed the fork over the food, prodding it distastefully. It wasn't that the food was bad, as a matter of fact, it was delicious. Yet how could he think of food at such a confusing time?

"What is it my son?" Uther asked softly, focusing all attention on Arthur.

Snapping out of his daze, Arthur glanced over at his father, and stabbed his fork into the meat. Their eyes met in a collision of concern, concern for different reasons. Withdrawing his hands from the cutlery, the Prince leant back agitated on the chair, and sighed.

"Nothing."

It was obvious this was not the case. Any fool could have easily spotted the contrast between his body language and his words. In fact, it was so obvious, Uther was unsure if his son was being sarcastic or not. Taking another sip of wine from the silver goblet, Uther mused over his son's behaviour. Then, he came to a reason for it, and spoke slowly.

"I noticed your servant, has been acting rather..." Arthur lifted his eyes to his father instinctively, and he said nothing, even though it was evident this was troubling him.

"Odd recently." King Uther concluded, placing the goblet onto the table.

Thoughtfully taking the goblet by his food into his hands, Arthur pondered on his father's words. Odd did not seem to sum it all up. Odd wasn't the right word. The right word was distant. Merlin was slipping away gradually, as if he was captivated by some newfound fascination. He spent less and less time doing jobs for Arthur, which was what he was _meant_ to do, and he spent most of his time with Edwin. In addition to this, the servant seemed to have little to say, and there was a look in his navy eyes which screamed fear, a fear of something the rest of Camelot was oblivious to.

Arthur only had one logical explanation for this, Gaius' departure. Gaius and Merlin were close friends, even more so, Gaius was a blood relative of Merlin. It was understandable that watching a close friend leave Camelot for good would be a heartbreaking sight. Even more so, as Merlin had stated many times, Gaius was getting old. He wasn't the young man King Uther remembered from younger years. The truth was, he was ageing and that meant he was vulnerable to the things of the forest. It was no wonder Merlin was acting distant; Gaius was becoming distant too.

"He misses Gaius," The Prince bluntly said.

No elaboration had to be made. There was no need to question this fact, because as soon as it had been said, Uther's eyes softened ever so slightly. Clutching the silver goblet to hide his own personal grief on the topic, King Uther spoke quickly.

"Gaius has served Camelot for many years. It is only fair to allow others the same opportunity."

The King's words were reasonable, but Arthur was favouring Morgana's argument more. Pressing a hand to his temple, the Prince shook off a tired yawn and glanced over at his father.

"He could have stayed." Arthur admitted.

Angrily, the King slammed the silver goblet onto the table, not taking his eyes off his son.

"That was not my decision. Gaius_ chose_ to leave." Uther defensively growled.

Arthur dangerously deepened the stare between him and his father, turning his body to face the King.

"You_ chose_ to dismiss him." He responded honestly.

Sighing at his son's accusation, Uther tapped the table with his gloved hand and narrowed his eyes. Arthur averted his eyes to his food, lifting a forkful of meat into his mouth.

"I _had_ to. Morgana almost died-"

Arthur swallowed the meat quickly and shifted his attention to his father. At first he had agreed with his father's decision. Gaius was getting old, that was true. Also, Edwin seemed to be better suited, as after all, he had managed to cure Morgana instantly. Now, however, with Edwin around, Arthur's thoughts were changing. Morgana had almost died, but that had not been entirely Gaius' fault. Gaius had done all he could to help her, and then Edwin appeared out of nowhere. Standing up, with a peculiar calmness to his voice, Arthur challenged his father.

"So because someone appears out of _nowhere_ claiming to have a remedy to cure all ills, you dismiss the physician, your _friend_-"

It became clear in seconds that challenging his father had not been a wise idea. The King stood up also, voice raised.

"-Enough." The King's booming order instantly silenced his son.

Arthur winced at the harsh qualities in his father's voice. He had used the tone of voice he did when he was giving orders, this indicated to the Prince the order could not be ignored. Gazing at his father through gritted teeth, Arthur awaited the next words. There was a deathly silence between them that merely increased the tension in their dispute.

"I will_ not_ have my own son questioning _my_ actions."

Arthur opened his lips to speak, but no words sounded. Instead, he stood like a small child in silence, unsure how to react to their scolding.

"You will be King and when you are, you will have to learn that sometimes you must make sacrifices for the sake of your people-"

"-But father-"

"-_No_ Arthur." The tone of Uther's voice drew the conversation to a close.

It was clear that there was no longer anything to talk about as the dreaded silence between the pair enclosed, the bond between father and son slowly deteriorating in their anger. The Prince stared at his father dejectedly, wishing that someday their relationship could be fully restored, like it had been in his childhood. It seemed the older Arthur got, the less there was to talk about, the less time they spent together. Arthur knew the reasons for this; he was a disgrace to his father. He was never going to match up to his father's supreme reign. The Prince frowned, his eyes a little hazy, _was_ he a disappointment to his father?

"You haven't finished your food." The King spoke, awakening Arthur from his thoughts.

Lifting his head, the Prince turned to the doorway and replied quietly.

"I'm not hungry."

With that, Arthur left the room, walking down the castle corridor. Little did Arthur know that may well have been the last conversation he ever had with his father, for something was brewing outside, ready to strike tonight. In fact, that something was on a collision course with the Prince right this instance. The Prince lifted his eyes to see none other than Edwin come into sight. The Physician's hood covered his deformed face, though it was not hard to miss the twinkling brown eyes of deception. Swallowing-hard, Arthur lifted his head to show his superiority.

"Evening Sire." The Physician muttered whilst brushing past the young Prince.

Arthur said nothing. He rudely made his way past Edwin, wanting to get to his chambers as quickly as possible. Part of the urge to get away was because of Edwin. He never quite knew why he was threatened by Edwin, but the fact was- he was.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Edwin entered the dining room quietly by request of the King. He walked steadily with a composed expression on his face. However, this was counteracted by the gleam of excitement flourishing behind his eyes. Tonight was the night that the whole of Camelot would rue. Tonight was the night he had been waiting for ever since the day King Uther had sent the orders to kill his parents. He had no regrets. He was full of a dark emotion, revenge.

Bowing politely at Uther, Edwin smiled deceptively. The King stood up, wandering around the large echoed room. Edwin watched the King darkly, and his eyes flickered a deeper shade of brown.

"How are you this evening my Lord?" He asked loyally, his ironic sarcasm implanting cryptically beneath every syllable.

Turning to face the Physician, the King placed a hand to his shoulder and rubbed it gently. Honestly, he replied.

"Not as well as I wished,"

Edwin's eyes lit up, he listened intently, folding his hands together to signify concern.

"My shoulder is giving me a lot of pain." Uther gestured to his shoulder, sighing.

Slowly, Edwin walked towards the King, and the words left his lips fluently, as if rehearsed.

"I could not help but notice that Gaius' prescriptions were outdated and _harmful _to your health." He said, pulling an anxious face.

It seemed that the physician knew exactly what to say to get the King to react in the way he pleased. Eyeing Edwin cautiously, the King held a hand to his shoulder eyes narrowed. Edwin had called Gaius' methods outdated before but never had he said they would be harmful to his health. Perhaps this was why Morgana had fallen ill. Frowning, Uther made his way out of the dining room, toward his own chambers. Edwin followed.

"Do you have any other recommendations?" Uther asked slowly.

A devious smile that seemed compassionate slid over Edwin's face. However, it was far from compassionate, and once again that deception within his darkened eyes was overlooked due to the trust he had gradually built up among many of those staying in Camelot. Merlin, for example, had instantly warmed to Edwin due to the fact he also was a sorcerer. However, others in Camelot were not so easy to deceive. The Lady Morgana had been suspicious about Edwin since the very beginning. Fortunately, the two of them had not yet had a chance to talk properly together. Lifting his head to Uther, Edwin replied.

"I have but one Sire," He said pulling out a small bottle with liquid inside it.

Gazing quickly over at it, clearly uninterested, Uther advanced down the hallway. He had taken less than a glance at the bottle, which once again gave Edwin the advantage. Reaching his chambers, the King opened the door.

"Will it work?" He pried curiously.

Laughing at the King's words, Edwin's lips broke into a grin.

"_Sire_," he began, with an enigmatic tone.

"It is a remedy to cure all ills."

**0o0o0o0o0**

The Guard patrolling the castle perimeter was instantly roused by the sound of a scream. He had run to the location of the scream rapidly, reaching the destination; Morgana's room. Slowly, the Guard opened the door. The woman sat up abruptly, gasping for air in panic. Her long black hair covered her face, though the Guard was sure he did not want to see the expression, he knew it would be one of pure terror. The Guard strode over to her bedside, sitting on the bed anxiously. Morgana turned her attention to him, and the Guard jumped at the sight.

Her eyes were misted over with horror, her forehead was sweating. Her body was trembling, and she appeared to be worried.

"My lady what is it?" He asked politely.

Her actions were sharp and unfocused. The Guard instantly detected panic. He swallowed-hard gazing down at the shaking woman. Raising her head, Morgana caught his eyes. Her sapphire eyes glazed over with shock. Panting, she gazed at him, inhaling a lungful of air. It was clear she was shaken, horrified. The atmosphere compressed the room into an uncomfortable frenzy.

"E-Edwin…" She hissed through sobs of panic.

The Guard listened intently, trying to restrain the struggling woman. Morgana pushed away, standing up hysterically. Tears framed her eyes as she made her way toward the door.

"No. _No._ I have to-"

The Guard stood up and clutched Morgana by the wrists, hauling her back in concern. He narrowed his eyes, watching the woman toil in his grasp. She was petrified. Something had roused her; something had completely unbalanced her sanity. The Guard held Morgana's wrists with less force, knowing he could contain her a little longer as he mused it all over. She had spoken Edwin's name, it was the first thing to leave her mouth when he had entered the room. Was that an omen, a sign? The woman in his clutches cried out in horror, muttering the Guard was unable to make out.

"Calm down." He soothed gently, though it appeared to have no effect on the frenetic woman.

Releasing herself forcefully, the ward made her way closer to the door, pulling a thin coat over her shoulders. The Guard examined the coat.

"_Merlin_." She whispered fearfully, opening the door.

"Merlin, Merlin _no-_"

The woman strode out the room quickly.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Arthur marched down the corridor with a reserved expression of anxiety upon his face. Although, reserved notions were not needed at all. Nobody was around to notice his nervous behaviour or troubled mind, which was a relief. The people of Camelot looked up to him. To see the Prince, future King for that matter, shaken and disturbed would no doubt lead to worry amongst the citizens. Even more so, it would lead to lack of faith. Arthur had to stay strong, he had to act strong despite there being times where he felt like he wanted to act like a human being. Showing fear would create fear in Camelot. Therefore, showing anxiety casually would surely do the same.

Arthur was nervous for Merlin. He wondered what horrific event was going to happen next, because he had an awful feeling in his gut that something within Camelot was not right. He had the feeling that there was something deceptive, something wrong with Camelot. Though he did not know what it was, he was deeply concerned by it. However, everyone had seemed to pick up on the change in Merlin's recent behaviour. It was obvious something had worried him. The problem was, if Merlin was scared about something, and then there was no reason why the rest of Camelot should be relaxed about it. Arthur knew that whatever it was, it was not good, and tomorrow he vowed he was going to make Merlin talk- the truth.

The young Prince knew that he had nothing to fear, and that he should trust his father's new Physician. Despite this, hour by hour, day by day, minute by minute, _second by second_, Arthur had grown suspicious of Edwin. The deformed man had a deranged charm about him that was strangely hypnotic. Embedded in his words were hidden pockets of irony and sarcasm, which were extremely hard to decode. It was unnerving and Arthur could not help but link Merlin's behaviour with time spent with Edwin. The two seemed to correlate perfectly, and the black stone-

-A loud cry sounded through the corridor, alerting the Prince. Arthur's eyes widened, he recognised the voice; Morgana. Frantically, Arthur ran down the stone hallway, and he sadistically burst through the wooden door into the woman's chambers. But when he got there, Morgana was nowhere to be seen, and one of his King's men was standing shaken in the room. The Prince evaluated the situation and put it into context. A man was standing in Morgana's chambers, and the Lady Morgana had been screaming a few seconds ago. Arthur jumped to conclusions and drew his sword fiercely.

"You dirty little-"

Realising what the Prince was thinking, the Guard's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"-Sire it's not what you think. I heard the Lady Morgana scream, so I came to-"

"-_Where's_ Morgana?" Arthur asked protectively through gritted teeth, not standing for any of the Guard's excuses. Morgana was an extremely close friend to him, even more so she was like family. He had a duty to protect her. Walking toward the Guard, Arthur pointed his blade out to the chest of the Guard, eyes stern.

Shaking, the Guard pointing with his hand to the door.

"Lady Morgana left Sire. She ran off-"

"-Ran off?" Arthur narrowed his eyes.

Questions bombarded his mind. Where was she going at this hour? Why was the Guard so shaken? All this sounded unlike Morgana. She was a strong-minded being. He had never, _ever_ heard her to be like this before, it scared even him.

"…_Where?_"

"I don't know Sire. But she mentioned two names Sire." Arthur turned to the Guard and swallowed-hard. He had already guessed the two names by the shock in the Guard's voice. But he waited to hear the names spoken aloud.

"Edwin and Merlin."

Arthur shuddered; Edwin, and Merlin. Those two names put together shot a tingle of fear up Arthur's spine for reasons he did not understand. Running out of the chambers frantically, Arthur stopped, ran back into the room and grabbed the Guard by the robes.

"Which-way-did-she-go?!" He ordered.

"L-left Sire." The Guard muttered.

Then with that, Arthur frantically darted down the hallway after Morgana, wanting to get to the bottom of all of this. Morgana clearly was in no state to be alone. Even more so, she was in no state to be wandering around at night. The anxiety bottling up inside of the Prince exploded. His nervous emotions were no longer concealed; they smeared over his face clearly.

Arthur knew Morgana was suffering from nightmares. But this was not the cause of a nightmare. No nightmare could be bad enough to do this to a person…_could it_? Morgana was not in a fit mind to be walking around. She had recently been ill; perhaps this was an after-effect of the illness-

-A dreadful thought crossed his mind. Perhaps it was not an after-effect of the _illnes_s. Perhaps it was an after-effect of the…._remedy?_ To put it bluntly, Edwin's remedy.

**0o0o0o0o0**

The King sat down on the side of his bed, rubbing his shoulder through the thin brown shirt. His eyes were unfocused, and his mind drifted to Arthur as he tended too. A frown plastered over his face, the pain in his shoulder enhancing the poignancy of his thoughts. Once again, he and his son had ended their discussion with a fiery dispute. It would not have bothered him so much if it had been a one-off. However, the truth was, the older Arthur grew, the more arguments the two of them seemed to have. Uther had seen the sorrow tarnishing the usual vibrancy of his son's electric sapphire eyes when he had left the dining hall. It was as if Arthur had convinced himself he was a letdown to his father which was most definitely far from the truth. Perhaps he was to blame for his son's assumptions. A little compassion now and then surely would not dampen his reputation as King, especially towards his own son, his _only _son.

Edwin had become rather like a shadow, slowly morphing into the texture of the walls, and the ambience of the room. Not only was he forgotten due to Uther's pensive state, he behaved rather like a shadow also. His dark cloak blended perfectly into the places where the candlelight did not quite reach. Though if the candlelight was able to reach these places, it would have done so for Uther's sake. In the shadows, cryptically, Edwin was standing like a statue, more specifically a gargoyle. His eyes were fearsome, his lips were turned with a deceptive twisting element, and the scars of his past seemed to be more accentuated than ever before, as if by revealing the past was going to…forecast a future. His right hand wavered over the small glass bottle in his clenched palm. No ordinary mortal would have noticed that by the time a person had blinked once, a terrible spell had been cast on the contents of the bottle. It had been so discreet, so flawlessly carried out, that one could wonder whether Edwin had performed such horrific tasks before.

Uther sighed quietly, removing his hand from his shoulder. There was a tingling pain tickling the flesh beneath the layer of skin open to the air. Gaius had always said that throbbing in the shoulder tendon could be alleviated by rest and sleep. Therefore, Uther had always ensured he had enough hours of rest in the evening to prevent the pain from ever burning up like it used to. Unfortunately, Uther had had many restless nights among the recent events. His mind seemed to never stop evaluating the consequences and benefits of having dismissed Gaius. Like tennis, the factors for and against smashed to each side of his head, usually leaving him confused and angry. He was King. Why should he have to explain his judgements to himself? If he made a decision, it was for the better of the people.

The only difference between shadows and Edwin was that you were able to recognise the darkness in the shadows. The only difference between gargoyles and Edwin was that gargoyles could not carry out their vengeance because they could not move. Stepping into vision, the Physician paced towards the King. The long evasive footsteps of Edwin struck Uther's ears like the disruptive sway of a pendulum in the dead of silence. Turning his head to Edwin, Uther's eyes met the remedy in his hands and he loosened his muscles. Edwin could tell the King had been drowned in thoughts, but he said nothing. Leaving the King with unspoken words, unsolved problems and ongoing worries was only going to make his task more fun.

A small sinuous smirk slid over Edwin's face. He handed the glass bottle to Uther, the murky emerald solution had a slight weight about it that no normal being could quite decipher. Taking the bottle from Edwin's hand, Uther studied the liquid reluctantly. It did not look appealing, at least Gaius' remedies were sometimes attractive colours. Although, as Uther had recalled, they all tasted rather foul. He wondered if this would be any better, or any different. A remedy to cure all ills Edwin had called it. This would be the only consolation to the awful taste he expected. Edwin had saved Morgana, so no doubt he would be able to relieve the pain in his shoulder. Regaining faith in his decision to appoint Edwin as the physician, Uther looked over at Edwin, as if he still needed a little more explanation before taking the remedy.

"You'll feel much better Sire." Edwin said darkly, and the captivating quality of his voice compelled Uther to agree with him.

Lifting the cork off the bottle, Uther raised the glass to his mouth and titled it. The emerald liquid touched his lips, trickling down into his mouth. He winced slightly at the stabbing, unfamiliar taste it possessed. He could not quite put his finger on what it tasted like. It was tangy, but sweet, and also sour, and earthy. Swallowing the final drops of the remedy, Uther placed the bottle on the wooden table beside his bed. Instantly, he felt soothed and lay down on his bed. Suddenly, his energy was beginning to drain as if it was being sucked in, leeched by something. He had to blink several times to keep his eyes from closing firmly. The pain in his shoulder had stopped completely. In fact, it was painless. Attempting to lift his arm, Uther found his body was stiff, his movement restrained. He gazed over at Edwin who leant closer to the King.

"I want my face, to be the last face you ever see." He whispered deviously.

Uther's heart hammered against his chest, he inhaled air slowly through his nose, though it was restricted and he could feel his airways tightening. He focused on raising his arm, but no action came. He ordered his mind to obey, but nothing happened. He tried to speak, but his tongue would not move, his mouth would not open and his voice would not dare make a sound. Chuckling at the King, watching him toil against the paralysis, Edwin held up the bottle.

"You were so easy to deceive Uther," he began, placing the bottle back down onto the table.

The King's eyes were focused on Edwin in shock, and although he could not move, it was clear he was stunned by the recent events. Edwin had betrayed him. He had paralysed him, he had drugged him. But for what reasons? Had this been the initial plan all along? To-

-It all became clear then to Uther. Heal Morgana, accuse Gaius' methods, become physician. It was a plan all along, and he had been stupid enough to trust the man. Turning his eyes away from Edwin, Uther mused it over in his head. Edwin, that name had always had a familiar sound to it, even more so Muirden. Before Uther could think of the answer, Edwin caught his attention quickly.

"You killed my parents. Now it's time for me to claim my vengeance." He said bitterly, his eyes hardening as they studied the King.

Panicking, the King shifted his eyes over to Edwin and the lack of movement was beginning to become unnerving. Not being able to move, not being able to say anything or even breathe properly was unbearable. It was then he felt his vision grow hazy. Trying to focus, Uther found he could not. Edwin's face became a blur and the room around crashed into darkness. His eyes fell shut quickly. Gazing severely at the King, Edwin made his way toward the door. The plan had commenced, it was now time for the show, time for the grand finale of it all. The build-up he and Nimueh had been waiting for, for so long was about to commence. And it all was going to begin and end with one person; Merlin.

* * *

Next Time:

"Where are you going?" Arthur pried, towing Morgana back into the castle.

"Keep out of this Arthur." Morgana spat tenaciously.

Arthur stared directly into her eyes, revealing that he was not going to stand down.

"Where are you going-"

"-Go back Arthur it's not safe." She warned.

----

"Edwin what is it?" He asked immediately, growing anxious.

"You better come with me Merlin, it's not good." Edwin muttered beginning to walk away.

----

"Where is he?" She pleaded desperately, clinging to Gwen's garments in horror.

Brown eyes burnishing with worry, Gwen paced over to the other side of the room, and sighed.

"Edwin called for him and said there was a-"

Morgana's eyes widened in shock, and she held a hand to her chest unable to breathe properly. Her body went into a frenzied panic and the only thing she could do was gasp for air. Running over to Morgana, Gwen wrapped her arms around the woman, supporting her.

"E-E-Edwin?" Morgana shrieked, tears riming her eyes.

----

"I…I trust you." Merlin whispered honestly, though now he was unsure if donating trust to the figure was a wise idea.

----

A crash of lightening brought the two of them to a standstill. Morgana sobbed in Gwen's arms as the thunder rumbled violently. Stroking the woman's hair gently, Gwen felt her own body trembling with fear. Raising her wide eyes to the castle, Morgana gaped, short of air and leapt towards the castle.

"Merlin don't please DON'T."

**Next chapter will be up soon (:**

**Thanks for reading, feedback would be great**

**Izzy**


	11. Grave News

Hey all,

I'm actually ahead of myself again on this story as I'm cutting the chapters up a little bit so it's not so long to read :)

I hope you're enjoying the story so far :P

This is the tension-building chapter :) and you are probably going to kill me cause yet again I've dragged out as much suspense as I possibly can for what's coming!!

Based on: A Remedy To Cure All Ills

Pairings: **Mainly:** Merlin/Arthur :) then Gwen/Merlin, Morgana/Arthur, Merlin/Morgana, Arthur/Gwen....the list is ENDLESS XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin...sadly haha xD

Enjoy =D

* * *

A - B l a c k e n e d - C o r e

**AnalystProductions 2008-2009**

A Merlin fanfic

**All it takes to ruin the future, is for the destined one...**

**To become destined for nothing at all...**

* * *

**In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name; Merlin.**

**C11**

It had not taken Arthur long to track Morgana. He knew he was close behind her, for he could hear her footsteps echoing in front. Turning the corner vigilantly, his eyes met a figure at the edge of the corridor, she was running. Arthur did not hesitate; he followed the frantic Morgana through the corridor, catching up with her instantly. Morgana turned her head to Arthur and refrained from running. Just one glimpse at her unsettled eyes sent nerves up his own spine. The two of them came to the stone stairway leading down to outside. Morgana walked down the steps, Arthur dragged her back severely. He placed his hands on her shoulders when he saw the horrific sense of fear misted over her eyes again.

"Where are you going?" He pried, towing Morgana back into the castle.

"Keep _out of this_ Arthur." Morgana spat tenaciously.

Arthur stared directly into her eyes, revealing that he was not going to stand down.

"_Where_ are you going-"

"-Go back Arthur it's not safe." She warned.

Just like old times, Morgana's strength surpassed his own. To his surprise, the ward easily got past his obstruction, continuing to walk down the steps. However, just like old times, Arthur was much faster. Like a persistent fly, the Prince buzzed back into view, refusing to let her pass. Each step she took, he mirrored stubbornly. They played the foolish game for exactly five steps left to right. Then, the woman's fear faded slightly, replaced with irritation. Her body was still shaking, and her eyes were wide. Yet she had come to a stop, which was a start.

"Answer me Morgana." Arthur said softly, bringing his hands to her shoulders firmly.

Assertively with an odd calmness, Morgana took a deep breath, and responded. Tears stained her skin, and it was only now Arthur could see the true fear in her eyes. It was then he realised no person could have done this to her. Something else had frightened her, and he feared it was worse than he could ever imagine.

"I'm going to Merlin." Morgana admitted.

Scoffing at her words, Arthur studied her determined expression. _Merlin?_ She was going to Merlin. Why was she leaving the castle to find him? Why was she going at this hour? It was dark and nightfall. What would she want with Merlin now? Arthur's eyes flickered with foolish assumptions. Maybe she was desperate to see his servant at this hour because-

-The Prince caught Morgana's eyes and he gritted his teeth in jealousy on both of the characters.

"Are you and Merlin…?" He was unable to finish.

Picking up his suggestive tone, Morgana gasped in horror and shoved him out the way angrily.

"Of _course_ not Arthur." She protested in disgust, walking down the path briskly, more livid than afraid.

She frowned. This was just like Arthur. He hadn't even attempted to _ask _what was wrong. Instead he jumped to his own conclusions, which were usually wrong anyway. How could Arthur have jumped to such conclusions?! It was far from the truth. The truth was horrific, and terrible. The truth could not be handled by anyone else, they wouldn't believe her. Not even Merlin had believed her. But now, he would believe her, because Morgana knew she was right. What she had dreamt was far from pleasant, yet she knew- it was written in the stars. Unless she could somehow find Merlin before the events unfolded, then maybe-

-Out of ideas, Arthur followed her, refusing to leave her side until he got a decent response.

"Well _what_ is it then?" He asked curiously.

Halting in her tracks, Morgana spun around infuriated. Finally he asked although this was the completely wrong time to be caught in a discussion. Time was no ally of hers at the moment, she couldn't waste it. Opening her lips, Morgana paused, pondering on whether the full truth would be wise. What if Arthur thought she was some kind of sorcerer and Uther found out? No. Uther couldn't ever find out about all of this, whatever it was. She was unsure herself what it was. The words left her mouth hesitantly.

"I just…need to check-up on him." She growled, though it was clear this statement was masking a terrible truth.

Trying not to laugh at the ridiculous statement, Arthur turned away ignorantly. So that was what all the fuss was about? Morgana had left the castle, to _check-up_ on his servant? She had gotten up to merely check-up on his servant? It was an unlikely excuse, but it was an excuse. Arthur held back a yawn and decided to buy her confession, because after all, he was tired and Prince's needed their sleep…their beauty sleep-

-Knocking the egotistical thoughts from his minds, Arthur replied.

"Okay…" He began raising his eyebrows to gesture he clearly believed Morgana had lost her mind.

"I'm going to go back to my chambers now." His voice was drenched in a patronising tone.

Glowering at the Prince, Morgana groaned angrily and turned her back on him. She strode off furiously, down the pathway. Sometimes, Arthur was an unbearable moron. When Arthur had made it up three steps, he titled his head behind and smirked.

"Have fun playing '_check-up'_." He called.

Then he entered the castle with a yawn, deciding it was time he got some rest. It had been a long day. However, little did Arthur know, this was going to be one of the most sleepless nights for the whole of Camelot.

**0o0o0o0o0**

A knock sounded loudly on Gwen's front door. Groggily, the woman lifted herself out of bed, wondering who on earth had a reason to knock at this hour. It was the middle of the night and she had an early morning tomorrow. Absent-mindedly, Gwen walked towards the front door. A second knock sounded from the door, and she slowly lifted the metallic hatch, pulling it open enough for her to see who it was. A hooded figure stood at the door, their face was concealed by darkness. Gwen instantly went to shut the door, not liking the atmosphere revolving around the figure. The figure placed his hand between the door and the groove, stopping the door from shutting. Then, the figure spoke, and the identity of the figure became clear.

"Is Merlin here?" He asked in a hushed tone, turning his head around to check no-one around could be listening to the conversation.

Swallowing-hard, Gwen opened the door a little more, shivering at the voice. Her eyes frosted over coldly, polarising with mistrust. She tried to take into account all of the wonderful complements Merlin had given the figure, though all of her suspicions seemed to melt away her faith in Edwin. He was the reason an old friend Gaius was gone. Even more so, there was something funny about him, she knew it. Narrowing her eyes stubbornly, Gwen kept her hands firmly on the wooden door and leant out to gesture she was not going to consider letting him inside. Her curiosity blended with her doubt.

"Why does it concern you?" She coldly asked, the words slipping off her tongue like sharp icicles.

Edwin gritted his teeth behind tightened lips. Gwenevere seemed to be yet another…obstacle he was going to have to try and take care of the nice way. Though if she did not give him an answer in the next few minutes, he would have to simply take the fallback plan and watch her eyes lose their life. Lowering his hood, to reveal his deformed face, hoping it would strengthen his chances; Edwin pulled an exaggerated expression of worry.

"There is a situation and I require Merlin's assistance." He explained in a grave tone.

Knowing her curiosity would be too much to contain, Edwin watched the woman struggle to keep her severity plastered over her face. Obstinately, Gwen dug her fingers into the wood and released a sigh. Gazing into his eyes, she titled her head in a testing manner as if to say 'I'm not afraid of you.' Mirroring her language, Edwin did the same, though his innocent act seemed to scream 'why _would _you be afraid of me?' Refusing to let her distrust go, Gwen kept her ground.

"Tell me what the situation is and I shall send Merlin over." She replied, though it was after she said the words she realised she had stupidly just answered Edwin's first question.

Chuckling, Edwin slammed a fist onto the wooden door, leaning closer, trying to push his way in so subtly Gwen did not even feel the pressure of his body against the door. That deceptive smile touched his lips, and his eyes darkened.

"No you don't understand." He began, running his fingers over the wood gently.

"It's_urgent_."

Merlin had awoken by the sound of a fist slamming onto a wooden door. No-one else would have been able to hear it as clearly as he had, and once again he was able to find an advantage to having magical talents. Leaping out of his bed, Merlin paced through the house toward the wooden front door. What was going on? He could hear Gwen persistently talking in a quietened voice, obviously trying not to wake up her sleeping father, or Merlin. Reaching the door, Merlin watched Gwen talk through the small gap in the door, to a figure who he could just about see. Merlin rubbed a hand down his face, and stumbled over to Gwen.

"I think you're averting the subject." The figure stated darkly.

Gwen was in mid sentence when Merlin interrupted.

"I told you he's _not-" _

"-Gwen?" Merlin asked gently walking towards the door. His voice sounded through Edwin and Gwen's ears. The woman felt the hairs on her neck rise up in anxiety. Of _all times_, it seemed ironic and unfair that Merlin had to have made himself heard at this precise moment.

"…here." Gwen concluded in an apprehensive whisper.

Despite Merlin standing close by, Gwen felt uneasy at the proximity between herself and Edwin. She dared not to look up into his eyes, for she was scared of what the message was going to say. After one second of silence, she nervously lifted her vision to Edwin who seemed amused by her bad attempt at lying. His eyes said "_nice try Gwenevere_", though there was something hidden beyond the message that worried Gwen. The tension between the two figures grew, and Edwin took a step closer to the door, yanking it open a little more. Raising his eyebrows, Edwin stared at Gwen knowingly. Feeling slightly threatened, Gwen took step backwards, eyes vigilant.

Merlin's yawned seemed to pacify the tension ever so slightly.

"What's going on?" He asked obliviously through a small smile.

As usual, Merlin was naïve to the truth of the scene before him. His eyes met Edwin at the doorway and instantly he took control of the door, hauling it all the way open. The Physician quickly morphed the amused expression into one of grave concern. He grabbed Merlin by the shoulder and shook his head slowly in dismay. Merlin glanced over at Gwen rather hurt. He knew she had something against Edwin, but keeping him out when he was clearly looking for Merlin was rude. Turning his attention to Edwin, Merlin grimaced at the look of horror in the Physician's eyes.

"Edwin what is it?" He asked immediately, growing anxious.

"You better come with me Merlin, it's not good." Edwin muttered beginning to walk away.

Merlin turned to Gwen whose face had turned to stone, caught in concern. She spoke before she wanted to.

"Merlin I-"

"-There's nothing to be afraid of Gwen." Merlin said lightly, laughing quietly at her suspicions.

Then, Merlin turned to Edwin watching the Physician stride into the distance. Hissing a goodbye, Merlin marched after the Physician, absorbing the frantic gait of Edwin. Whatever it was, as Edwin had said, it was not good. That was evident.

**0o0o0o0o0**

To Merlin's surprise, Edwin took a rather strange pathway to the castle of Camelot. Instead of taking the main route, he diverted into the small streets of the people, keeping themselves hidden in the maze of houses. The zigzag pathway reminded Merlin awfully of their journey in Prophisia and instantly he felt a shudder jolt up his spine. There had to be a reason why they had averted the main path, maybe someone was looking for them? Or maybe the subject of the matter was so secret they could not be seen. Merlin was tempted to question, his eyes lit up with vacancy, longing to be filled with answers. But he kept his mouth shut. Edwin had said the situation was not good, and at the rate they were walking, he was sure it was far from good news.

The two of them reached the castle grounds, and it was then Edwin grabbed Merlin by the shoulder, hauling him more urgently through the grounds.

"The King is seriously ill." Edwin muttered to Merlin under his breath, making his way up the stone stairway quickly.

His eyes flickered with devious intentions, though Merlin could not see past it. His naivety and concern shone through immediately, eyes wide. Uther was ill? Did he have Morgana's illness? Were they going to be able to save him? Why had he fallen ill so quickly? What had been the cause of this illness? What would Gaius do? The questions in his head exploded carelessly through his mind, leaving him in shock. He tried to speak full sentences, but the only thing that could leave his lips were unfinished cadences of sentences.

"What?" He gasped, quickening his footsteps.

Did Arthur know about this? He should go and fetch Arthur immediately. Predicting Merlin's reaction to his recent statement, Edwin tugged the boy away from the corridor leading to Arthur's chambers, indicating that there was no time to inform anyone. Swallowing-hard, the young sorcerer studied the expression on the Physician's face and noted it was like stone. It was hard to read, yet many interpretations could be made by the way his lips had tightened, and the way his eyes were constantly distant, clouded over by something Merlin could never distinguish.

"W-what can we do?" Merlin finally asked as they entered the King's chambers quietly.

Edwin said nothing. Merlin gazed over at the King desperately, who lay on his bed rather stiff. His body seemed to be tight, his muscles looked taut. His neck was leaning awkwardly on the pillow, and his eyes were gently shut. Closing the wooden door behind him, Edwin paced slowly towards the King, standing beside Merlin. They had to do something, they had to cure Uther. Merlin's eyes caught Edwin's powerfully and both of their eyes screamed the same solution. Merlin gazed down at the King hesitantly, then back at Edwin. If Uther was ever to find out about this, a great punishment would arise.

"Only magic can cure him." He whispered solemnly, as if this was a crime which to the rules of Camelot it indeed was.

"But magic is forbidden we can't." Merlin protested, remembering the things Gaius had told him.

Edwin gave his full attention to Merlin, clasping the boy tightly by both shoulders. Their eyes locked and Merlin's doubt began to fade. Edwin glanced over at the King and put on an exaggerated look of morbid grief.

"You have to Merlin, or he will die."

Merlin shifted his vision to the unconscious King. Uther was gravely ill; Merlin knew the illness was not going to ease. It was only going to get worse, and lead to death. If the only cure was magic, Merlin had to do it. Releasing himself from Edwin's grip, Merlin walked toward the King. This was the _King._ The consequence didn't matter. Uther would never know. He would awaken and all would be fine again. Anxiety misted over the young sorcerer. Edwin had given the impression that Merlin had to conjure the spell. He had never done anything like this before. What if he messed up?

"Can't you do it?" Merlin asked nervously, eyes fixed on the King.

It was an ordinary request, but they were not dealing with ordinary circumstances here. Edwin softened his eyes, and smiled lightly at the young sorcerer, attempting to give him faith. Merlin fell silent, turning back to Uther, watching the King struggle to draw each breath. The physician strode to the wooden table, picking up the familiar wooden box. Eyes darkening he glanced over at Merlin and cleansed his expression, so he seemed to have some compassion. Merlin glanced at the box in Edwin's hands and knew what he had to do. Holding the item out to Merlin, the physician placed a hand comfortingly over the wooden box.

Slowly, Merlin took the box from Edwin's hands. His eyes flashed ochre and the box opened suddenly revealing a case full of black beetles. Kneeling beside Uther, the young sorcerer bit his lip. This was the moment of truth. It was time to put to practise what Edwin had taught him, and save Uther. Merlin looked at Edwin for encouragement and instructions. He stared intensely at the physician and spoke seriously.

"Are you sure it will save him?" He murmured.

Leaning down to Merlin's level, Edwin met Merlin's eyes confidently, eliminating the uncertainty in the navy eyes.

"Awaken the beetle, and place it beside Uther's ear. It will crawl through his ear and into his body, curing him." He elucidated in a low voice.

"Just like you cured Morgana?" Merlin assumed calmly, trying not to grow apprehensive at the thought of what he was about to do.

Edwin titled his head in amusement, and a small smile touched his lips, one that indicated darkness. Watching Merlin place the beetle on the pillow as instructed, his smile morphed into a illusory grin.

"_Exactly_."

**0o0o0o0o0**

For the second time tonight, Gwen's dreams had been disturbed by a knocking on her door. This knock however was much more frantic, revealing fear and shock. Gwen made her way to the door quickly, opening it. She gasped at the sight. Morgana stood at the doorway, eyes wide, clothes matted with mud, and tears staining her cheeks. Unnerved by the sight of the ward, Gwen reached out for Morgana in concern, bringing her into the room. She shut the door urgently, studying the trembling Morgana.

"Is Merlin here?" Morgana asked gazing around.

Gwen's body froze. Edwin was looking for Merlin, now Morgana was looking for Merlin. Why was everybody looking for Merlin? What was going on? Surely something was going on? Edwin had said there was a situation, but she assumed to be something small. If Morgana was panicking, demanding the location of Merlin, then Gwen knew, it was not good. Fearfully, Gwen began casually, not sure how to break it to Morgana.

"He was-"

Morgana gasped. No. She had said was. Did that mean he was not longer here? Grabbing Gwen by the arms suddenly, Morgana gasped for air, panic overtaking her senses once more.

"_Was?" _She croaked dryly, the air around becoming sickening and morbid.

She frenetically paced around the room, walking through the small hallway towards an empty room. Her voice echoed fearfully through the house.

"No. No. He has to be here."

Her eyes told a different story. Merlin was nowhere to be seen. He was not here. He was gone. Wiping her eyes with shaking hands, Morgana turned sharply to Gwen, her eyes flustered. What if Edwin had gotten here first? No. He couldn't have…could he?

"Where is he?" She pleaded desperately, clinging to Gwen's garments in horror.

Distinguishing the fear in Morgana's voice, Gwen held a hand to her mouth pausing for a second. Curiosity stirred her mind. Morgana wanted to know where Merlin was. It was lucid that she prayed he was still here for reasons Gwen did not know. Brown eyes burnishing with worry, Gwen paced over to the other side of the room, and sighed.

"Edwin called for him and said there was a-"

Morgana's eyes widened in shock, and she held a hand to her chest unable to breathe properly. Her body went into a frenzied panic and the only thing she could do was gasp for air. Running over to Morgana, Gwen wrapped her arms around the woman, supporting her.

"E-E-Edwin?" Morgana shrieked, tears riming her eyes.

Narrowing her brown eyes sternly, Gwen swallowed-hard.

"What's going on Morgana?"

The Lady Morgana shook her head in despair, ambling towards the front door. No. It was all like she had dreamt. Edwin and Merlin, in the castle of Camelot. Inhaling air desperately, Morgana burst into tears of terror.

"T-terrible…U-Uther."

"Uther?" Gwen muttered more to herself than to the despairing woman at the door.

Pulling the door open recklessly, Morgana stumbled out gazing at the castle through teary eyes. Instantly, she left Gwen's eyes, running. Gwen rushed out of her home, clutching Morgana by the shoulders, trying to soothe the shaking woman.

"Morgana-"

"-NO." Morgana screamed through cries, body running on adrenaline.

"-_Morgana_ please-"

"-Merlin no. _No_don't-_ no_-"

Morgana tugged free and helplessly made her way toward the castle, her energy was drained and her run was more like a feeble, clumsy walk. Pursuing Morgana, Gwen lifted her eyes to the castle and the dark clouds hovering above it. She shuddered. A crash of lightening brought the two of them to a standstill. Morgana sobbed in Gwen's arms as the thunder rumbled violently. Stroking the woman's hair gently, Gwen felt her own body trembling with fear. Raising her wide eyes to the castle, Morgana gaped, short of air and leapt towards the castle.

"Merlin_ don't_ pleaseDON'T."

* * *

Next Time

"I…I trust you." Merlin whispered honestly, though now he was unsure if donating trust to the figure was a wise idea.

"You should think more carefully about who you trust Merlin." Edwin spoke softly, his voice drenched in a newfound amusement.

-----

"Edwin," Arthur then said in a dangerously calm voice.

"I am going to kill you." He stated.

And then his composure cracked, followed by irrational words. Arthur clenched his jaw tightly, tears biting his eyes.

"I'm going to KILL you." He roared lunging at the sorcerer foolishly.

-----

"Just get out my way Merlin." Arthur retorted, a scowl on his face. He lifted his hand and gestured to the left, indicating Merlin should move out the way. And then he spoke words which neither of them wanted to hear.

"I don't want to have to hurt you Merlin." He said.

-----

For the first time, genuine fear entered Arthur's eyes. He looked over at his servant and choked.

"_What_?!"

****

Kill Him.

Merlin staggered backwards away from Arthur, holding a hand to his head. He glanced up at Arthur, and his eyes darkened. He _could_ do it. He was more than able to. It would only take one spell, one small spell to free the land of the Pendragon name and-

**That's it Merlin. Go _on._**

-No. What was he thinking? Arthur was his _friend_. He was to protect Arthur, to save him, to guide him. He was going to help him unite the lands of Albion.

**Go on Merlin…you know you want to.**

-----

"Well," Edwin clasped his hands together.

"This has been an…_eventful_ evening."

**Review? Feedback really does help so if you have time please do(: lol. Hope you enjoyed it! Until next time... :D**


	12. An Eventful Evening

DRAMATIC MUSIC PLEASE!

The epicness begins -hopefully XD haha.

This is the turning point of the story, the climax of the story has just begun... dun dun dun dun

Based on "A Remedy to Cure All Ills"

Pairings: Merlin/Arthur, Merlin/Gwen, Morgana/Arthur...yeah the list can go on but :) lol

Disclaimer: I do not own BBC Merlin.

Let the Magic begin...

Enjoy

**

* * *

**

A - B l a c k e n e d - C o r e

**AnalystProductions 2008-2009**

A Merlin fanfic

**All it takes to ruin the future, is for the destined one...**

**To become destined for nothing at all...**

**

* * *

**

**In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name; Merlin.**

**C12**

The words left Merlin's thin lips with grit determination, determination to save the King of Camelot. His eyes burst sodium orange, but not with the evil Edwin had taught him. It was not Uther's time to die, he was a great King, and he would continue to be for years to come. Arthur was not ready to take the throne. He had much to learn, and he was still very young. It horrified Merlin to think about what could happen to Arthur if he so suddenly became King. What would he do? How would he know what to do without any guidance? Shaking the thoughts off, Merlin's navy eyes met the King's face gallantly. Severely, he placed a hand on the King's forehead and spoke through gritted teeth.

"I promise, you're _not_ going to die Uther." He vowed audaciously.

Although, to make such a promise was dangerous and foolish, especially considering the situation. By the time the black beetle had made its way into Uther's ear, Edwin had made his way to the door, a smirk tugging at his lips. His eyes widened in delight at the scene. It was just as he had planned. How easy it was to fool the young sorcerer. He had befriended Edwin far too leniently, not daring to look into his eyes long enough to see the deception frosting over. Merlin had always been far too forgiving, far too merciful. That was his flaw, and that was what would be the death of the King.

However, Merlin's consistent allegiance to the throne was yet again a discomforting sight. He scowled at the young sorcerer's words. If Merlin had known what Uther had done to sorcerer's years ago, maybe he would not be so merciful. If Merlin knew the truth of Camelot's ways, perhaps he would not be so keen to let the Pendragon's live. But no matter how Edwin had tried, taking Merlin's loyalty away was something he had failed to do. It seemed to bite his hand every time he reached out to remove it. Therefore, he had to act fast before the young sorcerer detected treachery.

Taking a step back into the room, Edwin lifted his head contemptuously and the scene around became chaotic. The candlelight fizzled out violently, the shadows at work restlessly. Merlin's eyes met the window where the curtains ominously shook as the howling gust of wind entered the room. The goblet on the bedside table fell off onto the floor and rolled ironically towards Edwin's feet. It loitered by his feet, staining the ground in water, as if it were trying to accuse the physician itself of treason. Chuckling darkly Edwin rolled the goblet away from his feet and held his hand out mercilessly. He watched Merlin grab the King's shoulders, shaking him back and forth.

"_Uther _can you hear me?" He asked urgently, prodding the man.

There was no response. Merlin's heart raced, a sickening feeling overwhelming him. Why wasn't it working? Had he done something wrong? Why was Uther not recovering? Averting his eyes to Edwin, Merlin swallowed-hard. His eyes met Edwin's hand that gradually lifted, pointing toward him. Gazing into the physician's eyes, Merlin watched the trust incinerate in the inferno of the traitor's eyes. Traitor. Traitor, traitor, traitor. Merlin narrowed his eyes, musing it over. He shook his head in disbelief. Slowly, he got onto his feet, facing Edwin. Edwin tilted his head innocently, as if to imply that he was blameless. Remembering everything Edwin had done for him, and that he had saved his life, the young warlock spoke risky words.

"I…I trust you." Merlin whispered honestly, though now he was unsure if donating trust to the figure was a wise idea.

The Physician sniggered at the boy's words. His hand was not longer directed at Merlin, but held out towards the King. Lingering on his face was a grin of pleasure, and his eyes were smothered in something Merlin could finally detect, _evil._ Traitor. Merlin paced towards Edwin nervously, trying to tell his mind he was wrong. No. Edwin would not do this. He had goodness in his heart, he had saved Merlin. He had taught Merlin magic, he had cured Morgana. He-

"You should think more carefully about who you trust Merlin." Edwin spoke softly, his voice drenched in a newfound amusement.

The knife of betrayal slammed brutally into Merlin's chest, stabbing him ferociously. In response. Merlin staggered back in shock, despair shining in his trembling eyes. He instantly lifted his hand in rage, but the knife of betrayal dug deeper, causing him to wince. He lowered his hand in upset, eyes misty. Edwin had…_planned_ this? Gaius had been correct. Edwin entering Camelot had been a bad idea, Merlin should have known, he should have understood the implications of another sorcerer within the walls of Camelot. Instead, he had been stupid. He had grown to trust Edwin far too quickly, and he had even sided with him against his own friends. Merlin's eyes were unable to catch Edwin's for he feared what he might see now he knew the truth.

"Y_-you_?" He gasped, incapable to grasp the truth in his mind properly.

It could not be. _No._ Edwin had helped him. He said he had faith in Merlin, belief. Though now that seemed all a lie, a terrible lie. Gazing up at Edwin remorsefully, Merlin felt the knife of betrayal cut into his heart, finally defeating his confidence. A newfound anger was brewing beneath his skin, and his palms shook.

"Uther's not going to wake up Merlin," Edwin whispered vehemently.

Eyes widening, Merlin cast a morbid look over to the King. Studying the broken Merlin, Edwin continued, and spoke cruel, harsh words.

"_You_ killed him-"

"-_NO."_ Merlin yelled. He turned around, holding his hand up to the King instantly.

Sighing in dismay, Edwin muttered almost silent words and a purple jet of light narrowly gushed past Merlin, into Uther.

"_No_." Merlin cried in horror, navy eyes sparkling with the last glimmer of hope.

A loud crash echoed throughout the castle, the sound of magic colliding with a body. The purple jet of light exploded into a blinding white eruption. Shielding himself, Merlin clamped his eyes shut unable to look in the direction of Uther for it burnt his eyes. The light faded abruptly and a comatose figure lay on the bed. Merlin opened his eyes and met the ashen figure. He ran towards the King's side frantically. The body was pale, skin cold. No. This could not be. It was not. Uther was not dead. Merlin wiped his eyes, gazing at the corpse. He lifted his hands to the shoulders of the King, shaking the body violently.

"Uther?!" He muttered through gritted teeth.

There was no response. Edwin raised his eyebrows, closing his palm with satisfaction. Part one of the plan had been successful.

"_Uther?" _Merlin yelled, holding two fingers to the neck for a pulse, anything to indicate life.

There was nothing. All signs of life had left the body. No pulse, no breath. All that was left was a comatose figure on the bed, a _dead body_. Merlin' fears overwhelmed him. Shaking his head slowly in terror, he paced away from Uther. It was impossible, but it had happened. The King was dead. The King had been murdered; he had been deceived and murdered right in front of Merlin's eyes by-

-Eyes darkening, Merlin rapidly pivoted round to Edwin in despair. Tears stained his eyes, he felt like _he_ was the one dead. He had been tricked, _used _by someone he thought was his friend. He had trusted Edwin. How could Edwin have done this? Why would Edwin have done this? Merlin wanted to express anger, but instead his upset shone through, revealing the weakness that Edwin knew he could manipulate.

"I…" Merlin began, but when he caught Edwin's eyes, his words crumbled away.

Betrayal could not quite sum up the extent of Edwin's actions. He now understood. All this time, Edwin had been gaining his trust, to _kill the King_. He didn't care about Merlin's destiny. That was an excuse to get Merlin on his side, so he had at least one ally in Camelot. He wasn't trying to help Merlin. He wanted Uther dead. The worst part was, Merlin had _helped _Edwin. Nobody else had trust him. Gwen had warned him. Morgana had warned him-

-Merlin's eyes widened in horror, Morgana. She had warned him of this very event. His eyes grew fearful as he lifted his eyes to Edwin. The Core in Merlin's pocket glowed darkly and the room became cold. A voice echoed through Merlin's ears, malicious and raspy.

_**You **_**did this Merlin.**

Gazing over at the King, Merlin's heart raced, his breath growing short. He turned to Edwin who nodded slowly, a smirk on his lips. Looking down at his hands, Merlin shook his head. No. He had awakened the beetle to _heal_ the King. He had no intentions of killing Arthur's father.

**It runs in your veins Merlin, the darkness-**

"No." Merlin said aloud spinning on his heel as he felt the voice creep up on him from the shadows.

He didn't know what he was doing was going to help kill Uther. He thought it would save him-

**-Don't pretend you didn't want him dead Merlin. **

Lifting his hand, Merlin pivoted around, anger smothered him.

"_Don't_ try and pretend you know me. I _never_ had such intentions." Merlin hissed vehemently, eyes becoming a deep shade of navy.

Raising his eyebrows, Edwin watched Merlin clasp a hand to his throbbing head, toiling against the blackened self within him. He watched in amusement, and when he heard footsteps along the corridor, his eyes flickered with mischief.

**Now's your chance to end the Pendragon reign forever.**

A young Prince - now technically the King- darted into the room, body tense. It was clear he had run straight to the King's chambers as soon as he had heard the commotion coming from it. Panting, Arthur's sword shook in the tightened grip of his clenched fists. He gazed at Merlin, then to Edwin. He was about to question them when his eyes met his father. His face became neutral, and Merlin felt a lump form in his throat. Edwin's lips lifted as he watched his friend's expression morph into anguish. He ran towards the bed, clasping his hands around his father's shoulders desperately.

"_Father_?!" He shouted through ragged breaths, shaking the limp body.

Arthur's heart plummeted, then whacked against his chest. His throat went dry and he choked on the silence. There was nothing. Running his hands over his father's face, Arthur turned to Merlin, tears encapsulated behind his electric eyes. Merlin's heart broke completely when he saw the sorrow his friend was feeling. His eyes watered and he swallowed, attempting to remove the lump in his throat.

"_Do__something_!" Arthur whispered pleadingly, hands wrapped around his father in horror.

Merlin's throat tightened. His next words strained his voice. He did not want to see Arthur's reaction.

"I can't."

Arthur gazed up at him in torment, body trembling. His eyes became wreckage of the bravery and confidence which usually surrounded him. The electric blue eyes erupted, the light within collapsing into darkness. Arthur's eyes became vacant, and he waited in the silence for the words he dreaded. He knew it was coming. Merlin bowed his head, muttering his last words solemnly.

"He's dead."

Arthur buried his head into his Father's chest, tears streaming down his face. His dejected, held back tears echoed through the chambers. But then, the future King crumbled, holding his father's cold face in his hands. The sound of Arthur's cries stirred Merlin. He gritted his teeth, rage surging through him. Edwin had done this. He cast his smouldering eyes over to Edwin who stood with a smile on his face. It was evident he was entertained by the scene. Furiously, Merlin glowered at Edwin intensely. The Physician took a step towards Arthur, his eyes dark. In response, Merlin took a protective step towards Arthur.

"So long I have waited for this day, to avenge the death of my parents. You will suffer the pain I have Arthur." Edwin said.

Arthur suddenly spun around, sword held out in front of him drastically. Merlin predicted his intentions and ran towards the pair. Edwin was incredibly strong; magic could wipe out a person in seconds. Arthur was defenceless without magic. He may be the heir to Camelot, yet that made him even more vulnerable to death. All it took was one spell, and Camelot would plunge into hell.

"Edwin," Arthur then said in a dangerously calm voice.

"I am going to kill you." He stated.

And then his composure cracked, followed by irrational words. Arthur clenched his jaw tightly, tears biting his eyes.

"I'm going to KILL you." He roared lunging at the sorcerer foolishly.

Edwin only had to take one step to the left to avoid the new King's blade. As soon as Arthur had struck, it became very clear what Edwin was going to do. Chuckling darkly, Edwin held his hand out. Merlin saw the dark motive behind the Physician's eyes brew. Edwin and Arthur had almost forgotten Merlin was still in the room, for the stare they had shared had set the room on fire, until it had become nothing but a platform to stand on before a great battle. Quickly, Merlin leapt between them, standing fiercely. He held his arms out as if he believed it would create a barrier between them.

"_No _Edwin." Merlin growled defensively, trying to protect Arthur the best he could without using magic. The way Edwin's name fell off his tongue was unpleasant, and full of loathing.

Raising his eyebrow, a smile crept over Edwin's lips. He then pushed his hand to the right and Merlin suddenly crashed backwards in that direction. Arthur didn't waste time. He took a second to show concern for his servant, and then revenge took over. He lunged at Edwin radically, fury released. Merlin scrambled up frantically. The scene slowed down. Edwin was ready to conjure a spell, the words about to sound on his lips. Arthur was about to strike Edwin, his blade lingering closer and closer. Merlin knew it would be a tragedy. Panic surrounded him. There was so little time to do anything but he had to.

The words left Edwin's lips and Merlin felt his heart stop. Arthur was going to die.

"_NO_ Arthur." He shrieked.

It happened fast. Arthur stood tall, though his knees were about to give way. He watched the colossal blue fireball darting toward him and everything around him faded away. He heard Merlin's voice, though that was quickly drowned out by the deafening sound of blue fire blazing before his eyes. Arthur held his sword higher bravely, and ran at the fireball, believing with his blade he would be able to stop the spell. The sword blistered in the heat of the fireball becoming molten metal which was sucked into the fireball, giving it a silver tint. The spell was inches from Arthur's face. Arthur knew that by the time his heart beated one more time, he would be hit. His heart pumped for a final time, his eyes widened-

-There was a loud sadistic crackle as the fireball hit a target. Edwin was startled by the sight. Merlin had leapt in front of Arthur, pushing the new King of Camelot to the ground out of harms way moments before judgement. As Merlin dived to the floor with Arthur, the fireball slid past his clothing, burning his arm. He cried out and the two of them violently crashed to the ground. The blue fireball exploded into the pillar behind and the doorway collapsed, dust from the pillars polluted the air. Merlin covered Arthur from the dust, choking on the rubble.

Opening his eyes instantly, Arthur gazed up at Merlin. As he tried to catch his breath back, his eyes didn't leave his servant's face. Their eyes spoke silently to each other. The dust around was dispelled from the scene with a flick of Edwin's wrists. The pair on the floor looked up at Edwin who loomed closer by the second. Snarling, Arthur's eyes darkened his rage showing. He wasn't going to let Edwin get away with this. Murder and attempted murder in one night was perfidy beyond what he had ever seen. Merlin pinned Arthur down, refusing to let him stand.

"Don't do it Arthur-"

"-Get off." Arthur commanded.

Arthur was much stronger than Merlin, and viciously shoved the anxious Merlin off. Edwin towered over the pair mockingly. Arthur instantly jumped onto his feet, ready to dive at Edwin. Merlin could see what Edwin was planning and his eyes burnt sodium orange. An invisible barrier surrounded Merlin, though it was just out of range for Arthur. Merlin grabbed Arthur by the arm tightly pulling him back down. The invisible barrier extended to the new King of Camelot. Arthur glowered, flinching as he hit the stone. A heroic Merlin was not what Arthur needed at this time. He had to avenge Edwin for what he had done. He was going to kill Edwin and not even Merlin was going to stand in his way.

"Let me go Merlin." Arthur spat, struggling against the servant's grip.

**Let him go, send him to his death.**

'_Leave me alone.' _Merlin thought back bitterly.

He held the new King tighter, eyes fierce. If he let Arthur go, the barrier of protection he had conjured around them would burst, and Edwin would be able to kill Arthur in the blink of an eye. Swallowing-hard, Merlin dragged Arthur further back and his mouth met the Prince's ear.

"No, he's too dangerous." Merlin said bravely.

Sniggering, Edwin made his way toward the door. He may not have been able to kill Arthur, but that made the whole game even more interesting for him and Nimueh.

"Well," he clasped his hands together.

"This has been an…_eventful_ evening." These words were just the right combination to unlock the rage in Arthur.

The new King aggressively shoved Merlin out the way, jumping to his feet. In shock, Merlin held his hand out and extended the barrier over Arthur with his remaining energy. Arthur held his sword in the air and lunged at Edwin. Edwin knew it was useless to conjure a spell, for this time Merlin was watching over Arthur. By the time the young heir reached the Physician, Edwin had disappeared from sight. Merlin stood up groggily, feeling his energy slowly wither. Arthur glared at Merlin, teeth clenched tightly together.

"Why did you stop me?" He roared furiously walking towards his servant.

The manservant took a step backwards hesitantly. He had to remain calm. Arthur was an emotional wreck, his heart had been shredded into pieces at the sight of his dead father, and Merlin understood by holding him back from Edwin was going to stimulate aggression. Steadily, Merlin replied, his eyes emanated urgency.

"Uther is one loss, we can't lose you too Arthur." He admitted.

Arthur had decided that Merlin's constant martyr-like behaviour was to be ignored. Pretending he didn't hear his servant, Arthur recklessly made his way to the caved in door. He was the King of Camelot now. He was not going to let Edwin escape after what he had done. He had killed his father. No King in any realm would let a murderer escape his clutches. Arthur came to one final verdict; Edwin must die. He was going to hunt Edwin down like he hunted deer, and he was going to kill Edwin, like he hunted deer. It was a death he deserved after all. Arthur parted his lips and spoke bold words. These words were words Merlin knew Arthur was determined to do justice with.

"I will find Edwin, and I will kill him-"

As soon as the words left Arthur's lips, Merlin dived to the exit, blocking the way. Arthur was in no state to go hunting around for Edwin. Edwin would slay him as he did Uther. Holding his hand to the rubble of the door, Merlin's eyes sharpened. And rather like a protective older brother, he scorned Arthur.

"-Arthur you must listen to me, Edwin's magic will _destroy_you-"

"-_Don't_ tell me what to do Merlin. I am _King."_ Arthur growled, now standing close to Merlin.

The proximity between the pair was increasing, though in the situation, neither of them seemed to find intimacy in this fact at all. In fact, it was the complete opposite. Merlin's face became stone hard with composed anger.

"You may be King, but you have a long and dangerous road ahead before you earn that title." Merlin said honestly. Arthur knew there was truth in Merlin's words, though it seemed like such a statement he was unable to take it lightly. Merlin watched Arthur's fury boil.

"Just get out my way Merlin." The King retorted, a scowl on his face. He lifted his hand and gestured to the left, indicating Merlin should move out the way. And then he spoke words which neither of them wanted to hear.

"I don't want to have to hurt you Merlin." He said.

Merlin took this as a threat meaning that Arthur would indeed get out the room by whatever means possible. It was then a thought clouded over his mind. He was trying to protect Arthur. If Arthur was so willing to walk into his grave than maybe Merlin should let him walk into his own grave. After all, he didn't seem at all grateful that Merlin had just saved his life twice now from Edwin. In fact, he hadn't even said _thank you_. Eyes narrowing, Merlin felt a compulsive darkness smother over him. If Arthur was so sure he was going to kill Edwin, Merlin should let him pass. It wouldn't be his fault.

Then, an even darker thought smothered the sorcerer's mind and he wished now that Arthur had never said his final words, for it had sparked off the voice inside his mind.

**Arthur **_**will**_** hurt you Merlin if you stand in his way, he said so himself.**

Flinching at the sound of the voice, Merlin swallowed-hard and stood his ground. He stared into Arthur's eyes confidently. Arthur wouldn't hurt Merlin. They were friends. Arthur surely had to understand that Merlin was doing this for a reason. If he let Arthur past Camelot would fall into darkness and Edwin would kill him-

**-Why don't you make life easier and kill Arthur yourself...**

No. Merlin lifted his head high, clutching the sides of the exit tightly to indicate he was not going to move a muscle until Arthur calmed down and thought about it all rationally. He was King; this was his first big decision. What would the people of Camelot think if their King went gallivanting off after a murderer and died? Would Arthur really want to be remembered as a King that…_stupid?_

Merlin watched Arthur shuffle in his place, as if pondering on what to do. It was clear he was thinking about standing down, but it was also obvious he was thinking about punching his servant in the face for standing between him and his father's murderer.

"Merlin." Arthur began softly, his voice strained. There was a newfound authority within his voice, one that Merlin knew he would be unable to refuse.

**Look at him, he's weak…**

Merlin still refused to move. Bravely, not knowing what Arthur's reaction would be he spoke.

"The death of you, will be the death of Camelot, I can_ not_ let you pass."

**Kill him Merlin. We can do it now.**

Arthur lifted a hand and then angrily spun around turning his back on Merlin. He paced the room angrily, his eyes terrifying. Merlin kept his position, watching the King stride. Then Arthur paused, and gazed down at the body of his father.

**He's not even looking, any moment now…**

Arthur's clenched fists became open palms, and his tense hunched shoulders lowered. His body became fragile, and it was evident rash emotions clouded him. There was an awful silence, in which Merlin believed he had finally given in. Merlin gazed at Arthur, tightening his fists. The compulsive feeling to just say the words inside his head was growing stronger. It would only take one word, one small word-

**Go on Merlin…you know you want to.**

Merlin's eyes darkened to a deep shade of black, and he walked towards Arthur slowly. The desire, the yearning to complete his destiny…it was calling. His Core was calling, and it could no longer be ignored. Abruptly, Arthur turned back to Merlin, eyes furious.

"_Whose_ side are you on Merlin?" Arthur asked angrily, watching his servant's dark eyes with confusion.

Merlin's hands trembled in horror. This was starting to become familiar…too familiar. He shook his head in despair. Arthur had spoken those words in his dream. He had said those exact words, and he had replied in a voice he was unsure belonged to him. Merlin felt the feeling rush over him.

**Do it. Do it Merlin.**

The good inside of Merlin spoke up quickly. The moment he gazed into Arthur's vacant eyes, and saw the defeated man, his expression softened. No. He wouldn't. Arthur was his friend. How could he even think such sick, twisted things? Averting his eyes, Merlin felt his heart race. His blood pumped faster. He couldn't he-

**-DO IT.**

"I don't know anymore…" Merlin hissed in an unusual tone refusing to lift his vision.

Arthur stumbled in shock, eyes wide. It was evident he was completely taken-back by Merlin's words. He…didn't know what side he was on? Merlin gasped in horror. The dream, this was just like his nightmare. No. It wasn't going to end how it had last night. It couldn't. The flashing images of the graphic, terrifying nightmare flashed through his mind and a dark chuckle brewed deep in his throat. Merlin shook in fear. He had to do something. This couldn't end how his nightmare had. It just_ couldn't_. For the first time, genuine fear entered Arthur's eyes. He looked over at his servant and choked.

"_What_?!"

**Kill Him.**

Merlin staggered backwards away from Arthur, holding a hand to his head. He glanced up at Arthur, and his eyes darkened. He _could_ do it. He was more than able to. It would only take one spell, one small spell to free the land of the Pendragon name and-

**That's it Merlin. Go **_**on.**_

-No. What was he thinking? Arthur was his _friend_. He was to protect Arthur, to save him, to guide him. He was going to help him unite the lands of Albion.

**One word..**

The nightmare he had dreamt unfolded. Merlin felt the darkness take over.

"I'm sorry Arthur." Merlin managed to cry,

Arthur paced backwards in fear, not believing what was happening. His servant…his friend was displaying possible treason against _him. _Lifting up a hand desperately, Arthur took a deep breath, hoping that this was all a nightmare. Merlin's feet unwilling got closer to Arthur, and like in the dream, the darkness had spread. Tears welling in his eyes, Merlin tired to control himself. He didn't want to…but he also did want to. Merlin lurched aggressively forwards towards Arthur. Arthur shielded himself feebly, unsure of what to expect. Merlin cried out in torment. All of sudden the sorcerer pulled himself back, crashing into the bedroom wall. The voice stirred in his mind.

**What are you **_**doing**_**?! Why did you do that you stupid fool?**

Merlin gazed over at Arthur who was standing in the corner of the room. When Merlin realised that Arthur was trembling, _trembling_ tears left his eyes. What had he done? He had…he was going to kill Arthur. Catching the King's eyes, Merlin saw the hurt and the fear. He was unable to bear it. He dived to his feet and ran recklessly out the room.

**Go back, we almost killed him.**

"Merlin?!" He heard Arthur cry through an unstable voice.

**Go back. Go back.**

Merlin ignored it. He had to leave. Arthur was not safe with him around. He was in enough danger. Even more so, the longer Merlin was around Arthur. the more Arthur would be slipping into a death trap. What if he would be powerless next time? Merlin had only one option, to save Arthur:

He had to leave Camelot.

* * *

Next Time

"Arthur?!" Morgana shrieked running into the chambers of Uther frenetically with Gwen.

Arthur was kneeling by his father's side loyally, mourning quietly to himself. His eyes were clamped shut, the pain of the recent events running through his mind. His father was dead. Edwin had killed his father. Merlin had tried to protect Arthur from Edwin, but then he had turned on him. A shiver ran up Arthur's spine. He had seen it in Merlin's eyes. There was something…unusual something that was so unlike Merlin it had scared him stiff. For a moment he had believed Merlin was going to kill him. He had thought his servant was going to ravage him. Opening his eyes, he saw a shadow hovering over him. Wiping his tears off his face, Arthur inhaled a ragged breath that tickled the lump in his throat.

---

"You were going to kill Arthur _weren't you_?" At that precise moment Edwin lifted his eyes back up, grinning.

"No-I-wasn't." Merlin stuttered nervously.

Withdrawing his hand from the table, Edwin slowly walked towards Merlin.

"Yes you were." He whispered maliciously.

"NO." The young sorcerer impulsively said.

----

He gazed at his father and a harsh voice stung in his ears. What kind of King didn't know where their own manservant was? Casting his eyes to Gwen, he shuffled uncomfortably. Then he glanced to the horrified Morgana and then to the ground.

"Where's Merlin Arthur?" Morgana asked before Gwen could repeat her question.

Looking up into the woman's eyes, the his expression softened.

"I don't…I don't _know_, where he is."

----

"Join me Merlin,"

Merlin glanced down at the hand, then back up to the face of Edwin.

"_Join _the Dark Ones."

**Aw :( sad sad sad. Poor Arthur, poor Uther, poor Merlin! What's going to happen next? Is Merlin going to run away? What's going to happen to Edwin?**

**Review? Thanks for reading (: **


	13. Merlin's Departure

Hey the next installment of A Blackened Core is here (: I've spent absolutely ages on this chapter, so I hope you like it!

This is where hopefully find the suspense beings to build :D

Based on "A Remedy to Cure All Ills"

Pairings: Merlin/Arthur, Merlin/Gwen, Morgana/Arthur...and so on :) lol

Disclaimer: I do not own BBC Merlin.

Shoutout: Dimple-lala :D

Let the Magic begin...

Enjoy

Warning: There is a tiny bit of implied slash in this chapter. But like the series, I've covered up my tracks once the deed has been done :P You'll see what I mean lol (:

Also: The scene between Morgana and Merlin is meant to be really emotional, hopefully the hard work put into that scene will pay off XD if you fancy listening to any music when it gets to that scene, listen to "Hope for the Hopeless- A Fine Frenzy" cause that's what stimulated most of the scene :D

* * *

A - B l a c k e n e d - C o r e

**AnalystProductions 2008-2009**

A Merlin fanfic

**All it takes to ruin the future, is for the destined one...**

**To become destined for nothing at all...**

* * *

**In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name; Merlin.**

**C13**

Merlin barged into Edwin's chambers relentlessly. He hadn't even looked to see if anyone had been around to witness the magic that flew open the door violently. The door smashed into the far wall, and broke into pieces. The young sorcerer knew what he was looking for. Gaius had been correct all along, Edwin was not somebody to trust. Gwen had been right all along, she was right to have doubted Edwin and Merlin was wrong to have not believed her. Morgana's visions had come true, and Merlin was wrong to not have taken her seriously. Merlin now knew what Morgana was, and it made him nervous. She could see what was going to happen through dreams. As she had predicted earlier, Uther was to be killed, and Merlin had helped Edwin achieve this.

Then Merlin had abused Arthur. Instead of doing his duties for Arthur, he had been "gallivanting" off with Edwin to find his Core, and practise black magic. It was then Merlin realised the closer he became to Edwin, the more distant he had become to his real friends. He had abused his true friends and their warnings. They had been trying to protect him, Morgana in particular, and he had completely ignored them all. Perhaps he was to blame for Uther's death. Maybe if he had heeded Gwen and Morgana's constant caveats, he would have figured it all out before judgement day arrived.

Gazing around the room, Merlin knew what he was looking for. He was going to uncover the truth once and for all. He needed to know why Edwin was doing this, and the one piece of evidence that Gaius had left behind was the book of records, which Edwin had not returned. Merlin recalled that night. He had escaped the banquet, and was looking through the book. He had only gotten to the third name, and then Edwin had appeared out of nowhere, taking the book from him. Perhaps there was something in there he didn't want Merlin to see…maybe-

-Eyes wide, Merlin urgently held his hand to the bookshelf.

"Invenio Libri." He said.

Instantly, the book of records flew off the shelf and onto the table. Holding his hand above the book, Merlin frantically turned the pages with his magic. It came to a stop, as it reached the page he had been on many nights ago. Breathing deeply, he read down the list. He stopped at the fourth name, and it all became clear. Muirden. The fourth name was Muirden which explained it all. Edwin's last name was Muirden. If Muirden was in the book, then it had to mean that he was from a whole family of darkened sorcerer's. Remembering Edwin's words in Uther's chambers, it clicked. Uther had killed his parents for using magic. Though they must have been using…dark magic. That was why Edwin wanted to kill Uther.

Staring back down at the book to confirm what he saw, Merlin swallowed-hard. The name stood out darkly.

Muirden.

A hand slammed down over the page, and Merlin lifted his gaze to a deformed, smug physician. Merlin didn't hesitate, he didn't even think of using magic. Like Arthur had done, Merlin dived at Edwin viciously, the anger and betrayal stabbing him in the chest. Edwin sniggered at Merlin's attempted punch, grabbing the boy by both wrists. Struggling recklessly, Merlin's eyes became terrorizing, an inferno of resentment.

"Traitor." Merlin roared, pushing against Edwin's grip.

Edwin stood vindictively, a sly smirk on his face. He seemed amused by Merlin's rage.

"You wretched, deceiving _traitor._"

Edwin gripped Merlin's wrists tighter, as Merlin pushed harder against the physician. The two of them crashed into the bookshelf, and their eyes met fiercely.

"You killed Uther." Merlin spat through gritted teeth releasing himself.

Edwin at Merlin both held their hands up in unison, circling each other. The deformed traitor chuckled at Merlin's words and his eyes darkened with their manipulating trait that was hypnotising.

"I didn't kill Uther Merlin. _You_ did. You awakened the beetle which slowly ate his insides-"

"-You said it would cure him." Merlin spat back in defence, though he knew excuses would not hinder the fact he had helped Edwin in the scheme.

Merlin knew he was no match for Edwin. Edwin was a dark sorcerer who did not abide to the rules, if there was any way to cheat, he would find it. He was deceptive and manipulative. This was one of his games. He was trying to manipulate Merlin into guilt. He wanted Merlin to believe he had killed Uther. It was obvious that this game was getting to the young sorcerer. Gazing at the book of records on the table, Merlin sighed. All this time, he had been one name away from all of this. If he had only had one more second, one more second and then-

"You murdered King Uther." Edwin muttered darkly, his eyes sparkling with obsessive delight.

The Core in Merlin's pocket stirred and he grew fearful.

**Yes you did Merlin. We did- _together._**

"Stop that." Merlin snapped at both Edwin and the dark voice.

He paced backwards, away from Edwin, showing signs of panic. Edwin lowered his hand and clasped them together like an honest gentleman would. He stood silently, and scrutinised Merlin. Shutting his eyes for a split second, he searched Merlin's mind and found some interesting, dark thoughts within. Merlin felt the intrusion in his mind and held a hand to his aching head. Edwin left his mind, and opened his eyes in gladness. Then he raised his eyebrows, intrigued by what he had just discovered.

"Ahh," he began, tracing the wooden table lightly with his fingers. It seemed Edwin knew how to manipulate people to perfection. He knew all the right words, and all the right gestures. Now, for example, he threw his eyes to the table in the silence. Merlin averted his vision from Edwin's brown eyes and he moved further away.

"You were going to kill Arthur _weren't you_?" At that precise moment Edwin lifted his eyes back up, grinning.

"No-I-wasn't." Merlin stuttered nervously.

Withdrawing his hand from the table, Edwin slowly walked towards Merlin.

"Yes you were." He whispered maliciously.

"NO." The young sorcerer impulsively said.

**Don't lie Merlin.**

Walking across the room slowly to agitate Merlin, Edwin titled his head in amusement. He gazed at Merlin with the sarcastic innocence Merlin had believed until tonight.

"I heard your mind stirring it over." Edwin replied.

There was a silence in which Merlin shuddered at the recent events. The blackened Core had taken over. He had the desire to kill Arthur for a few seconds. For a few seconds, he was going to kill Arthur. He had charged at Arthur with every dark intention he had ever had. Like in his nightmare, he had the future King cornered, unable to escape. But he had pulled back. Somehow, something deep inside of him had pulled him back. That had been enough for Merlin to realise he was dangerous. He was lethal. He was blackened, like his Core. He could no longer be around Arthur. He had to escape. Clenching his fists, Merlin felt his eyes water slightly.

What was Arthur thinking right now? Had Arthur's view of Merlin changed? Maybe Arthur didn't trust Merlin anymore. Merlin may not be able to stay in Camelot anyway, he might be unwelcome. He had attacked Arthur; he had almost done the impossible. He had dented their friendship, their destiny. He had put everything the dragon had said out of place. They had divided. They were not the same coin; they were different coins, with clearly very different destinies. Merlin had almost killed Arthur. The worst thing was, unlike with Gwen, the incident was intentional. Every bone in his body, every cell in his flesh knew that this was Arthur he was lunging at. Yet still, he lunged, with the intention to be the last living person in that room.

Noticing Merlin's weakness and that his defence was low, Edwin spoke.

"It's ok Merlin." He soothed gently, in a voice drenched in deception.

Merlin lifted his head sharply, not wanting to fall for whatever Edwin was planning. The deformed traitor's eyes lit up eccentrically. He held his hand out, but not in the way used to conjure magic, the _other_ way.

"Join me Merlin,"

Merlin glanced down at the hand, then back up to the face of Edwin.

"_Join _the Dark Ones."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Arthur?!" Morgana shrieked running into the chambers of Uther frenetically with Gwen.

Arthur was kneeling by his father's side loyally, mourning quietly to himself. His eyes were clamped shut, the pain of the recent events running through his mind. His father was dead. Edwin had killed his father. Merlin had tried to protect Arthur from Edwin, but then he had turned on him. A shiver ran up Arthur's spine. He had seen it in Merlin's eyes. There was something…unusual something that was so unlike Merlin it had scared him stiff. For a moment he had believed Merlin was going to kill him. He had thought his servant was going to ravage him. Opening his eyes, he saw a shadow hovering over him. Wiping his tears off his face, Arthur inhaled a ragged breath that tickled the lump in his throat.

"U-Uther." Morgana murmured through sobs.

Instantly she fell to her knees, by Arthur's side, sobbing at the sight. Gwen stood awkwardly behind the pair, tears also leaving her face. She stood silently, more out of place than Arthur and Morgana. She did not know the King like they had; he was a King to her. To them, he was a relative, a _father_. Sympathising, she felt her chin tremble and she slapped a hand over her mouth.

Arthur felt Morgana's head fall onto his shoulder, and he lifted his arm over her shoulder, swallowing-hard. He gazed at the pale figure on the bed motionless. Mirroring his father's body language, Arthur knelt, motionless. He felt nothing, he heard nothing. All he saw was the corpse of his father. Nothing else in the room was in focus, not even Morgana's loud cries of sorrow. Like the corpse, Arthur shut his eyes. Unlike the corpse, he took a breath, into his lungs and held it. His insides suffocated as he held his breath in the devastation. Releasing the breath, Arthur's eyes shot open, and he cast a glance over to Morgana.

The Lady Morgana lifted her head and turned solemnly to Arthur. Her eyes were wide, her face stained in tears. Their eyes met sombrely, the pair drowning in each other's upset. Averting his eyes, Arthur lifted his hands to his chin, blinking deliberately as he mused over how to phrase his next words. Though, with the lump in his throat, he was unsure how long he would hold out for before the wreckage consumed him.

"Edwin did this." He murmured, eyes locked on his father.

Morgana flickered her eyes to the comatose corpse in shock. Her sorrow became frenzied panic. Her body shuddered at the name. Her eyes shot between Arthur and Uther like a tennis ball in mid game, and a small cry of despair sounded from her lips. She had dreamt this, she had told Merlin about this. She had warned him. Trying not to show fear, Morgana shot a desperate look to Gwen who narrowed her eyes sceptically.

"Edwin." Gwen bitterly spat through a tight throat.

Her brown eyes were glazed over with detestation. From the very beginning, Gwen had not given one inch of her trust to the new Physician. She had always kept a watchful eye round him. Every mention of his name was a bad omen, and it made her cringe. She should have guessed he would have been responsible for this. She should have cracked it when he had come for Merlin in the night. She saw the darkness in his eyes, and almost had blurted out accusations against him until Merlin appeared at the completely wrong time. Gwen caught Morgana's fearful eyes and it was only then she realised Merlin must have been here when it all happened. There was one terrifying question that engulfed Gwen's mind.

Where _was _Merlin?

Arthur slowly stood up, eyes resting on his father's body. His voice sounded defeated, wounded, as if it had been he who was hit by the spell.

"I tired to kill him," Arthur explained monotonously, voice lacking life.

Morgana's breath grew uneven, her eyes watering. She found she was unable to focus on anything in the room for it would allow her to think and she didn't want to think because she knew that again her dream had come true.

"But _Merlin_ held me back."

Both women roused at the sound of that name. If Arthur was not as broken as he was, he would have been jealous of the attention Merlin received from the two women. Though now, jealousy was the last emotion he could feel. His body was smeared in revenge, agony and excruciating heartbreak. Gwen lifted her head, eyes burning with questions yet she held her tongue. Morgana leapt up to her feet frantically.

"Merlin was _here?"_ She hissed fearfully, the images of the dream echoing through her mind. Morgana clasped a hand to her mouth in shock, shaking her head in despair.

"He was." Arthur said distantly, turning away from the two women.

_'And he also attacked me.'_ Arthur thought to himself.

He was unsure whether revealing the whole truth would be a wise idea. Frowning, Arthur turned his head to the caved in doorway. Merlin had run off, right when Arthur had needed him the most. Obviously, Arthur was deeply disturbed by Merlin's behaviour. Despite that, Merlin's loyalty instantly countered some of the disturbance. He had pushed Arthur out of the way of Edwin's spell. He had saved Arthur's life, again. Arthur had Merlin to thank for still standing here alive.

But that was just it, he hadn't thanked Merlin.

His irrational hatred against Edwin led him down the wrong path. Merlin had taken the right path, he had held Arthur back. On the other hand, Arthur had gone into auto-mode and didn't even think. The new King had the motive to kill Edwin in his mind and that had driven him to almost getting himself killed. The King's blue eyes stirred. He had threatened Merlin also when he refused to move out the way. No wonder Merlin was distant. Arthur had pushed him away at the time where they needed each other the most.

"Where's Merlin now?" Gwen asked, breaking the silence.

Arthur would have liked to give her a certain answer, an answer a King would have been able to give. The unnerving thing was he didn't feel like a King, he didn't even feel like a Prince. What was even worse was he didn't know where Merlin was. Considering it was Merlin, he couldn't guess either. He had no idea, and that scared him. He gazed at his father and a harsh voice stung in his ears. What kind of King didn't know where their own manservant was? Casting his eyes to Gwen, he shuffled uncomfortably. Then he glanced to the horrified Morgana and then to the ground.

"Where's Merlin Arthur?" Morgana asked before Gwen could repeat her question.

Looking up into the woman's eyes, the King's expression softened.

"I don't…I don't _know_, where he is."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"-Never will I join forces with you." Merlin instantly said to Edwin in disgust.

And then, a small smile tingled his lips. He hadn't even thought about what he had said, it had just…happened. Perhaps there was still some good left inside of him despite the darkness clouding over him. Edwin scowled, offended by Merlin's refusal. His eyes grew ominous, and he gritted his teeth.

"I will be back Merlin, and for your sake, you better not still be here." He threatened darkly.

"If you _are_ still here, I will kill you _just_ like you killed King Uther-"

"-I did not kill the King." Merlin said, the fear of committing this crime compressed against him once more.

Edwin smirked and lifted his hood over his face. He walked away from Merlin, his back turned to the young sorcerer. His next words seemed to be more to himself than to Merlin.

"Merlin; the murderer of King Uther, the traitor and the darkened sorcerer."

Insulted, Merlin's eyes flashed with rage, and he strode towards Edwin.

"Stop it." Merlin spat.

"Merlin?!" A frenzied female voice sounded from nearby.

Edwin took this as his cue to leave and bowed mockingly to Merlin.

"We will meet again _king-slayer-" _

"-I didn't kill-"

Edwin vanished from sight abruptly and the footsteps grew closer.

"-MERLIN." A woman's voice screamed.

Recognising the voice, Merlin ran out the room quickly, making his way through the castle corridor. The urgency to leave Camelot returned as he marched down the castle stairway. A hand grabbed his wrist and tugged him back viciously; the figure's hands were shaking uncontrollably. Merlin turned to a despairing woman, and it was only after he looked beyond the tears and the emotional wreck he realised; it was Morgana.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Where are you going Merlin?" She whimpered walking frantically beside Merlin and a black horse that were making their way through the village of Camelot.

Merlin continued walking silently in the pouring rain, grinding his teeth together. He had to get away; it was the only way to protect his friends from what he had become. If anybody ever knew what he had done, especially what he had _almost_ done, he would not be welcome in any kingdom ever again. Unable to give Morgana the silent treatment any longer, Merlin parted his lips. He found it too easy to talk to Morgana. She was about the only person who seemed to nearly understand everything that was going on, partly because of what she was.

"I'm leaving." He bluntly stated, not looking at her. His eyes were fixated on the forest ahead.

Morgana stubbornly protested, quickening her footsteps.

"You _can't_ leave." She pleaded.

There was a short pause, and Merlin drew a small breath before replying.

"Yes I can-"

"-No-you-_can't_," Morgana wept.

Merlin said nothing; he gripped the reins of the horse tighter. His eyes watered. He didn't want to leave. It was no longer his choice to make; his own actions had proved he was not able to stay. In the silence, Merlin heard his feet squelching in the mud as the rain fell down. Morgana stopped walking, her head bowed. She watched Merlin edge closer to the forest and tears left her eyes. She reached out a hand desperately.

"Arthur needs you." She cried.

Merlin came to a stop, and sighed deeply. A tear fell down his cheek, disguised in the rainwater. No, that was it. Arthur didn't need him. Arthur needed friends that were going to protect him, not kill him. He would never see Arthur again. It was for his own safety.

"I-_I_ need you." Morgana croaked.

Slowly, Merlin turned around to face the woman. Her hair had flattened to her face, and her skin was glowing with sorrow. Inhaling the wet air around, Merlin bowed his head, touched by her comment. He wanted his friends, but he knew it would be selfish, especially considering his newfound destiny and his…darkness. Stumbling in the heavy rain towards Merlin, Morgana grabbed the young sorcerer by the shoulders, trembling in the cold and panic. Their eyes met, and Merlin noticed the fear within. Behind her blue eyes was a terrible thing that he didn't even think Morgana possessed, a white flag, a sign of giving up, losing hope.

"Your dream was right Morgana." Merlin dejectedly spoke, the rain dripping over his lips, small beads of waters flooding into his mouth.

Gripping Merlin tighter, her eyes widened. Her body became stiff. She was right all along. Edwin had killed Uther, and he had tricked Merlin into all of this, into everything. Gently, Merlin's cold hands shook Morgana's grip off his shoulders, and he turned his back on her, taking a few steps away. Then, he paused and spoke.

"I helped Edwin kill Uther." He choked miserably.

Sympathetically, Morgana frowned. She wiped a hand over her dripping skin, and shuddered as the rain slid through her navy gown. It was freezing, but she was not leaving until Merlin decided to stay.

"It's not your fault Merlin, Edwin tricked you." She muttered with understanding.

Merlin had forgotten the extent of her knowledge on the subject. She would be the only one to understand the full story, well most of it. She did not know of the voices, the darkness, and the evil. Yet she knew enough to know he had not intentionally meant to have any involvement in killing Uther. Smiling weakly, he turned his head back to the woman. He gazed at her fondly.

"Stay brave Morgana."

Then, he patted the black stallion gently, moving through the village. Morgana stood motionless for a second, believing she had lost the fight. Then, she plucked up her last bravery, her last energy and marched forwards, blocking Merlin's way. Her eyes became fierce, and the confident, feisty Morgana had broken out of the shell. Hiding his relief to see her backbone return, Merlin raised his eyebrows expectantly, waiting for an explanation for his delay. Biting her lips, Morgana scowled at him.

"_Why _are you doing this?" She cynically pried, gazing at him through smouldering eyes.

Morgana knew the right questions to ask, only the wrong time. It was pelting down with rain, and the pair of them were completely soaked. Catching his breath, Merlin felt his heart accelerate nervously, and he didn't divert the answer any longer. Locking eyes with the woman, he swallowed-hard.

"For the same reason you would." He muttered softly.

The woman didn't move, clearly wanting more elaboration. Merlin gazed up into the night sky, watching the rain droplets fall down onto his face. There was a silence where he cherished the refreshing feeling of cold water splashing over his skin, washing away the tears and the blood shed from the knife of betrayal.

"Merlin, _why?_"

Abruptly Merlin shifted his vision to her and the words left his mouth faster than he planned.

"Because I _love _Arthur." He shouted anguish through the rain.

Morgana met his eyes and she felt a small smile frame her lips. Her eyes watered and she felt the confident Morgana perish. Merlin staggered backwards and gestured towards the castle.

"I love him and I love _you._" He held his hand out towards Morgana wretchedly.

Morgana felt her eyes deceive her, she crumbled. The thunder rumbled above in the grey clouds. Shutting his eyes, Merlin breathed raggedly through his tears. Then he withdrew his hand to his neckerchief, as he continued.

"I love you, I love Gwen," Merlin added fumbling on the slippery mud beneath his feet. He reached out for the reins and tugged them gently for support.

Morgana watched Merlin warmly, as he sighed,

"And Gaius." He whispered inaudibly, gazing out towards the woodland.

There was a silence where Merlin mounted the horse. He gazed down at Morgana who stood horrified, broken and dejected, a doll left out in the rain.

"I love you all. It's the only way to protect you all, you would do the same." Merlin concluded, lifting his vision away from the woman to the horizon that was waiting for him.

He lifted the reins, and the horse began to trot sluggishly, with the same energy Merlin felt inside. In despair, Morgana grabbed the reins trying to haul herself up.

"_Please _don't go Merlin-" she tripped and fell into the mud.

Getting off the horse for what he ensured himself was the final goodbye; Merlin helped Morgana to her feet. Morgana looked at him like he was a savoir, her eyes worshipping him. She shook her head, and in response Merlin nodded slowly. The silence was enough to decode the conversation.

"Morgana, I can't bare to see what your dream shows next." He admitted, the thought of her next vision frightened him.

She bit back viciously.

"So you're taking my dreams seriously now?"

Studying the feisty female, Merlin chuckled fondly, and ran a hand down his drenched face. He leant towards her and his eyes became severe.

"I know what you are; the question is, do you?"

Eyes widening, Morgana caught his eyes demandingly.

"You…you know what I am?" She whispered hopefully, awaiting the answer that had haunted her for years.

Turning away, Merlin leapt onto the horses back and frowned. Perhaps telling Morgana would not be a good idea, it could put her in danger if she knew what she was. Morgana's eyes pried for answers, she watched him brace himself, and she knew this time, when he lifted the reins, he was going to be gone fast.

"Merlin what am I?"

"Keep your dreams to yourself Morgana, it's for the best." He said vaguely, trying to mist over the truth but also hint at it being dangerous if in the wrong hands.

Lifting the reins, Merlin watched as the heavens opened, and what felt like a years supply of rain came plummeting down onto the ground. The sound was so deafening that it could be mistaken for hail. As the rain plopped into the mud, it splashed over Morgana's clothes, tainting her appearance further. She watched the horse break into a canter, and she stumbled forwards weakly.

"Merlin…" She shrieked.

Her voice didn't sound through the rain; it was drowned out by the intensity. Merlin wiped his eyes as he rode into the forest. Camelot was behind him now. He had to leave for the safety of his friends. Though one thing he knew he would regret for the rest of his life was that he didn't look back. He didn't even cast a glance.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Morgana collapsed into the chambers, tears streaming down her face. Instantly, Arthur turned to the weeping woman in concern. His concern grew when he realised she was soaking wet, and covered in mud. Running towards her, he gently supported her, eyes sharp.

"What is it Morgana?" He asked urgently.

Gazing at him, Morgana shuddered. Her eyes were polarised, icy.

"It's Merlin," She cried.

Their eyes locked intensely.

"He's gone."

"What do you mean he's _gone_?" Arthur replied suddenly.

Had Edwin got Merlin? Was Merlin…dead? What did she mean by gone? Where had he gone? His heart hammered aggressively against his chest, and the tension became unbearable. Gwen stuttered at Morgana's words, and fright possessed her. Did Morgana mean he was-

"He's left Camelot."

Running to the window immediately, Arthur gazed out at the wretched scene. Rain was pelting down at an immense rate; it was hard to see the distance, for it was misted over. Gwen ran to Morgana's side, helping the woman kindly. Arthur's grip tightened on the castle stone. He couldn't see a thing from the window. But truth was fact. Merlin was gone-

-No. He needed Merlin. He couldn't do this without Merlin. Merlin had done stupid things; there was an endless list of them Arthur could recount from the top of his head alone. This, however, had surpassed anything he had ever done. Arthur slammed his palm against the stone. Angrily, he bit his lip, grinding his teeth together. He said one last thing before he left the room.

"_Merlin._"

* * *

Next time

**You think that's all I've got Merlin?**

There was a testing silence, in which Merlin realised the world had drawn the wrong card on his behalf, and it was all over.

****

You think you can _beat _me?

The atmosphere of fear constricted around his chest, hindering the ragged breaths that slid clumsily through his lips. There was the sound of ground upturning behind him. Slowly, Merlin lifted his head and valorously glanced at the scene behind him. Ground spat up, flying branches, chaotic bundle. Direction: _him_. It took less than half a second to detect danger, His feet carried him instinctively away.

****

I. _Will. _Prevail. Merlin.

It had then come to Merlin's attention that the large oak tree in front of him was thrust into the air. It fell to the ground, skidding the direction of Merlin. Pivoting backwards, Merlin discovered he was trapped by the other fallen tree. His heart hammered. The voice chuckled. He gazed in front of him. There was a violent collision, knocking the warlock off his feet. A shriek of manifest pain sounded through the forestation when Merlin was wrestled brutally to the muddy ground. The arms of the tree entangled around him, wedging him tightly in a position that restricted movement. On top of the emotional distraught, the physical pain was even more demoralising than he could have imagined.

**Now I have you trapped.**

**

* * *

**

The next time isn't that long simply because if I put anything else in the "next time" the whole surprise for the next chapter would be ruined! Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)

The scene between Merlin and Morgana was my favourite scene to write, hopefully some parts of that hit your heart XD lol.

Until next time :D feedback would be great! lol.


	14. The Warning Bell

=O The finale of A Blackened Core is coming soon!! Omg :P that came quickly lol

Sorry I took a while to update, I've been trying to up the quality of chapters, so hopefully this chapter will a good read :) I've spent ages on it :P lol. This chapter is very intense, and a big shocker coming up!

We are coming close to the grand showdown oooh :P lol

Thanks everyone who's reviewed or read so far!

Based on "A Remedy to Cure All Ills"

Pairings: Merlin/Arthur, Merlin/Gwen, Morgana/Arthur...everyone kind of xD

Disclaimer: I do not own BBC Merlin.

Enjoy :)

**

* * *

**

A - B l a c k e n e d - C o r e

**AnalystProductions 2008-2009**

A Merlin fanfic

**All it takes to ruin the future, is for the destined one...**

**To become destined for nothing at all...**

**

* * *

**

**In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name; Merlin.**

**C14**

With an explosive burst of orange light from the figure's hands, the fast gallop of the horse rapidly became an unearthly canter, It had so much fluency in the immaculate speed that the human eye was no longer capable of detecting the horse and it's rider. Instead, the upturning of the leaves and the persistent hissing of the trees was perceived as a mere gust of wind. Though the last piece of evidence for their existence was the hypnotic crashing of the hooves as they flattened the muddy earth. The hissing of the trees had progressed into jeering shrieks of exile which made Merlin feel unwelcome in the land of Camelot. He could feel it in the air, the transition of his own self as his dark destiny began to unfold. It was unbearable. Even worse, despite the speed he rode relentlessly at, the voice still refused to leave.

**You can't escape destiny Merlin. **

The tree's spears were held up to his face, scratching his skin, tearing his clothing and obstructing his path. Exile. Considering the rate the horse was now running, when the tree's sharp branches met his cheek, his skin was ripped open, blood spluttering down his face messily. _Exile. _Merlin brushed away his pain, reminding himself that in context with this evenings events, he was lucky to still be alive.

Each time he doubted what he was doing, his thoughts rushed back to one thing; Arthur. Arthur was now technically King, Merlin could not be around him if the wickedness inside of him was going to flourish unpredictably. Even if there was a way to control the fluctuations of evil and the dark destiny beneath his pores, it would still not be enough to ensure Arthur's safety. Therefore, Merlin couldn't stay simply because the last thing he wanted to do was put his friend in danger.

The ignition of shame sent a shudder up his spine, locking his body into a tense position. The darkness that had brewed beneath his eyes morphed into fear. Arthur was also lucky to still be alive, because the horrific truth was, Merlin had tried to kill him. That temptation to carry out the events in his nightmare had grown stronger than ever before. It was more than destiny, it was fate, and the moment he felt his body lunge at Arthur he no longer knew if he could control the blackened Core. And that was what had scared him more than anything.

His eyes caught the silver light of the full moon echoing delayed beams of light through the slits of the tree's verdant schemes. It was then the air of betrayal stung his watery eyes. Edwin had deceived him all this time, he had led him into a false alliance. He had tricked Merlin into helping him kill the King. Briskly, Merlin slapped a hand to his eyes, wiping away the bitter tears, that pricked his skin like lethal daggers. As he had predicted, the further he rode from Camelot into the darkness, the more insecure he felt. For the third time, the instinctive to steer the horse back towards his home was compelling. In fact, he had wrestled extremely hard with his mind to keep his motives set.

Not that he had any decent motives anymore. Edwin may have stabbed him in the back, and he may have performed treason to the highest level, but he had stripped away the elements of Merlin everybody had warmed to. He had exposed the darker, unknown side of Merlin. This was something that Merlin never wanted anyone to ever see again. Just the thought of having hurt Arthur was enough to reduce him to an emotional wreckage.

Frowning, Merlin pushed into the horse's ribs with his shaking limbs, beckoning it to ride faster through the trees. Tears welled behind his navy eyes, as he searched the horizon, hoping that the blackened night surrounding him would not enclose around him for much longer. However, the horizon seemed bare, and unattractive. The beautiful reams of grass he had once laid eyes upon was brittle beneath the horse's feet. The wonderful fields of flowers were a graveyard of nature's rainbow. The mountains dusted in snow were a place for solitude and cold. The rest of the horizon in every direction looked the same. It was then Merlin realised why everything looked the same; it wasn't a place he could call home.

**Turn around Merlin, go back and finish him off-**

Exhaling deeply, Merlin gritted his teeth, ignoring the taunting voice resonating through his vacant mind. He should have listened to Morgana, he should have taken into account her dreams. One thing he knew for sure, he most definitely should not have left her helpless in the rain, begging for him to stay. He most definitely should not have left Gwen at the time of fear and panic. He most definitely should not have left Arthur- a broken man- to face the future alone-

-No. It was a reasonable judgement, he had to. He was a monster, a terrible monster. Magic was his greatest flaw, the Dragon had lied to him. There would never come a day where he would be able to use his talents for good because the stars refused to show it. In fact, as Merlin lifted his eyes to the velvet sky, he saw nothing. The stars were shining dimly, as if their hope in the world had burnt out over the display of hatred, evil and treachery within the past hours. Choking on the moist air around, Merlin brought his hand up to the scar on his neck and winced at the memories.

A sudden frenzy broke out inside of him as soon as the night decided to turn against him. The wind swept through the narrow trees, shoving him brutally away from Camelot. The pathway ahead was smothered in obscurity. The trees scowled at him, their silhouettes intimidating as they loomed over him; exile. The moon became obscured by a grey cloud and Merlin realised that not even the surroundings wanted him anymore. It was never his destiny to live the way he had dreamt for so long. His destiny was a perilous, tragic one. It pained him.

**Merlin.**

When the whispers of the wind collided with the voice indoctrinating his head, everything around froze.

**I'm behind you…**

Turning his head quickly behind, Merlin's heart raced when he saw a shadow suddenly flash between the trees. The earth stirred and his stomach knotted tightly. Gripping the horse reigns tighter, Merlin inhaled the air around rapidly. An aura of anxiety brewed.

**You're-too-**

Merlin tuned his ears to the voice, darting his eyes in aimless directions fearfully.

-**SLOW.**

A shadow swiftly swept past the front of the horse, causing Merlin to jump in shock. His trembling hands clasped the reigns tighter, for support on the horse. There was a rustle within the leaves, to his left. But when he turned his head, the rustle moved to the right. When he shifted his vision to the right, it was behind him. Then in front; then _everywhere_. An icy laugh pierced through his mind, stabbing his eardrum aggressively.

"Stop it!" Merlin cried out, bringing his hands to his ears.

**I will never leave you Merlin.**

The ride through the forest became an unreachable, fragile snapshot of time, and all Merlin could hear was the voice. All he could see was the reflection of his darkened self, standing in front of his pathway. Every direction he steered the panicking horse, there was a vague shadow in the corner of his eyes that he couldn't quite focus on no matter how hard he tried. Sensing danger, the horse came to a sudden stop, leaping up to stand on its hind legs. Clutching the reigns instantly, Merlin grabbed the horse, dangling off the side of it's muscular body.

**Watch me…**

Eyes averting to the depths of the shadows nervously, Merlin obediently watched the leaves mourn in chaos as they were trampled by the being within the darkness. For a split second, the voice became visible, inches from Merlin's face.

**Now you see me-**

The frenzied sorcerer released the horse in fear. It galloped off into the distance, stirred by the events. A gust of wind swept Merlin to the ground.

**-And now you don't.**

Bravely, Merlin stood in the middle of darkness, and a shaft of moonlight crept through the ghostly cloud concealing the hypnotic disc. Hesitantly, Merlin bent down to the ground, picking up a damp stick off the floor, waving it around helplessly. His navy eyes emanated determination combined with desperation.

"I told you," Merlin assertively said in a low voice.

"I- don't - need- you." With each syllable he took a deliberate exaggerated step towards the darkened path of trees, to show this time, he was standing his ground.

The dark chuckle slithered through the vegetation around him, and it was hard to predict the location of this darkened character any longer.

**You do need me.**

"No. I don't." Merlin spat apathetically with such confidence he felt the blackened Core in his pocket shudder slightly, revealing a very different notion of thought.

"I never needed you." He objected quickly, holding the pathetic stick out in front of himself for defence.

Spinning on his heel at the sound of a shuffle, he jabbed the tree trunk angrily, staring into the dense darkness of it's leaves.

"It is _you_ that needs me."

The silver moon escaped the cloud's clutches and shone down amiably upon Merlin, watching the warlock attempting to break away from the nightmares that had suddenly engulfed his mind. From the shadows, a voice sniggered, in an almost shocked surprised tone of voice. Merlin took this as a sign that his words were slowly getting to the darkness inside of him, and he continued.

"You are nothing without me."

**But you are nothing without **_**me**_**-**

"-Leave me alone." Merlin growled, holding his hand up to the sound of the voice dangerously.

A deep low chuckle emanated through the woodland, making Merlin nervous. He held his breath waiting for a response, or a reply. He could feel the blackened Core in his pocket calling out to him, ushering him to go back to Camelot and finish what Edwin had so willingly started. But by pushing him to the extreme of almost hurting Arthur, the Core seemed to have failed at any new elements of persuasion. Merlin was not going to be pushed around anymore by anyone, especially not by a small part of himself.

There was a rapid gust of wind brewing around Merlin, and the night suddenly seemed perilous. For a split second, he was unsure if he would survive. The tree beside him shook aggressively, gesticulating hostility.

**You **_**want **_**me to leave?**

The voice deepened in sadistic outrage, resembling a demon from the underworld that should be carefully avoided. It seemed, however, Merlin was set on a collision course, and there was no turning back. The ground rumbled stridently, and the tree seemed a lot taller than before. There was a deafening crack as the roots were tugged from the ground. The warlock gazed at the scene in horror, watching the unstable tree crash toward him. There was no time for clever magic tricks, there was barely enough time to act _human_ about it. Diving out of harms way, Merlin brushed the dirt from his face. Instantly, he got up, the wind clawing him back into the arms of the falling tree.

**You think that's all I've got Merlin?**

There was a testing silence, in which Merlin realised the world had drawn the wrong card on his behalf, and it was all over.

**You think you can **_**beat **_**me?**

The atmosphere of fear constricted around his chest, hindering the ragged breaths that slid clumsily through his lips. There was the sound of ground upturning behind him. Slowly, Merlin lifted his head and valorously glanced at the scene behind him. Ground spat up, flying branches, chaotic bundle. Direction: _him_. It took less than half a second to detect danger, His feet carried him instinctively away.

**I. **_**Will. **_**Prevail. Merlin.**

It had then come to Merlin's attention that the large oak tree in front of him was thrust into the air. It fell to the ground, skidding the direction of Merlin. Pivoting backwards, Merlin discovered he was trapped by the other fallen tree. His heart hammered. The voice chuckled. He gazed in front of him. There was a violent collision, knocking the warlock off his feet. A shriek of manifest pain sounded through the forestation when Merlin was wrestled brutally to the muddy ground. The arms of the tree entangled around him, wedging him tightly in a position that restricted movement. On top of the emotional distraught, the physical pain was even more demoralising than he could have imagined.

**Now I have you trapped.**

Panting, Merlin attempted to turn his head in the direction of the voice; he failed miserably. Feebly, he shut his eyes and allowed all the resentment, all the anger, all the smite, all the wrongdoing to surge through his veins to the optimum level. Behind his eyelids his eyes burst into a dangerous shade of black, bubbling ferocious intentions. The Blackened Core in his pocket spurred him on jeeringly. His hand clenched the mud suddenly in a spasm as dark words resounded in his mind, darting towards the tip of his tongue. His sealed eyelids ruptured with a belligerent attitude, revealing black eyes, beacons of darkness.

The arms of the tree enclosed around him perished vividly into specs of charred wood. The inferno within the blackened eyes seethed directly through the wood with relentless ease. The body of the oak obliterated in sodium flames that poised such a threat to the surroundings that the trees seem to back away. Free from the cage, Merlin made a turbulent vault to his feet. He had just overcome the trap; he had one. Gaining respect and authority from the forest of Camelot, and the coruscating diamonds in the sky, Merlin took a step forward. The emphasis on his step was deliberate, and he felt the voice quivering slightly from nearby. He was in control now, and the darkness had no choice but to listen.

"I want you to get away from here, and never trouble me again." Merlin yelled courageously, continuing to hold an outstretched palm toward the area of rustling bushes.

**But together we could-**

"-_Leave." _Merlin's voice rose, his eyes sharpened and a jet of ochre polished his navy eyes.

The blackened shade had faded, and his whole body felt lighter, free. It was as if he had shed an undesired part of him. The bush rustled violently under the influence of his power, and there was a dejected cry of distraught.

**I **_**will **_**return Merlin.**

Merlin shuddered at those words, how they sounded similar to Edwin's. Shaking the thought off, he lifted his head and swallowed-hard. It was then he felt a divide, the voice faded away into darkness.

"I will be ready to destroy you." he whispered, more to himself to convince himself that was the case.

From nearby the black stallion that had abandoned Merlin cried out in desolation. Making his way toward the sound of the fearful creature, Merlin smiled softly. The horse had gotten its reigns entangled between many branches, unable to move it's muzzle effectively. Patting the horse gently, Merlin laced his hands between the reigns, seizing hold of them gently. When the horse established it was free, it broke into a frenzied gallop (Merlin gripped the reigns tighter). It was then Merlin realised the reigns had twisted themselves awkwardly around his wrists, and he was stuck.

Unable to pull himself onto the horse's back, Merlin winced as he was dragged along the floor painfully. Shielding himself from the puddles of mud he was skidding through, the warlock attempted to hold his hand up. He found he couldn't move, his hands were bound together tightly. Eyes wide, Merlin caught the sight of a fallen tree ahead.

"Hey- _stop! " _Merlin pleaded to the horse, knowing it probably wouldn't understand human tongue.

The horse continued to gallop forwards, breathing heavily. The fallen tree growing closer seemed to look less inviting my the second. A muddy puddle spat into the warlock's face, causing him to skew his eyes up in displeasure. Gazing up at the horse, Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Stop - _please?" _

The horse did not stop running, the fallen tree grew closer. Merlin's eyes flashed ochre instinctively.

"Commoveo." He yelled frantically.

The fallen tree violently flew into the air. Swinging back onto the horse, Merlin tried to mask the smile of satisfaction over his face when he was able to free his hands from the reigns. The fallen tree collided brutally with something ahead. The collision would not have worried Merlin if it had been a natural sound. However, that was just it, it wasn't a natural sound. There was the sound of metallic items clanging, and a fire smouldering. Listening attentively, Merlin steered the horse toward the sound. It was then he noticed that there was no pathway- and it was too late to change course now.

Lifting his hands up to shield his face, Merlin clamped his eyes shut as they burst dramatically through the bushes and into a cleared area. The horse seemed calmed by the sight, and slowed slightly. Opening his eyes, Merlin gazed around at the sight. They had crashed into a camp. The fire was dim, dying out pathetically. There were two logs set aside by the fire, to sit on. A couple of pots and pans were now scattered messily around the campsite, and the tent, made of nothing but a few weak sticks and cloth, was flattened by the fallen tree Merlin had pushed away.

Eyes wide in shock the warlock leapt off the horse, running toward the campsite. Holding a hand to his head, he swallowed-hard. He couldn't bear the thought of having hurt anyone else, he had hurt Arthur, and that was enough to bear with for a whole lifetime. Heart hammering against his anxious body, Merlin gazed around quickly.

"Hello?"

A rustling noise came from under the flattened tent, and Merlin frenetically leapt towards the wreckage, guilt slapped him across the face.

"Are you hurt?"

There was no response, if there was it was absorbed by the cloth. Merlin's throat went dry, he noticed a shape underneath the cloth and dived towards it suddenly. He rapidly lifted the cloth away, not really looking at the figure. The figure stood groggily with closed eyes, releasing themselves from Merlin's grip. Merlin's eyes caught the figure and he almost fainted in shock.

"A _tree _just hit my tent."

A vein inside of Merlin's body burst, and it was followed by an expansion of spluttered heartbeats and an exhilarating feeling. The voice sounded clearly through his ears. A small smile crept over his face, and he held a hand to his head in disbelief.

"What are you some kind of lunatic set out to _kill_ _me-?"_

The Figure turned his vision to the figure and stopped mid-sentence in shock. Merlin cut across when their eyes met finally.

"_G-Gaius_?!" He laughed through a goofy grin.

The old man stared at the figure for a few seconds and then frowned in an attempt to hide his own joy.

"I should have known it was you, only you Merlin could do something so stupid."

Although it was a clear insult, Merlin could not help but grin, tears of content biting his eyes. However as soon as the man continued it all changed.

"Why are you all the way out here?"

That was when all of a sudden Merlin looked like he was going to cry, faint, choke and collapse simultaneously.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Gaius studied Merlin carefully. It took his a while to distinguish even _the recognisable _parts of him. The slender face had morphed into a stone mask where the soft skin had grown brittle. The features of his face had hardened like rock, making it a greater challenge to read his emotions. Crimson blood stained the cheeks that had wilted into a sallow pasty colour lacking vibrancy. Beneath the eyes were dark rims - presumably due to lack of sleep. His broad cheekbones were more prominent, though they stuck out in an unhealthy mannerism. The black hair ruffled chaotically over his face was a little overgrown at the front, touching the tips of his eyebrows.

Signs of fear were apparent. His body was shaking weakly. It was then Gaius came across the most unnerving element; Merlin's _eyes_. His eyes showed nothing, they felt nothing, they were nothing. The navy eyes were vacant, hollow without substance. The cerulean shades and vivid streaks of blue had been dismissed. Instead, the iris consisted of a dull navy blue that didn't glisten. The fantastic determination behind the eyes had withered away. Overall, Merlin looked like a passenger from a shipwreck. His clothes were smeared in mud, the tips of his black hair pressed down with rain and sweat. It was hard to imagine that this boy was a figure of legends, of history.

The sight of a broken Merlin almost reduced Gaius to tears. The young man looked unnaturally thin, missing the warmth from his complexion. He had been drained of life, of _himself. _Gaius gazed at Merlin sadly; his lips quivered.

"You look awful." Gaius truthfully said, studying the frantic movements of the manservant.

Merlin said nothing in response, though he managed to smile weakly in an attempt to refrain an outburst of sorrow. He turned his back to Gaius, adjusting the reigns on the black horse. The reserved attitude of Merlin has made Gaius curious. A doleful atmosphere enveloped the woodland around. Despondency prevailed in the moment of deep silence. Through the firelight was scarce, Gaius read Merlin like a book he had read many times before. Then the realisation of where they were immediately became confusion, and the thought of why Merlin was no longer in Camelot entered his mind.

"Merlin what's wrong?" He asked.

"Edwin has betrayed us all." Merlin replied quickly in an unbalanced voice, eyes not focused on the surroundings; it appeared he was in another world.

Gaius walked closer to Merlin in horror- Edwin. So his suspicions had been correct. The physician feared the worst of Edwin was yet to come, and he dreaded to know what treachery that evil sorcerer had achieved, especially with Merlin. The young boy was too naïve for his own good. Gaius noted the difference in Merlin's behaviour, guessing that indeed, he had been one of Edwin's victims. Snapping out of his thoughts, the young sorcerer fearfully added a risky statement, though honest. He was not entirely certain of how Gaius would react, yet he appeared to have one last segment of faith.

"Edwin found my Core, and it is blackened."

There was a silence and Gaius staggered backward nervously. As soon as the word Core has been spoken, the sky turned darker. Gaius held a stern expression' this was not good. Edwin, Cores and blackened in the same sentence was _not _a good sign. His eyes narrowed. So Edwin had told Merlin about Cores? No doubt this had been to befriend him and trick him. The worry building up inside of Gaius sounded through his mind. What if Merlin had been wronged? What if the Core Edwin had found was indeed Merlin's? Why would he be so keen to find the Core that-

-Unable to contain his worry, he opened his mouth to speak. Before he could, Merlin seized the chance, lifting his eyes to Gaius.

"Why didn't you tell me about my Core?" There was an obvious sense of hurt in his voice.

"You _knew _how important it was to a sorcerer, but you didn't _mention _it- not once."

Sighing, Gaius' eyes darkened, and he quickly found a reasonable argument to Merlin's words. There were many reasons why he hadn't mentioned Cores, and none of them related to himself, they were for the benefit of Merlin. It was for the safety of Merlin, and the safety of his powers. If _anyone _ever found his Core, they would no doubt seek its power for themselves. It seemed Gaius was too late, and he knew the question of how Edwin found the Core had a horrifying answer.

"I told you nothing of your Core because I knew you'd go _looking_ for it. The last thing you need is a sorcerer like Edwin finding it first." Gaius admitted wisely.

Merlin shuddered at those words, squeezing the black stone in his pocket defensively. It had been exactly like that, Edwin had found his Core first. But Cores told destiny, a Core could not be changed- could it? Not even magic could do a thing like that- could it? Brushing the thoughts off, Merlin swallowed-hard, biting his lip.

"I've _seen_ my Core Gaius. It's the deepest shade of black I've ever seen-"

Gaius scoffed at the words in subdued amusement.

"-Your Core is not black Merlin." He simply stated.

"-It's full of evil and-"

Pausing mid-story, Merlin turned to Gaius, hope restoring slightly in his eyes. His eyebrows raised. If he had been heard correct, Gaius had just described his Core in a completely new light to what he had perceived it as.

"_What _did you say?" Merlin breathed slowly.

It was evident he needed extra reassurance on Gaius' words, in case he had misheard the man. The thumping heart in his chest pounded faster, and a bit back determination shone through his broken eyes. The aged man beside Merlin smiled through crooked lips, watching the young warlock intently.

"Your Core is the most beautiful thing the earth ever created Merlin." He explained, and the truth in his voice seemed to be enough to convince the despairing young man this could be correct.

A jolt of energy sparked through Merlin. His hands skimmed over the Core in his pocket. It was now when he focused hard, he felt the Core shudder gently. Reluctantly, Merlin took the Core from his pocket, holding it in his palm. He trusted Gaius with his life, he knew he could trust him with his destiny, no matter how dark it may be. The old man stared at the hypnotic stone distantly, in a similar way that Arthur had done. However, unlike Merlin had predicted, the urge to reach out and take the precious stone was contained behind wise eyes. It was almost as if he had…seen it before. Merlin's eyes narrowed but he said nothing. Skimming his hands over the stone in his pocket, Merlin nervously examined the stone. The ragged edges and uneven sides were in reality the most flawless surface wielded by nature or man.

The confused expression on Gaius' face was contrasting to the reaction Merlin anticipated. The old man held his hand out, pointing at the Core like it was a dangerous, weapon. His eyes flashed ominously, and he lifted his head sharply to Merlin. The stone was different, it had substance beneath it. But it's skin was tainted with darkness and wrongdoing. Gaius found he was unable to picture the wonderful ochre stone it used to be. The mellow orange tint to the smooth curvatures, the glowing luminosity fragmented inside each molecule; it was no longer _there_. Gaius sighed, troubled. That had been many years ago now…and perhaps it was time to reveal the truth.

"When Edwin found it, he said it was dark, blackened." Merlin explained, sitting down on the wooden log dejectedly.

Taking a seat on the log beside Merlin, Gaius clasped his hands together. There was a silence, where the two of them stirred it over. Merlin thought about the terrifying events that had recently happened in Camelot, the foolishness of his ways. Gaius' thoughts were much more complex, he was looking at both the future and the past of another grave situation- one Merlin deserved to know about. As Merlin slowly put the Core back into his pocket, the old man lifted his head, speaking deliberately with a solemn tone.

"That Core has been enchanted."

Merlin's eyes widened at the statement, and he instantly understood. Gaius was implying Edwin had cast a spell onto his Core, to trick him into doubting himself. Ruffling a hand through his hair, Merlin spoke the words he feared.

"You think he tricked me?" He asked.

Gaius gazed at Merlin and the look in his eyes seemed to be enough to give the answer. Plunging his face into his hands, Merlin sighed audibly. He had been an idiot to believe anything Edwin had told him. Instead of befriending the new court physician, he should have, like everybody else been scrutinising him. But no- Merlin _had _to play the fool and _trust_ Edwin. Pushing his hands a little tighter to his face, Merlin studied the burning embers. This really was beyond manipulation. Edwin had lied about the Core, he had enchanted the Core, persuading it to become a dark object of power when in reality it was the most compelling gift for justice.

"You have much to learn Merlin. You lack of experience has cost you a great deal." Gaius admitted slowly.

Merlin's heart thudded in his chest brutally, no. It had not only cost him a great deal, it had cost _Camelot _a great deal. His naivety and trust for Edwin had been the reason why Edwin was able to manipulate everybody else. Beads of water pricked the young man's eyes, as he sighed deeply. Once again, he blamed himself dejectedly for all of this.

"Then it is my fault," he whispered.

Gaius lifted his head, intrigued by the statement.

"I let the King die…"

The physician felt an unwelcoming lump form in his throat, his body became tense. The statement pelted him hard in the face, and it was only after a few seconds he realised that his lifelong friend Uther Pendragon was dead. The King of Camelot was dead. _No, _he couldn't be…but staring deep into Merlin's eyes told him the cold truth. Composing himself in the silence, the man bowed his head; Merlin seemed to be more saddened than Gaius, though in reality this was not the case. After one moment of paying respects to the dead King, Gaius raised his eyes quickly, swallowing-hard.

"How did he die?" He spoke gently through his choked airway, clasping his hands together.

It was then Merlin's expression became resentful and hurt and the name of the traitor left his lips like it was a dirty word that should never be used.

"Edwin."

Pause.

Nothing but knowing looks were exchanged.

"He said the King was sick, and he told me to place the beetle into his ear." Merlin's words faded out as he slapped a hand to his mouth. For a moment his words were muffled, then he withdrew the hand.

"I did it." He bluntly said in disgrace, hanging his head low.

Kicking the dirt beneath his feet, Merlin shook his head, lips twisting into a subdued grimace. Words shot from the warlock's mouth rapidly, almost too quickly be heard.

"Edwin used dark magic to kill Uther. He blamed me for it, I was worried- I didn't know what to do- I-"

"You ran away." Gaius said monotonously, his eyes hinted at disappointment.

His voice was smothered in a realisation that upset Merlin. The young man did not finish his words. Instead he tried to contain the emotions building up inside of him. Picking up on the man's concealed message, Merlin raised his head shamefully. He wiped his eyes. It was not hard to understand what Gaius was getting at. The way Gaius had said those words, he made it out like Merlin had deliberately left to-

-Gaius' tone became a little heated as he turned to Merlin urgently.

"You left Arthur weak and _defenceless_ in Camelot-"

Eyes sharpening, Merlin quickly lifted his hand to gesticulate an interruption. However, it appeared impossible to cut over Gaius. When rage sounded dominantly through the old man's voice, Merlin flinched. He sat silently like a child receiving a scolding.

"-You left _despite_ Edwin lurking near? Are you _mad _Merlin?"

Desperately turning to face Gaius, Merlin caught Gaius' eyes and he shuddered at the look bordering the verge of revulsion.

"I was scared." The young warlock frantically said, though the tremble within his voice knocked his confidence. It sounded more like he was pleading for forgiveness from Gaius, piling up excuses for his departure.

"I thought I'd killed Uther. I didn't want to be blamed-"

"-So you ran for your _own_ life?" Gaius snapped broadly, face hardening.

It was then Merlin realised how selfish his actions may have seemed although they had not intended to be. Pressing a hand tightly to the bridge of his nose, Merlin sighed deeply. It was more complicated than Gaius made it sound. He had left because he wanted to ensure the safety of his friends, not to save his own life. He hadn't been thinking straight, he had followed his instincts which was a reckless move. Now Gaius had returned some wise notion of thought back into his head, he realised what a dangerous position he had left Arthur in, the new king of Camelot. Although it didn't have to be said, Gaius still said it, to make a point.

"Arthur is the _only_ living heir to the throne. Not only that, he is your friend."

The words stung Merlin bitterly. Clenching his fists, Merlin nodded slowly in slight agreement, discovering that truth was embedded in every inch of Gaius' words. He had come to miss honesty recently, and it was unusual to hear such truth being spoken. Edwin had betrayed Merlin. But now it seemed that Merlin had betrayed Arthur. When the King needed him the most, he had left. Guilt swept through the warlock and in an attempt to take the spotlight off of his situation, he turned to Gaius darkly.

"You're my friend, but you still left." He spat.

Taken-aback by Merlin's accusations, Gaius drew his eyebrows together. Unlike Merlin had expected, the old man tolerantly averted his eyes and seemed to drop the subject with such fluency it was irritating to watch.

"Merlin you have been gravely wronged. Edwin has confused the perception of who you are enough to doubt what's in your heart."

Staring at the dying embers of the fire, Merlin frowned solemnly. He agreed completely with Gaius' words. As usual, Gaius was correct. Edwin had managed to manipulate him to the point where he no longer knew himself. His vision wavered as tears misted over his navy eyes. He was unsure how Gaius would react to the horrible truism he was about to be faced with. Swallowing-hard, Merlin lifted his head from the fire, turning to Gaius anxiously.

"Before I left I had this horrible feeling. I was-"

Bowing his head dejectedly into his hands, Merlin sighed audibly. The old man examined the broken boy, and tenderly placed a hand on his shoulder. The gesture of support comforted Merlin. He was not alone, his friend was here. The man he knew he always could trust no matter what was sitting beside him. When Gaius softly rubbed the boy's shoulder softly, Merlin knew he had nothing to fear. He could tell Gaius everything, and he would not be thought any less of; or so he hoped. Brushing his teary eyes, Merlin caught the man's wise eyes. An air of misery hung high. Merlin continued his words through derelict vocal chords.

"I was going to _kill Arthur_."

Gaius snapped his head up and withdrew his hand from Merlin's shoulder. There was a delay in masking the surprise that smeared over his skin; Merlin had been unfortunate enough to catch the initial reaction before the neutral expression. There was a deathly silence, and Merlin clasped his hands a little tighter together, crushing his knuckles beneath the tips of his fingers. He had instantly felt a barrier between them growing. He couldn't look at Gaius, the shame he feared to see would be the last straw, plunging him into the wreckage within.

"I-can't-risk," Merlin spoke slowly, deliberately stressing every syllable with desperation beyond what was considered usual. It was clear he had lost faith in himself. Choking on the air, his voice jumped an octave.

"_Anything _like that happening _ever _again."

The fact Gaius had not spoken once in Merlin's confession of laments had made the churning of nerves in Merlin's stomach even more nauseating. Gaius' expressions were even harder to read than usual. No matter how Merlin tried to interpret thoughts through the smooth eyes or stone face, he had no idea what Gaius was truly thinking. Their eyes met, and the tears lingering behind the captivating navy orbs broke free. Gaius did not avert his eyes once, he gazed directly at Merlin in a pensive way. He looked past what many others would accept, dissecting the segments of different colours encapsulated in the iris.

He adjusted his folded hands, and came to the conclusion that Merlin was beating himself up more than he should have about the whole thing. He had saved Arthur from Edwin, he had tried to save Uther at the least. His destiny was not blackened, Edwin had merely enchanted his Core to deceive him into that train of thought. Merlin was a good soul, his heart was laced with intentions for the better of the kingdom. It was never for himself, always for others. The determination that frequently bubbled behind the navy eyes had been wiped out. Gaius knew all it would take was a spark to ignite it again. Shifting his vision to the fire's burning ashes, he rested a hand on the wooden log.

"The Merlin I know wouldn't have left." The blunt statement stirred the young warlock.

Instead of taking it as a complement- which indeed it was- Merlin defensively felt his body swivel to Gaius, all attention focused on the man. His eyes sharpened and his tongue became a lethal dagger.

"The Gaius I know wouldn't have left either." He replied bitterly, though it was obvious the sourness was merely upset.

Wincing at the intensity of Merlin's words, Gaius frowned hard. He watched Merlin drop his head to the ground, leg twitching slightly. This time Gaius knew he could not avert the subject. Biting his lip, Merlin tapped his fingers on his knuckles. He had not been expecting a response, but it was rude not to wait. After a stalemate in the conversation broke out, he severely locked eyes with Gaius, his despondency shining through.

"When you left," Merlin shook his head sadly, inhaling air slowly to control his emotions.

"I didn't know what to do. I had so much to learn, so much I wanted to ask you." He admitted, lifting his eyes to the sparkling stars.

Gaius noticed the concealed tears and the lump in his throat grew. He awkwardly held back his misery and spoke to the motionless warlock.

"I'm sorry Merlin."

Shutting his eyes for a second, Merlin chuckled as a deranged gesture of despair. Gaius was apologising, but he had no idea how hard it had been for Merlin when he left. He had no idea how awful it had been waking up late without being scorned by Gaius, or having to fetch supplies. Just the simple things he missed had really pelted him in the face more brutally than Gaius could ever had imagined it to, Opening his eyes, Merlin fiercely turned to the man, leaning towards him. His voice rose in its intensity, exploiting anguish.

"Everyday I thought about you."

Catching Merlin's eyes, Gaius felt a small smile touch his lips. But Merlin was no longer looking at Gaius to notice. He stood up, pacing around the fire for a second. Swallowing-hard, Merlin bit back his tears and held a pointed finger out towards Gaius, eyes blurred.

"Everyday, I worried. I worried that you were in danger - or _worse_-"

His eyes met Gaius and the old man had to blink extremely hard to restrain his emotions. Merlin halted in his tracks, lowering his hand. His eyes became vulnerable, weakened.

" …_dead._" He murmured.

Shaking the terrifying thought off that had occupied his mind for many hours since Gaius' departure, Merlin walked towards Gaius, and stood in front of the man with a poised poignancy. The moonlight veiled behind him, adding a silvery touch to his glowing skin. Gaius couldn't help notice how he looked like a great hero of legends more and more by the second. The painful experiences, the tainted soul, the horrific things he had seen, the love he felt, the friendships and bravery. Merlin was no longer just a servant, he was a great warlock. Sitting beside Gaius after much thought, Merlin's face painted a look of flourishing grief.

"I need you Gaius."

The Physician lifted his eyes, pleasantly stunned by the words. Flattered, Gaius felt his eyes become irritable. To hear these words from Merlin was uplifting. Urgently keeping eye contact, Merlin's upset morphed into hope. The spark behind his eyes lit up, and Gaius now could see the old Merlin he was accustomed to fighting back.

"I will _not _return to Camelot without you Gaius." He said sternly with so much grit determination it could have been mistaken for a command of authority.

It was Gaius' turn to speak. The wish to speak had been acknowledged by the surroundings. The breeze withered away into nothing, the moonlight trickled down onto the man, creating a spotlight for him. Merlin clasped his hands together respectfully, awaiting his friend's next words.

"I did what I had to Merlin." Gaius began solemnly, he was immediately cut off by the warlock.

"-_No. _You didn't have to go-"

Gaius' voice drowned out Merlin's words.

"-Edwin threatened to turn you in to Uther."

Silenced, Merlin's eyes widened in shock; _what? _Gaius had been confronted by Edwin? It was then missing fragments of the puzzle were found. Edwin had threatened to hand Merlin in. As Merlin's guardian, Gaius felt the utmost responsibility to protect the warlock. A look of disgust plastered over Merlin's face, his lips tightened. Edwin was going to betray someone of his own kind. He was going to defy the bond that sorcerers alike needed to stay alive, the circle of trust had to be in place to ensure safety not only for that particular sorcerer but his friends. Gaius' voice broke his thoughts away.

"I had no choice but to leave, to protect you-"

Merlin leant towards Gaius, eyes glistening with the admirable trait of resoluteness without compromise.

"-Like you did when you hid my Core from me and I _thank _you Gaius." There was a small pause of appreciation, and then Merlin's tone became constricted.

"But it's time you stopped protecting me. There's one person who needs us the most now and that's Ar-"

A deafening bell struck out into the night, shattering the silence violently. Merlin turned his attention to Gaius, and the two of them stood simultaneously. There was a pause, Merlin's heart hammered. That bell was only rung in cases of severe emergencies. That bell had such a distinct sound it could not be mistaken for anything else. Hoping it had been his mind, Merlin stared intensely at Gaius. Thump went his heart. His breath grew ragged. A flock of birds jetted across the darkened sky. They were headed the same was Merlin had been going- _away_ from Camelot.

The clouds thickened above. Thump went his heart. The wind screamed. The rain crashed down suddenly. Lightening lit up the sky vividly. The bell struck out once again, causing the two figures to gasp in fear. Their eyes met and they both knew it; Camelot was in peril. Merlin's previous sentence was ended on a perfect cadence, the name he had intended to speak left his lips, only this time it was full of horror.

"-_Arthur._"

* * *

**The**

"Merlin-" Morgana began reaching a hand out.

Flickering his eyes to Morgana, Merlin swallowed-hard.

"-be careful."

**End**

"Arthur's in danger-"

"-Merlin come back it's not safe-" Gaius warned, instantly following the warlock.

_"-Arthur!" _Merlin screamed above the crackling thunder, pushing against the wind toward the castle.

**_Is_**

Merlin supported the woman upright, narrowing his eyes in concern. She spoke worrying words.

"You're too late."

**Approaching**

"Edwin's taken Arthur." Gwen cried eyes wide.

"I'm going after him." Merlin stated bravely, making his way to the door.

**...**

"If Arthur dies tonight it'll be my fault and my fault alone."

* * *


	15. The Seeker

Sorry about the wait guys! This chapter has been complete chaos to write as there is so much to fit in :P

I hope you find this chapter intense and exciting...we'll see lol. Thanks for everybody who has been reading and reviewed so far.

I can't believe there are only a few chapters left :( I've enjoyed writintg this!

Based on "A Remedy to Cure All Ills"

Pairings: Merlin/Arthur, Merlin/Gwen, Morgana/Arthur...everyone kind of xD

Disclaimer: I do not own BBC Merlin.

Also: If you want to SEE the trailer for A Blackened Core- it's on my Youtube account :) If you just type in "A Blackened Core" it's the first video that comes up! I'd be interested to see if you guys like what I've put together :D

Enjoy :)

* * *

A - B l a c k e n e d - C o r e

**AnalystProductions 2008-2009**

A Merlin fanfic

**All it takes to ruin the future, is for the destined one...**

**To become destined for nothing at all...**

* * *

**In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name; Merlin.**

**C15**

Merlin's eyes flashed ochre belligerently as the horse rampaged through the army of trees, disarming their barrier of lethal spears. The horse epically cantered through the forest, and in the near distance, the castle of Camelot could be seen. The wind slapped past them brutally, gliding messily through the young man's hair. Merlin's heart refused to work at a reasonable rate, instead it was thudding with an intensity that smacked his chest each time. Gaius clung a little tighter to Merlin as the horse lurched forwards to jump over a small bush. Then they saw it. Merlin lifted his eyes. Gaius swallowed-hard. The horse just kept running. Gazing at the sight before him, Merlin's eyes darkened with fear. He tugged the horse to an abrupt stop, eyes wide in horror.

It was as if Merlin had left Camelot for years the entire kingdom seemed to resemble a colossal wreckage. The whole scene was chaotic and fearful. The villagers were flooding the streets in panic, belongings in their hands. The brittle houses were shaking, close to collapsing. A crash of lightening sparked up the terror, and screams echoed wildly into the night. There was a deep unearthly cloud hovering above the castle, swirling ominously; Merlin knew this storm had been conjured by magic. A callous gust of wind was sucking things up into the sadistic storm. The rain pelting down onto the ground hit the skin in a deriding mannerism, making it even harder to distinguish what was going on.

Fear clouded Merlin's sanity. Camelot looked more like a battlefield. He shouldn't have left. Gaius was right. He should have been there for Arthur. Arthur was King, the only living heir to the throne. He should have been there to protect him. Edwin was a threat to the kingdom, and now it seemed Merlin had just missed the encore to Edwin's malevolent display. The storm looming over the castle grew perilous. A segment of the castle wall smashed to the floor in the violent wind. As the rubble hit the ground stridently, the thunder screamed out.

A foreboding image of a dead Arthur and a smirking Edwin flashed through Merlin's mind suddenly. _No. _Arthur was not going to die, he was going to be fine- though the sight of the storm made Merlin doubtful. What if he was too late? What if Edwin had said the words and killed-

-Without thinking, Merlin leapt off the horse, and ran through the street selflessly.

"Arthur's in danger-"

"-Merlin come back it's not safe-" Gaius warned, instantly following the warlock.

"_-Arthur_!" Merlin screamed above the crackling thunder, pushing against the wind toward the castle.

It was all his fault. He should not have left Arthur alone in Camelot, not when a dark sorcerer was loitering around. It was suicide. Merlin knew that one spell would be enough to break the King and end his life. This is what made Merlin truly terrified. He didn't breathe as he ran, which only made his muscles toil harder. Feet crashing to the ground quickly, Merlin gazed around at the distraught villagers. He wanted to stop, and help them, but he had no time. Arthur was in danger, and when Arthur was in danger- nothing else mattered; not even his own life.

His fists frantically met the gate of the castle. The gate was shut. Merlin tugged at the metal angrily. It was locked. It did not budge. Gritting his teeth, the young man swallowed-hard noticing the guards on the other side of the gate were lying motionless; dead. A recognisable female voice cried out from inside. Holding his hand out, Merlin narrowed his eyes. He _had _to get into the castle. There was no other option. What if Arthur was hurt? Or even worse what if-

-his eyes burst a deep shade of black, using the most powerful form of magic Edwin had taught him.

"Corrumpo."

In unison with his words, lightening illuminated the sky, blending with the jet of light that emanated from his hands. The metal gate explosively flew off its hinges, crashing to the floor. Spectators nearby spun around to watch the warlock fearfully; one even grabbed the shovel in their hands tighter, pondering whether he was an ally of Edwin. Turning behind him, Merlin met the eyes of a horrified Gaius. People had just witnessed him performing magic. He knew this may cost him his life after the panic faded- yet that didn't frighten him at this moment of time. What did frighten him was the thought of Arthur dead. Not stopping to explain, the young man ran through the court yard, jumping over the corpses scattered across the floor.

Gaius treaded carefully, gazing down in horror at the massacre of guards and knights lying on the ground. His eyes darkened, perhaps Edwin was not alone- no sorcerer could do such things alone. Merlin darted up the stone steps, panting. His ears were tuned intensely to one thing. Barging through the large wooden doors, Merlin paused in the corridor, mind prying for a direction. The female voice sounded again, louder. Jerking his head to the right, Merlin searched for the source of the voice.

"Merlin stop." Gaius shouted down the hallway behind the frenetic warlock.

Catching the sight of a yellow dressed woman slumped at the end of the corridor, Merlin's eyes widened. There was a split running up the wall, indicating she had been pushed rather hard into the stone.

"_Gwen_?!" He called drastically, hauling the woman to her feet.

There was a stain of blood on her yellow dress, and her body seemed drained for it refused to stand. The woman lifted her tearful eyes to Merlin. Her trembling hands met his face and she seemed overwhelmed with terror although she tried to holdback her emotions. Staring at Merlin, Gwen spoke intensively.

"You came back." She whispered in relief trembling hands clenching his shoulders.

Her eyes became a little teary and she shook her head in despair. Her hands fell from his shoulders cupping her mouth as she cried. Leaning towards her in fear, Merlin supported the woman upright, narrowing his eyes in concern. She spoke worrying words.

"You're too late."

Merlin's heart stopped…too late? His navy eyes became a restless ocean. _NO._ It couldn't be. He was not too late. He couldn't be too late. He was never too late. A sickening feeling washed over him as he tried attempted to remember how to breathe. Unintentionally, Merlin held Gwen's shoulders tighter, causing her pain. His eyes sharpened, their colours blazing up in anxiety. Tears framed his eyes, a lump in his throat. Had Edwin-

"What happened?" He stuttered fearfully.

There was no response, Gwen shuddered at the thought of the truth, her composure shattering. Unable to take the silence any longer, Merlin swallowed-hard, his eyes intensifying to a look of pure fear. He had to know. He couldn't bear the unknown. The image in his head of Arthur's comatose corpse shot panic through Merlin. Shaking the woman by the shoulders, the warlock felt a knot twist in his stomach.

"_What _happened?" He cried, voice shrieking over the rumbling thunder.

Tugging the young man's hands from Gwen's shoulders, Gaius stared intently at Gwen. Lifting her head slowly, she wiped her eyes.

"Edwin's taken Arthur."

Although Arthur was still alive, the words sent Merlin staggering backwards, his expression hardened. His eyes became resentful, fists scrunched up tight enough to burst. _Edwin._ He said he was coming back, Merlin should have taken that warning more seriously. Gaius took the statement calmly, trying not to add to the frenzied aura though he knew this scenario was one to fret over. Clasping his hands in front of his tunic, Gaius narrowed his eyes.

"Edwin? Where?" He pried curiously, no hint of panic in his voice.

It had not been until now Gwen had realised Merlin was not alone. Her eyes widened at the sight of the old man standing behind the young man. A small flicker of hope ignited within her eyes. It was obvious she was surprised to see the man. However, now was no time to stop and converse. Shaking her head despairingly, the woman shifted her eyes from Gaius,

"I don't _know_, he just appeared and then…_disappeared._" Gwen whispered more to herself than to the two men beside her.

Merlin gritted his teeth, eyes watery. There was a dangerous fire burning in his eyes, indicating foolish heroism. Edwin had taken Arthur. Merlin couldn't help but feel responsible for all of this. If only he hadn't been stupid enough to leave Camelot and give Edwin the perfect chance to-

"I'm going after him." Merlin stated bravely.

He turned on his heel, pursuing down the corridor. Gaius pulled Merlin back by the wrist, eyes severe.

"-Don't be _a fool _Merlin we don't even know where they are."

Merlin growled defensively, releasing himself.

"-We don't have time to just _stand _here. Arthur could be dead."

There was a silence, where Merlin sighed deeply, clutching his trembling hands together. His eyes gazed from Gwen to Gaius in frustration. They were all helpless. How could they find Arthur if they had no idea _where_ he was? Eyes tightening, Merlin frowned. Edwin had planned this all along. Knowing how manipulative the deformed man could be, Merlin had a terrible feeling that this was going to get worse. Raising his vision to Gwen, he wiped his eyes and spoke through a pathetic choke.

"If Arthur dies tonight it'll be my fault and my fault alone."

Gwen shook her head slowly in disagreement, though it was clear this was a gesture to console the warlock. But Gaius stood there motionless, eyes studying the boy. No-one said anything, and this was mainly because they all knew Merlin was right. Abruptly, Merlin grabbed the flame torch on the wall, and strode down the corridor.

"Where are you going Merlin?" Gaius shouted in confusion to the warlock.

Turning around for a second, the young man swallowed-hard.

"Trust me Gaius." he murmured.

The honesty and intent to find Arthur was enough for Gaius to trust Merlin. Nodding slowly, Gaius supported Gwen, advancing with her through the corridor. Merlin would be back, and he would know where to find them. But as they waited for Merlin, they needed to try and figure out where exactly Arthur was. Gwen cast one solemn look in the direction of Merlin before obediently following the old man.

"Where is the Lady Morgana?" Gaius asked seriously.

That was the last thing Merlin heard before he left the corridor.

o0o0o0o0o

The young man's eyes were glazed with tears. Uncertainty clasped his shoulders tightly, pushing him down the dismal steps into darkness. The flame torch lit the way scarcely as he trod carefully, trying to delay his arrival to the cave. Merlin was unsure how the Dragon was going to react when he appeared before it again. The last time he had been standing in front of the noble creature, he had wrongly accused it of lying about his destiny. He had been unreasonable, and broken the bond between them. In reality, it was Edwin who had lied to him, the Dragon had spoke only truth.

Remembering his fierce mannerism with the Dragon, Merlin shuddered. Perhaps and apology would have been enough to gain back the friendship of a human- but what about a Dragon? Would a Dragon ask for more than that? Nervously treading down the steps to the open cave, Merlin felt his heart accelerate. Words rushed round his head as he tried to construct a worthy first sentence. He failed miserably. By the time he began making another sentence, he had reached the mouth of the grand cave, and to his surprise the Dragon. The golden Dragon was perched on the rock, overlooking Merlin, although it had clearly noted his entrance.

Waving the torch in an attempt to get attention, Merlin took a step closer to the edge. The words that left his mouth sounded quietly.

"Edwin has taken Arthur."

The Dragon steered its profound eyes down to Merlin. It was unclear of the emotion behind the golden orbs. The Dragon silently watched the young man, there was a sense of tension brewing beneath its thick scales. He examined the warlock intensely, eyes becoming narrow. Then it craned its neck away, eyes still locked on Merlin. Feeling uncomfortable in the silence, Merlin shuffled his feet. The stones cackled under his feet. When the Dragon sent him a knowing look, Merlin was unable to maintain the silence, bursting into words.

"_I'm sorry, _I mistrusted you." He slowly said.

The guilt and anguish sparkling within his words could not be ignored by any human. Though this was a Dragon he was talking to. There was no reply, the Dragon lifted its head nonchalantly. Growing anxious, Merlin swallowed-hard. What did he have to do to get the Dragon's attention? He _needed _the Dragon more than ever. Desperately he leant forwards despite being on the edge of the rock.

"Look, I _know_ what I did was wrong. I made a mistake."

Solemnly, Merlin bowed his head and muttered his last words.

"A mistake that may be the death of the King."

After a minute had passed, Merlin realised that the Dragon was no longer averting him. Their eyes met, the Dragon drew its wings tighter to its body. Its lips parted gently; Merlin clutched the torch fiercely, awaiting a response. When there was none, the young man drew his eyebrows together.

"Please _speak _to me." He pleaded.

The Dragon seemed to be struggling to keep its composure under control, it shuffled in its place, shifting its eyes for a second. Merlin gritted his teeth angrily.

"I've said I'm sorry, I'm not asking you to forgive me. All I want is your help."

The Dragon chuckled indolently, craning its neck towards the warlock who stood on the edge of the stone. Navy eyes burnishing with resolute hope, Merlin felt his hands tremble. An air of argument had enveloped the scene, and there was a terrible feeling of a broken friendship that could not repair. The golden creature blinked, and then spoke.

"If I recall, my help isn't useful." It bluntly replied.

Sighing, Merlin held a hand to the bridge of his nose. He had said that, but he hadn't meant it. Gazing up at the Dragon, he nodded slowly. Wiping his eyes, he bravely began to speak.

"I-"

A booming voice interrupted him.

"The young Pendragon is in need of rescuing, am I correct?" There was a cold, bitter tone emanating around the golden scales.

Overlooking the stern mannerism of the Dragon, Merlin's eyes lit up with determination. His face hardened to stone, and he knew everything in the world depended on this one moment of time.

"I _have_ to save him-"

"-you don't _have_ to do anything." The Dragon replied quickly, testing the boy's patience.

The relaxed state of mind from the Dragon stirred Merlin. How could it be so laidback when Arthur was in peril? How could it be so laidback knowing Camelot was about to fall? Eyes smouldering, Merlin bit his lip, clenching his palms. He tried not to let the Dragon break him down, but it was too late. The words left his lips in a brutal shout.

"Arthur is going to _die._ I need your help-"

"-I thought your destiny was to kill the young Pendragon?" The Dragon taunted conceitedly, raising its head to gesture smugness.

Scowling, Merlin snapped back in despair.

"I was wrong."

Nodding in agreement, the Dragon titled its neck away.

"Oh, you were wrong." It admitted in a derogatory fashion, making Merlin wince.

Turning away, the Dragon prepared itself to leave Merlin's presence. Drastically, Merlin wavered dangerously close to the edge, almost losing balance. A piece of rubble from beneath his feet fell through the infinite darkness below. This did not worry Merlin, he had more to worry about than himself.

"I just want to know where he is." Merlin whispered.

"Why do you suppose _I_ know of his location?" The Dragon said.

It was now apparent to Merlin the creature was toying with him deliberately. Narrowing his eyes, Merlin waved the torch in front of him frantically.

"_Hey. _Don't play games with me, not now." He tried to sound in control, though it failed. In reality, he sounded more like a helpless being, with no authority whatsoever in the situation.

Spreading its wings, the Dragon frowned. It hovered off the rock, slowly lifting into the air. Gasping in horror, Merlin's eyes widened. No. He needed the Dragon's help, he could not find Arthur. Only the Dragon could know where he was. He had to know-

"-Stop."

The Dragon did not stop. Recklessly, Merlin's eyes sharpened. His eyes flashed ochre and everything slowed down. He threw the torch from his hands, it fell in slow motion down the cave, illuminating the obscurity. Without hesitation, Merlin paced backwards, then ran towards the edge of the rock. He dived off the edge of the cliff. The Dragon glided upwards. Time resumed to normal and rapidly his hands met the Dragon's tail. Clasping the tail, Merlin shuddered at the large drop beneath him. It was then he realised how perilous this really was- dangling from the tail of a Dragon in mid-flight. Feeling a disturbance of balance, the Dragon gazed down and glowered. Merlin, _on his tail_. Shaking its tail, the Dragon hissed.

"_Merlin-_" It sounded more like a warning voice from a predator.

"-Please I'll do anything." Merlin cried, voice echoing as they ascended.

Snorting the Dragon continued flying, purposefully moving its tail a little more than usual. Merlin felt his fingers slipping from the scaly tail. The air gushing past his face tempted his fingers to let go. Panicking, the young warlock lifted his vision to ahead.

"I'll do _anything! _Just tell me where he is." He begged, wrapping his arms tighter around the tail.

The Dragon sharply spun around to the mouth of the cave, brushing Merlin onto safe ground. Perching itself on the rock, it stared at Merlin, clearly pondering over something. Noticing the change in the Dragon's mood, Merlin stood up, rubbing his back softly. The golden eyes burnt up, and the voice of the Dragon softened.

"I will tell you where the young Pendragon lies, on the condition you swear an oath." it explained.

Hesitantly, Merlin lifted his navy eyes to the Dragon, awaiting the next words. Part of him was curious, part of him was extremely nervous. Was there anything different about making an oath to a Dragon? Were there conditions that Merlin needed to know?

"What do you want me to do?" Merlin asked sternly.

The Dragon smiled gently.

"If the young Pendragon returns to Camelot, you must release me from this dark cave."

Merlin paused for a moment thinking about the words. The Dragon wanted freedom in exchange for crucial information that would save Arthur. Swallowing-hard, Merlin nodded. He had no time to haggle with the creature. Arthur was in danger. He had to find him.

"I accept the oath." Merlin stated daringly.

The Dragon nodded and spoke.

"Beyond the valley where dead men do sleep, and past the place where willows weep. Across the plains where the wind does sing, here you will find your precious King. Through the forest you must creep, and if ever lost you may seek."

Listening to the words, Merlin tilted his head in confusion. It appeared he believed the riddle was not finished, though the Dragon believed otherwise.

"You may seek _what_?" He asked bewildered.

The Dragon lowered its head.

"I don't understand- seek _what_?" He repeated, mind searching for answers, tearing through the corners of his mind.

The Dragon's voice sounded.

"That is all that I have to give young warlock, the answers are for you to find." It muttered.

Controlling his anger at the fact _another_ riddle had been thrust in his face, Merlin slowly paced away to the steps. Another riddle, but so little time to decode it. He knew gratitude should be something he felt, but instead rage and irritation was the only thing Merlin grasped.

"Thank you." He managed whisper through a tight throat.

With that, Merlin ran across the abandoned dungeons of and through the empty corridors of the castle. It was dead silent in the castle, the servants had clearly dispersed. Outside however was another story. The lightening lit up the sky dramatically, followed by a strident roar. The most unnerving thing was the screams of the people had come to an end, they had morphed into cries. Shouts of despair become sobs of sorrow, and everybody knew, hope was scarce. Everybody knew it may be the King's final night.

o0o0o0o0o

_Beyond the valley where dead men do sleep_.

Merlin had almost decoded a small segment of the riddle before he burst into the room where Morgana, Gwen and Gaius stood in awkward silence, all gazing at the comatose body of Uther Pendragon. He had decided that the valley was not a metaphorical blur to confuse, but actually an important landmark for the start of the journey. Once he had come to this verdict, he had given up. There were many valleys, his geographic skills were poor enough as it was, how was he meant to know of such a place? He also lacked historical skills and had little knowledge of epic battles where thousands perished. The rest of the riddle was so ambiguous, so simple and so _easy_ that it was hard to tell whether going off on a tangent from one interpretation of the meaning to another was what was required to find answers.

Merlin met three pairs of eyes. The first set of eyes were a deep brown, full of wisdom and experience. Contrastingly the other pair of brown eyes appeared to be less of an inspiration, but more of a comforting presence. The final set of eyes were a navy blue, profound and smothered in withdrawn fear. Merlin's expression softened as he entered the room; the sight of Uther Pendragon dead brought too many harsh memories back. Edwin's words, Arthur mourning his father, Arthur diving for Edwin, Merlin turning on Arthur, Edwin-

-Fear seemed to decline slightly when Merlin shut the door and was welcomed into the room. The four figures with hands folded in laps stared endlessly at the body of Uther. Although they were distraught about Arthur and his whereabouts, nothing could prevent the tears that formed in all eyes when the ashen, paleface corpse of a King was on display. After a subdued silence, there seemed a transition in the mood.

Morgana turned herself from Uther, unable to gaze in the direction of her dead guardian; Merlin brought a hand supportively to her shoulder. Gwen and Gaius exchanged severe looks, and the twinkle within Morgana's eyes was mistaken to be tears. Making his way toward the door, Gaius lifted his eyes boldly. Placing a hand on Merlin's shoulder, Gaius spoke slowly.

"Arthur is at Fate's Plateau."

Withdrawing his hand from Morgana's shoulder, Merlin shifted his focus to Gaius. His navy eyes exploded violently into bright orbs of hope, a smile touching his lips. At last, they had a name, a place, _something _to work with. Smile fading, Merlin narrowed his eyes, that name sounded darkly familiar. It also sounded darkly like a location that didn't exist.

"Fate's Plateau?" He asked curiously.

The physician stepped forward toward the warlock.

"The place of the Dark Ones." Gaius explained in a low voice, glancing for a split second at Gwen to ensure she was not completely listening in to their conversation.

Recognising the name, Merlin shuddered. The Dark Ones; Nimueh, Edwin and no doubt thousands more. Merlin wanted to question how they had come up with the location before he had without any magic or help. However, he kept his thoughts to himself. Now was no time to question, it was a time to find Arthur, and save him. Advancing to the door, Gaius patted Merlin on the shoulder with urgency.

"Meet me outside, I will go to the stables to fetch us a second horse." He said.

Gwen folded her hands in her lap in a maid-like way with fierce obedience.

"I will come with you."

Incapable of denying her this request, Gaius nodded softly. The two of them made their way out the door, footsteps echoing throughout the corridor, trickling away into the distance. Merlin stared intensely at the door, stirring it over. How had they found out where Arthur was?

Swallowing-hard, the dark haired woman was unable to withdraw her eyes from the figure who had just entered. A lump formed in her throat. He had come back, he had returned to Camelot. She thought he was never going to come back. Shaking off those solemn thoughts, Morgana lifted her head, eyes watering. Déjà vu somehow did not sum up the atmosphere between Morgana and Merlin.

"I'm coming with you." She spoke belligerently with no fear.

Turning his head to the woman, Merlin chuckled cheerlessly. Morgana was still her determined self_, that _was for sure. Everybody else may have lost faith, lost courage, but Morgana had a generous amount of both. It was admirable. He met the face of Morgana, and yet again the two of them plummeted into the routine of a fiery argument. Despite Morgana's courage and faith, her suggestion was rash. Eyes sharpening, Merlin shook his head slowly, and spoke in a tone that had enough authority to be Arthur's voice.

"_No_. It's too dangerous. Gaius and I will-"

Gritting her teeth, Morgana dived towards Merlin. Her eyes resembled stormy seas at midnight with towering waves that devoured.

"-But Arthur could _die."_

The young man tried not to shudder at the intensity of her words; Arthur could die. Shifting his eyes away nervously, Merlin opened the door, pacing down the corridor. No matter how he attempted to blur his mind over with different thoughts, Morgana's voice haunted his. Arthur could die. Arthur _could _die. Arthur could _die. _

_Arthur, _could die.

Arthur could die. The Prince- _no_ the KING - of Camelot could die. He could DIE. He could be _dying_ right now…Merlin's thoughts grew more intense…he could be _dead _right now-

-Quickening his pace in shock, Merlin shook his head. His eyes watered. No. Arthur was not going to die. The thought of death encapsulating the handsome, wonderful Prince broke Merlin down further. His motives enhanced. His eyes flashed protectively, his mind set. Whatever it would take, Merlin _was _going to find him and he _was _going to save him. There was a restless shadow advancing down the corridor behind him, accompanied by a voice of a woman .

"Merlin _please._"

A hand clutched his shoulder. Merlin shook it off. He had to do this alone. It was his fault. He had left Camelot, leaving Arthur alone. Morgana could not be put at risk for his mistakes. Why did she _never _do what was asked of her? Why did Morgana have to be so _difficult? _Eyes sharpening, Morgana strode down the corridor beside Merlin.

"I can't stay here."

For once, Merlin empathised with Uther. He now realised how hard it was to put out Morgana's fire. It had become apparent to Merlin a few hours ago that even standing in the pouring rain, covered in mud- Morgana would still fight for her way. Attempting an Uther-like response, Merlin spun around, navy eyes burnishing with command.

"You _must_ stay here." He snapped.

His voice sounded more anxious than he hoped. There was a silence. Morgana choked on the lump in her throat. Silence. The thunder crackled. Then Silence again. She frowned, knowing that neither would back down. Merlin would not let Morgana win. Morgana would not let Merlin win. If they continued this way, it may be too late for Arthur. One of them had to give way, and one of them had to be brave for both of them. Believing he had won over Morgana, Merlin continued walking down the corridor, away from the woman. He took three steps, then realised it was far from over. The persistent voice cried out.

"_Listen_ to me Merlin-"

Trying to ignore the voice, Merlin bit his lips. He found that by the time her angelic face smothered his vision, he was compelled to reply.

"-Listen to _me." _He pleaded, eyes focused on the steps leading outside.

It was not safe for Morgana to be with them this time. Considering what she may be, it could be dangerous for her. Edwin was lurking around, and darkness was lingering about the air. The last thing they needed was the kidnap of the Lady Morgana as well. Clenching her teeth, Morgana leapt in front of Merlin. Merlin came to a stop, eyes studying the woman. Morgana lifted her head confidently, eyes shining dimly.

"Arthur's not at Fate's Plateau."

These words brought Merlin to a sudden halt. He listened to her words. His eyebrows drew closer together. He tried to mould his lips to the words spinning around his head. But his thoughts were accelerating through his mind far too fast to keep up with. Instead, he narrowed his eyes and remained silent. The honesty in Morgana's eyes was hard to deny. It was obvious that for whatever reason, she believed one hundred percent in her words. The dark haired woman lifted her eyes to the sky, her eyes glazed over. It was as if she was somewhere else, reciting memories.

"I dreamt I saw a battlefield…hundreds of men dying. From the horizon, it looked like a valley."

Merlin instantly lifted his head, now interested in Morgana's distant voice. Craning his neck towards her intuited, Merlin beckoned her to continue. She was looking right at him, but it was as if she could no longer see him. Suddenly a switch in Merlin's mind flipped and everything Morgana had to say became incredibly important.

_Beyond the valley where dead men do sleep._

Could that be a co-incidence? No. It could not just be a co-incidence. It was too…ironic to be just a co-incidence.

"W-_what _did you say?" Merlin nervously whispered, the riddle of the Dragon occupied his mind.

Not acknowledging Merlin's words, Morgana continued, walking down the steps. Merlin followed clumsily, jumping the last two steps and landing gracelessly with a thud. The two of them were exposed to the violent rain pelting down upon the ground.

"I was taken past a field with a willow tree-"

Lightening lit up their faces vividly for a moment, then all spiralled back into darkness.

"-_and past the place where willows weep_." Merlin murmured under his breath.

Grabbing Morgana by the shoulders, Merlin's expression hardened. Morgana's eyes came back into focus, shimmering with fear. Staring at Merlin in the eyes, the woman shook her head, continuing. It was so much clearer now. She could remember these things more clearly near Merlin…as if he had a strange connection, one she could not explain.

"I was dragged through an area where all you could see from left to right was sand. The wind was howling, and there was somebody _there._"

_Across the plains where the wind does sing, here you will find your precious King. _

"I passed through a murky forest, with vines and draping branches …"

Morgana's voice no longer sounded through Merlin's ears. He switched off, mind engrossed in the words flying round his own mind. The woman's voice became muffled, a background buzz through his ears.

_Through the forest you must creep,_

Shaking his head in disbelief, Merlin's lips attempted a stunned smile. The outcome seemed to be more pathetic than he hoped. Unbelievable. Morgana _knew_ where Arthur was. She had seen it in her dreams. Registering fear in the distant voice, Merlin drew his attention back to Morgana, eyes gleaming with interest.

"…a cave. I heard his voice Merlin."

Her ambiguous answer intrigued Merlin. Who did she mean by he? He jumped to conclusions instantly- Edwin?

"Whose voice?" He desperately pried, clutching her shoulders a little tighter.

Regaining enough composure to continue, the woman spoke through trembling lips.

"_Arthur's."_

Silence. Merlin staggered backwards, the rain soaking his skin. Did that mean he was alive? Maybe there was hope Arthur was still living. Leaning back towards Morgana, Merlin wiped his watery eyes, a sense of despair clinging to him.

"He whispered Merlin-"

Merlin shuddered at the abrupt lightening, embellishing the dark clouds with vibrant reams of light.

"-What did he whisper?"

Morgana did not hesitate. She trusted Merlin with Arthur's life, yet alone her own. There was something about Merlin, she knew he was more than a manservant, more than a man. Behind his navy eyes, there was something enchanting, something she could not yet detect. There was a secret that created such depth in his eyes, the shades of blue seemed infinite, endless.

"Aeiriea's Cave." She murmured quietly, bringing her vision away from Merlin.

The Dragon's voice echoed through Merlin's head in unison with strident thunder.

_And if ever lost you may seek-_

-Gazing at Morgana Merlin finally realised what the riddle meant. He was not meant to seek anything. Seek was referring to a person with gifted powers- a seeker, which was in fact Morgana. Merlin had been lost, and Gaius had the wrong information. But Morgana had shown him the way, seeking the correct location. It was now clear to Merlin that Morgana's gift was stronger than he thought. It was one that needed to be kept secret in these dark times, but it was one that was incredibly powerful.

Meeting her miraculous blue eyes, Merlin swallowed-hard. The thunder cackled. Then the real reason why Morgana could not possibly come entered Merlin's mind; in the wrong hands, Morgana was a deadly weapon. To be more precise, Edwin was hoping for the ward to accompany Merlin. But Merlin was not going to fall for the manipulation games anymore. He had to find Arthur. The only problem now was that Morgana was the only one who knew of his location. Words sounded from his mouth, drenched in the utmost gratitude.

"_Thank you _Morgana."

A neutral laugh left Merlin's lips, it was one to gesture relief and disbelief all at once. Darting her vision toward the young man in the rain, Morgana narrowed her eyes. Her eyes watched the young man take a pace forwards, and due to the heavy rain, it was hard to establish just how quickly he was walking away. Without thinking, Morgana rushed after him, reaching out for his wrist. She missed and stumbled forwards. Merlin spun round and caught her before she had the chance to fall over like she had last time. A frown smeared over his face. Their eyes met slowly.

Morgana's original response was going to be 'I'm coming with you' but she could not ignore how fast his reflexes had just been. Curious, she swallowed-hard.

"How?"

Releasing he may have just given himself away a second time tonight, Merlin shuffled awkwardly away. He took a few seconds to understand why what he had just done was not normal. Magic came naturally to him, sometimes he was unaware he even used it. Lifting his head, Merlin mysteriously gazed into her eyes.

"I promise Arthur will return to Camelot safe." He vowed.

Morgana did not like the way he phrased those words. For starters he implied that _only _Arthur was going to come back alive. Fear surrounded Morgana. Merlin wasn't going to do anything drastic was he? He wasn't going _die _was he? NO. She would have seen it….would she? Eyes blurred over, Morgana shook her head in despair.

"I'm coming with you, you won't find it-"

"-You are the only person the people of Camelot have to look up to. They _need _you." Merlin forcefully stated.

For the first time, Morgana paused and knew that there was clear truth in his words. He was right. The King was dead. The future King was under threat. The ward was the only person with enough status and nobility to soothe the people. Besides, Morgana had a heart of gold. She would be able to console the people, help the children. Sighing dejectedly, the woman's fire burnt out. There was one last flickering flame that kept the spark of the argument going, though it was pretty much dead by now.

"How will you find Aeiriea's cave?"

Glancing around to ensure no-one was looking, Merlin leant a little closer to Morgana. His eyes stared deeply into hers. He knew he could trust Morgana. There was only one was he was going to be able to get the images of the location from Morgana's head into his, and that way did not need saying aloud. Clamping his eyes shut suddenly, Merlin felt his eyes explode sodium orange. His eyelids tried to open but Merlin did not permit it. He could not have Morgana seeing his eyes change colour, that would be _too _risky. Lifting his palm a little above his waist subtly, Merlin focused.

He could hear everything. The precise tones of each drop of rain, the wonderful whisper the thunder made before it screamed out, the frantic breathing of a frenzied Morgana- which worried him. Then the magic took hold. He felt his balance falter for a moment, knocking him a little to the left. His open palm became a clenched fist, and he repeated in his mind what he wanted. He wanted answers. He needed the answers; and they were in Morgana's head. After a stalemate between his desire and magic, the spell wavered around his tongue. Knowing it would be unwise to even whisper a magical word in front of Morgana, Merlin choked on the spell, and screamed it through his mind instead. It worked just as well.

The images stabbed through his mind frenetically. They came at a relentless pace, blurred with intense noises that bit at his ears. He could hear Arthur's voice whispering; he was whispering a name…Mer-

"-_Merlin_?!" Morgana shrieked from the real world, bringing her hands to her head.

Merlin could not hear her. The images became more ferocious. Each time they attacked, they became clearer. The pain simmering his mind was growing unbearable. The only consolation that kept him going was that this was going to lead him to Arthur. Finally, the fourth set of images were perfect. Merlin clamped his eyes tighter, his open palm became a clenched fist. Focus. _Focus. _A forest. A dismal forest with murky green vines draping down, bubbling puddles of heated mud, small stepping stones…a-

-open plain. No grass, no nothing. Sun blistering in the sky, like a white disc that-

-flowered with blood. Dipping down and ascending up radically; a valley where-

-a cave stood. Small entrance. Withering stone. Strange engravings. A voice whispers and the image shoots to inside of the cave where-

"-Arthur?!" Merlin shouted, eyes bursting open in shock.

Gasping for breath, Merlin held a hand to his head. The images rotated rapidly around his mind; they were still there. Merlin breathed deeply. He now knew where King Arthur was. The directions had been given to him from the exit of Camelot to where he needed to go. Morgana caught her breath, and gazed at Merlin in terror.

"Merlin what did you-"

"-nothing." he snapped quickly, making his way frenetically away from the castle.

Morgana followed, body trembling, heart hammering, breath ragged. He had been inside her head, she felt him searching the corners of her mind, the hidden emotions, the blank spaces, everything, everywhere. Still shaken, she cried out.

"You just _saw _my-"

Merlin could see Gaius by the edge of Camelot. He was mounting a white stallion, there was a black horse for Merlin waiting. Gwen stood beside Gaius, expression hard. Reaching the pair, Merlin turned to Morgana and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"-I'm sorry Morgana. I'm _sorry_ I-"

"-Don't do this again Merlin, _please_." She begged, tears streaming from her eyes.

Gaius exchanged a puzzled look with Gwen before drawing his attention back to the pair.

"The people need you Morgana." Merlin said slowly, guilt stabbing him in the chest. It was unfair that he was yet again going to leave Morgana with questions that he would not answer, or could not answer.

Mounting the black horse, Merlin gazed down at Gwen, smiling softly at the handmaid. The beautiful woman forced a smile back. Then, she paced towards Morgana's side, trying to soothe the shaken woman.

"Merlin?" Morgana whispered.

Turning his head away, Merlin sighed. If only there was more time. He could explain the whole thing, everything. What she was, what _he _was. But there was no time. Arthur was in peril. It would have to wait. Merlin shuddered at the thought of what may happen after all of this- if he survived that was. Countless people in Camelot had seen him perform magic, Morgana was growing sceptical of it all.

"Be careful." Gwen said.

Gaius nodded slowly and his horse broke into a canter. Merlin cast one final look at Gwen, then to Morgana.

"Be safe." He muttered to the pair.

Then with that, he strode into the distance, catching up with Gaius instantly. The two of them rode into the darkening forest, pushing past branches and sharp nettles that laced the horses' feet. Gaius was struggling upon his horse, that was for certain. Merlin studied the aged man, how his shaking hands were losing grip on the reigns. The decision came instinctively, and Merlin knew what he was about to do was wrong in the present, but right in the future. Gaius was an easy victim, Edwin could easily shred the man of energy in seconds. Their enemies were brutal, and Merlin knew Edwin was not going to play nice because Gaius was ageing.

Fear enshrouded Merlin. What if Gaius got hurt in this? Merlin would never be able to live with himself if _anyone _got hurt because of what he had done. Gaius attempted to steer left in the direction of Fate's Plateau, where he believed Arthur was. Merlin watched him ride to the left. Merlin tugged his horse to a stop, and then advanced forwards, eyes flashing ochre. The horse leapt into an unearthly gallop. He was out of sight in seconds. Bowing his head, Merlin sighed. He prayed that Gaius would understand. He could not put Gaius in danger. He had to do this alone, and he had to solve this alone. _No-one _could get hurt for his mistakes. Gaius was always protecting Merlin, now Merlin had to protect Gaius. Gaius' voice echoed throughout the forest, paining Merlin.

"Merlin?"

Silence. Crashing through the forest, Merlin wiped his eyes. The only thing he could say was feeble, and spineless, though it had enough meaning to solve quarrels between thousands.

"I'm _sorry_ Gaius."

* * *

**It **

"Arthur."

His voice bellowed though the cave; an unwise move. Arthur lifted his head, and the hope in his eyes restored quickly. He was stunned to see Merlin running towards him.

"Merlin?" He choked.

**Ends**

"A little early Merlin, we weren't expecting you just yet." The sinister voice whispered.

Spinning around in horror, Merlin narrowed his eyes.

"...We?"

**Here**

"Go on Merlin, SAVE Arthur, but you know the cost of your actions in Camelot if you do."

* * *


	16. Finding King Arthur

Only four chapters left guys :( I don't believe the finale has come so quickly!

Thank you to everyone who has read, alerted, reviewed and favourited so far, much appreciated :D

Based on: A Remedy to Cure All Ills

Pairings: Merlin/Arthur mainly, Gwen/Merlin, Morgana/Merlin, Arthur/Morgana...and so forth :)

Disclaimer: Merlin belongs to the BBC, not me.

Chapter shoutout: DimpleLaLa

Enjoy guys, let the magic begin...

Hopefully you'll be on the edge of your seat in this chapter, it's meant to be explosive- I hope it turns out how I planned!

**

* * *

**

A - B l a c k e n e d - C o r e 

**Analyst Produtions 2008**

A Merlin Fanfic

**All it takes to ruin the future, is for the destined one...**

**To become destined for nothing at all...**

* * *

**In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name; Merlin.**

**C16 **

Merlin dismounted the horse when it gave a grunt of fear. He had tried to steer it into the darkening gloomy forest, yet it refused. Perhaps this was a warning that what lay ahead was not something that should be disturbed. Ignoring nature's warnings, Merlin tied the horse up to a nearby branch, patting it gently on the side of its muzzle. His navy eyes met the deep eyes of the creature, and suddenly it became tame, obedient. Smiling softly, the young man stroked behind the ears. The sound of leaves rustling roused his attention. Leaving the black stallion in peace, Merlin slowly took a step forward.

He had travelled in record time, using an incredible amount of magic to do so. He had rode past the valley of the dead- the sight was not as gruesome as he thought it might have been. He had passed the dry plains in the depths of the night, the full moon had been shining brightly, a beacon to light their way. He had followed the images flashing in his mind, until he reached the place where the horse no longer went. Turning to the horse, Merlin cast one last glance at the light forest, where morning sunlight began to rise through the trees. Steering his vision to what lay ahead was another story.

The sight that had made Merlin shudder was a distasteful one. Crouching to make his way past the obstacle of a fallen tree, Merlin swallowed-hard. The forest had gradually progressed to a vacuum of darkness. The light had been swallowed, devoured. The trees were ominous, and moss-covered. There were several indications of the forest's age due to the archaic features of the bark; there were deep indents, slashes. These trees were clearly not scarred by humans; the most compelling evidence for this was one scar was longer than Merlin's entire arm, and cut deeply into tree's heart. Beneath his feet, the grass was withered, aged; it was varnished with mud. It cackled menacingly with every step, endorsing the atmosphere of fear.

Vines draped down from the tops of the trees, wrestling with each other in the occasional, but extremely violent, wind. Clutching the veins of the tree, Merlin stumbled forwards, skewing his face at the sight before him. Steam was rising from a pool of bubbling mud, the stench one that burnt his nostrils. In the near distance, beyond the bubbling mud, Merlin could identify a crack in the large grey stone. It was a small crack, but nonetheless, it was obvious by the strange markings that this was the place he had been looking for. Morgana's image echoed in his mind, the markings had been there. The stone, the small entrance. This was it. He knew it.

A stream of dirty water trickled past Merlin's feet. It webbed its way through the dry vegetation, coated in slime. The sky was no longer in sight. Instead, intense lurid beams of morning sunlight shot through small gaps in the ceiling of trees. Their hands were tangled, and rigid as if to trap you, it was a terrifying scene. Yet amidst the terror, one would come to notice the mesmerising aura it had. There was something so dangerously beautiful about the way everything was so _dark_. Merlin had become used to the feeling of appreciating darkness, he had found it could be pleasant, and satisfying-

-He quickly brushed off the thought.

Pressing his feet into the solidified sections of the bubbling mud, Merlin quickly made his way over the churning earth. By the time he reached the centre of the mud, he noticed speed was not the key to getting past. It required patience, and balance. He stumbled, automatically directing his weight away from the boiling mud. A sigh of relief left his lips when his feet met the solid mud safely. Although, the mud beneath his feet was not a promising surface to walk across. He had a feeling it could burst any second.

Leaping to a small stone in the middle of the mud pool, he held his arms out to keep balance. A bubble of simmering mud in front of him exploded violently, leaving unpleasant stain on his face. Brushing it off, Merlin advanced, his feet touched the dead vegetation once more. He stopped, and came face to face with Morgana's vision. It was just as she had seen it. The stone arched in like it was welcoming, but it had jagged fingers that stabbed out, sending a formidable warning. The small opening was dark, and blood lined the walls. Merlin dreaded to think about who's blood it was, especially in the given scenario. Bravely, Merlin took a step toward the cave and his eyes met a familiar sign.

Eyes flashing ochre, he studied the writing.

_Merlin._

It was just like the writing in Prophisia, only this time, he could read the whole thing. Gritting his teeth, Merlin read on fearfully, hands shaking. An uncontrollable feeling of fear overwhelmed his senses.

_Never such a great Warlock has been given to mankind before. He shall be loved, he shall be respected. Merlin shall free the land of Camelot and he will free us from the reign of the Pendragon's. _

-No. Merlin glanced away, his body tense. How many times was this dark destiny going to haunt him? He thought he had rid himself of all of this. Edwin had enchanted his Core; his Core was _never _truly dark. But still, there was this _calling_ from an inner darkness Edwin had unleashed…it was lethal and it was spreading. It was taking over slowly, like venom; it was transforming him into a demon.

**Ready **_**Merlin?**_

It scratched against his enclosed mind, breeching his thoughts. Scowling at the sound of that…that _thing _arriving in his mind, Merlin replied angrily.

'_I thought you left.' _

The harsh thing chuckled airily, Merlin brought his hands beneath his neckerchief to the scar. He swallowed nervously, muscles tightening.

**I will **_**never **_**leave you Merlin.**

There was a softness about the tone which made the voice seem even more patronising than it ever had done before. Gritting his teeth, Merlin held a hand up to the forest around, eyes sharp.

'_I've told you. I don't need you. I'm ready to save Arthur and restore peace to Camelot.'_

**You know where to find me when you fail.**

'_I will do whatever it takes to ensure I do not fail.;_

Silence. Merlin knew it was not gone. There was a substance hovering around his body, compressing his chest, stripping his soul down. The compressions stopped, his soul was released. Silence. A sigh, a…._cry. _Then silence again.

…**even if you…even if you **_**die? **_

For the first time, Merlin heard _himself _inside the voice, which scared him deeply. There was so much fear, so much anxiety bottled inside those words, Merlin was unsure whether he was talking to the dark side of himself anymore. Choking on the words, Merlin averted his vision from the markings on the wall, and nodded slowly. He had to do what he had to do. If that meant giving his life for Arthur, it would be done without _question. _The courage flooding through his body came in generous amounts.

'_I thought evil wasn't scared of anything.' _Merlin thought, trying not to empathise with the darker side of his soul. Though now it had shown such vulnerability, it was hard not to empathise.

**Everybody gets scared Merlin. **

'_I'm not scared.' _Merlin thought, more to himself than to the invader in his mind.

It was more of a statement, a lie to convince himself he was brave. Though he was nothing like Arthur, he was not strong, he was not brave. He was a manservant. The voice released a small whispery laugh, one resembling dejection.

**At least one of us has enough sense to **_**be **_**scared. **

Then, the wind howled, the trees stirred. The voice was gone. Only this time as it left, Merlin had a feeling it was not going to come back. This saddened him slightly. At first the voice had been dark, horrifying thoughts came with it. It had been a demon, a dark demon. Now of all times he never imagined the one voice he wanted to hear was his dark side. It was almost….ironic how that had worked out. Frowning, Merlin stared into the forest, wondering where the voice had gone. Part of him already craved to have it by his side, just so knew he wasn't alone in all of this. Part of him was overjoyed to be rid of the evil.

Inhaling a long breath, the sorcerer placed a hand to the cold stone and walked further into the opening of the cave. The rocks seemed to enjoy their intimacy with the warlock a little too much because each step he took meant he was closer to being stuck between two slabs of stone. Searching the rocks, Merlin's eyes met a small gap in the wall below on slab. Eyes shinning fiercely, Merlin lowered himself through the gap. He fell through into the enclosed space. He landed on hard stone. Gazing up, his eyes met a long, thin passage way.

It was just like Morgana had seen. He was now inside the cave. He was so close to finding Arthur. There were two pathways. One to the left, and one straight ahead. He was to take the passage straight ahead and he would come to the underground cave. That was where Arthur was. Walking briskly, Merlin clenched his palms nervously. He didn't know what to expect. He had come to the conclusion many moments ago that no matter what, he was going to save Arthur, even if it meant revealing his magic. The passage way arched in, the rock creating an intriguing pattern that moulded into two pillars at the end of the passage. Merlin knew only the hand of magic could have done such things.

Hesitantly, he took a step into the open cave, and expected something to strike. Nothing. Silence. It was dead, empty, dismal. Stepping a little further into the cave, Merlin eyes met the back wall of the cave. On the stone, a figure was chained by the wrists, feet barely able to support themselves anymore due to fatigue. Narrowing his eyes, Merlin studied the figure. Their head was bowed, dirty blonde hair covering a face. The figure seemed broken, confidence faltered. When he heard a small whisper leave the figure's lips, Merlin didn't have to think. Eyes wide in relief, Merlin ran towards the figure, the King.

"Arthur?!"

His voice bellowed though the cave; an unwise move. Climbing up the low passage of rock to the slab where Arthur stood chained, Merlin was unable to hide his grin. How he could have cried that moment in joy. How he could have screamed to the heavens, fall to his knees and thank the lord that Arthur was safe. Arthur was safe. He was alive. He was safe and he was _here. _Morgana's vision had been correct. Hearing the voice, Arthur lifted his head, and the vacant eyes became a fantastic vivid shade of blue when they locked on the sight. Hope restored, he shook his head in disbelief, eyes watery. A familiar manservant was running towards him. He was running towards him. _Merlin _was running toward him-

-No. It had to be a dream. He was hallucinating, he had hit the stone hard. Perhaps this was just another trick of Edwin's. Lifting his head sceptically, Arthur rested the back of his head against the stone, weary eyes focusing on the figure drawing nearer. The clumsy gait, the skewed hair, the loyalty. It had to be, it had to be. Oh it _was. _Arthur pushed against the chains, energy returning to him.

"Merlin?" He spluttered through a dry throat eyes wide with shock.

His broken voice chimed through the cave, rippling across the air. The expression on Arthur's lips upturned. He tried to act more like a King, and stare severely at the young man, but the genuine feeling of relief and happiness he now felt was enough to turn the corners of his lips into a blatantly obvious smile. Merlin really was amazing. That was for sure. He was full of surprises- _full _of them. And how Arthur knew this to be true. Prime example being Merlin's departure from Camelot. When Morgana had said Merlin was gone, Arthur thought he was never going to see that face again. It had pained him, saddened him, weakened him. His best friend, he was never going to see him again. Yet here they both were. Once again, Merlin's loyalty for the young Pendragon shone through. Reaching Arthur, Merlin examined his face, identifying a miniscule smile.

Tugging his lips fiercely into a neutral straight line, the king met the brilliant navy eyes. He shuddered at the sight of them, feeling safe for the first time in what felt like eternity. Then, not knowing how else he could possibly address his manservant, the King's eyes sharpened, though compassion sparkled infinitely.

"It's about time." He muttered, averting his eyes from Merlin nervously. Then he pulled at the metal chains, gesturing to the servant the obvious.

"Get me out of here, and _hurry_."

Merlin's lumbering hands met the metal casing around the King's wrists. His fingers weaved through the metal, studying the grooves and the tight bond it had made with the wall. Pulling at the metal, Merlin found he had nothing to say to Arthur. There was nothing he could say. If it had been any other situation, Arthur would have scorned the manservant for being so incompetent, so slow at undoing shackles. However, this was not just another normal situation. Swallowing-hard, the King tried to dismiss the lump in his throat, but it persisted.

"You left." He stated.

Pausing, Merlin realised his own eyes were becoming incredibly irritable. Brushing a sleeve past his face, the young man continued to pull at the chains. He knew he could easily free Arthur with magic, but after the things magic had done to Arthur and his family, he was unsure whether that was a good idea. The last thing he wanted was the king to turn against him. When Arthur realised he was not going to get a reply, he stubbornly pried, refusing to drop the subject.

"I'm sorry I got angry at you Merlin."

Throat swelling, Merlin smoothed his fingers down the metal, finding the weak spot of the shackle. He knew Arthur was not the sort of person to apologise. This was a rare occasion, and it melted the corners of his already broken heart. Nodding silently, the young warlock smiled weakly. The previous events rushed through his mind, and he found his words came instinctively.

"I'm sorry I left you."

Shaking his head, Arthur sighed.

"But you came back," Merlin paused, gazing the King directly in the eyes.

Time froze, everything around the pair seemed to stop. All that mattered was the moment they shared now. Eyes intertwined, friendship restored. Hope regained. Strength reborn. Arthur refused to let his eyes leave the navy orbs. He became mesmerised by the substance within, the depth of each shade, the emotions concealed behind every segment. It was miraculous. He had missed Merlin, far more than he ever thought he could have missed such a clumsy, stupid servant-

-But it was clear Merlin was more than _just _a clumsy, stupid servant. Forming words slowly, Arthur managed to continue.

"You returned like a true friend-"

Before Merlin could respond, he noted Arthur's vision had shifted away. The pupils became smaller, blue eyes shimmering with anxiety. Footsteps sounded from the other side of the cave, unnerving Merlin. The footsteps were deliberate, and Merlin felt his stomach lurch. His insides knotted. All of a sudden, he felt the urge to vomit in the nauseating tension.

"How _sentimental_,"

The voice recklessly invaded Merlin's ears, sending a jolt of terror through his body. A rhythmic applause screamed out through the cave. Hands trembling, Merlin clenched his fists, his eyes became dark. Shifting his eyes to Arthur, he caught the stern glance, admiring how the King seemed be in total control of his emotions in this one moment. Merlin naturally took the King's behaviour as a model for his own reaction. His raging inferno died out. He had to maintain some dignity. As much as Merlin wanted to tear him limb from limb right now, he knew he could not. Bravely, he turned around. A deformed man walked toward them, grey cloak over his face.

"The mighty _hero _of Camelot has come to rescue the king."

His voice was mocking, far too mocking for Merlin to let go. Lowering his hood, the figure smirked. A distinctly scathed face was visible, scars from previous incidences haunting his reflection. The deep brown eyes were manipulative, drenched in familiar deception. There was a silence, where Merlin and Edwin locked eyes for what felt like eternity. Arthur nervously watched the pair, feeling the tension increase. It was when a small chuckle left Edwin's lips that Merlin was unable to contain himself. His fire ignited violently. The stalemate broke quickly. Reaching into Arthur's belt, Merlin pulled the sword from its case, lunging furiously towards Edwin.

"You murderer-" Merlin slammed Edwin against the stone wall brutally, sword at his throat.

"-Merlin-" Arthur called warningly, fearing for Merlin's safety. Edwin was a sorcerer, he could cast a spell on Merlin.

Merlin's eyes grew fierce, he ignored Arthur. Pushing the blade tighter against Edwin's neck, the young warlock snarled angrily.

"-_traitor, _treacherous-"

Edwin's eyes caught Merlin's in a captivating glance. Then in a calm voice, the deformed man spoke softly, feeling the metal prick at his neck.

"If you want Arthur to live, let me go."

Knowing that Edwin should not be underestimated, Merlin swallowed-hard. He tried not to let Edwin see the heart bubbling inside of him, though it was hidden pathetically. His navy eyes screamed pain, anguish, sorrow. Merlin threw the blade onto the floor, gritting his teeth. How he just wanted to _kill _Edwin. Never had such anger been sparked in his soul before. He took several steps away from his enemy, eyes smouldering the surroundings. Edwin paced towards Merlin tauntingly, hand coiling the air around temptingly. Merlin had to restrain himself to stop from joining in the magical gesture. Narrowing his eyes, Edwin sneered.

"A little _early _Merlin, we weren't expecting you just yet." Edwin's eyes flickered to behind him, then slowly back to the young warlock.

Turning to glimpse at Arthur, Merlin gathered by the compulsive feeling of anxiety swelling in the King's eyes that Edwin was not referring to himself and Arthur. There was somebody else here, there was someone else. Nervously, Merlin pivoted round to Edwin. He gulped a large quantity of air in the awkward silence, lifting his head courageously. Speaking through a strained voice, Merlin reached for the sword on the ground.

"…we?"

An icy feminine laugh shrieked through the cave. There was an intense gust of wind. A woman in a long red dress stood beside Edwin. Her eyes were cold, polarised against the manservant and King. Recognising the lady at once, Merlin hauled the sword into his hands. He should have known. How could he have been _stupid_ enough to believe for one second that Edwin was in on this alone? He should have foreseen that he was in collaboration with one of the most powerful sorceress' of all time. Nimueh's eyes met the sword in Merlin's hand. Instantly she flicked her wrist. A grin swathed her lips. The silver blade darted out of Merlin's hands, darting toward Arthur. Merlin spun round in shock. He found he was in such a state of despair that for the first time magic did not come as reflex. Instead, he ran towards Arthur. The sword slammed explosively into the stone, inches from Arthur's face. The new king's eyes gazed at the sword, breathing ragged. Merlin almost cried out in shock.

"You know," Edwin began in a thoughtful voice, eyes burnishing with twisted amusement.

Merlin brought his attention from Arthur to his opponent.

"Arthur and I were just talking about you Merlin. I was about to tell him _all about _our meetings, (Merlin's eyes widened in horror.) until you interrupted. How _rude _of you."

Glowering, Merlin unleashed his anger.

"I _trusted _you. You lied to me." Merlin roared.

Drawing his eyebrows together, Arthur listened intently, pondering on Edwin's previous words. His voice rung out throughout the cave.

"What's he talking about Merlin?"

Silence. No-one answered the King. Merlin was too engrossed with dealing with the traitor, and Nimueh enjoyed watching the whole situation escalate. Unsure whether it would be a wise idea to say his next words in front of Arthur, the young warlock hesitated before addressing Edwin once more.

"My Core was never blackened." He bitterly hissed, clenching teeth behind tight lips.

Chuckling darkly, Edwin nodded slowly. His eyes met those of Nimueh. The two of them shared a look of satisfaction. Clasping his hands together with fake innocence, Edwin raised an eyebrow, a sly smugness entering his voice.

"Nimueh and I were getting a little…_worried_ about you," there was clear derision in his voice.

"It took you _far_ longer than we expected for you to figure that out."

Arthur's eyes narrowed- what did Edwin mean? Before Merlin could contribute to Edwin's words, Nimueh stepped forward, harsh voice stinging all sets of ears.

"So naïve Merlin, but _so brave._"

Merlin's body stiffened in displeasure. It was more than obvious the pair were now ridiculing him. Blinking rapidly to ensure his watery eyes did not betray him like they had so many times before, Merlin swallowed-hard. Nimueh's electric blue eyes met his, and it became clear what she wanted. She wanted Arthur dead, and she wanted Merlin dead as well. Merlin had only realised that Nimueh's words were a distraction when his eyes darted back to Edwin who held a hand up deceptively. Staggering backwards, Merlin's eyes sharpened.

"How are your defences Merlin? Last time I checked, your reflexes were a _little bit slower _than my own."

A grin smothered his face. Merlin braced himself, trying to think about the right thing to do. Using magic in front of Arthur- was that really a good idea? Considering that magic had _killed _his father, cast Camelot into misery and been the cause of his own broken soul? Before Merlin could even come up with a response, the cave rung with ancient words. The words pained Merlin. Nimueh grinned. Arthur tugged at the shackles angrily. But Merlin just stood there. It was only when-

"You will _not _hurt Merlin under my watch." A voice said from the depths of the cave.

Merlin's eyes widened in surprise. Arthur turned to the entrance of the cave in confusion. Edwin lowered his hand and Nimueh glared. Appearing out of the shadows of the entrance, was Merlin's protector. Gasping, Merlin suppressed a laugh of pure shock. There he was. Gaius never ceased to amaze. How did he find Aeiriea's cave? How did he know where Merlin had gone. Gaius met Merlin's eyes; a look of disappointment was carried for a few seconds. Merlin knew exactly why, he had left Gaius behind.

Gaius advanced towards Merlin, standing beside the warlock sternly.

"How did you get here?" Merlin whispered in Gaius' ear in bewilderment.

Lifting his head calmly, Gaius stared out at Edwin, then to Nimueh. He did not reply to Merlin's words. There was no need to. All that mattered was that he was here now.

"Gaius," Nimueh sneered.

Merlin pulled his eyebrows together, how did Nimueh know Gaius? There seemed to be a missing piece of the puzzle that Merlin had not yet uncovered.

"So _nice_ of you to join us." She taunted.

Gaius said nothing. He stood silently, watching the pair of dark sorcerers. Whilst Nimueh's eyes were firmly on Gaius, Edwin was not quite finished toying with Merlin. It was obvious that manipulating the young man had already been such fun that he could not stop. Grinning, Edwin caught Merlin's full attention, breaking down the strongest of the two opponents.

"There's not always going to be someone there to protect you Merlin…one day you're going to fall."

Merlin took a step towards Edwin. Gaius dragged him back, his hand serving as a barrier. Instantly Merlin obeyed the man, remaining stationary.

"You don't scare me Edwin." Merlin managed to utter in his intensified hatred.

Clutching Merlin's shoulder a little tighter, Gaius' eyes narrowed. He knew Edwin far better than Merlin thought he did. He knew how his mind worked. He knew that Edwin had decided Merlin was the easiest target for emotional breakdown. On the other hand, he also knew that Nimueh had decided Gaius was the easiest target for physical breakdown. Both of these revelations made Gaius shudder slightly.

"Go on," Edwin taunted.

Edwin gestured towards Arthur, a smirk on his face. Merlin had a horrible feeling about where the deformed man was going with this.

"_Save_ Arthur. But you know the cost of your actions in Camelot if you do."

The words hit both Gaius and Merlin hard; they had no effect on Arthur, apart from even more dispelling confusion. Another ambiguous mysterious message sounding from Edwin's lips, which was beginning to irritate Arthur. If there was something Edwin knew Merlin had to hide, why didn't he say it? Blue eyes glistening with fury. Arthur found he knew why. Edwin was manipulative, he wanted to hurt both fronts at the same. Merlin frowned.

"I will do what I must do, damn the consequences. I must save the king of Camelot, even if that means sacrificing myself." He vowed loudly.

The loyalty that came from Merlin's voice created a small swell in Arthur's throat. Gaius stared at Merlin in shock.

"_Merlin?" _He stammered, knowing such vows were not wise, especially considering the situation.

After flattery bowed at his feet, Arthur established exactly what Merlin was saying. His eyes widened. Nimueh, Edwin, Gaius and Merlin turned their heads in unison to the direction of clanging metal.

"Merlin what are you talking about you're not considering _fight__ing _them are you?" Arthur protested, terrified at the thought.

_Merlin _fighting. Merlin _fighting; _it was just something that had inevitable death written all over it. It was suicide. Besides, it wasn't like Merlin had any advantages, he wasn't a _sorcerer_. He had no chance against Edwin or Nimueh, and neither did Gaius. Merlin turned his vision from Arthur, registering clearly the doubt in the King's eyes. He sighed.

"I will do what I must do." He stated bluntly, and that seemed to be enough to convince Edwin that now was the time.

Edwin's eyes darkened. His hand rose to his waist.

"Iacio."

Gaius gaped. Nimueh grinned. The sword on the ground leapt into life, darting through the air toward Merlin. By the time Merlin could blink twice, the sword was seconds away from his chest. Everything slowed down. Arthur watched nervously, his eyes wide with shock. Why was Merlin standing frozen, motionless in his spot? The sword loomed closer, slicing the air. Arthur's heart jumped into his mouth.

"Merlin _move!" _He roared anxiously, pulling at the chains restlessly.

Merlin lifted his hand. It happened by instinct. His eyes flashed ochre. A word echoed through the cave. A bright jet of light cast the sword out of Merlin's direction, out of his way. The sword fell to the floor, leaving a dent in the ground. Merlin paced backwards in horror, gazing at the sword on the ground. He swallowed-hard, catching eyes with Gaius in utter panic. Arthur gaped in shock. _No_. He couldn't be- it was impossible. But he had seen it. He had _witnessed _it with his own eyes. The eyes, the spell, the _magic. _Staring down at the man, Arthur grew fearful. Edwin raised his eyebrows, Nimueh mimicked his actions.

"_Gaius?!" _Arthur murmured, his perceptions of the old man instantly changing.

Merlin breathed slowly trying to understand what had just happened. He watched Gaius withdraw his open palm, it returned to his side. His eyes returned to their wise shade of brown. There was nothing Merlin could say. Gaius had just saved his life- with _magic. _Meeting eyes with a stunned Arthur, Merlin quickly found words.

"_What_how? W-why didn't you _tell me?"_ He muttered, the pain of such a secret begin kept from him stabbed his chest.

All this time, Gaius had known exactly how Merlin felt, because he was a sorcerer too. All this time, Gaius could have helped Merlin, he could have taught Merlin new things. But he had kept it a secret, even from Merlin. Edwin chuckled darkly.

"Well, doesn't this bring back old memories Gaius?" He said with a sourness that could not be ignored.

Shuddering, the aged physician turned to Merlin slowly.

"Sorcery was a thing of my past, and it always has been." he whispered solemnly, hands folded in his lap. Merlin didn't like the way Gaius tried to dismiss his own gifts, as if it was a curse.

Tilting his head mockingly, Edwin grinned.

"As it has been _so long. _Let's see how much you _really _remember shall we?"

The loathing tone in Edwin's voice was one that was too intense to be his genuine manipulative streak. It was more _personal, _more directed at Gaius. Something about all of this had sparked a memory, _something _that had shaken Edwin. The deformed man's eyes were perilous, and untamed. It seemed he had no control over himself, he wanted to hurt Gaius, perhaps for the hurt Gaius had once caused him? Merlin stirred it over pensively. The pair seemed to go back a long way….but that did not sound like a good thing.

"Punio." Nimueh yelled, hand held out toward Gaius.

The jet of light narrowly missed the old man. Merlin stepped protectively in front of Gaius, eyes burnishing brightly. Gaius shoved him from harm's way, hand held out. The unusually fierce eyes of Gaius met Merlin.

"Stay back Merlin."

A harsh laugh escaped Nimueh's lips, Edwin looked furious, as if he were about to unleash a powerhouse worth of magic upon the old man.

"Why don't you tell Merlin _the truth _Gaius?" Nimueh chanted, a devilish grin plastered over her face.

Merlin narrowed his eyes. The truth? His heart sunk. That meant more hidden secrets, more lies, more deception…more pain. Reluctantly, Merlin spoke.

"What does she mean by the truth?" The naivety in his voice attracted sympathy from Edwin and Nimueh.

Swallowing-hard, Edwin spoke out, in a voice rather contrasting to his natural tone.

"Gaius has done _many _bad things."

The pair's eyes met simultaneously. A frantic collision. Hatred boiled. Gaius flickered his eyes away, but Edwin refused to avert, fury intensifying. Noting the evident upset in the manipulative man, Arthur studied Gaius carefully. _Gaius has done many bad things- _what did Edwin mean by that? Yet again, they were speaking of things that Arthur did not understand. The only consolation this time was that Merlin also was oblivious to the meanings behind each word.

"I am not who I was." Gaius replied.

Nimueh took a step forwards, eyes sharp.

"Yes, and that's a shame. You would have been a worthy opponent."

The bottled anger inside of Edwin exploded. His hand violently stretched around the air, coiling it.

"Mulco-"

A supernatural hiss echoed throughout the cave. Nimueh's eyes became drowned in dark motives. She sniggered, raising her palm.

"-Neco hostium."

A large conjured ball of purple energy fused densely swivelled in the air. It looped a figure of eight twice and then charged at immense speed towards Gaius. Merlin had never _seen _magic so powerful before. His heart hammered against his chest. He raised his hand, but Gaius pushed him back brutally. Falling to the ground, Merlin found it was over before he could react. Arthur shielded his eyes from the blinding light. Unable to see what was going on, Merlin could hear three voice continuously shouting words. Like fireworks, fantastic vibrant displays of colours exploded in the mist of the bright light hovering around. There was the sound of a bomb detonating, a sound resembling tree falling, the sound resembling an entire civilisation collapsing.

"-infenso-" Gaius' voice, red swirls of fire.

"-_impungo._" Edwin's voice, a small cry was caught in the ceiling of the cave.

"-Adiuvo." Nimueh rapidly shouted.

Merlin leapt to his feet when a large slab of stone pummelled his way. It crumbled to dust behind him. The blinding light morphed into smoke irritating the lungs. A fire erupted and sight was given back to both Merlin and Arthur. The two of them on the sidelines could now see the three sorcerer's brutally fighting. Horrified, Merlin ran into the battlefield, holding both hands up.

"STOP." He yelled.

To his surprise there came a ceasefire on both fronts.

"Let Arthur go, let Gaius go. It's _me _that you want." He spoke with valour, gazing between Gaius and the two dark sorcerers.

Smirking, Edwin cast a sly glance to Nimueh. The fire faded, and the magic left the cave. Examining Merlin deceptively, the deformed man smirked boldly. Merlin gritted his teeth, waiting for an answer.

"You're _right _Merlin."

Merlin shot Edwin a confused look. Gaius grew sceptic, hand held high. Arthur watched in mere hysteria. So much had just happened he was struggling to stop his body from passing out with shock.

"Why don't we get rid of you first?"

Merlin trod backwards anxiously with a gait of withered confidence. Nimueh grinned and Edwin's dark eyes locked onto Merlin's. He sneered.

"Thank you for giving your life so _willingly."_

"Don't underestimate him Edwin, you know better than I what he can do." Gaius coldly warned, eyes fixated on Merlin.

Turning his attention to Gaius, Edwin's eyes became slits. There was a dangerous feeling consuming his soul, Merlin watched the deformed traitor make his way forwards. Edwin stood inches from Gaius, neither looked away. The tension was unbearable, even Merlin felt the strain on his muscles.

"Gaius, you're not getting _protective_ over the boy are you?"

Realising Edwin's next words, Gaius scowled. For the first time, Edwin looked more like a defenceless child than a dark sorcerer. It was when he continued Merlin understood why this was.

"You weren't protective over my _parents_, you let them _die_, you traitor-" Edwin's accusation was interrupted by an angered Gaius.

"-They were practising dark magic not even you can deny that."

A silent jet of green light spun around Edwin's fingers. The spell danced eloquently through the air toward Gaius. Gaius didn't have enough time to conjure a response, time was against him. But time was not against Merlin. Merlin felt his stomach flip, his heart burst, and in this one moment he knew fate had chosen. Merlin could save Gaius; he would have to use magic.

His eyes drifted toward Arthur. The King surrendered his eyes to his manservant. The upset became visible, emanating out of Merlin's vacant eyes. Shuddering at the sight of eyes without substance, Arthur tightened his lips. Merlin was going to do something, and this something would change everything. Casting his eyes away solemnly, Merlin lifted a hand. Arthur watched in confusion. What was Merlin doing?

Merlin gritted his teeth. He prayed that Arthur would forgive him for this. At least the King was chained up, he would be unable to punish Merlin-

-Merlin shuddered. Arthur wouldn't punish him for saving Gaius' life would he? No. But he would punish Merlin for using magic, which was something that came instinctively to him. It was like nature, a part of him. It could not be taken from him. He could not live without it. Fate prodded Merlin in the chest, Merlin's knees buckled nervously. The green light grew closer to Gaius, Merlin had no time to waste, or even think. His eyes burnt the dark black they had once done when in training with Edwin, he needed the strongest spell he could conjure to ensure Gaius would be left unharmed.

Leaping into the limelight of the cave, the young manservant stared down the spell, dissecting its routes, searching for the most effective solution.

"_Abeigo_." Merlin roared darkly.

Gaius was stunned by the darkness of the words leaving Merlin's mouth. The spell shot from his fingertips in a format similar black silk. It weaving through the air like a spider's web. Arthur's jaw dropped, he watched the green light change course as it hit the dark spell. It turned in the direction of Nimueh. Standing immobilised in horror, Arthur felt his system shut down. He was too shaken to do anything. Despair clenched his shoulders, shoving him harder into the dangerous location covered with sorcery.

No.

Not Merlin too. Merlin had just spoken magic…_Merlin _was a sorcerer?! Arthur caught his breath slowly. Merlin was one of them, but was he one of the dark ones? A horrifying thought left a plume of confusion in his mind. That spell had been far from friendly. Merlin had spoke it as if he wanted everyone in the Cave to drop dead instantly. Arthur swallowed-hard in fear. Was he a-

-Nimueh raised her hand furiously. The green jet of light grew close enough to char her skin, yet her reflexes were slightly quicker.

"-Revertor." A beam of orange mixed with the green light, heading for Merlin.

Arthur found his fists clench in anxiety, head twisting toward to Merlin. His pupils became slits as he watched the spell loom nearer. Diving out the way, Merlin held his hand out above his face.

"-Contego." he cried desperately, rolling to his feet.

Arthur winced, breathing ragged once more. Merlin wasn't fast enough, the spell was inches away. Arthur felt his stomach lurch at the Merlin's proximity with death. For a second he forgot about Merlin's magic, and gaped in fear. He couldn't bear watching Merlin scurrying away from death. Each second Arthur was unsure what was going to happen next. It made him nervous.

"Merlin." He called out in shock.

Gaius' head swung from Nimueh to the struggling young warlock.

"_Deleo-_" He roared impulsively.

"-Ulciscor." Nimueh roared vindictively, a grin on her face.

The two spells were about to collide. Arthur watched the sight helplessly. He clamped his eyes shut when a slab of stone cracked above his head, dust shattering over his face. Coughing violently, the King saw Merlin glare at Nimueh. His eyes were dark, and lacking friendliness. Merlin did not look so…clumsy anymore. At this moment of time he looked ominous and powerful. It was too much to take in, Arthur told himself he was dreaming, and if he continued to watch, it would all just go away. Raising his hand, Edwin aimed a spell at Gaius.

"-Attonbitus."

Merlin's eyes sharpened.

"Opprimo _Edwin_."

The recently spoken spells crashed together at immense speed in the centre of the cave explosively. A spectrum of vibrant colours shot through the air. There was a deafening cackle of electricity and supernatural power igniting the air particles. The four sorcerers were all pushed away with the backblast. Merlin flinched, grinding his feet into the rock to keep his balance. Edwin's face became severe, he gazed at Nimueh who shared the intense look. Merlin stood boldly by Gaius' side.

"The Dark Ones haven't had a challenge like this for a long time." Edwin admitted fiercely, holding his hand up.

Silence. Merlin could hear Arthur's frantic breathing. It sounded as if he had been running for hours without stopping, his fast breathing indicated that he was under much stress. That was enough to tell Merlin that Arthur was stunned.

"I was wondering what it would take for you to use your magic in front of the King Merlin." Edwin malevolently lifted his eyes to the shaken man chained to the stone wall.

Merlin felt a lump grow in his throat. He braced himself for the King's response. Arthur grabbed his chance, and pulled aggressively at the chains. His fear for Merlin's life became fear for Merlin's powers.

"You're a sorcerer." He cried out.

Spinning around to face Arthur, Merlin swallowed-hard cringing at the look upon Arthur's face. It said obvious betrayal and hurt. Eyes shimmering with honesty, Merlin gazed at the King.

"I have _never _used my magic for evil. I use it only for good I _swear." _He explained quickly, with a nervous jitter in his throat, affecting his fluency of speech.

"You lied to me,"

Merlin felt his heart break. No. Arthur couldn't turn against him. He had come all this way to save him. Arthur averted his eyes to Gaius, expression hardening.

"_Both _of you lied to me." He yelled, eyes full of pain.

"I'm _sorry _Arthur." Merlin replied, eyes watering.

Gaius said nothing; Edwin smirked at the sight of Merlin's new shipwreck.

"Are you sorry," Arthur said in a low voice.

His compelling eyes met Merlin's relentlessly.

"Or are you _guilty-_?"

"-Sire! He's just a boy." Gaius shrieked in protest, unable to contain his disapproval.

Merlin knew exactly what Arthur meant by the word 'guilty'. Eyes wide, he shook his head in despair.

"Arthur _please-"_

The blue eyes pierced through Merlin. All of a sudden they softened. This was _Merlin. _He was still the same boy. This was still the Merlin who had travelled across the land in search of this very cave to save Arthur, the Merlin who was willing to risk his life for Arthur, the Merlin who continued to show the utmost loyalty to the King, the Merlin who Arthur needed; the Merlin who Arthur loved. There was no difference, only that being he had conjured a magic spell to save Gaius' life. Shaking his head slowly in perplexity, Arthur felt his eyes water.

Bowing his head, Merlin sighed.

"I understand, if you no longer trust me." he whispered.

Arthur lifted his head. Trust? This was not about trust. Arthur trusted Merlin with his life, it was the concept of magic he didn't trust. Magic and Merlin was a combination proved to be powerful, and most likely one he _could _trust. But if he allowed Merlin to use his magic, what about other sorcerers? What would Camelot become-

"-Of _course _I trust you." Arthur snapped petulantly.

"I trust you with my life. Now, and always." He attempted to sound as King-like as possible, though elements of compassion seeped through.

Merlin was unable to hide the smile spreading over his face, the tears in his eyes added an extra sparkle of his enchanting smile. Arthur trusted him. He still trusted him. Gaius gazed fondly at the pair; Edwin scowled, sickened by the loyalty between them. Merlin's smile faded when Arthur continued to speak.

"…Magic _killed_ my father Merlin." He said dejectedly.

"It killed your mother too." Nimueh whispered, frowning.

Arthur lifted his cloudy vision to Nimueh. Desperation gleamed in his blue eyes that frosted over with fear. He was trying to digest the mass of information which had been thrown at him in one clumsy hurdle. He found he could not. In response, all he could do was stare endlessly at the woman, poignant tears beading his eyelids. Merlin's vision shot over to Nimueh. _What? _Gaius and Nimueh shared a solemn knowing glance. It seemed that even Nimueh was saddened by the statement. Unable to form words, Arthur swallowed-hard, hanging his head. So this was the real reason why his father hated magic.

Edwin grew impatient with the silence, and took a step forwards.

"Don't think you're any different to your parents." He said sharply.

"Magic will be the death of you as well."

Arthur lifted his head. Merlin gasped. It was too late before all of them realised that Edwin had cast a spell, directly towards Arthur.

* * *

Next Time:

"Stay with me Merlin," Edwin whispered softly, rubbing a hand over the boy's forehead.

Darkness overpowered the boy, he was unable to open his eyes, and the pain was too much. His energy was fading.

"We wouldn't want you to miss _this." _

_----_

There was the sound of a cry, the final cry of the body. Arthur opened his eyes suddenly, unable to take the tension any longer.

"-MERLIN." He shouted in fear, voice carrying through the cave.

**Update most likely to be saturday, unless you want an earlier update :) I've written the next two chapters so I'm ahead of myself again :P**

**Thanks for reading, reviews much appreciated :D**


	17. The Battle

I realised I'm not able to update on saturday, so I though I may as well update now :D Thank you to everybody for reading!

Based on: A Remedy to Cure All Ills

Pairings: Merlin/Arthur mainly, Gwen/Merlin, Morgana/Merlin, Arthur/Morgana...and so forth :)

Disclaimer: Merlin belongs to the BBC, not me.

This chapter is emotional in all areas, so I hope you find it satisfying,

Enjoy guys, let the magic begin...

PS: You may want to kill me after this chapter :) lol.

**

* * *

**

A - B l a c k e n e d - C o r e 

**Analyst Produtions 2008**

A Merlin Fanfic

**All it takes to ruin the future, is for the destined one...**

**To become destined for nothing at all...**

* * *

**In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name; Merlin.**

**C17**

It was too late before all of them realised that Edwin had cast a spell, directly towards Arthur. Merlin's heart stopped, and he had never felt so much _fear _before in his entire life.

"Arthur!" He yelled in shock.

Arthur's eyes were locked on the spell darting towards him, he pushed against the chains, trying to break free. There was no escaping. Recklessly, Merlin leapt in front of the spell's pathway. He held his hand out boldly, Arthur clenched his fists nervously. Merlin's eyes flashed ochre. Nothing happened, no effect. It wasn't strong enough to deflect Edwin's spell. Merlin tried again. No effect. He staggered backwards in fear. Too late. There was no escaping. There was a collision. Merlin was sent sprawling backwards. His head hit the stone, back slammed against the rock. Arthur's eyes widened in utter shock. Merlin had yet again saved his life. The young warlock stumbled to his feet, eyes narrow. Blood was dripping from his hand, the tingling sensation of magic escaped through the pores into the air.

"Merlin." Gaius paced towards Merlin, but he was stopped by a red beam of light that cut narrowly past him.

He turned his head sharply to see it was Nimueh's doing, her palm held open wide. Gaius shot Merlin another look of concern. Twisting his vision toward Gaius, Merlin shook off the pain, forcing a selfless smile.

"I'm _fine _Gaius."

Arthur could hear the agony in the manservant's voice. Nimueh took the chance when Gaius wasn't looking, pummelling another spell at the old man. Blue eyes watching the scene unfold anxiously, Arthur cleared his dry throat, catching Gaius' attention.

"Look out." He warned fearfully.

The old man turned his head sharply. There was a loud crash. Merlin dived away from a spell conjured instantly by Edwin. In response the young warlock avidly screamed through the cave, eyes shimmering darkly.

"_Cruciatus_-"

"-Speculum."

The two sorcerer's avoided the opponent's enchantment effortlessly. Their eyes engaged, and a smouldering inferno of tension wavered between them. Nobody else was in the cave apart from Edwin and Merlin; Merlin had to do what he should have done from the start. He had to destroy Edwin, destroy him and his darkness. Tilting his head, Edwin sniggered. It was obvious that the expression of hurt on Merlin's face had unintentionally placed itself there. A grin formed over the scathed face. The young warlock averted his eyes to Gaius who was engrossed in an intense battle with Nimueh. Realising that the battlefront had split into two, Merlin drew his focus back to Edwin, eyes fierce.

"You've always been destined for great things Merlin." Edwin said with such confidence it sounded like a statement that could not be faltered.

Unsure where Edwin was planning to take this conversation, Merlin gritted his teeth. His open palm shook feebly, a shudder passing through his spine. No. He had to stay strong. Edwin would not be able to manipulate him again.

"But why waste your talents?" The deformed man asked.

Merlin flinched at the words, Edwin grinned. He had hit a nerve, an obvious nerve too. The dark brown eyes webbed an aura of deception around Merlin. It took Merlin two seconds of thinking about the words before he was able to break free from the web. His eyes met Edwin's in anger. Edwin was trying to manipulate him again. Merlin was a little bit wiser than before now. He had caught onto Edwin's ways. Shaking the words off, Merlin held his hand up bravely, eyes igniting the sparks in the air.

"I am going to make you _pay_ for what you have done." Merlin's voice was smothered in passionate hatred, bursting the banks of contained emotions.

Arthur was slightly startled by the ferocity of his words. Edwin studied Merlin cautiously in the silence between them; nothing else had to be said. There was a feeling of dread that swept through the deformed man, it told him that Merlin's grit determination could well possibly be the end of his own life. Eyes sharpening, Edwin seized his moment, refusing to give his enemy hope. Avoiding the orb that plummeted toward him, Merlin rolled to the ground and back to his feet in one smooth motion, giving him a dainty aura.

Another spell flew his way, soft words left Merlin's tongue, caressing the magic. The aggressive spell tamed into dust at the palm of his hand. He sprinkled it over the ground, eyes not leaving Edwin's shocked face. The man's eyes became dark, manipulative. He spun his hand through the air drastically.

"Obscrurum-"

The shadows behind Edwin seemed to be looming closer toward Merlin in an intimidating manner.

"-_Illustro.__"_The cave lit up in a vivid white light. Edwin's spell deteriorated with a sudden shriek.

Glowering at the young warlock, the deformed man continued his magic.

"Noceo."

Merlin deflected it cunningly, a blue flame emanating from his palm.

"Exstinguo-"

Merlin barely had time to breathe.

"Erruptio."

The vivid red stream of magic reached the tips of Merlin's fingers, causing tremendous pain, before a reflex non verbal spell from Merlin shredded the enchantment, it withered away. Their eyes clashed awkwardly. Edwin lowered his hand for a second.

"Not bad at all Merlin." He admitted.

Scoffing the words, Merlin raised his hand higher, gesticulating the battle was to continue.

"Why don't you fight me with _real _magic Edwin?" Merlin's eyes darkened to a deep black, and it became clear to all around exactly what he meant.

Angrily Edwin's eyes levitated a boulder beside him. It lunged towards Merlin. Standing motionless, Merlin held his hands out in front of him. The boulder stopped obediently in midair, frozen in its own dimension of time. Gazing over at Edwin, Merlin felt a deserved smile flourish on his face. Then quickly, the boulder spun round, smacking Edwin in the chest. He collapsed brutally into the stone wall, rubble toppling over him. Arthur gaped in horror, still unable to believe that this Merlin was _his _Merlin, the Merlin he had always believed to be a normal, clumsy manservant.

"You want _real _magic?" Edwin said in an ominous voice.

Suddenly, Merlin had second doubts, maybe he should not have said that-

-too late. A crystal ball of magic spun from Edwin's hands. It coiled around powerfully before divided into millions of split edges of crystal. Swallowing-hard, Merlin watched the small beads of crystal spin dangerously in a vortex of doom, heading straight for him. It was coming to fast. It was the darkest magic he had ever seen or heard any sorcerer conjure ever before. Merlin knew that the motive behind this spell was death, and it was specifically favouring him.

"I'll show you _real _magic." Edwin's voice sounded ominously through the cave.

When Merlin glanced up at the spell, it was too close for comfort. He did the most humanly thing possible- cowering in fear. Merlin frantically threw his arms over his head for protection. It was a feeble reaction considering he was a sorcerer. The small fragments of sharp crystal punctured his skin. The throbbing feeling of his skin being sliced caused his eyes to sting with poignant tears. It was like needles hurdling at you, digging in deeper and deeper; it was unbearable. Merlin collapsed to the floor, his navy eyes fell shut for a few seconds. He reached desperately for breath, though it felt like the air was dry.

Edwin's spell hit him hard, throwing him violently across the floor. He rested his head on the ground, breathing intensely, trying to shut out his pain. Trying to shut out the pain only took more energy away. It was then he realised his powers were too weak to work properly; he would have to face this like a mortal being.

Powerless; defenceless.

Another spell darted from Edwin's palm, slamming Merlin in the chest before he had the chance to even ponder getting up. Wincing, the young warlock clamped his eyes shut in excruciate pain. He tried to block out the paranormal current gushing through his body, the unnatural pain it brought. Arthur's eyes widened in horror, he struggled against his chains, teeth gritted. The sight of Merlin begin hurtled aggressively across the ground, thrown around like a rag doll angered him, hurt him.

"Behold the _almighty_ Merlin- the greatest sorcerer of all time, watch him perish under _real _magic." Edwin mocked, crouching down beside the trembling boy.

The rubble that had fallen on Merlin gave his hair many shades of grey, the dust inhaled into his lungs. Arthur's eyes darkened, his fists clenched.

Just when Merlin thought all hope was lost, something amazing happened. He never thought a voice could give him so much life, so much spirit and power, but it did. Just one voice, one word and one person; Arthur.

"If you _dare _touch him I will-"

The deformed man's head twisted up to meet the smouldering eyes of the prince- no- the _king_. Merlin glanced over weakly at Arthur in admiration. He was brave, and strong. He hadn't turned against Merlin when he found out about his powers; he was beside him like a friend. Edwin was alarmed to watch the boy jump to his feet smothered in a newfound vivacity. Unnerved by the hope riming both of their bright eyes, Edwin scowled.

"You'll what?" He addressed the King, his voice triggered rage through Merlin.

Merlin's eyes fiercely hung upon the traitor. The physician chuckled, Arthur growled, like an aggravated lion unable to strike, kept behind bars. It seemed he had nothing to say.

"_Kill_ me? In case you haven't noticed you're not in the best position to oppose so I'd _shut-up_-"

-A fist slammed forcefully into Edwin's jaw, knocking the man to the floor. Merlin gazed over at Arthur who looked at the sorcerer in shock, shock that Merlin had managed to inflict such a _brilliant_ punch. The satisfaction was glimmering in the sorcerer's eyes. He glanced down at his fist proudly. Edwin caught his eye loathingly, and the darkened hatred between them intensified to something lethal.

"That is _no way_ to talk to the King." Merlin said defensively, his hand held out belligerently.

Slowly hauling himself up to his feet, Edwin touched a hand to his chin, trying to dismiss the fact he was bleeding. Merlin's knuckles were resisting to go in for a second punch, his fist pressed hard to his side. His eyes were furious, raging like fire, igniting a new hatred within him. Edwin had betrayed him, used him, and manipulated him. He was no friend; he was a traitor, a thilthy, rotten traitor who deserved nothing more and nothing less than a death of a traitor.

"Do you think the King will spare your life Merlin? Do you honestly _believe_ he will allow your talents to be used?" Edwin spoke amused, shaking his head in dismay.

Arthur narrowed his eyes, not liking the accusations thrown at him. He was nothing like his father; he was going to be a different King. He was going to stand for change, for justice. Merlin had the same train of thought and walked towards Edwin angrily.

"I believe that Arthur will be the greatest King there ever was. I believe he will do what is right and teach his people the ways of righteousness. Whether that includes magic, it is not my choice. But whatever Arthur decides, I know it is right. I will follow him, whatever the cost."

The new King was stunned by the words, and touched. Merlin's loyalty once again had shone through bravely. He was a great friend to Arthur, and Arthur saw a brave, admirable man standing before him. Merlin had come to save him; he had fought recklessly for him. All this time, Merlin had been his guardian angel, his savoir. When danger struck Camelot Merlin had always been the one to save Arthur. He was always there to strike back, to protect him. His pale blue eyes shifted over to Edwin who stood rather weakly opposite the sorcerer, he looked defeated.

He knew, his tricks were not going to work on Merlin this time.

"Such loyal words. It is a shame they will be your last."

Edwin's hand released a deep black beam of energy, hurdling towards Merlin. Merlin stood horrified, unsure what he could do. The spell was coming fast, there was no spell he could speak to deflect it. Arthur's eyes widened in horror, his expression radiating despair. The spell loomed closer, Merlin dived to the ground. The dark spell narrowly missed him, crashing into the stone wall behind him. Before he could stand, Edwin shot another spell at Merlin; the boy shut his, trying to dismiss the throbbing.

"It's _over _Merlin."

The man, who had been dealing with Nimueh, cast his eyes over to Merlin and lifted his head bravely.

"Over my dead body." Gaius stated.

The woman behind Gaius grinned malevolently, eyes darkening. Merlin noticed the evil brewing and leapt to his feet in horror. Edwin averted his eyes to Gaius slyly and caught Nimueh's eyes. The he spoke cruel, bitter words.

"Fine with me."

A bright light crashed into Gaius' chest from Nimueh's palm. The aged man stumbled on his feet, collapsing weakly to the ground. Merlin's eyes widened in terror, he ran.

"Gaius-"

A hand grabbed Merlin dragging him back. Merlin struggled angrily against the iron grip, eyes fixed in Gaius who lay on the ground, drained of life.

"_Constrixi_." Edwin whispered softly, eyes full of delight.

At that moment, no matter how Merlin attempted to release himself from the grip of Edwin, he was unable to escape. He was slammed violently against the wall by Edwin, who gazed into the sorcerer's horrified eyes vindictively. Glowering at Edwin, Merlin gritted his teeth, eyes watering. His body trembled, shaking with fear and anger.

"_Let me go_." He said, resisting against Edwin's grasp.

The deformed man said nothing and smirked at the boy. Merlin glowered, trying to lift his hand that was pushed against the stone behind. The sharp dents in the stone dug into his body, splitting the skin, creating pain. He pushed away from the wall, grabbing Edwin by the shirt.

"Resisto-"

"-compesco." Edwin spat back callously.

The spell pushed Merlin back into the wall viciously, his head hit the stone. He collapsed to the ground in anguish. Arthur stirred, and gazed at the sight before him. Nimueh was towering over Gaius, Edwin had Merlin cornered. As King he had to do something, but he was powerless, all he could do was watch. He ran out towards Merlin, the chains held him back.

"Argh." He roared furiously, fighting against the metal clasped around his wrists.

"Stay with me Merlin," Edwin whispered softly, rubbing a hand over the boy's forehead.

Darkness overpowered the boy, he was unable to open his eyes, and the pain was too much. His energy was fading.

"We wouldn't want you to miss _this." _Edwin's dark eyes shifted over to Nimueh who was toying with the weak Gaius.

Merlin opened his eyes slowly, head pounding. He knew what Edwin meant and refused to let such things happen. The face of Edwin clouded his vision. Scrambling up, Merlin lunged at Edwin. The physician pushed him back down, weakening the boy. The cry sounding from Gaius' lips roused Merlin. He gazed at Gaius distraught, watching the sight. He tried to push against Edwin, yet there seemed to be this invisible barrier- holding him back.

There was silence around the cave; all eyes were fixated on Gaius. The man had raised himself to his feet, limping, but standing tall. The strongest possible form of hope exploded from Merlin, he crashed against the barrier nervously, feeling his body shaking. Nimueh threw another beam of red light at Gaius. He hit the ground hard once more. Shutting his eyes, Merlin gritted his teeth pushing against the barrier. Tears fell from his eyes. A beseeching look crashed upon his face.

Edwin leant towards the weakened boy, grinning.

"Open your eyes Merlin," he taunted.

Merlin clamped his eyes tighter shut, he did not want to see it, he didn't want to see it. It would break him, destroy him, and tear him apart. Tears slid down his face, he shook his head slowly. A spell emanating from Edwin's lips sent a jerk of painful energy through Merlin. He

opened his eyes suddenly, resisting against the barrier.

"_NO." _Merlin shrieked through his tightened throat, his voice jumped through octaves, unable to sustain itself. He was choking on the feeling of distraught.

"You are going to _stand here_ and _watch_ like I did," Edwin's tone was drenched in bitterness, and resentment.

"Watch the ones you love DIE-"

Merlin's heart accelerated, his breathing ragged.

"-STOP it. _Please stop."_ He begged desperately, tears falling down his face.

"_Watch."_ Edwin roared furiously, pushing the boy into the stone wall harder.

"Don't do this, stop. _Please_ stop."

Merlin whacked a fist against the barrier, knowing he could not get out. His navy eyes caught the eyes of Gaius. That's what broke him down. Gaius was fearful he knew his fate. He had let Gaius down; he was a disappointment, a failure. The two of them shared a glance that could have lasted for eternity. Tears fell from Merlin's eyes, he bowed his head.

Edwin cast a silent spell. Merlin fell to his knees. He lifted his head to see Edwin towering over him. Edwin shot a look of mockery at the boy, who was lying at his feet.

"Stand up." He ordered.

"Leave the boy alone." Gaius roared.

Merlin gazed over at his friend urgently. This was his last chance, he had to try and do something, anything. He could not stop now. Standing weakly, he put a hand to his head, shaky on his feet. He leant his other hand against the stone wall for support, his arms shaking violently. However, when blood began to drip from his arm; he fell to the floor finding he could not physically stand up.

It was clear Edwin was not finished yet. He lifted his hand into the air; Merlin was lifted into the air simultaneously. Then he threw Merlin against the wall, keeping him pinned there with his hand. Flinching in pain, Merlin bit his lip, trying not to show any signs of breaking. It was obvious to Arthur that he was on the verge of screaming out in agony.

"Stop it." Arthur cried, incapable to contain his terror any longer.

Nimueh ejected one final spell at Gaius. Everything went slow. Merlin watched helplessly, the red beam of light travelled towards the defenceless man who was too weak to stand again. Tears stained his face, in hysterics; he pushed against the spell barrier holding his hand up to it.

"No. _No." _He screamed vociferously.

Blue light spurted from his hands but it did nothing. He was powerless. He could not anything, he could only watch. Gaius stared up at the boy for one last time, awaiting his fate. Their eyes collided in an aura of deep friendship. The red beam of light smashed into Gaius. Merlin screamed loudly in dejection, drowning out Gaius' last cry. The old man's eyes lost their life, staring endlessly above. Merlin's breathing became ragged, his eyes hazy from tears. Falling to his knees Merlin sobbed loudly his whole body trembling.

Gaius was dead.

Merlin shook his head in incredulity, trying to open his eyes to see the man alive. He was alive, this could not be real. It had to be a solemn dream, it was not real. It was not real, it couldn't be. The barrier around him was released, Edwin laughed darkly. Tears were pricking Arthur's eyes; he refused to show it, bowing his head, paying respects to Gaius. Holding a hand up to Merlin, Edwin tossed the boy across the cave toward the body. The stalactites on the cave ceiling shook violently. One fell to the ground, narrowly missing Merlin's chest. He didn't move, his heart was broken enough; the pain would not have been anything worse than what he felt now.

Crawling to the body's side, Merlin shuddered. NO. He wrapped his arms around the body, weeping. This pain was unbearable. His heart bled. The remorse gushing through his body, enshrouded him. Crystal tears spouted from his eyes. The pain rushed through his veins, making it harder to breathe. Every breath he took was ragged, lacking in its regular pattern. Everything he looked at seemed lifeless; dead. He gazed over at Arthur who was shaking his head in despair. The shipwreck that grew within Merlin strengthened. His heart caught on fire, burning away in misery into excruciating wreckage. The flames spurted to the depths of his soul, destroying everything he had believed in. His hopes. They had all crashed; and burnt. Gaius; was dead. His heart clung onto one last piece of hope before falling into the depths of despair.

"Gaius..." He cried tears falling from his eyes.

Frantically, Merlin cradled the body, watching the head tilt back as the neck was raised up. Trembling, he wrapped his arms around the man, sobbing. He never thought he could feel so traumatised. Gaius lay there, his eyes searching the heavens, his white hair messily covering the stone face. There he lay, dead. Such a beautiful, pure soul; dead. No. He couldn't be dead. He couldn't be. It was not right, it was wrong. The world wouldn't take such a being from the earth.

"You're too late Merlin." Edwin hissed darkly.

"_NO_." Merlin snapped back.

He held his hand up to Gaius, and cast a spell silently. Nothing happened. He hauled them man closer, and focused harder. His eyes flashed ochre. Nothing happened. The body lay in his arms motionless. Shaking his head in horror, Merlin gazed down at the body, tears bursting from his eyes. Gently, Merlin put his hand over Gaius' eyes, closing the eyelids. Tears swallowed him. He was unable to move. Anger clouded over Merlin. Merlin raised his head, turning to Nimueh. Standing, Merlin turned on Nimueh, livid, broken.

"You _killed _him." He roared narrowing his eyes.

Nimueh grinned, her blue eyes piercing Merlin. She said nothing, her eyes followed Merlin who walked closer.

"Why didn't you _kill me_?!" he yelled gesturing towards Gaius.

"You could have killed _me_. You-" His words were broken by his cries, his voice unable to sound through his sorrow.

Nimueh watched the boy in delight, satisfied by his pain. Arthur swallowed-hard wishing he could wipe his eyes, for the tears were scratching over his skin. He gazed at Merlin sadly, and predicted something dark. He could see the pleasure Nimueh had got from killing Gaius, it angered him. When Merlin heard Edwin laugh he spun around fiercely. He was _laughing. _He was laughing at the death of-

-Rage ran through him. Gritting his teeth together in rage, Merlin glowered at the man in abhorrence. It was then his motives were clear, an ominous motivation sparked inside of him.

His sanity became an unnerving anger. His navy eyes shone with revenge, such revenge that was evil, dark. His navy eyes shone with darkness, pure evil and detestation. His intention was to kill the man; he had held him back. He had let Nimueh murder Gaius. Eyes shining threateningly, with a new-born wrath, Merlin felt fury collapse on him.

"It's ok Merlin," Edwin whispered.

"I know how it feels. I feel your pain."

The boy felt his hand tingling, magic waiting to arise. He was going to kill Edwin, and he was going to do it now. His energy soared back. Holding his hand up, Merlin threw all his energy at Edwin. A large blue beam of light hurdled towards the man. Countering it effortlessly, Edwin chuckled.

"Come on Merlin, unleash that _darkness._" He said gently, watching the boy closely.

Merlin's eyes flickered to a dark shade of brown, then to black. His hand tightened around the air, compressing it. His eyes were locked on Edwin, rimed with antipathy. The feeling was unwelcoming, and overwhelming. Merlin had no control over himself, his anger and upset was in control. It was now Merlin understood the Dragon's words, emotions and magic were _dangerous._ It triggered unwanted emotions. But gazing over at the body of Gaius erased all opposition in Merlin's mind. He had his motive set, and he was going to achieve it.

"Plecto." It was not strong enough, the magic crumbled pathetically into the air, becoming dust that fell to the ground.

Raising his eyebrows, Edwin circled Merlin tauntingly.

"Temper, _temper_ Merlin."

Shutting his eyes, Merlin remembered all Edwin had taught him, the darkened ways, and the ways of black magic. Normal magic was not good enough. Edwin had to die in pain; he had to be punished with the addition of stronger magic, with infected purposes. He felt the rush of hatred pass over him, the magic inside growling viciously. He opened his darkened eyes, and the words came quick, stabbing the air.

"_Prosterno_."

The tense compression of air jostled Edwin to the ground brutally. Merlin walked towards the man angrily, and continued.

"You're a _murderer_." He said furiously, voice smeared in abhorrence, tears stained his face.

The deformed man flung himself to his feet and laughed at Merlin's words. He found Merlin's rage amusing. Pausing he held a hand to his chin pensively.

"_Oh_ that does make me sound vindictive, doesn't it?"

Brown eyes met navy eyes. The rage inside of Merlin detonated. He clenched the air.

"-Praeoccupor _morte_."

His inexperience with the dark ways knocked the spells effectiveness greatly. It got halfway towards Edwin, and spluttered into a vortex of colours, fading assertively away. Merlin stared at Edwin who now was on his feet, _laughing_ again. This time he was laughing at Merlin's attempts to harm him. Arthur watched the sorcerers and grew fearful for Merlin's safety. Shaking his head, Edwin held his hand out.

"This is how it's done Merlin." Merlin braced himself.

"Praeoccupor morte-"

"-Haurio"

A collision of magic shook the ground. The vibrations in the ground caused a weak spot in the ceiling to crashed to the ground, spurting into small fragments of rock that darted in all directions. Merlin was pushed backwards by the force of the collision of magic, Edwin stood his ground. Arthur clamped his eyes shut; pieces of the stone hit his chest. He gasped for air and bit his lip hard to prevent showing pain. Averting his vision to the King, Merlin held a hand out, eyes flashing ochre.

"Dilanio."

His words regained their strength, the darkness in his eyes swallowed by the hope to protect his friend. The last piece of stone heading in Arthur's direction stopped in its tracks and shrivelled into nothingness, to pieces that were too small for Arthur to even see. Gazing over at Merlin, Arthur swallowed-hard. Merlin could have sworn he had heard Arthur say thank you, but the King's throat was too dry for any sound to resonate confidently. The bright blue eyes studied the warlock in front of him curiously. Never had he imagined Merlin to be a-

-Eyes wide, Arthur gaped.

"Merlin _look out." _He cried.

Spinning around on his heel frantically, Merlin saw the sword on the floor surge toward him. There was no time to move, the sword would have hit him by the time he moved. Arthur shut his eyes quickly, unable to look. It was over in seconds. Arthur heard it all, though he wished he could not. The sound of a blade smiting through skin, dishevelling organs, twisting through muscle and chewing bone. The sound of metal against flesh, the sound of a body being pulverised, destroyed. The sound of someone falling to the ground, the sound of the blade hitting the stone. Then there was silence, where nothing happened. Tears welled in his eyes. It was over. Then there was the sound of a cry, the final cry of the body. Arthur opened his eyes suddenly, unable to take the tension any longer.

"-MERLIN." He shouted in fear, voice carrying through the cave.

When his eyes reached the sight, it was different to how he had expected, how he had feared. The body of Edwin lay on the ground; the sword plunged into his chest. It was a chaotic sight, a sickening sight, the body sliced open. Not too far away, shaking with panic, was Merlin. Arthur sighed in relief, his breathing continuing to be faltered. The young sorcerer caught eyes with the King and saw an unfamiliar notion. Arthur had been scared for him, he had been worried. He thought that Merlin had been hurt. The concern radiating from the King's eyes

gave Merlin hope, assurance.

Nimueh hid her anger, Edwin had been killed. Merlin was stronger than he seemed. She titled

her head captivatingly, eyes sparkling.

"Merlin, Merlin, _Merlin_." She said, applauding him contemptuously.

Merlin swallowed-hard nervously and paced towards the woman.

"It's you and me now Nimueh." He said slowly, holding his hand out.

Smirking, Nimueh walked towards Merlin, the two of them circling each other from a distance.

"I have waited for this day a long time Merlin. I hope you live up to my expectations." She said bitterly.

Their eyes collided brutally, exposing the core of magic. Merlin felt a tremor of exceeding confidence rush over him. Nimueh had been the reason people had died, she had killed Gaius. He was not going to play fair anymore. Merlin replied, his calm tone terrifying.

"For all the pain and sorrow you have brought to Camelot, I hope so too."

* * *

Next Time: **Nimueh Vs Merlin- The final showdown.**

Arthur growled, refusing to give up.

"I am offering my _life-"_

"-But I am offering my _soul._" Merlin interrupted.

Nimueh mused over the situation, grinning at the scene. The King struggled against the metal shackles, anger clouding over him.

"Merlin as the King I _order_ you to stop." He demanded.

The authority in Arthur's voice meant nothing to Merlin. He was the King; that was true. Yet since when had Merlin followed orders from him? That was not going to change, especially now when defiance was most needed. Chuckling, Merlin shot the King a handsome smile and shook his head in dismay.

"I don't take orders from prats, not even royal ones."

**:( Gaius. I hope you guys found the "Barrier Scene" intense and emotional. I've been planning that scene since the very beginning. **

**Updates soon, three chapters left?! **


	18. Sacrifice

Ahh TWO chapters left :O

I don't want to finish this story :( already.

Based on: A Remedy to Cure All Ills

Pairings: Merlin/Arthur mainly, Gwen/Merlin, Morgana/Merlin, Arthur/Morgana...and so forth :)

Disclaimer: Merlin belongs to the BBC, not me.

Enjoy guys, let the magic begin...

PS: You may want to kill me even MORE than before after this chapter :) lol.

IMPORTANT: When it says "Then he thought of Arthur." please play "The Call"- Regina Spektor. The cue to play will be underlined.

* * *

A - B l a c k e n e d - C o r e 

**Analyst Produtions 2008**

A Merlin Fanfic

**All it takes to ruin the future, is for the destined one...**

**To become destined for nothing at all...**

* * *

**In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name; Merlin.**

**C18**

Merlin had to come to the conclusion that picking a fight with Nimueh was one of the stupidest moves he could have possibly made. It was undoubtedly clear that Nimueh was a powerful sorceress with talents beyond that Merlin had ever seen. Yet still, he stood bravely, eyes glaring out at the woman. He had to focus, he had to stay calm. If he made one wrong move Nimueh would be victorious. She was a strong sorceress, the Core of all evil. Fighting such a soul had death written all over it, Merlin had to be cautious, and switched on. The woman averted her vision to the King who stood chained, staring intensely at the scene, unsure of the outcome.

Grinning, she caught his eyes; he glowered at her through gritted teeth.

"Once I'm done with Merlin, you're next Arthur." She teased.

Arthur breathed deeply, unable to contain his anger. He snarled at the woman, trying to free himself from the chains. The metal pulled him back, digging into his skin; it burnt his skin, weakening him. Gasping for air, Arthur spoke weakly.

"You are a wicked conniving witch." He spat.

Nimueh laughed at his words.

"Never such truer words were spoken."

The voice of Merlin caught her attention.

"Let Arthur go Nimueh-"

Her blue eyes perforated the young sorcerer.

"-Not until I get what I want Merlin." She said darkly.

Merlin overlooked her malevolence and lowered his hand. A compromise. She was willing to release the Prince? Not thinking about his words, Merlin gazed over at Arthur and desperately back to Nimueh. The state Arthur was in made Merlin flinch. He had to do something. If Nimueh was willing to compromise, he would agree to strike a deal with her. Nimueh examined his frantic eyes and grinned.

"Whatever you want, I will give you it, I swear, just _let him go_."

Arthur grew nervous, unsure of the idea of a compromise.

"Recklessness is not a wise trait for someone with your talent Merlin." The witch warned callously, hinting at something Merlin couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Whatever you want, I will give you it." Merlin repeated sternly, ignoring the lump in his own throat.

Nimueh walked toward Merlin, her lips framing a hypnotic smile. She held a hand out and

looked at him questioningly.

"I want the makings of you. I want nature's gift to you."

What she wanted did not need to be said, Merlin knew immediately. He kept his gaze on Nimueh, attempting to hide his fear. Nimueh wanted his Core. She would free Arthur in exchange for Merlin's Core. Merlin hesitantly reached into his pocket, clasping a hand around the cold stone. It had been enchanted, tainted by Edwin. What use was a Blackened Core to Merlin if it no longer had a Destiny? Smoothing a finger over the rough stone, Merlin's eyes locked onto Nimueh's. There was a collision of power, and sacrifice. Then, defeated, Merlin revealed the blackened stone, holding it in his palm.

Arthur studied the rock and memories flooded back. That stone. He had seen Merlin with it before. Merlin had been defensive over it, refusing to explain what it was. He had-

"That stone," Arthur paused, narrowing his eyes.

"You wouldn't let me touch it." He recalled, addressing Merlin.

Merlin did not look in Arthur's direction, he said nothing. Nimueh raised an eyebrow, and replied on his behalf.

"This is no stone. It is a_ Core_, the components of a sorcerer and their powers." She explained, gazing at the Core in delight.

Although it was tainted, and blackened, it was strong and powerful. The goodness within it screamed out, refusing to fade. Edwin's spell was weaker upon the stone now, it had gained back some of its usual ochre colour.

"What do you want with it?" Arthur suspiciously asked.

"You will see." Nimueh chanted darkly.

Merlin did not know what was going to happen if he handed over his Core, but he knew from her words it would not be good. Haggling with his mind, Merlin recklessly thought it over. He had to save Arthur. Arthur's life was worth more than his, he was the King. Merlin was nothing, he was his manservant. To lands of Albion needed Arthur, to restore peace. Merlin was just one of the people along the way who was going to help Arthur. If it came down to one of them dying, Merlin had to be one to give his life, he knew that. Camelot needed a King like Arthur, and with no heir, it would be disastrous. Not only this, Arthur was Merlin's friend, his life. He couldn't bear watching another person he loved die.

"The King must live, if I die then so be it, I am just one, of thousands who will give their life."

Before Nimueh could respond, Arthur's voice sounded.

"You are _more _than that. You are so much more than one in a thousand, - one in a _million_." he said viciously, voice drenched in despair.

The sorcerer turned to the King. Arthur caught Merlin's navy eyes in a look over desperation, love and shock. Merlin was overwhelmed by the unusual concern and felt tears prick his eyes. The two of them stood in silence, comforted by one another's presence, but scared at the thought of one being lost. Merlin did not want Arthur to see his death as something to be sad for, he was doing this to save Arthur. Choking on the lump in his throat, Merlin opened his mouth and spoke.

"If it's the only way to save you Arthur I _will_-"

"-NO Merlin." Arthur shouted pleadingly.

Their eyes lost contact, Merlin spun around to face Nimueh. The King clenched his fists, glaring at Merlin, why was he so brave? Why did he have to be so loyal? Merlin didn't have to die, he couldn't. Arthur needed Merlin. He sure pretended he didn't. The truth was he did, he

knew he did. Without Merlin, Arthur was nothing.

"As the King of Camelot, I will do whatever you want to prevent Merlin from being hurt." He said fiercely.

Sharply, Merlin gazed over at Arthur. Was he _insane?_ Arthur could not die for the sake of his life. It would not solve anything. It would cause chaos. Stubbornly he turned back to Nimueh, holding a hand up.

"_Don't _listen to him. I am offering you my Core." He snapped with the same ferocity as the King.

Arthur growled, refusing to give up.

"I am offering my _life-"_

"-I am offering my _soul._" Merlin interrupted, holding his blackened Core in the air.

Nimueh mused over the situation, grinning at the scene. The King struggled against the metal shackles, anger clouding over him.

"Merlin as the King I _order_ you to stop." He demanded.

The authority in Arthur's voice meant nothing to Merlin. He was the King; that was true. Yet since when had Merlin followed orders from him? That was not going to change, especially now when defiance was most needed. Chuckling, Merlin shot the King a handsome smile and shook his head in dismay.

"I don't take orders from prats, not even royal ones."

Eyes wide, Arthur watched the sorcerer confront Nimueh, holding the black stone out towards her. It was then both Arthur and Nimueh knew his mind was set; there was nothing anyone could do to stop him. Fate had chosen its path. The sound of Arthur resisting against clanging metal could be heard from behind Merlin, Shutting his eyes slowly, Merlin blocked out the world. Nimueh gazed at the boy with almost admiration for his courage.

"You have _no idea_ what it means giving up your Core, do you? " She asked softly, saddened by his naivety.

"-Stop." Arthur shouted, though both of the figures pretended they could not hear him.

Opening his eyes, Merlin placed his Core in Nimueh's hands, and took a step backwards fearfully.

"I give you, Nimueh, my Core." He solemnly whispered bowing his head.

There was a silence where Nimueh stared endlessly at Merlin's Core. Glancing over at Arthur, Merlin bravely spoke.

"Let Arthur go, like you promised." He ordered.

Nimueh's eyes lifted to Merlin, and she laughed harshly. Her laughter stabbed through Merlin's ears, haunting him. Her palm slammed shut, the Core crushed between her hands. Suddenly everything seemed darker than before. The cave lost its warm light. The air grew cold. Merlin felt more vulnerable than before, his body trembling. Rain crashed to the earth outside, lightening illuminating the open area at the edge of the Cave. The thunder came next, rumbling ominously, an omen for what was to come. Stirred by the abrupt change in the air, Merlin gazed at Nimueh in fear. Her eyes were darker, and deeper.

It was then Merlin realised he had been fooled, she was not going to let Arthur go, she had only wanted his Core. Angrily, Merlin dived for his Core. Nimueh disappeared and appeared beside the chained King.

"You-_promised_." Merlin shrieked, betrayed.

Running a hand down Arthur's face, Nimueh grinned compulsively. Then she appeared beside Merlin, hovering over him threateningly.

"Try and strike me Merlin, but remember I have your Core." She ridiculed, revealing the blackened stone that sat in the palm of her hand.

Nimueh looked invincible, radiant. She took a few steps towards the sorcerer, her eyes shining with ghastly intentions. Pacing backwards, away from the witch, Merlin stumbled over the body of Edwin. He leapt up, continuing to back away anxiously. Holding a hand up for protection, Merlin twisted his lips.

"What are you going to do with it?"

Walking closer toward Merlin, Nimueh grinned. Like a frightened child, Merlin continued to

amble backwards, eyes locked on his enemy.

"I would offer you a seat Merlin but the pain you're about to endure will knock you to your knees." She said shooting a small spell towards Merlin.

He avoided it as she predicted. That was the aim, to taunt him, tease him.

"Leave him Nimueh." Arthur threatened angrily, eying the traitor intensely.

The witch stood motionless, eyes fixed on Merlin.

"I have all power over you Merlin. I can make your powers do whatever I want." She said.

Eyes-widening, Merlin panicked. That could not be, could it? He held his hand up, though it seemed to have lost its spark, the magic seemed to be…dead.

"No you can't." He replied sadistically, trying to convince himself she was wrong.

Nimueh took his statement as a test. She turned to Arthur and sniggered.

"_Watch me_."

She held her palm with the Core out towards the King and spoke dangerous words. The thunder stridently cried outside. Merlin felt his hand unwillingly lift. Nimueh parted her lips, and spoke darkened words.

"Frango." Simultaneously, the words left Merlin's lips.

"-_Stop that."_ He yelled over her words, wanting to break free from the control.

In panic, Merlin gazed at Arthur. The spell crumbled before it hit him, but the fear of having hurt him sickened the sorcerer. Turning to Nimueh, he glared. She raised her head smugly.

"Don't worry; I'm saving the fun for myself." She chuckled, gazing at Arthur tauntingly.

Her next words scared Merlin, because they were so enriched with hatred and power, he knew it was possible.

"I'm going to _destroy _your Core Merlin."

Struggling to find words, Merlin weakly replied.

"Destroy it?"

"You can_ never_ use magic again Merlin." Nimueh hissed darkly.

Merlin lunged at Nimueh in shock, reaching for his Core.

"No-"

There was a struggle. Arthur shuddered in fear at the sight. Nimueh's hand was cast towards him, Merlin's, against his own will, was also. Glowering at Nimueh, Merlin swallowed-hard. He remained still. She spoke triumphantly.

"Try to stop me, and you will be the death of Arthur."

The warning seemed to be enough to terrorize the sorcerer. He knew she was not bluffing. If he dared cross the line, she would willingly use Merlin's Core against him. Not able to take the thought of being the death of Arthur, Merlin's hand fell to his side. His eyes lost their fight, their power. His determination crumbled. Nimueh had won. It was too late to try. He had given his Core, and now he would suffer the consequence. He turned to Arthur, wiping his eyes.

"Be a good King. Unite the lands of Albion, fight for what is right, fight for justice. Never back down, never let your hopes fade. Always fight with your heart. Protect your people, and spare those who are confused.. I can not ask you to restore magic to Camelot,"

Merlin paused, the lump in his throat impairing his voice.

"I can ask only one thing of you."

Arthur lifted his head, eyes gleaming with tears he had been holding back. His wonderful eyes lost their vibrancy; they became vacant, full of fear. He could do nothing. Dwelling in the sorrow blemishing the air, Merlin met Arthur's eyes. The look on the King's face reduced him

to morbid sorrow. Merlin loyally bowed his head to his King. Then, he spoke his final words.

"Remember me Sire."

Arthur winced; he didn't even say his name. Being distant was the last thing Arthur wanted, especially at this moment of time. He gazed over at Nimueh who was watching Merlin in wonder, stunned by the extent of his devotion for Arthur.

"So loyal to the King, that will be the death of you Merlin." She sneered.

"Release Merlin." Arthur begged helplessly, pulling at the chains.

The tension of metal against his wrists burst, blood dripped onto the metal shackles. Nimueh grinned maliciously.

"Oh I _will_."

Her eyes lit up, she faced Merlin darkly. The cave began to shake, the wind outside stirred. In her hands, the Core began to glow. She ran a finger down the Core, and spoke sharply.

"Criminor ab Corė ae _Merlin_,"

Merlin's head began to throb. He slapped a hand quickly to his forehead. The throbbing grew excruciating. Crouching over the stone ground, Merlin collapsed to the floor, hands clasped around his head. It was like a vice, a vice compressing his skull, pushing against his skin, inflicting unbearable pain and-

"Pecco humus, _taedet se_-"

-He curled up, flinching at the pain that spread through his body. His temperature rose. His skin was burning. Beads of sweat fell down his face. He toiled on the ground against the feeling crashing over him. Nimueh held the Core tighter, Merlin whimpered faintly out in pain. He was dying. An impassive expression was plastered over the pasty face, his bleeding lips trembled as the wisps of cold air caressed him. It toyed with his closing airways, throttling the tightening throat. He gasped for air, none came-

"Stop it you're hurting him." Arthur cried furiously.

His throat swelled, poignant uncried tears swept across him, irritating his eyes. He gazed down at Merlin, who shuddered vulnerably. Nimueh did not stop, she continued.

"Everto ab Corė, everto. _Everto_ Merlin. Obtempero-"

Violently, Merlin tossed around on the ground. It consumed his body; pain did- like it had never done before. It was darker, with a new motive. Not just to kill, but to obliterate. Obliterate every bone in his body; crush every working cell at such vast pressure he screamed. Clamping his eyes shut, Merlin suppressed a cry. Two seconds later it echoed through the cave, rousing Arthur. And then he spoke. Lifting a trembling hand, Merlin rolled to the side.

"No. You mustn't, you-"

His hand weakly fell to his side, his voice failing him. The gentle breeze stroked the comatose strands that stuck to his sweaty skin. As the breeze swept over the inert figure, it kissed his forehead sympathetically, whispering solemn prayers. The blackened Core in Nimueh's hands emitted lurid light, its black colour fading away-

"Congrego, trucido ab Corė,"

-Merlin gasped, a spasm running through his body. He curled up, rocking back and forth restlessly, the pain relentless. His eyes shot open flashing ochre. They progressed to deep sodium orange. All of his power concentrated in one moment. He gazed over at his Core, his real Core, with no enchantments. It was beautiful. It was perfectly rounded, smooth to the touch. It glew an ochre colour. Merlin gazed at his true Core and was glad to know it was full of goodness. Edwin had blackened it, but now it was free, as was he-

"_Exstinguo."_

The Core in Nimueh's hands exploded violently into pieces, shattering into nothingness. Merlin screamed out in pain, his eyes returning to their navy shade. He felt lifeless, powerless. Pieces of the Core landed by his shaking hand. Merlin felt tears leave his eyes. It was over. It was done. It was finished. He had lost his-

"How do you feel Merlin?" Nimueh asked softly, kneeling beside the boy.

The figure lay inert on the floor. So inert that the substances around with no soul seemed to breathe, seemed to move. The figure did not respond, his voice was failing him. Everything was failing him. Colours were becoming black and white. Sound was becoming silence. Life was becoming distant; so distant…but so _real._ It was real enough for excruciate pain to surge through every inch of his body, like a blazing inferno incinerating him from the inside.

He was dying from the inside. His heart had broken, his soul had been broken, now in turn, he would be broken. Nimueh stroked Merlin's black hair softly, smoothing a hand over his sweaty forehead. Snatching the desiccated air, Merlin's right hand coiled weakly above him, shaking immensely. His head was cushioned roughly against a broken rock; demonstrating a violent collision. Fragments of his Core had scattered over him, ashes of his soul.

Holding his right hand in the air, Merlin whispered words of magic. They sounded dull, boring on his tongue. They had no life, no meaning. They were just words. Panicking, Merlin attempted to sit up, Nimueh gazed at the boy solemnly, watching him.

"_No._" He pleaded, searching his mind for words.

The magic faded. It had left him. Fury smouldered through him; he brought himself to his feet weakly, stumbling. His hands groped the rock behind for support, his knees shaking. He held out his hand and spoke. The strength to stand left him; he fell to the ground once more. Nimueh towered over him, lifting his head feebly; Merlin gritted his teeth, wiping his bleeding lip.

"Consumo." Nothing.

Nothing happened. Gazing at his hand in shock, Merlin flickered his eyes to Nimueh, tears streaming from his weary eyes.

"Your magic has died Merlin, now you will die too." Nimueh said callously.

"_No."_ Arthur roared watching in revulsion.

"Compleo."

A cry escaped Merlin's lips, extreme pain running through him. He leant his head on the stone, giving up the fight. It was too much. Nimueh had won. He wanted to die, without magic he was nothing. He was nobody without magic. He couldn't save Arthur without magic, he couldn't be himself; he was changed. He had lost his soul. Trembling, Merlin panted for breath, his heart slowing, his blood boiling. This was it, this was-

-Nimueh crouched down to the sorcerer's side. Gently, she planted a small kiss on his lips. Then gazing down at him vindictively, she smirked. The compassion had lasted less than a

second.

"Goodbye Merlin." Nimueh whispered.

Merlin struggled to breathe, his body failing. He could feel himself working overload to keep his systems fighting. One last battle, one final battle- for himself, for himself.

It had always been for the world, for justice; never for himself. Yet here he lay inert, like a statue, not wanting to think himself for he saw it as incredibly selfish. He thought of Gaius, the man who had given his life for him. The man who had taught him everything he needed in his life, he had supported him, helped nurture his magic. He had protected him from his Core; he had left to save Merlin's life. He had constantly been at his side. His thoughts shifted to Gwen. The beautiful woman who had also never left his side. She had watched over him as he struggled against the poisoned chalice. She had kept her faith in him, to keep him alive. He thought of Morgana, how she had warned him of this. He was stupid not to believe her. She had foreseen this; she knew bad things were to come of Edwin. But Merlin had stayed reserved about her thoughts, believing it to be false. He cried in pain, the heat blazing.

Then, he thought of Arthur.

Tears welled in his eyes. Arthur; the glorious King Arthur. He had buckets of pride and arrogance. He had plentiful confidence. He was strong and brave like a lion. He was a hero, a great warrior. They hadn't gotten off to a great start. In fact Merlin had hated his guts. He had been mocking a poor servant boy carrying a target. Merlin had arrived at the wrong time. Arthur had been showing off to his friends, throwing daggers at the moving target. The servant had fallen to the floor, and he had been standing over the servant. He could see it now. He was there, standing beside the servant. He looked up at Arthur and he spoke; "That's enough."

_What? _Arthur had spat back, in disbelief that someone had told him of all people to stop.

Merlin felt the words burning on his tongue, bursting from his lips. The pain seared his skin, but the memories soothed him.

"You've had your fun my friend."

_Do I know you…? _

Merlin stirred a smile flourishing over his bleeding lips. Arthur gazed over at the boy in sorrow, watching his servant mutter gibberish to himself. But it wasn't gibberish, it was the strongest memory he had. Merlin had held his hand out.

"I'm Merlin-"

_Yet you called me…friend?_

Merlin had noted the Prince's arrogance and frowned, it was no how he seemed. He withdrew

his hand and he had let his tongue slip.

"My mistake-"

_I think so-_

"I wouldn't have a friend who could be such an arse."

The memory faded from his mind, the pain piercing him, stabbing him. Merlin shook violently, eyes shut. Memories surged through his mind.

_I warn you, I've been trained to kill since birth._

"How long have you been training to be a prat?" Merlin had asked cheekily, his rage

overpowering.

Arthur had laughed, and gazed at his friends.

_You can't address me like that._

"I'm sorry," Merlin had said.

The words were fresh on his tongue, sounding softly through the cave. He remembered the

look of satisfaction of Arthur's face. Merlin had gazed down at the floor, an impish smirk plastered over his face.

"How long have you been training to be a prat," he had lifted his eyes to meet the Prince's full of mischief.

"My _lord?" _

Arthur had lunged at him. His body shuddered. The pain throbbed, his mind spinning. Although it seemed the King was full of himself, smug and proud, he fought for what he believed in. He was admirable, he was brilliant. He was a handsome honourable man. He had been good to Merlin. When he had been poisoned by the chalice, Arthur had ventured off to find the only cure. He had risked his life. Merlin had guided him along the way.

Follow the light, Arthur. _Follow the light._

"Follow the light…" Merlin whispered softly, toiling in his anguish.

His mind flashed through more recent memories with the King. He remembered the day Gaius left. Merlin had spent one-hundred and twenty seconds, watching Gaius leave. He had been thinking about the death of his friend, unable to control his anxiety. He had turned drastically, he had become restless-

"-I will go and bring him back, he will be safe and-"

Arthur had cut him off, speaking truthfully.

_Merlin there's nothing you can do._

He had been right. There was nothing he could do. He could do nothing. Now, he was lying powerless, waiting for death to pass over him. How he wished it would just take him, rather then leave him in this state. The scene changed. The banquet, the clown. Merlin focused hard, skewing his face. He released a sigh. He _was _the clown. He had enchanted the speech and Arthur had got angry. He had-

"Excuse me one moment." Arthur had said, turning from Uther.

It had been his initial reaction. Arthur had scrunched the parchment in his fist; Merlin had refused to gaze at the handsome boy's eyes. Arthur leant towards his servant's ear. Merlin remembered the breathy air on his ear and shuddered. Arthur had spoken.

_Did I ever tell you, you're an Idiot?_

There were times where Merlin had been pushed to his limits. Arthur had constantly pushed him, angered him, and confused him. He remembered the night he had begged Arthur not to fight. Arthur had held his sword out viciously toward Merlin. Merlin had left the room, stunned by the act of hostility.

Arthur's voice sounded from the outside, he was calling Merlin's name, begging for him to wake. Merlin tired, he fought against death. Death was too strong, it pinned him down.

The truth was, Arthur would never consider Merlin as a friend, yet alone more than a friend. He had never given any signs to show deep friendship. No. That was wrong. Merlin's mind drew out fresh memories.

He remembered his own drastic words.

"The King must live, if I die then so be it, I am just one, of thousands who will give their life."

Arthur's response had stunned him, shocked him, but comforted him.

"You are _more _than that. You are so much more than one in a thousand - one in a _million_."

Then it happened. Merlin's eyes opened suddenly, his breathing frantic. Arthur was stirred by this and screamed at Nimueh.

"No. You can't." He shouted.

Merlin's eyes became cold, his body shrivelling up in the pain. His heart stopped, his lungs condensed together so tightly air was impossible to grasp. He felt like he was drowning above the surface. There was no air, none. Then he stole one glance at Arthur before shutting his eyes bravely. He wanted the last face he saw to be the handsome King. A final emblazon of colour hit his eyes. Then abruptly the colours were washed from his eyes; it left an excruciating sting. No light entered his vision, the image of the cave skewed into a small dot, the darkness emerging in its place. He felt the last gush of blood seethe his veins, the last heartbeat hammering against his chest. He tasted the foul air on his lips. Opening his mouth, he felt his muscles untie, become numb. One final breath left his lips.

Then nothing.

Nothing.

Arthur was frozen, horrified. He stared at the spot his friend lay and resisted hysterically against the chains. Nimueh had killed him. Merlin was dead. Tears fell from his eyes, unable to be restrained. The anger inside of the King detonated; he shook in fury, tugging against his shackles. His servant, his friend, his best friend. Dead. Nimueh had taken another life. Nimueh lifted her eyes to the King and walked towards him tauntingly. Arthur's eyes were glued to the body of Merlin.

"Now Arthur, with no-one to save you, what shall I do with you? How would you rather die?"

She whispered, leaning towards him.

Arthur said nothing. He continued to stare at Merlin. His black hair was sprayed over his face, his eyes shut. His body was like a statue, a frozen statue. It was lifeless, comatose. Arthur grinded his teeth, he should have been able to protect his friend. He should have been able to save Merlin. Merlin should not have died for him. His life was worth no more than Merlin's, Merlin was everything he was-

"Your death will be the most tragic, the whole of Camelot shall recite this day; don't you want a memorable death? A death fit for a_ King_?"

Arthur's eyes did not avert to Nimueh, he continued to stare at Merlin, his heart torn into pieces, shredded. Raising her eyebrows, Nimueh grinned at the silenced King. He was too distraught to speak, too broken. Tilting her head, Nimueh continued.

"Silent now are we?"

No reply.

"I guess Merlin really did mean a lot to you, he's _dead_ now though."

Nimueh laughed. Arthur lifted his teary eyes to the witch. His anger boiled, his fists clenched. His lips trembled, and then he cracked. Arthur bowed his head in sorrow. First his father, Edwin had killed his father. Then Gaius had been taken from the world. And then…Arthur swallowed-hard. Merlin. The purest, beautiful soul had been tortured, and murdered in front of his eyes. He did nothing. He had been helpless. What kind of a King was _helpless?_

"Let me see you cry Arthur," Nimueh whispered softly.

The King raised his head, eyes fierce and ominous. He grasped all of his final strength and spoke.

"Y-You're the devil Nimueh." He spat, glowering at her with intensified hatred, one that was unnatural, unearthly.

Nimueh smiled at the King and chuckled darkly.

"I've met the devil; I'm far worse."

At this moment of time, it seemed that she was correct. She was death, she was evil. She was all forms of hatred. She had killed Uther, she had killed Gaius.

She had killed his only hope; Merlin.

* * *

Next time:

Standing up, he lunged at Nimueh.

The sorceress was out of sight in seconds, Arthur fell clumsily through the air where she once had been. When he landed on the ground she was leaning over him, eyes dark and fierce.

"Let's play a _game_ Arthur." She whispered vindictively.

------

Arthur attempted to get up. He paused, eyes wide. No. This was just _beyond _unlucky-

"Three."

-His leg was wedged tightly between two rocks.

-----

"You know _King _Arthur, I'm disappointed." She admitted, circling him, toying with his levels of fear.

"You were destined for great things."

**Update soon :) Writing c19 atm**

* * *


	19. Saviour

Hey :)

I felt an update was needed :) I have worked SO hard on this chapter :D

ONE chapter to go :O

Enjoy guys- I shall say nothing else ;) just hope you like :D

* * *

A - B l a c k e n e d - C o r e

****

Analyst Produtions 2008

A Merlin Fanfic

****

All it takes to ruin the future, is for the destined one...

To become destined for nothing at all...

* * *

**C19**

**In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name; Merlin.**

Arthur tried to breathe for the second time; he failed to inhale the dry air. The air pricked at his skin, refusing to enter his airways. The refusal to breathe was Arthur's own fault as opposed to the air being stubborn. Breathing was now a very painful process for Arthur. How could he continue normal functions after all of this? His father could no longer breathe, Gaius could no longer breathe. His eyes fell shut for a moment. _Merlin _could no longer breathe. Why should he be given the privilege of air when the ones worthy of it did not receive it?

The new King was shaken, that was for certain. Three traumatic deaths in less than twenty-four hours was overwhelming his system. It was stripping him down, tormenting his thoughts. There was an uneasy glint in his dimming eyes. The man he had slowly matured into with help from those he loved was withering away. In the place of the brave lion, was a feeble cub that had lost its way. It had no guidance, it had nobody to light the way. All it had left were large blue eyes encapsulating enough sorrow to flood the earth with water- water not from the skies.

There was a callous laugh piercing through the cave which disturbed Arthur from the state of mourning. Opening his eyes, Arthur lifted his head in a defeated manner. Instead of his eyes meeting the source of the voice, they darted towards the body of Gaius, and then they locked onto another corpse. The corpse of Merlin. This was the problem. As soon as his eyes met the corpse, they were glued there. Like a knife would slice flesh, the sight of his manservant, his best friend dead stabbed him in the heart. He could feel his insides bleeding, he could feel himself dying. The pain he felt now was more than he imagined the gods would allow to be possible.

Nimueh watched the young Pendragon with great darkness and delight. Titling her head to one side, the sorceress let a small grin embed within her deep red lips, creating the image of a beautiful demon. Swallowing-hard, Arthur heard slow, deliberate footsteps heading in his direction. Averting his eyes from Merlin, he reluctantly gazed at Nimueh with the vulnerability of a fox running directly into the tip of a gun. Before either said a word, Arthur knew his fate was sealed. He was no match for the woman. This was going be no ordinary combat- for starters, he was in chains. Suddenly, a gust of wind pushed Arthur back into the wall, and Nimueh appeared out of thin air beside him, eyes bright with false intentions.

Holding her hand up to the chains, the witch released Arthur. Surprise echoed through his eyes. The tight chains around his wrists crumbled into dust, the compressed skin burning. Blood dripped violently from the wounds where the metal had rubbed brutally. Weakly, Arthur found he was unable to stand, he stumbled forwards, incapable of using his trembling hands to give his fall a little more grace- the grace a King deserved. Nimueh towered over him tauntingly, blinking in the silence. Eyes wide, Arthur established the implications of being free from the chains.

What he did next was not what either of them expected. Nimueh had been waiting for Arthur to strike her. But he used every inch of his energy, every cell in his body, every last conservation of energy, to pull himself to his feet. Arthur gasped a lungful of air in the process. Then he spun on his shaking heel, and ran; towards Merlin. Diving frantically to the sorcerer's side, Arthur's hands clasped around the neck, searching for a pulse. The skin was ice cold, there was no pulse. Choking on the signs of death surrounding Merlin, the King shook his head. Leaning over Merlin, he prodded his chest.

"_Merlin._" He hissed.

Nothing.

Gritting his teeth, he prodded a little harder. Nothing. The last beacon of hope that Merlin could still be alive was losing its fuel quickly. The beacon toppled off the edge of his teary blue eyes. It was the end. There was no hope left. Merlin had passed- Arthur's fist met Merlin's battered clothing, but it instantly opened into a palm of surrender as he bowed his head. A shadow hovered over him. His eyes grew dangerously close to insane rage. Standing up, he lunged at Nimueh.

The sorceress was out of sight in seconds, Arthur fell clumsily through the air where she once had been. When he landed on the ground she was leaning over him, eyes dark and fierce.

"Let's play a _game_ Arthur." She whispered vindictively.

Already not liking the sound of her tone, Arthur crawled backwards. His eyes searched the cave for something to defend himself with. There was nothing in sight. The sword that had struck Edwin was inaccessible, clinging to the very insides of the deformed man. Eyes-widening, Arthur felt his back hit a will. He was cornered. Trying to control his ragged breathing, the King nervously glanced up at the victorious Nimueh.

Grinning, Nimueh crouched down to his level, stroking her fingers through his fair hair gently. Arthur tolerantly sat motionless, eyes glazed in so much hatred and fury he was unsure how he was able to contain himself. Then he knew how, Merlin. He had given his life for Arthur. Arthur was the only hope he had now. Perhaps if he was able to defeat Nimueh- there could be hope for both Gaius and Merlin? This wavering thought kept his brain functioning, enabling him to at least attempt a wise approach to the scenario. The moment Nimueh's hands left his hair, her eyes became malevolent.

"_I'm _going to count to ten,"

Quickly, Arthur leapt to his feet, inching away fearfully. It was clear now what she was planning. Coiling air around her fingers daintily, Nimueh smirked. The King shuddered.

"You're going to have to _hide._"

Pacing backwards, Arthur's eyes met a tunnel in the distance, leading deeper into the caves. Meeting Nimueh's dark eyes, he bit his lip. Her words faded from his mind as he thought out his options. He knew running for the exit was not an option, Nimueh could easily transport herself there in seconds. There would be no escaping that way. Maybe he could escape another way? His eyes narrowed, no. He was not going _anywhere_ without Merlin. He was going to leave this cave with Merlin. Nimueh's voice caught his attention.

"…there will be no mercy."

Arthur really wished he had heard the words that had come before this. However, it was not particularly hard to guess. If he was found, he was dead. If he wasn't found, he _would _be found and _then _he would be dead. His heart hammered against his chest. Nimueh shut her eyes, and raised her hand. Arthur squinted in the dim light, locating the small passage once more. It was in the near distance he may just be able to make it-

"One."

The sick, twisted version of hide and seek begun. Arthur did not want to run like a rabbit running from its enemy. He wanted to stand tall, and fight despite knowing he stood no chance. Yet the wisest thing to do was find somewhere to take cover. He had a feeling when the witch was finished there was going to be hazardous magic resonating through the cave. His sprinted towards the small passage.

"Two."

He clumsily stumbled over a rock. Fell to the floor hard. There was a strident sound of stones being disturbed. His shoulder collided awkwardly with the stone. Nimueh heard him cry out in extreme pain. Clutching his aching shoulder, Arthur attempted to get up. He paused, eyes wide. No. This was just _beyond _unlucky-

"Three."

-His leg was wedged tightly between two rocks. In a frenzied panic, he reached to tug his leg free. When he did, it put severe pressure on his shoulder. When he leant back to ease the pain in his shoulder, there was a newfound pain brewing in his leg. Hauling his back a little higher against the stone, Arthur breathed raggedly. He winced. Throbbing hands smoothed over the stone. He groped the rock, searching for anything that would help him escape. So far; nothing. The lack of light made his job harder.

"_Four."_

Arthur clenched his teeth. He _had_ to get to that passageway. Dismissing the excruciating pain in his shoulder, the King dived forward to his legs. He heard something crack. It was definitely a part of his body because he felt it. His legs were free in one swift motion. The rocks growled at him. They darted towards him. Paralysed in horror, Arthur gaped. _Rockslide. _

"Five."

He was pushed down the cave with a few rocks. He landed awkwardly on the stone ground. Pain could no longer even describe what he was feeling. A rumble sounded from above, and all of a sudden it seemed the cave was at war with Arthur. A large stalactite gave way-

-Arthur rolled out the way. It hit the ground hard, sending vibrations through the stone. Small pieces jabbed Arthur's skin. Arthur began crawling across the floor, then he lifted his body into a shaky walk. His balance was unsteady. He found the small passageway and hobbled towards it with as much speed as he could- which sadly lacked his usual brilliance.

"Six."

The passage way was narrow, and dark. There was no light leading down the small passage, only the depths of darkness. Swallowing-hard, Arthur decided to take his chances. He lowered himself into the descending passageway. The drop was subtle, which pleased his aching feet. Fumbling forwards with uncertainty, Arthur's hands waved in front of his body, searching for rock, or any obstacles.

"Seven."

Advancing forwards a little faster than was wise considering there was no light, Arthur pushed his hands against the unknown pathway ahead. So far was promising. There seemed to be no dead end. However, the narrow walls beside him had left him, he assumed that they had expanded into a larger area.

"Eight-"

-It was unfortunate that Arthur's feet were unable to detect obstacles as efficiently as his hands were. Collapsing to the ground, the King landed in what felt like water. Lifting his face from the water, he gasped for air. He felt a tear in the skin on his forehead. Wiping the blood away, Arthur breathed heavily.

"_Nine."_

In an attempt to get to his feet, Arthur found his body crumble into an awkward position. He was not able to balance himself, and he felt his body lurch forwards. He started rolling drastically downwards. Tumbling down the rock, Arthur flung his arms over his head for protection. There was no stopping this fall. He hit a stone wall with a thud. If all of his determination had left him, this collision would have knocked him out. Yet he knew he could not afford to give Nimueh any advantages. There was a jet of light piercing through the ceiling, illuminating the scene.

Arthur found that he had quite conveniently plunged into a small hollow of a decayed tree trunk. His eyes gazed around. There were all sorts of peculiar things down here, he wondered how they got here- especially the amounts of human skeletons. Though one thing stood out that he found extremely peculiar. There was a flat slab of stone a few metres ahead, resting on two boulders to create the illusion of a table. Curiously, Arthur crawled out from his hiding place, reaching the table. There was something about the whole aura of the table that could not be ignored. On the table were strange markings in a language he could not decipher. There were engraved rectangles on certain intervals. Arthur's eyes caught a small wrapped object on the table.

"Ten."

Arthur froze. His time was up. He had to hide. Having no idea why, Arthur thrust the wrapped object into his belt pocket, diving to the ground. His heart almost stopped when the unearthly silence grew. Weakly, he crawled back into the tree hollow, peering through the small gaps in the dying wood. His heavy breathing was the thing that was going to give him away, it echoed endlessly through the new cave he had discovered. Clasping a hand to his shoulder, he held his breath, attempting to regulate it.

He failed.

There was a hiss of wind that sounded through the open area. Arthur pressed himself closer to the wood anxiously. There was a sudden movement from nearby, unnerving his composure. Slowly, Arthur clamped his eyes shut, in hope not being able to see would calm his thudding heart. The blood gushed just as quick, nothing changed.

"_Arthur_," Nimueh's cold voice chanted tauntingly.

Bringing his legs closer to his chest, Arthur crouched lower into the hollow. Footsteps loomed closer in the open area.

"I _know_ you're in here Arthur."

Flinching at how close she sounded, Arthur refused to open his eyes. Swallowing-hard, he drifted his mind away. He was sitting in a field or somewhere with lots of light. In fact, there was so much light he had to shield his eyes. There were vivid colours and smooth rippling sounds of birds singing. Gaius was there, Uther was there; Merlin was there. They all stood silently in the field, where everything was just so…perfect-

-Unlike here. His eyes burst open when there was movement close beside him. Sound did not ripple smoothly, it was sharp and jagged. Nimueh's voice whipped the silence viciously. It caused a backblast of stabbing echoes, each one continuing to dig a little deeper inside. The colours were dull and dismal, but they came in intense quantities that made perceptions of distance and location distorted. There was scarce light which added to dilemmas. But the worst thing about this place was that Gaius was not here, Uther was not here; Merlin was not here.

For a few minutes silence had taken over the cave. Pure, beautiful silence. Nimueh's footsteps had faded away, into nothing. Arthur made the assumption that she was walking away, into another one of the smaller passageways. He didn't waste time. Up onto his feet. A small stumble but small enough to be dismissed. Two fragile steps forwards, one backwards cautiously. A turn of the head nervously. Inching towards the inclined path upwards, preparing to break into a frenetic run to get out of this-

-sprawled backwards, fallen to the ground. Nimueh's abnormally pale face leapt out from darkness. Eyes wide, expressions exchanged, heart racing, body tensing. This was it, the end. Getting to his feet, Arthur held a hand out in front for protection, though he realised it was hardly threatening. He was no sorcerer, and he didn't even have a sword to support this gesture. Nimueh laughed coldly.

"You know _King _Arthur, I'm disappointed." She admitted, circling him, toying with his levels of fear.

"You were destined for great things."

She pulled the right lever and his fear levels shot up. Choking on the air, Arthur clenched his fists, unable to keep up with where Nimueh was. Each second she was somewhere else. In front of him, behind him, to his left, to his right, circling him, taunting him. Giving up on trying to follow her, he stood motionless, a swell arising in his throat. In the silence a shadow appeared behind him. A pair of arms slid around his neck, and a bitter voice whispered into his ear.

"But now it's all,"

Her arms withdrew, and he was given a brutal shove forwards. Fumbling forwards, Arthur struggled to maintain his balance. He toppled over the peculiar stone table, face resting on the place where the object had once sat.

"-over."

Gazing around, Arthur found Nimueh was no-one where in sight. But she was still _here_. He could feel it. Hand brushed past the back of his neck, nails deliberately sharp. Spinning round to face her, nothing there. Helplessly turning in all directions, toiling with magic, toiling against magic. Eyes play tricks on him, he thinks he sees her in the darkness ahead-

-A face appeared in front of his, blue eyes terrifying. Arthur gaped in shock. By the time he could process Nimueh was standing in front of him, she held her hand out darkly. Arthur saw the evil, and he fully understood why his father was so keen to have it forbidden. It was dangerous. It killed, it was used for bad, immoral reasons. It could start a famine, it could start a _war_-

-but it could _end _a famine, it could _end _a war also- his conscience chipped in kindly. Arthur swallowed-hard, thinking of Merlin. Was Merlin one exception to other sorcerers? Or were there many others like him-?

-A beam of light pelted Arthur in the chest. He was sent soaring backwards into the tree hollow that collapsed beneath the power of the spell. Callous laugh, pain brewing, another hit, teeth biting lips to restrain a suppressed scream of agony. Falling to the floor, losing energy, losing hope. Nimueh raised her hand for a final time. Her eyes sucked in the last light in Arthur's eyes, the last hope, the last inch of life. It was all going hazy, Arthur could feel his vision impaired by magic, his senses weakening. Though one thing he _was _sure of. Someone else had entered the cave.

"_Let him go _Nimueh."

The beacon of hope was raised from the grave, a gust of wind swallowed the stillness. A small flicker of extreme power made the stones tremble in fear. Chaotically the ground roared in defeat, a jagged crack stabbing through its skin. Just the voice, that one voice had instantaneously changed fate's course.

A saviour.

Nimueh and Arthur became statues, frozen in time. Silence. Both of them appeared overwhelmed by the sound of a voice- the sound of _the _voice. Tears stabbed Arthur's eyes viciously, his body tense. He was unsure whether to smile, or whether to cry. The pain swelling inside failed to stop. His heart quickened its speed, and a sudden inferno of newfound determination blazed admirably through his eyes. It could not be ignored, the spark jolted back into the eyes, they became alive, electric. He was no longer just alive- he was _living. _The breath he drew slowly seemed to clear his airways of the clogged tears, it washed away the fear caged inside of him.

Then, the electricity his an obstacle, and withered out pathetically. Swallowing-hard, the King raised his head, eyes clasped shut for a second. He refused to even look. He was hallucinating. It was the magic- it was probably getting to his head _driving him completely insane._ There was absolutely _no way_ this was real. Arthur shook his head, he was growing delusional- that was obvious. His eyes opened slowly. It was unfair- his mind was deliberately creating this…this illusion. He had to be strong, _ignore _his mind's attempts of breaking him down before death got there first. His stone eyes cast over to Nimueh.

When Arthur met Nimueh's eyes, he felt the restoration of assurance smother his soul. Her eyes were not focused on Arthur, they were fixated on behind the King. Her fearful expression, gave him reason to debate whether it was an illusion or not. Her icy eyes glazed over with utter horror. The final piece of proof he needed was the sound of rocks crumbling -clumsily of course- under feet, and a shadow, and words.

"No more." The voice said with such authority both Nimueh and Arthur shuddered.

Nimueh glowered, clenching her fist. Arthur stood weakly, blinking to clear his disillusioned mind. Footsteps closer, shadow nearer- _voice _nearer The King's breathing grew heavy, his hopes dangled dangerously high on string that could break any second.

"_No more."_

Arthur spun around, and he knew nothing could have prepared him for the sight before his eyes. A knight, a great a warrior stood before him. Though it was a knight who had never brandished a sword- well at never brandished one _properly- _and a warrior who had never been caught in an intense battle of blades. A great hero. A hero full of surprises and _by god_ at times a complete klutz. A hero so selfless that they would give themselves in place of another without _thought_. A saviour. Arthur could picture the exaggerated glowing light shining behind the figure as they raised their head from the ground boldly.

As the figure lifted their head, time slowed for Arthur. The face had changed. It was tainted by blood and dirt mixed into an unappealing layer glazing the skin. There were nasty cuts slashed across the cheeks. The cheekbones stood out prominently- perhaps exaggerated too much in the scarce light. Over the layer of blood and dirt was sweat, dripping down the face, adding to the sense of toiling. Beneath each and every single pore was a captivating aura screaming for justice, screaming for what was right. The stern, severe- and slightly sinister- face was enough to chase fear away until it became afraid of even itself.

And those _eyes. _The sharp eyes cut part Arthur like a dagger that narrowly missed skin; Arthur felt the intensity of the stare. The eyes struck Nimueh with the force of a sharp arrow. The eyes were wise, they were full of a depth that was unreadable. The depth was misted in pain, sorrow. It was embedded with memories. It was encapsulating great stories, great adventures. Most of all- they captured the purest, most beautiful shade of navy blue given to the world from the gods.

Arthur felt a silent hysterical laugh leave his mouth. The laugh did not signify joy, it didn't signify anything. It was a replacement for the emotions that the King could not possibly even begin to display. The figure's navy eyes averted over to the King, and Arthur was tempted to exclaim with frenetic gestures. But he did not. Instead, they were statues. The two of them shared a meaningful stare. All thoughts exchanged, all notions exchanged, everything, anything. Nothing needed to be said. The tears in Arthur's eyes were more apparent than he thought, he was too shocked to wipe them away.

"_Y-" _He stuttered in disbelief.

Tongue-tied the King tired to speak again.

"No._You're- y-_y-y." He failed.

Stepping forwards, the figure held their hand out. A perilous look smothered their face, and Nimueh was caught in the figure's limelight once again. Trying not to look too shaken by the figure's appearance, she lifted her head. However, the waver in her voice, and uncertainty in her eyes gave her away.

"_Impossible." _

Pacing forwards, the saviour spoke in a tone far from welcoming. In fact, it was even more ominous than Nimueh. There was a dark look looming behind the navy eyes, a dangerous darkness that should never be encouraged to grow- but it was growing.

"You can take my Core, you can murder my friends."

The figure began circling around the area, Nimueh mimicked the actions, and the dance of deception began. The anguish ignited within every syllable of the voice resembled a peculiar sort of power that was envied, and one that was most definitely lethal. The figure spoke faster, eyes narrowing. Their voice rose in volume, screeching to the tops of the high cavern ceiling.

"You can _deceive_ me. You can betray me. You can ruin me, destroy me, you can strip me of my strength and dignity. You can throw me around like a rag doll, you can beat me. _But-" _

Pause. Bitterness spreading, loathing increasing, tension heightening. Arthur embraced the sound of the voice echoing through the cave, reverberating off the cave walls, resonating endlessly through his ears. The figure continued.

"You can _not _hurt Arthur Pendragon."

Said with such intent, such force it was not a statement, it was not a fact, it was a _demand. _It was a demand made imperative by every deliberate slow movement he took. It was respected by every piercing glint spurting from his eyes in jets of vibrancy. It was a demand; and Arthur knew he was no longer alone. He felt safe- more safe than he had ever felt before. The King's eyes darted over toward the figure, and the feeling of relief enveloped him.

"You're forgetting one thing _Merlin. _You are powerless."

Finally, Nimueh spoke his name, the name resonated harshly upon her tongue. Though there was an evident stutter as she spoke- a stutter of anxiety perhaps. The sound of the figure's name- even from Nimueh's lips- filled Arthur with undeniable trust, loyalty and hope. It was Merlin. Merlin was here. He was the saviour, his saviour.

Nimueh's eyes turned cold, to stone. Raising her hand defiantly, the witch quickly moved her hand in the direction of King Arthur. Merlin. raised his eyebrows, and a small growl left his lips. The sound was unnerving, one gesturing dark notions and a clear overdose of dark magic. Taking a step forwards, the figure narrowed his eyes and the corners of his lips upturned into a testing smile that was hard to interpret.

"You do that," he began in a whisper, the calmness of his voice instantly lowered Nimueh's hand.

"and it'll be the _last _thing you do."

Laughing callously, Nimueh turned her full attention to Merlin- who _should _be lying on the cavern floor dead. However, he was not. And that scared her, that scared her deeply. And as much as she attempted to hide it, the dread of Merlin returning sparkled behind the ice. Gritting her teeth, the beautiful woman tilted her head mockingly.

"I destroyed your Core Merlin, you can do _nothing _to stop me." She grinned at this thought and her dominion over the situation returned by the thought.

Merlin could do nothing, he was bluffing. She had destroyed his Core. It may not have killed him, but there was _no way _he could still use magic. Without a Core- a sorcerer was powerless, defenceless- they were _hu__man. _Being human meant no long immune to spells that would be deemed harmless in a sorcerers eyes, being human meant Merlin's pain no longer be easily brushed off- it would be intensified a thousand times more than he had ever felt in his life. Being human made him the rabbit- and it just so happened- Nimueh was the hunter.

Unlike a wise rabbit, Merlin did not run, he did not flee- because simply, he was not scared. Nimueh was wrong. He had nothing to fear, _she _was the rabbit- he was the hunter. Echoing from each heartbeat in his body was the sound of crackling flames burning inside. His navy eyes were ablaze in absolute determination.

Arthur tried to make his way towards Merlin, away from Nimueh, but the witch's hand pointing in his direction turned him into solid stone. Swallowing-hard, the King's eyes carefully glided from Nimueh's palm, to her malevolent eyes, to Merlin's severe face. Muscles tensing, the King choked. Nimueh's palm closed violently, and there was a sound something snapping. Arthur's eyes clamped shut. Falling to the floor, he cried out, unable to restrain his suffering. He felt like he had been caught in a headlock- worse, a vice was wrapped around his head, slowly compressing his skull to generate excruciate pain. Arthur's eyes burst open as he drew a ragged breath. His eyes gazed up pleadingly at Merlin, who now looked like a threatening creature that should never be meddled with.

Pacing forwards slowly, Merlin raised his hand, eyes darkening. He locked his eyes on his target- and scowled with immeasurable hatred.

"I _told _you Nimueh," he said sternly.

Nimueh concealed her wince cautiously at the sharpness of his tone.

"I told you to _let him go. _I warned you to _leave him alone. _But you didn't listen- and I've lost my patience with you."

Before the witch could reply, a blinding light left Merlin's palm, slamming the woman mercilessly into the stone behind. The King gaped in horror, Nimueh did the same. The young warlock made no sound, he stood boldly, darkness overpowering every inch of his soul. Arthur had never seen such darkness consume _anybody _before, and as much as Arthur trusted Merlin- he grew fearful of how…dangerous, how deadly, how _evil _Merlin suddenly looked. Standing up, the woman shook her head in disbelief.

"That's not possible." She exclaimed, an expression of confusion shrouding over.

Swallowing-hard, Merlin loomed closer, like an ominous storm that should be avoided at all costs. Merlin had plunged the cave into a deathly silence. Nimueh was in shock, wondering how on earth it was even possible for Merlin to be using magic yet alone even to be _alive. _Arthur was in the process of hauling himself up to his feet, though he found to his annoyance the rocks seemed to like his leg far too much. For the second time, his leg was caught between two stones. The thing that unnerved him was that he was lying bang in the middle of two sorcerers- two sorcerers that were likely to explode into battle any moment.

"Magic is so much more than words, I thought of all people, you would have understood that." Merlin began, gazing at Nimueh with disdain.

"Magic doesn't come from the Core, it comes from your heart." His words resounded through the cave, enlightening Arthur's perceptions on magic a little.

Nimueh's perilous eyes met Merlin's- there were clear implications of trying to kill him again. But his words had put everything to an unearthly stop, and intrigued, she stood and listened.

"You can take the magic I've learnt away, you can take all the spells I was taught. Yet the magic I have had since birth has always been _far_ more than any of that."

Smirking, Nimueh shook her head in amusement.

"You are _nothing_ but the downfall of our kind Merlin." She spat, eyes narrowing.

Arthur spun his head to Merlin, unsure how the young warlock was going to take those harsh words. Part of him prayed the warlock would let it go, for he was trapped in the middle between the pair of sorcerers. Though part of him had a horrible feeling that the cave was going to erupt with an overload of powerful enchantments. To the King's surprise, Merlin breathed in slowly. Then he nodded in agreement to Nimueh's words- this confused both Arthur and Nimueh. His eyes shone vividly- there were no signs of damaged pride, or wounded self-esteem at all. Curiously, Arthur gazed back at Nimueh. His eyes flickered back to Merlin when he spoke.

"Yes, I suppose I am the downfall -of _your_ kind." Merlin said, an unexplainable smile spread over his face.

"And it gives me great _pleasure_, knowing that I can put an end to the darkness you have created- and a new age of magic can rise, an age far more superior, far more wonderful, and far more just." He added confidently, hand held out bravely.

A small tingle of anxiety juddered up Merlin's spine. He thought for a second about the King and whether he would allow any of what Merlin had just said to pass. For some reason, Merlin didn't even have to look at Arthur to know that the future of magic was in safe hands. Gritting his teeth, Merlin swallowed-hard. He had tried to hide his fear, but it was growing increasingly hard. He was just a young man, a young sorcerer. Nimueh had killed him- well at least god pretty damn close to it. He knew one wrong move would decide the fate of Camelot, decide the fate of King Arthur, and his own soul.

The truth was, Merlin had never even attempted magic this complex before. Edwin may have given him a glimpse into dark spells, but this was far beyond black magic. It was possibly stronger than any magic he had ever imagined to exist on the planet. It was pure magic, and it would have to come from every cell in his body, every jagged breath, every frantic heart beat.

Gazing up at Nimueh, Merlin met her eyes, and the fear melted away. She had forced Edwin to join her side. She had killed Arthur's father- Merlin winced at the memories; the morbid face of Arthur when he had ran into the room. Nimueh had been the reason for Gaius' death- at that thought Merlin flared up with rage, he felt the magic spewing from his hands eagerly. It took much force to hold back the chaotic surge of power in his fingertips; he had to chose the precise moment. Not only had Nimueh done all this, she had destroyed his Core, she had tried to take his magic from him.

Though most importantly- she had tried to harm King Arthur- and this was something that Merlin was not going to allow ever again. Lifting his head slowly, the warlock could feel the magic inside, lashing out like an untamed lion; it wanted to be free, it wanted to be released and-

-Raising his hand, Merlin stared intensely at Nimueh. This was it. This was the moment where fate had no say in the situation. The world was thrust into Merlin's hands. It was his responsibility, and only his. The witch's smug expression morphed into shock when it was clear what was going to unfold.

"Merlin, surely you wouldn't _kill_ your own kind. You are far too merciful to do such a thing." she chanted in a dark tone, a sly grin sliding over her lips. However, from Arthur's point of view, it sounded more like Nimueh was trying to convince herself this was the truth.

"Time's up Nimueh." Merlin said eventually, eyes darkening.

The beautiful woman became a frantic sight, her eyes became slits. Her voice rose. The heart of the matter pierced through her- she could do nothing, she was defenceless.

"They _will _come for you Merlin. They will come for _you_ and take their vengeance-"

"-_Let them _come. But _mark my words, _none of you shall _ever _threaten Camelot again." Merlin roared fearlessly, grinding his teeth.

No more hesitation. At that precise moment, Merlin's hand gestured toward the ceiling. The cave roof explosively was torn off, crumbling into pieces that fell onto the ground aggressively. The cave was exposed to the sadistic storm outside. The rain pelted down into the cave, the lightening struck mischievously, the thunder roared. Arthur was unable to see clearly in the intense rain and blinding light. As he lay on the stone ground, he realised it happened quickly, and It must have been painful.

Merlin lifted his palm to the skies, there was a strident roar. A large gust of wind sucked Nimueh upwards, she tried to cling to the walls, but they were slippery from the rain. As she was lifted into the skies, something magical happened. Merlin's eyes changed colour. The sensations that tingled through his spine as his eyes flashed ochre were unreal. He felt alive again, he felt whole. He was living. His magic was still alive within him, and it was fighting with him. A purple beam of light shot from Merlin's hands, and then everything went pitch black.

A few seconds later, there was a deafening shriek of fire, wind, earth and water combining above. Then there was a blinding light that caused both Merlin and Arthur to shut their eyes as two dramatic ripples of backblast energy shook the ground. Arthur's leg was free from the rocks, but he was sent sprawling across the cave. The ground shook harder as the third backblast came. Merlin was brutally shoved backwards also. The light grew more fierce, enhanced by small streaks of purple that webbed between the particles. Arthur instantly clasped his hands to his ears as a deafening shriek shot erupted through the air.

Then it was all gone. The explosions of colours behind his tightly shut eyelids became nothing but darkness. Silence hovered about the cave. Slowly, Arthur opened his eyes. The rain was still dripping down, trickling over his trembling skin. Gazing up at the sky, he watched the deep black clouds morph into a dismal grey. Then his eyes cast over to Merlin, who was standing resiliently at the other side of the cave. Their eyes met, and nothing had to be said. Merlin had defeated Nimueh, Camelot was safe, Arthur was safe. Hauling himself to his feet, Arthur was unable to control the genuine smile of relief plastered over his face. Merlin was alive he-

"So you're not the mindless _idiot_ I thought you were." Arthur called out hesitantly, unsure of how exactly to communicate with the manservant- who now looked less like a manservant, and more like a figure of legend. It was meant to sound like a joking question, though it sounded more like a fearful statement.

Merlin attempted a laugh through tense vocal chords- it sounded more like he was catching his breath- and then he replied.

"I guess," silence, eyes met eyes and a look of friendship beyond friendship melted away the rain.

"You're half the prat you were before."

Smiles exchanged. As Merlin tried to stagger his way through the dusty rubble towards Arthur, he realised his engine was running low on fuel. Gazing down at his hand, he shuddered at the sight. Not only was it throbbing, but it was bleeding, the layer of skin on his palm had peeled away, revealing an unattractive display of flesh. The sight was nauseating. It was as if the magic had _literally_ exploded from his soul out of his hand. Then the clear outline of King Arthur became a blur. It gradually progressed to the point where the blur became nothing but a blob representing the surroundings. His legs turned limp, his knees buckled, and all the energy driving him forwards drove him to the floor.

Arthur felt an arrow hit his hear. NO. Not again, no. He was not going to let Merlin slip away again. Too many people had died tonight, too much pain, too much sorrow- _too many tears cried. _Memories of the events in Aeiriea's Cave broke out like an epidemic. It surrounded Arthur, taking over every inch of him. The fever of fear burned up, his heart raced, his breathing grew unsteady. The memories were exaggerated, and echoed endlessly through his mind. Merlin falling to the ground, Arthur unable to do a thing but watch. This time he wasn't helpless.

"_Merlin!" _The King desperately cried in a tone contrasting to authority and power.

Diving toward the fallen warlock, Arthur weakly raised Merlin up to his feet. The limp body refused to co-operate. Throwing his arms around Merlin's chest, Arthur dragged Merlin up toward the exit of the smaller cave. He could feel the fiery pulse beneath his hands, and it unnerved him.

"_Come on _Merlin." Arthur pleaded, refusing to let exhaustion take over him too.

Merlin needed attention. If he was left for much longer, he would definitely wither away into nothing. Arthur could not afford to fall asleep for his own comfort- he had to achieve this one goal before anything else- even before his own health. Despite the sickly pale complexion masking over his handsome face, Arthur continued hauling the warlock up the cave. He tripped, the pair of them stumbled down the rocky gradient. As they fell, Merlin's head hit stone and there was a loud crack. Eyes wide, Arthur rolled towards Merlin. The three things he established scared him stiff: Merlin had hit his head, Merlin was unconscious- his heart was no longer beating.

Lifting the young man up, Arthur gritted his teeth in attempts to forget his own pain. He dragged the unconscious Merlin up the gradient, into the main chamber of Aeiriea's cave. Clutching Merlin tighter, the King stumbled through the cave sleep threatening his energy levels.

"Stay with me Merlin," he muttered.

"_Stay with me_."

* * *

**Next time...**

**...Depends on if you want a the second part to A Blackened Core? :D **

**I've written both endings lol. ****Basically if you want the full ending- they'll be a second part to this story.**

**If you want a basic ending which won't make complete sense- it'll all be over :O**

**Let me know (:**

**Izzy~**


	20. It's far from Over

The final chapter has been completed! I can't believe it's the end already- it makes me quite sad thinking about it :( lol.

Thank you everyone for the amazing response with reviews, alerts, favourites :) it has really given me the enthusiasm to put work into the story :D

Thank you for voting last chapter about the end. The result favoured Full ending- which is what I wanted! :)

So here is the FULL ending, I'll show you at the end what the short end would have been :D

Enjoy!

* * *

A - B l a c k e n e d - C o r e

**Analyst Produtions 2008**

A Merlin Fanfic

**All it takes to ruin the future, is for the destined one...**

**To become destined for nothing at all...**

* * *

**C20**

**In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name; Merlin.**

There's a figure lying on the King's bed; unconscious. His eyes are clasped shut, his breathing scarce. He's not moving, he hasn't moved for hours- and that was when he was still in Aeiriea's Cave. The King had been watching over him, refusing to leave his side. However, the people of Camelot needed their King, and he had no choice but to leave Merlin's side to pacify the people, and assure them that everything was ok now. But it would only be ok if- when Merlin woke up.

Two women hover over Merlin while Arthur is gone. One sits directly beside him, eyes full of fear. Her eyes are watery, and she whispers something inaudible. The other- in a yellow gown- paces across the room anxiously, hand held to her mouth. The pair remain like this for another ten minutes in which their panic increases to an unbearable rate. They can hear the people of Camelot cheering outside, rejoicing that the dark sorcerers are dead. Morgana and Gwen force a smile onto their lips; it doesn't last long and their attentions divert back to the unconscious figure.

There is a small gasp for air sounding from the young man. Morgana and Gwen instantly stir, leaning in hopefully towards him. Slowly, Merlin's dilated eyes open, and he's welcomed back to earth by shrieks of relief and two figures clinging to him as if their life depended on it. Morgana tries to contain her relief, but her lips progress into a broad smile. Gwen hugs him quickly, to ensure she's not just hallucinating he's awake. Then he's able to breathe again- but only just. Dazed by the response, Merlin holds a hand to his head. He can hear Morgana and Gwen talking, he can see their mouths moving.

But he's not listening.

Instead, his eyes dart toward the doorway, and a smile spreads over his face. By the doorway is none other than Arthur, wearing a _far-too-genuinely-happy-to-be-Arthur's-smile _smile. Their eyes meet for a second- time stops. What seems like forever is less than a fraction of a second. Another figure arrives at the door, hissing irritably in the King's ear. Merlin notices the change in the King's mood as he apologetically gazes over to him. And as soon as Arthur had appeared, he was gone again- like a ghost. In his place was an empty doorway.

Merlin frowned. He turns his head back to Morgana and Gwen, attempting to listen to half of what they're saying. He forces a smile to mirror their faces. Despite the great friend's they've been to him, he realises one thing:

The only person he wants to talk to right now is Arthur.

**o0o0o0o0o0o Later that evening o0o0o0o0o0o**

The sunlight was creeping away behind the mountains in the stretched distance. The sky was painted a mesmerising orange that left an unearthly glow upon the faces of people as they stepped into the final beams of sunlight. Clouds were lined with deep scarlet, wonderful pink and a peachy-grey shade. The kingdom of Camelot looked beautiful under the watchful eyes of the sunset. As villagers gazed up to the Castle, two figures could be seen standing, looking down upon the people, like watchers- guardians. Cupping his chin in his hand, Arthur frowned. The two of them had stood in silence for many minutes now- neither knew quite how to put into words what they wanted to say. Finally, the King broke the ice, the comforting feeling plummeted into a polarised atmosphere.

"Edwin has given magic a distasteful reputation."

Merlin frowned subtly in response. He had heard Arthur's very _own _distaste for magic rising to the surface of his words, it unnerved the warlock. Arthur had seen what magic could do, he had seen the most powerful dark spells, to the goodness and purity. Surely he understood that the diversity was something not only among sorcery- there was diversity everywhere. But nonetheless, sorcery was only used for evil by the small minority. Without thinking, Merlin replied to the statement in anxiety.

"A reputatation _can _be amended your Highness (Arthur groaned at the informal way Merlin addressed him.)"

Glancing down at the people preparing for nightfall, Arthur attempted to hide his reserved attitude towards these words. It wasn't that he didn't believe Merlin. In fact, he knew Melrin was right- Merlin was always right, he just never wanted to admit it. The poor reputation magic had been given by Edwin and Nimueh could be changed- and Merlin would be the one to reform the percetpion of magic. This thought juddered a spark up the King's spine, and his blue eyes became electrified with hope. He and Merlin were going to make Camelot a better land than it ever had been before. However, just as quickly as the spark came, it faded.

There were problems with this; the main problem was staring Arthur in the face. And this problem was one he had to prioritise, for they were his responsibility now.

"A single _mention _of the word sorcerer sends the people into a state of panic. They detest magic as passionately as my father did." bowing his head, the King paused and unwillingly continued, guilt smothering his voice.

"It will take many years to heal their scarring memories."

Merlin was unsure why there was such dejection in the King's voice, though when he saw the diminished hope in his eyes, he grew nervous. Leaning toward Arthur, Merlin protested fierily- in a similar manner to Morgana.

"Magic _can_ be used for good Arthur, you saw so yourself."

Animatedly, Arthur turned his vision from the village to Merlin. His eyebrows drew closer together, and he replied in a raised voice of overwhelming authority; and Merlin hated how much of Uther was visible at this moment.

"For my _people's _sake, I regret to conclude I have no choice but to stop magic returning to Camelot." He explained solemnly.

At these words, the warlock's eyes widened. _No. _Arthur had said, he said he _would_- magic had to be restored, it had to be- how could Merlin fulfil his destiny if magic was-

"What?" Merlin managed to croak in horror; Arthur said nothing, folding his arms over his chest silently.

Merlin felt his insides twist, his heart stop. Choking, Merlin looked away, then gazed back. When he did, Arthur's eyes were fixated on the floor. Hearing Merlin's broken voice sent a shudder of guilt up Arthur's spine. Lifting his eyes slowly, the King swallowed-hard. Merlin had to understand that this had nothing to do with him. It was to do with the people of Camelot. He could not bring back magic after everything that had happened.

"I'm…_sorry _Merlin." Arthur pathetically murmured in an un-king like manner.

Clenching the stone beneath his palms tighter, Merlin nodded. Whatever Arthur was going to do from now on, he had to accept the choices and follow them. Defeated, the warlock turned to the King.

"I.I understand."

Arthur flinched. No. Merlin did not understand. He was pretending to understand. The hurt in the manservant's voice was too apparent to ignore. Stirring, Arthur held a hand to his forehead, sighing in distress. Then the outburst of emotions came. Turning to Merlin, his eyes glimmered in desperation that he would understand.

"If I _could_, I would make magic allowable _right now_. But it is not the time for the age where magic and Camelot live in harmony." he said.

Meeting Arthur's eyes, Merlin smiled weakly. His watery eyes were painful for Arthur to watch.

"But the time for magic _will _come- won't it Sire?" He asked, in a secrete form of begging Arthur for this.

Without thought, the King averted his eyes to the horizon and replied. His hands slammed down gently on the castle wall.

"It will come when the horrors of Edwin's doing becomes nothing but an echo in the whispering winds."

The frown on Merlin's lips upturned instantly, magic was going to return. Arthur was going to unite magic and Camelot and create the greatest kingdom there ever was. Before Merlin could even respond, Arthur pointed a finger toward him and continued.

"which is _why_ I suggest we your talents remain a secret for the timebeing. As idiotic as you _are_, we wouldn't want the villagers burning you to the stake now _would we_?"

Chuckling dryly at the joke- which was so close to truth it was unnerving- Merlin caught Arthur's eyes and nodded.

"Yes your highness." Merlin replied, an unexplainable grin hidden behind his tightened lips.

Arthur detected the mischievous element behind the eyes, it was obvious Merlin's magic would never be able to be kept under lock and key. In fact, he was surprised his father had never found out about it- Merlin was a subtle as a bloody stampede. Rolling his eyes at that thought, Arthur pressed a hand to his aching, tired eyes. How he had survived as a sorcerer under his father's rule was definitely a-

"I suppose you told everyone you came to my rescue." Merlin said rather randomly, and vaguely.

Despite how off-topic it sounded to Arthur, it was clear Merlin had been thinking about it in the silence, for the words were perfectly rounded. Narrowing his eyes in confusion, Arthur faced Merlin. Was Merlin trying to say Arthur took credit for it all? Was he trying to say that Arthur didn't _value _him? Perplexed, Arthur replied with a little more intensity than he thought.

"What makes you think _that_?"

Shrugging, Merlin gazed into the sunset, smiling weakly.

"You must have told everybody something when you returned with me unconscious." No additional explanation was needed.

Arthur flinched at the memory of Aeiriea's Cave. He had honestly thought Merlin dead, and when he had saved his life yet again and passed out, Arthur was distraught. The only thing on his mind was 'save Merlin' and 'stay with me Merlin'. Nothing else had mattered at that Merlin; all that mattered was Merlin's destiny. Glancing over at Merlin, Arthur replied.

"I told the people of Camelot everything."

Starlted, Merlin almost lost his balance. Gripping the stone tighter, the manservant gaped- _what?! _

"What. What do you mean?" Merlin asked, his verbal reaction far more controlled.

Swallowing-hard, Arthur held his tongue and turned to Merlin. Did he really have to spell it all out? Meeting the navy eyes of the warlock, the King found amusement in the profound amounts of confusion loitering in the air. Pressing his palms to the cold stone, Arthur's eyes drifted from the fading sun, to the people below, then to Merlin.

"I mean I told them _everything_- minus the magic."

The expression on Merlin's face gestured deep bewilderment. Shaking his head as he tried to comprehend the reasoning behind this, he studied the electric blue eyes and their endless glimmer in the orange glow.

"Wouldn't it have been easier to say that you freed yourself and saved _me?_" Merlin asked, surprised Arthur had not taken to this story.

Arthur chuckled at Merlin's modesty; Merlin didn't understand. Yes, it would have been easier. It would have been the easiest option to heighten morale, to raise Arthur's pride and status. But it was not the right story, it was not the truth. The King had decided he would rather tell the truth than lie for the sake of his own pride. Merlin had saved his life, Merlin was a real hero, and he deserved every inch of the word 'hero'- not even the King could take that title from him today.

"Merlin I don't think you remember how brave you really were." Arthur said bluntly, smiling fondly.

Flushing a little as the spotlight drained his face of colour, Merlin timidly bowed his head. He lifted his head when a hand was placed on his shoulder. His eyes met wonderful, vibrant blue eyes that sparkled with so much…warmth. No- that couldn't be right- could it? Merlin had to be hallucinating, it was probably the sunset toying with his mind. Arthur would never show any signs of a potential friendship. The King's voice broke him from his thoughts.

"I've seen battles Merlin, and I'm not able to compare a single knight's bravery to yours. You saved my life, you gave up your life for _me -_like a stupid _mindless idiot _who believed they were worth nothing. But that's not true Merlin. I am fully indebted to you."

Stunned by the words, Merlin felt himself smile on reflex. The orange light from the setting sun complementing his handsome face, defining his cheekbones. His skin was glowing radiantly- mainly due to flattery.

"I did my duty." Merlin admitted, though it was evident what he had done extended far beyond the requirements of an average servant.

Scoffing slightly at Merlin's remark, Arthur dared not gaze over at the warlock. Instead he stared endlessly ahead, past the mountains, and beyond.

"You have earned your place, rightfully, here in Camelot."

In the silence that followed these words, Merlin had established where exactly home was. This was where he belonged, in Camelot. Here he had Arthur, here he had Gwen and Morgana- two wonderful friends, and here he felt like he needed. Watching Arthur dissect the distance, Merlin smirked. A new notion of thought crept through his mind as he coyly parted his lips.

"If magic is to be forbidden-" Arthur's voice cut over Merlin's instantly.

"-forbidden _until _my people rid their hatred for it."

Merlin felt a smile tug at his lips, the King's clearly found it necessary to reiterate the fact magic _was_ going to return someday to Camelot. The young warlock was extremely proud of Arthur and what he had become. The past few hours- though it had felt like days, weeks…- had been extremely taxing. Lives were lost, people were killed, Arthur had been made King, he had been tortured under sorcery. And after everything magic had done to he and his family, he was willing to forgive and forget. He was willing to let magic return in time. This was a skill Uther had never grasped; Merlin knew Arthur was going to be the greatest King there ever was- in any kingdom.

Turning to Merlin with his arms folded over his chest, King Arthur met the manservant's eyes. Realising he had been midway through a comment, Merlin averted his eyes nervously. Pressing his hands on the stone wall harder, he continued.

"Will you flog me if I use magic to complete the _ridiculous _chores you set me?"

Their eyes met, Merlin's misted over with mischief. Arthur stifled a fond laugh, gazing at Merlin softly. The two of them had definitely come a long way, that was for sure. He turned his head away and stared back into the distance. Pressing his arms tighter to his chest, Arthur blinked.

"Do you like _fruit _Merlin?" he asked dryly.

Merlin did not pick up on the sarcastic tone dripping from the words. Narrowing his eyes, he leant towards Arthur curiously. What kind of question was that? His arm clumsily brushed against the King's shoulder as he leant forwards; his face was now smothering Arthur's view- which was very distracting- especially as Arthur had a nice view of the mountains from where he was standing.

"…why?" the clueless manservant asked, backing away a little.

Mirroring Merlin's actions, Arthur leant his arms onto the stone, gazing up into the sunset. The orange glow from the fading sun did amazing things to the scenery, even more so, Merlin's face became radiant.

"I have a feeling you'll be seeing a lot of it." Arthur replied.

Catching on to the sardonic tone, Merlin chuckled, bowing his head. Shifting his vision to Merlin, Arthur hid the smile flourishing over his lips. Their eyes met and Merlin rolled his eyes fondly. Typical Arthur- he may be King, but Merlin saw past the idle threats of being placed in the stocks.

"Still a prat then?" Merlin asked cheekily, a goofy grin plastered over his face.

Unable to look Merlin in the eyes, Arthur swallowed-hard. Attempting to be neutral in the conversation, he replied monotonously. His blue eyes searched the horizon, hoping it would take his mind of developing thoughts he didn't understand. His reserved nature was broken, and the compassion poured out.

"As long as you're my _idiot._" He attempted to speak in the derogatory fashion Merlin had become accustomed to.

Despite the harshness of the tone, Merlin felt his grin expand. Nodding, Merlin turned his head to gaze into the distance where the sun was setting. He tried to brush off the rather strong pronoun Arthur had used- 'my idiot'- though it seemed to buzz strangely in his mind. Perhaps it meant that Arthur was expecting Merlin to serve him forever.

"Forever yours Sire." Merlin muttered in response.

Merlin kept his vision locked on the horizon embarrassed, he half hoped Arthur had not heard the comment. Giving Arthur assurance that their at-first flat friendship had finally blossomed into a strong bond may increase the King's ego. Arthur did not move from his position. His eyes drifted over to the manservant, and the only evidence suggesting he had heard the last remark was the small smile creeping over his lips as he studied the contours of the land, the shapes in the clouds.

The _magic _of the evening.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

The black clouds slowly churned darkness over Camelot. The progression from day to night was strenuous and toiling, mirroring the recent series of events quite ironically. Familiar vibrant jewels in the sky were misted from vision, their wisdom hidden by the smear of the passing storm which hovered in an unwelcoming manner. The ominous clouds triggered déjà vu to the extent that people were unable to resist bolting their door shut. They were scared; shaken. Although the admirable King Arthur had returned alive, giving the people an overdose of hope and fortitude, the scars of Uther's regime lived on; particularly the treachery of Edwin Muirden.

By the time night enveloped the streets completely, people were relieved to see their fires were still burning, beacons of protection in the dark. The shadows swept through the streets, bringing a mood contrasting to fear. Despite the previous events haunting the villagers and terrifying the children, the shadows were not threatening. In fact, it was a comforting darkness, one you could fall deep enough into to pretend that the recent events were just a dream. Even more so, it was an escape route, an escape from the horrors.

Unfortunately, not everyone in Camelot had the privilege of escaping into sleep. Leaning his arm against the stone wall, he stared infinitely out of the window into the depths of the night. His eyes were glazed over, as if he were falling into a new world where only thoughts consumed. There was a slight anxiety about his posture, and as the moonlight hit the curvatures of his face, his expression hardened. The hand resting against the stone tensed slightly as he bowed his head. It was unfair that a rite of passage this large should begin this way- especially considering the context.

Of one thing he was sure of, and this had been all that had resonated through his mind as he stood frozen; he was completely and utterly terrified of the expectations people had flung over his shoulders. Like heavy weights, the expectations had slowly drained his energy, and the more the weights built up, the more anxious it made him. It wasn't that he was unsure of what he was to do, it was whether the outcome would be good. There was one aim on an endless list in his head that stood out from all the rest; Return Magic to Camelot.

Return Magic to Camelot.

Swallowing-hard, he clasped his eyes shut for a moment. It was not going to be easy, it was not going to be popular either. But he knew it was right. Merlin was a great sorcerer and the destiny of Merlin was to have a big effect on the future of Camelot. Restoring magic to Camelot was the only way to ensure protection against protesting druids, and more importantly, to give Merlin the freedom he truly deserved. All his life, he had been encapsulated in a bubble of fear, unable to expose his talents- which he had always used for good.

Edwin Muirden, and Nimueh for that matter, had tarnished the name of magic. He knew that if he permitted magic at this time- chaos would break out. People would flee, villagers would protest, maybe even he would suffer for doing the right thing- Merlin could be put in serious danger, his life could be at risk-

-Shuddering at that thought, he clenched his palm tighter together. He shoved the list to the back of his mind indolently, refusing to think further on the subject. Now was not the time, he could think about this later…but when exactly would later be? Magic was going to return to Camelot. If not now- when? If later- how soon? Pressing a hand to the bridge of his nose, massaging the skin to relieve stress, he bowed his head.

Too many decisions. Too much responsibility.

He wasn't ready for this. He was barely a fully matured adult. How was he meant to take on the big role?

Reaching into his pockets, Arthur pulled out the object he had taken from Aeiriea's Cave. It was wrapped in a strange silky material, and it appeared to be glowing every so slightly. Gazing behind him at the empty doorway, Arthur turned back and slowly peeled away the layer of silk. It was quite hard, the moment his flesh touched the object- something paranormal happened. His skin burnt up- but not because it was boiling hot; it was incredibly cold. Along with this, a weird buzzing drone echoed through his body, numbing his reflexes and thoughts. With a throbbing head, Arthur narrowed his eyes, he unpeeled more of the cover-

"-Arthur." Morgana's voice gently sounded from the entrance of the chambers.

Quickly, he thrust the object back into his pocket. Turning his head drowsily, Arthur met the eyes of Morgana. He said nothing- mainly because he was too engrossed in the object. But also, nothing needed to be said. Morgana and Arthur had learnt to communicate without speech through the years. Walking towards the young King, Morgana folded her hands together. The pair of them stared out the window for a few moments, not saying a word. Then Morgana turned to the King, and spoke resiliently.

"I know that your Camelot shall be fair and just, unlike your father's." She said, hope was spilling over every syllable.

Arthur tightened his eyebrows; _great_- more expectations to meet, more people to impress- more people to please. The petulant expression on his face melted away as his eyes met Morgana. The woman was not smiling, she was frowning, on the verge of tears. Before he could question, Morgana's eyes wept, she embraced Arthur in a motherly way. Startled by her outburst, Arthur gazed down at the woman.

"I thought you were going to _die." _Her voice sounded as a strained whisper.

Awkwardly patting the woman on the back, Arthur smiled, touched by her concern. Morgana was feisty fighter most of the time; it was reassuring to know she did have a softer side. Releasing the woman, Arthur placed his hands on her shoulders. It was not a gesture of intimacy, but one of friendship, and even kingship. The fire in his eyes instantly gave Morgana reassurance that Arthur was going to transform Camelot into the land they all dreamt it could be.

"Things are going to change." He replied gently.

Removing his hands from her shoulders, Arthur glanced over to the window. It was more than evident he wanted time to himself to think, to reflect and to decide what his first moves as King of Camelot were going to be. Morgana felt an affectionate smile brush over her lips. And before her presence left the room, she spoke.

"And so the reign of the mighty King Arthur begins."

Motionless, Arthur narrowed his eyes at the words. He searched for a sense of derision. He dissected the words, expecting mockery to be veiled behind the hidden pockets her tone. What he found confused him. No derision; no scorn; no mockery- only honesty. An honesty so pure that it added another target to his endless mental list:

'_Don't just live up to the expectations of those around me; guide Camelot through the darkness into the light of a new Age, a new and wonderful age where equality and righteousness shall prevail._

It seemed that within the few hours of gaining the title King, an arrogant prat had matured into a respectable young man with just morals. And Arthur knew the one person he had to thank for this transition; Merlin. The thought of the young warlock tickled his lips until they gave in and formed a smile.

'_Merlin; whatever would I do without you?'_

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sleep had not come easily to Merlin. Each time he shut his eyes, a new horrific memory pelted against his face. Mainly it was Gaius' face that dominated, though each time he envisaged the face, it grew more blurry, a feature that was once distinguishable had faded away, along with the voice of the Physician. Toiling in his bed, Merlin clasped both hands to head in distress- Gaius could not disappear from his mind. He was like a father to him, a role model. Gaius had taught Merlin everything. Unwelcoming tears slide down Merlin's face as he thought about the man and his death.

Nimueh had slaughtered Gaius. Merlin could do nothing, for he was held back by Edwin Muirden. These two names sparked unearthly hatred and revenge through Merlin's soul, igniting a darkness within his soul. He had taken his vengeance for Gaius' death, and he had taken it in the darkest ways possible in the world of magic. It was likely druids who heard of his treachery- killing another of his kind for whatever reason it was- were to disown him, maybe even come for him. Shuddering, Merlin remembered Nimueh's last warning. Her voice echoed through his mind.

_They will come for you Merlin. They will come for you and take their vengeance_

Brushing her icy voice form his mind, Merlin clamped his eyes shut and attempted to drift away into the night. However, it was no use. His mind was restless, his body was restless, he was drained of energy, yet he was too awake to rest. And that's when he heard it. From the corners of his mind it whispered. It started out as a small whisper, almost quiet enough to be mistaken for the wind, or an illusion. Clenching his palms, Merlin sighed. It had to be an illusion.

_Merlin._

**They are coming for you Merlin. **

Unsure whether the shiver up his spine was due to the words of the cold, Merlin opened his eyes gradually, listening to the blur of the two voices.

_Remember your Oath Young Warlock._

**They are coming. **

Diving beneath the pillow in fear, Merlin clasped his hands to his ears in hope it would go away.

_Remember._

It continued, the voice was booming at this point, burning his ears. The second voice broke out instantaneously, drenched in concern.

**Something has been stolen.**

_You PROMISED._

Sitting up, Merlin held both hands to his throbbing ears.

**Run-**

_-MERLIN-_

Rolling off the bed in shock, Merlin fell unpleasantly. The two voices left his mind, along with the limitless darkness surrounding him, weighed him down. Swallowing-hard, he held a hand to his throbbing head. It was the end of Nimueh's terror, the end of Edwin's treachery. But in it's place something lurked in the shadows- something that screamed one clear message into his head.

This was _far _from over.

* * *

**Merlin - will - return**

**S u m m e r - 2 0 0 9**

Thank you for reviewing, reading, alerting and favouriting this story EVERYBODY. And thank you also to anonymous reviewers :)

* * *

**A u t h o r ' s - n o t e s.**

What was the short ending? The Short ending was only the first two scenes of this chapter. The short ending ended in the sunset with Merlin and Arthur. However, I thought therewas so much to solve it would be a weak ending.

Why is the sequel coming this Summer and not ealier? I want to make sure the sequel isn't a let down. I'm sure you'd all rather wait for something decent than get something rubbish with no real plot. I hope you agree with me there!

What will the sequel be called? TBC. I shall post up the name of the story when I have a decent name :)

How will I know when it's coming? Release Dates will be posted on my profile- and I shall release a teaser trailer for it on Youtube and Fanfiction ;)

* * *

Did You know...

A few facts about A Blackened Core for you:

1- A Blackened Core was originally going to be called "The Dark Side of Merlin" and it was going to focus on Merlin turning to the dark side :O

2- In my original plans of "The Dark side of Merlin", Merlin was the downfall of Arthur along with Edwin.

3- My concept of Cores did not come along until I'd planned most of the story- so this meant major re-do of the whole plot :P

4- The dark voice haunting Merlin in my original plan was Edwin's voice. But I changed my mind about that (: lol.

5- Gwen's father was going to be killed by Edwin in the later chapters- I cut it out though, he's had a hard time in the actual series as it is anyway :P

Random facts for you there!

* * *

**T H E - E N D**


	21. SEQUEL: A Tainted Truth Trailer 1

I know it's been a ridiculous amount of time. I'm so sorry! But I really wanted to get this story right, and although a lot of work is left to do- I really think I've got something decent to work with now that will be good enough to produce a sequel. So I thought while I'm churning out all these new ideas and writing the story, I'd give you all the official Trailer for the sequel. I hope you'll like the direction of the sequel :D

So here it is, finally. The sequel to A Blackened Core : **A Tainted Truth.**

For the first part PLEASE listen to: **Images of war – Audiomachine** (http: /www .youtube .com /watch? v=b9rfj1iCN1Y) this is just for the "re-cap" part below about Merlin :)

Then at the page break (after 'MERLIN'), please listen to : **False King – Two Steps From Hell** (http: /www .youtube .com /watch?v =dkGkkucLgbA ) for the real trailer to begin!

Enjoy (: the music does give the trailer more impact I think, so I hope you are able to listen whilst reading!

* * *

**They stole something Merlin.**

It whispered every night. It was no longer the tainted, blackened voice it had once been- but it was still drenched in a perilous meaning. Then the second voice would sound, and Merlin knew full-well who it was, and it terrified him.

_MERLIN. _

Pulling the pillow over his head, Merlin clamped his eyes shut, refusing to acknowledge the voices.

**They're coming Merlin. Coming for You. **

_You PROMISED. _

"Leave." He muttered, tears riming his eyes.

**You know I won't leave you. **

A kind of ironic comforting tone, but there was an overdose of sarcasm, and a helping of malevolence that knocked Merlin backwards.

_You made an Oath_

**Something has been stolen. **

Every night, since the death of Gaius, the death of himself, and the rescue of the soon-to-be-crowned King. Every night.

It had been sixteen nights. Sixteen long sleepless nights.

It didn't stop.

**MERLIN**

MERLIN.

* * *

"Everything you are, Arthur Pendragon, is a _lie._"

**A broken Kingdom**

"My Father, was a great King. He always did what he thought to be right for his Kingdom and for his people. He stood for justice; he stood for honesty; he stood for his people. He deserved a noble death; the death of a King, and yet it was the hand of sorcery that ended his reign."

**A broken Ruler**

"That, is exactly why magic can not return to Camelot." He said bitterly, even without looking at the Prince, you could imagine the fire smouldering through his eyes, the hatred engulfing him.

**A broken Heir**

"Magic cannot be trusted. Sorcerers like Edwin and Nimueh have scarred the kingdom. They have tainted the beauty of our land, destroyed our hope, our _faith. _We can not afford to let such travesty fall upon our Kingdom again. It is times like these when we fully understand why Magic cannot be welcomed to Camelot."

…

_"_Not now,"

At these words, Merlin swallowed-hard, eyes watery and hazy. He gazed over to the broken, distant Arthur, who turned to him slowly. A wave of fear pulsed in the warlock's body. The heir's next words – spoken with a stern tongue and raw ruthlessness - pierced Merlin in the heart, an unpleasant shiver shook through his spine.

"Not _ever._"

**This year**

"What if they are coming?" he asked uncomfortably, the thoughts in his mind now drew him into a state of panic.

"…what if they're already _here_?"

**A Blackened Core continues**

"Arthur Pendragon may be the heir to the throne, but he is not the _true _King until that crown is placed on his head on his coronation."

**On a quest beyond Adventure**

"Run." Merlin muttered, voice tense.

"RUN."

**Beyond danger**

"The Dark ones harbour a great weapon young warlock."

Merlin replied slowly, trying to process this. In exasperation, he raised a hand gesturing defeat.

"I don't understand. What has been stolen?_ Who's_ coming?"

**Beyond death**

"I gave my _life _for you!" Merlin exclaimed loudly in disbelief at what he was hearing, un_grateful _prat. "I-I gave _everything _and-"

"-And_what?_" Arthur replied hastily. "You wish you hadn't done so now?"

Blinking back tears, a look of horror on Merlin's face, the warlock stood motionless- is _that _really what Arthur was thinking? That if he could _take it all back _with a spell he simply would?

"No." Merlin whispered, voice hoarse, surprising the future King. The genuine honesty in his voice created a swell of _something_ in Arthur's heart that he hadn't felt for a long time. "_Never._"

**In the search for truth**

"We need to find what was once lost." Merlin stammered out of the blue, and despite all the hurt Arthur Pratdragon had thrust upon his manservant the past few days, his tone was resilient, and so god-damn hopeful.

Narrowing his eyes, Arthur literally _growled, _standing up.

"I will not hear any more of this Merlin!" he roared.

"A King must listen for truth, search for it in _all _words spoken Sire-" Merlin began wisely, only to be cut off by the blonde male.

"-you are dismissed." He uttered hoarsely.

**For Honesty**

"My father, my ancestors were _honourable _rulers of Camelot-"

The man interrupted, a dark simper leaving his lips.

"-But they were not the _true _rulers."

At this Arthur lunged. Merlin dived between the pair, eyes locked on the future king. And for a moment, Merlin was terrified that the infuriated Arthur was thinking about running him through with his blade also.

**For everything Camelot stands for.**

**Because without truth,**

"_Merlin._" Morgana cried, grabbing the warlock by the shoulders frantically.

"I need to know Merlin. _I need to know."_

**Without honesty,**

**Camelot is tainted.**

"What if it was always meant to be this way?" he asked slowly, "What if the truth isn't tainted at all…"

"What if _I'm _tainted?"

**AnalystProductions Presents,**

"You made me an oath young warlock." The dragon growled, and that dark, foreboding part of the beast overpowered the wisdom.

"I _promise _I will," he mentally hit himself for those words. _Damn _his sincerity. "But right now I can't. Arthur Pendragon distrusts magic, distrusts _everyone…_even himself."

**A Tainted Truth**

"Are you ready to prove yourself as the _real_ King of Camelot?"

"Arthur doesn't have to prove anything, he_ is_ the true King." Merlin said fiercely, jumping in, hand raised warily. But Arthur pushed him back, adjusting the sword in his belt thoughtfully.

**Coming soon to Fanfiction.**

"I'm ready."


End file.
